Les fils de l'Ombre
by Nems
Summary: en 1996 , le jour de la rentrée des classes arrive un nouvel élève. En raison de leurs ascendances trespectives, Dumbledore leur propose un voyage qui pourrait bien changer leurs vies à tout jamais
1. Un nouveau départ

Les fils de l'Ombre Chapitre 1 

**Un nouveau départ**

Il n'y avait pas le moindre bruit dans le grand manoir Londonien. Pas un miaulement, pas un hululement, pas un souffle de vent. Il n'y avait que ce silence, insupportable dans la maison toute nouvellement occupée. Les lumières étaient encore éteintes, les rideaux encore tirés. Rien ne permettait de se repérer dans cette immensité noire. Rien ne laissait supposer qu'à l'extérieur le soleil brillait déjà. Et lui, il était là. Allongé sur le sol plutôt que dans son lit, il attendait l'heure où la voix glaciale de sa grand-mère l'appellerait pour le petit déjeuner. Le dernier avant de longs mois.

Rien ne lui manquerait dans cette maison qu'il connaissait si peu. Sauf peut-être cette chambre qu'il avait commencé à occuper récemment. Mais pour lui, elle ne faisait pas partie de la froide maison de ses grands-parents. Dans son cœur, c'était une partie de sa mère. Un endroit où elle avait vécu avant que ses parents ne la force à quitter l'Angleterre pour les Etats-Unis au moment où Lord Voldemort avait été le plus puissant… Là-bas, elle était tombée enceinte d'un homme qui l'avait abandonnée en apprenant la nouvelle. Puis elle était morte un an après avoir donné naissance à son fils, le laissant à regret aux mains de ses parents. Des parents à leur manière aimants, certes, mais qui ne donnaient pas l'amour que l'on attendait de un à dix ans… Après, les choses s'étaient légèrement arrangées. A onze ans, il avait été admis à Salem, l'institut de Sorcellerie le plus renommé de toute l'Amérique. Dans ces moments là, il restait absent de l'étau familial pendant de long mois ce qui lui donnait un minimum l'impression de vivre. Mais ce n'était pas la vraie vie. Il le savait. Personne ne rêverait de cette vie là. Les gens autour de lui, l'avaient toujours regardé avec un certain respect parce qu'il descendait d'une illustre famille de sorciers dont les membres s'étaient toujours battus avec acharnement contre la magie noire. Il était sang-pur, sorcier de bien, c'était tout ce que les autres voyaient en lui. Ils s'arrêtaient à son nom, le fameux nom Allbright, qui quelques générations plus tôt avait été la grande famille _Nihm_. Jamais personne n'avait réellement cherché à voir plus loin que son nom. Il n'avait jamais eu d'ami véritable à Salem. Jamais de personne qui serait venu lui parler sans connaître son nom, uniquement pour lui parler et peut-être devenir ami… Ceux qui venaient le voir étaient toujours intéressés et lui adressaient la parole uniquement pour récupérer les cours qu'ils n'avaient pas suivit. Lui était toujours là, plus attentif que personne pour devenir un sorcier de bien digne de sa famille, pour honorer sa mère, où qu'elle soit.

Les gens autour de lui le trouvaient étrange à cause de ses airs absent. Il était il est vrai fréquemment dans les nuages, imaginant un monde où sa mère ne serait pas morte, un monde où elle veillerait sur lui en permanence, l'éloignant de sa grand mère, lui permettant de vivre une vie comme il en rêvait… Et quand il revenait à lui, près à faire face à ceux qui l'observait, il adoptait un masque d'arrogance visant à le protéger des autres… Il n'avait jamais compris ce trait de son caractère, et l'unique fois où il en avait parlé à son grand père, celui-ci avait eu l'ombre d'un sourire avant de déclarer d'un ton étonnamment doux que sa mère avait toujours eu le même problème…

Il poussa un long soupir et se redressa sur son parquet en baillant longuement avant de se lever et de s'étirer. Il marcha droit devant lui puis saisissant le rideau qui se trouvait dans l'obscurité, il tira dessus, laissant entrer un magnifique soleil. Il se pencha à la fenêtre regardant les toits londoniens avec un grand intérêt. A la fin de l'année scolaire, son grand- père avait reçu une lettre lui ordonnant de revenir en Grande Bretagne au plus vite. La semaine suivantes, tous les bagages étaient faits et eux prêts à revenir dans le grand manoir familial. Résultat : il allait entrer à Poudlard pour sa rentrée en sixième année. Ce qui désormais aurait lieu dans quelques heures. Dumbledore l'avait reçu durant les vacances d'été pour procéder à son inscription. Il lui avait fait essayer le choixpeau magique et le garçon avait appris sans grand étonnement qu'il appartiendrait à la maison des lions. « _Comme sa_ _mère !_ » avait fièrement murmurer son grand-père. Avant de repartir, Dumbledore et son grand-père s'étaient longuement entretenus seul à seul, faisant songer au garçon qui attendait à l'extérieur que c'était le vieux directeur qui avait demandé à ses grands parents de regagner la Grande-Bretagne.

La vision des toits commença à le lasser. Il poussa un soupir puis se tourna vers sa valise. Il marqua un temps d'arrêt, réfléchissant à toute allure à ce qu'il était sur le point d'oublier. Il se retourna brusquement vers son lit, et alla s'asseoir dessus en se penchant sur sa table de nuit. Il attrapa une petite boite qu'il ouvrit, apercevant avec un étau autour du cœur, la seule et unique photo de sa mère dont il disposait. Elle avait vingt-deux ans sur cette photo et gardait son fils serré contre elle. Elle semblait excessivement malheureuse, comme toute personne qui aurait été arrachée à son univers, puis quittée par celui qu'elle aimait… Doucement, une petite mélodie s'éleva de la boite ovale. Son cœur se serra encore plus. C'était elle qui avait fait tout ça. Elle avait pris l'unique photo où on les voyait ensemble, puis l'avait placée dans sa boite à musique qu'elle avait ensorcelée. Son air préféré avait disparu, laissant place à la berceuse qu'elle chantait chaque soir à son fils… C'était sa voix et son visage en même temps. Ce visage qui resterait encré dans sa mémoire à tout jamais. La personne qu'il aimait le plus au monde, et la seule personne à qui il ne pouvait dire ses mots si chers à son cœur…

« _Pour l'amour d'un enfant_,

_arrêter le temps,_

_Et la ronde, _

_Vagabonde, _

_Des tourments…_ »

Il poussa un soupir en refermant la petite boite. Cachant le visage si souriant de sa mère. Eteignant sa voix si aimante… Elle avait fait ça tout en sachant qu'elle allait mourir. Pour qu'il ne l'oubli pas. Pour que chaque fois qu'il ouvre cette boite, le temps s'arrête pour lui, consacré à sa mère disparue et à l'amour qu'il lui portait encore… Pour que pendant quelques secondes, elle efface tous ses tourments comme elle l'aurait fait si, vivante, elle l'avait pris dans ses bras… Il déposa la petite boite dans sa valise puis se retourna vers le hibou petit duc qui somnolait dans sa cage.

Hey ! Murmure ! Souffla-t-il en ouvrant la cage. C'est l'heure ! Il faut que tu ailles m'attendre à Poudlard !

Le hibou poussa un hululement courroucé en sortant de sa cage pour voleter mollement vers la fenêtre ouverte. Le garçon le regarda disparaître puis lança un sort de réduction à la cage pour la ranger dans sa valise. Il tenait absolument à passer inaperçu lorsqu'il se rendrait à la gare…

CHRIS ! Appela une voix depuis l'étage inférieur. PETIT DEJEUNER !

C'était la douce voix de crécelle de son adorable et chaleureuse grand-mère. Il rangea sa baguette dans la poche de son pantalon et attrapa sa valise avant de descendre les escaliers d'un pas altier.

N'oublie pas de faire attention à qui tu fréquentes ! Railla Mrs Allbright pour la énième fois en aidant la femme de ménage à débarrasser la table de la cuisine. Je m'inquiète moins pour toi que ce que j'étais pour ta mère, tu n'es pas sociable… Mais il ne faut pas oublier que c'est ici qu'elle a connu toute sa racaille d'amis ! Ton grand-père ne partage pas mon avis, mais il n'a jamais su ce qui était bon ou ne l'était pas pour elle. Pense à m'envoyer les noms de tous ceux qui seront en sixième année à Gryffondor !

Oui, grand-mère, souffla le garçon en serrant les dents tout en jetant un bref coup d'œil à la grande horloge qui se trouvait dans le salon et que l'on apercevait aisément depuis la cuisine. Allez-vous m'accompagner à la gare ?

Sonia s'en chargera ! J'ai rendez-vous à Gringotts !

Cela n'avait rien d'étonnant pour lui, et la seule chose qui le surpris fut le regard triste que lui lança la femme de ménage. Il était habitué à tous ces sarcasmes et aux grandes preuves d'amour que lui donnait sa grand-mère. Ils échangèrent un long regard, elle cherchant à lui faire une critique sur la façon dont il était habillé, lui cherchant une quelconque similitude entre son austère grand-mère et sa mère. Oui. Elle avait du avoir la même beauté à une époque. Une beauté que l'amour qu'elle ne savait pas donner avait entaché, alors que l'amour que sa mère reversait généreusement à qui en voulait avait rendu la jeune femme plus belle encore… Sa grand-mère leva les yeux au ciel avant de déclarer :

N'oublie pas de nous écrire dès ce soir !

Je sais grand-mère, je crois qu'il est l'heure d'y aller.

Elle acquiesça d'un signe de tête, puis lui rajusta sa chemise avant de l'embrasser du bout des lèvres. Il attrapa sa valise et quitta la cuisine sans un regard en arrière. Il avait l'habitude de ce genre d'adieu débordant de sentiments… Il se dirigea alors vers le garage puis monta dans la vieille voiture de son grand-père qui servait uniquement aux déplacement dans les lieux moldus. Il attendit Sonia en défaisant sa chemise le plus possible puis se jeta un bref coup d'œil dans le rétroviseur. Il décoiffa volontairement ses cheveux bruns tout en encrant ses yeux bleus dans son propre reflet. Les autres garçon ne l'aimait pas à cause de ça. Il était trop beau pour eux. Tout ça il l'avait hérité de sa mère. Et il cultivait avec un sérieux hors du commun toute ces ressemblances…

Dès que la voiture aurait démarré. Dès qu'il aurait dépassé les grilles du manoir, il se considèrerait comme un « homme » nouveau. Parce qu'il allait intégrer un lieu nouveau qui lui permettrait d'entamer une vie nouvelle. Une vie dans laquelle il serait comme sa mère. Un Gryffondor de Poudlard. Et cette chance qu'on lui donnait, cette chance de commencer une toute nouvelle vie, il allait la saisir. Pour devenir l'adolescent que sa mère aurait voulu qu'il soit si elle n'était pas morte…

Sonia l'avait rejoint et démarra la voiture. Elle avança lentement dans l'allée qui se trouvait devant le manoir puis dépassa les grilles et tourna sur la droite. Il poussa un soupir de bonheur. Sonia lui jeta un bref regard et sourit. Elle servait ses grand parents depuis de nombreuses années, depuis l'époque où sa mère était elle même au collège Poudlard. Elle avait été pour le fils comme un lien avec la mère disparue et il se demandait souvent ce que sa vie aurait été si elle n'avait pas été là…

Ta grand-mère souhaiterait que tu n'aies aucun lien avec Harry Potter, déclara la femme en gardant les yeux rivés sur la route.

Pourquoi ça ? C'est un type bien, il a terrassé Tu-sais-qui et contrairement à ce que les autres disent, je suis certain qu'il a toute sa tête ! Rétorqua Chris en la dévisageant.

Je n'ai jamais dit le contraire et si tu avais lu un peu plus les journaux durant l'été tu saurais que la Gazette à retirer tout ce qu'ils ont pu dire sur lui durant l'année écoulée. D'ailleurs ils ont pas mal d'ennuis pour avoir été du côté de Fudges… Sans compter la mort de Sirius Black alors qu'il était innocent. Tout ça fait vraiment scandale…

Tu me parlais d'Harry Potter, coupa le garçon avec un léger éclat de rire.

Oui, c'est vrai… C'est ta grand-mère et ses foutus préjugés ! Quand ta mère était à Poudlard elle s'entendait à merveille avec James Potter, le père d'Harry et elle a eu pas mal d'ennuis à cause de lui… Ta grand-mère est persuadée que si toi tu es un sosie de ta mère pour tout ce qui est du caractère, tu risques de faire exactement les mêmes bêtises qu'elle si le fils Potter est comme son père au même âge. Alors même si tu le fréquentes, fais attention à ce que tu fais…

Il acquiesça d'un signe de tête avant de se tourner vers sa fenêtre pour laisser un abominable sourire de démon apparaître sur son visage. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il fasse copain-copain avec Potter ? Très bien elle avait tout gagner… Le trajet jusqu'à la gare dura environ dix minutes. Elle stationna la voiture sur le parking de la gare puis accompagna le garçon jusqu'à la voix 9 ¾ . Il y eut une étreinte, brève certes, mais bien plus chaleureuse que tous les mots gentils que sa grand-mère avait pu lui dire dans sa vie. Lorsqu'il eut tourné le dos, il ne se retourna plus, fixant intensément la barrière dont il se rapprochait sans attirer les regards des moldus. Et il passa.


	2. 2Le voyage

Bon bas pur l'instant je n'ai pas de lecteurs mai bon tant pis pour ceux que ça intéresserait voici le chapitre 2

**Chapitre 2**

**Le voyage**

Le train était là, fumant fièrement devant des familles sur le point de se séparer. Il circula entre parents et enfants évitant les chariots à bagages et les petits, venus accompagner leurs frères ou sœurs pour le grand départ… De toutes part des brides de conversation lui parvenaient. Des conversations inquiètes dues au récent retour de Lord Voldemort… Il évita un groupe assez large qui comportait le plus grand rassemblement de roux qu'il avait jamais vu puis monta dans le train sans s'attarder sur les autres personnes. Il s'installa dans le premier compartiment vide qu'il trouva et rangea sa valise dans le filet à bagage avant de s'asseoir contre la vitre pour regarder les séparations qui avaient lieu sur le quai de la gare. Le train siffla et les derniers retardataires s'empressèrent de grimper à bord du train qui commençait à vibrer signalant le futur départ… Les parents, restés, sur le quai faisaient de grands signes des mains auxquels leurs enfants devaient sûrement répondre dans les autres compartiments, penchés par leurs fenêtres… Chris poussa un léger soupir tandis que la porte de son compartiment s'ouvrait, laissant apparaître une fille blonde à l'air étrange et une garçon au visage rond qui semblait très sympathique.

On peut s'asseoir ? Demanda-t-il en souriant maladroitement.

Bien sûr ! Répondit le jeune homme en se levant pour l'aider à se débarrasser des trois valises qu'il traînait derrière lui tandis que son amie en avait deux.

Je suis désolé mais j'ai des amis préfets qui nous ont abandonné leurs bagages, s'excusa le garçon en glissant la valise la plus légère dans le porte bagage.

Le regard de Chris s'était figé sur le couloir. Un autre garçon parlait avec un homme au visage pâle et aux cheveux châtains grisonnants prématurément par endroit. Le garçon lui, avait des cheveux noirs particulièrement désordonnés à l'arrière de son crâne. Il portait des lunettes rondes sur son nez et avait des traits relativement fins. Il n'était pas très grand et était relativement mince ce qui lui donnait un style gringalet, sans compter qu'il portait des vêtements trois fois trop grand pour lui, surtout au niveau de son T-shirt dans lequel on aurait probablement pu en rentrer trois comme lui… Chris fronça un sourcil, ce gars n'était tout de même pas accompagné de son père ? Il n'était pas assez riche pour se payer un garde du corps qui l'emmènerait jusqu'à Poudlard quand même ?

Tu n'es pas d'ici toi, déclara posément une voix féminine tirant Chris de ses pensées.

Non, je ne suis pas d'ici, répondit-il en observant les boucles d'oreilles en forme de radis de la jeune fille.

Tu t'appelles comment ? Demanda le garçon au visage rond tandis que l'adulte du couloir faisait entrer le gringalet binoclard dans le compartiment.

Chris, Chris Allbright et toi ?

Je suis Neville Londubat et elle c'est Luna Lovegood. Elle est à Serdaigle et moi à Gryffondor. Tu sais dans quelle maison tu vas être ?

Je serai à Gryffondor, répondit Chris tandis que le garçon aux cheveux noirs se laissait tomber sur la banquette contre la fenêtre en poussant un soupir interminable.

Son visage exprimait une profonde tristesse, et les grandes cernes qui semblait être apparu récemment sous ses yeux traduisaient une fatigue et des préoccupations que nul ne pouvait imaginer. Malgré tout, ses yeux d'un vert émeraude restaient allumés d'une lueur étrange comme un élan de rage et de haine destiné contre plusieurs personnes plus ou moins responsables de tout le malheur qu'il semblait ressentir… Il ne fit pas attention à Chris, et, une main posée contre son front pour calmer la douleur que lui causait sa tête, il encra son regard émeraude dans le décors qui défilait de l'autre côté de la fenêtre.

Hey ! Harry ! S'enquit Neville. Regarde, il y a un nouvel élève à Gryffondor ! Oh faite Chris, en quelle année tu es ?

Sixième année, répondit le garçon le regard fixé sur celui dont il pensait deviner l'identité.

C'est super, tu vas être avec nous ! Poursuivit Neville en tentant de détendre la lourde atmosphère qui régnait dans le compartiment.

Chris accorda un faible sourire à Neville. Il n'était pas habitué à ce que les gens témoigne un tel enthousiasme à devoir partager toute une année avec lui. Il se laissa tomber sur la banquette face à Harry qui gardait les yeux rivés sur la fenêtre. Jamais il n'avait vu un mélange aussi confus de sentiment chez une seule et même personne. Dans un seul regard de ce garçon de seize ans, on pouvait trouver plus de sentiments que dans les regards de personnes aillant le double voir le triple de son âge. Il y avait de la tristesse. Ô combien de tristesse et de désespoir ! Mais il y avait aussi ce feu ardent. Ce feu attisé par sa peine. Ce feu qui était devenu rage et haine. Mais un feu si petit par rapport à l'océan de tristesse qui l'entourait. Le regard de Harry cilla un bref instant, comme s'il s'était soudain aperçu que depuis quelques minutes une personne ne l'avait pas quitté des yeux. Il détourna légèrement la tête de la vitre puis jeta un minime coup d'œil à ce garçon qu'il ne connaissait pas et qui le regardait aussi intensément. Neville lui lança un regard nerveux qui semblait le supplier de ne pas poser trop de questions. Il préféra oublier temporairement celui qu'il n'arrivait pas à s'empêcher de vouloir qualifier de binoclard.

Les profs sont sévères ici ?

Et bien McGonagall qui est notre directrice est assez stricte et très exigeante avec ses élèves, mais si tu travailles bien et que tu es sérieux pendant ses cours, tout devrait bien se passer. Par contre, le directeur des Serpentard… Rogue… lui il est vraiment horrible, il déteste tous ceux qui n'appartiennent pas à sa maison et en particulier les Gryffondor…

Rogue n'est qu'un tas d'ordures qui ne mérite pas d'être professeur ! Coupa une voix sèche et pleine de rage.

Neville et Chris se tournèrent vers Harry. Il avait les poings et les dents serrés et un muscle se contractait au niveau de sa mâchoire. Son regard restait fixer sur la fenêtre et il était évident qu'ils devaient mesurer leurs paroles s'ils ne voulaient pas l'énerver encore davantage.

Ce nom me dit quelque chose… murmura Chris en levant les yeux au ciel. Je crois qu'il était à l'école en même temps que ma mère. Il y a eu pas mal d'histoire à cause de lui… Ma mère avait le don de s'attirer des ennuis et d'après ce que j'ai appris tout à l'heure c'était un garçon assez connu à l'époque qui l'entraînait à faire des choses qui mettaient ma grand mère en rogne…

Harry lui jeta un bref coup d'œil. Peut-être qu'il lui aurait demandé d'être un peu plus explicite s'il n'avait pas été aussi énervé à ce moment là. Entendre parler de Rogue le mettait toujours dans une colère noire depuis la fin de l'année précédente. Il avait tué son parrain. Il savait bien que ce n'était pas vraiment le cas, mais il préférait prendre Rogue en coupable plutôt qu'admettre que s'il avait écouté Hermione, Sirius serait peut-être encore là. Il n'aurait pas eut à souffrir la perte terrible de son parrain. Il ne voulait pas se retrouver face à Rogue et pourtant c'était inévitable. Il avait eu ses buses dans presque toutes les matières, la potion inclus, et s'il persistait à vouloir devenir auror, il fallait qu'il continue les cours de potions et pour cela qu'il continue à supporter Rogue… Il reporta son attention sur la fenêtre. Sans faire vraiment attention au fait que le nouvel élève avait dit que sa mère avait eu des problème avec Rogue car elle s'était faite entraînée par un garçon connu à son époque…

La porte du compartiment s'ouvrit laissant apparaître Ron, Hermione et Ginny qui semblait légèrement endormie. La petite rousse s'assit à côté d'Harry en fermant à moitié les yeux pendant qu'Hermione s'installait à côté de Neville et que Ron se laissait tombé à côté de Luna en dévisageant Chris en faisant preuve d'un sans-gêne remarquable. Ginny s'étira avant de déclarer d'une voix pâteuse :

Je n'ai jamais rien vu de plus ennuyeux qu'une réunion de préfets ! En plus il fallait supporter Malefoy !

Chris releva la tête en fronçant un sourcils. Il y avait un Malefoy à Poudlard. Et les Malefoy avaient toujours détesté les Allbright. C'était inévitable. En diagonale un garçon au cheveux roux le regardait avec réflexion, cherchant visiblement à se souvenir s'il l'avait déjà vu auparavant.

Tu es qui ? Finit par demander le rouquin dégingandé, intrigant les deux filles qui étaient entrées en même temps que lui dans le compartiment.

Je m'appelle Chris Allbright, je suis nouveau ici et je serai à Gryffondor, répondit calmement le garçon.

TU ES UN ALLBRIGHT ? S'écria la fille assise à côté de Neville.

Elle avait crié si fort qu'il en avait sursauté. Ses cheveux longs étaient bruns et ondulés. Elle avait des yeux noisettes et était relativement menu. Le garçon roux poussa un soupir en se frappant le front du plat de la main, comme s'il avait l'habitude de ces accès de surprise.

Hermione ! Souffla-t-il avec agacement. Tu ne pourrais pas être un peu plus discrète ? Tu veux le mettre mal à l'aise ou quoi ?

A ce que je vois Ron, tu n'as toujours pas lu l'histoire de Poudlard ! Cingla Hermione en lui jetant son regard le plus noir. Si jamais par miracle tu l'avais lu, tu saurais ce qui me fait avoir cette réaction. Les Allbright sont une grande lignée de sorcier sang-pur qui se sont toujours battus contre la magie noire. Avant de devenir la famille Allbright, la lignée était connue sous le nom de _Nihm_. Et l'un des prédécesseur de Dumbledore était Adalbert _Nihm_ ! J'ai raison n'est-ce pas !

Chris la regarda la bouche légèrement entrouverte sans savoir ce qu'il devait dire. Il se sentait parfaitement idiot. Bien plus idiot que tout les idiots du monde réunis. Cette fille savait qu'un de ses ancêtre avait été directeur de Poudlard alors que lui ignorait les noms de ses arrières grands parents. Le dénommé Ron, lui jeta un regard amusé par l'air que devait affiché son visage puis il déclara gaiement.

Hermione est toujours comme ça ! Il ne faut pas s'inquiéter ! Elle a fait le même coup à Harry lorsqu'on était en première année ! Je m'appelle Ron Weasley, et elle c'est Ginny, ma petite sœur !

Moi, je suis Hermione Granger ! Ravie de faire ta connaissance ! Déclara la brune en lui tendant une main, tout sourire.

Chris s'empressa de la serrer sous le regard chaleureux de Ron. C'était la première fois que des gens s'intéressait un minimum à lui. C'était la première fois que des gens semblaient prêts à chercher chez lui autre chose que son nom. Harry détourna légèrement la tête dans sa direction, comme s'il était de plus en plus intéresser par le nouveau venu. Cependant, sa colère et le deuil de son parrain, qu'il tenait à respecter plus que tout, lui fixaient des barrières invisibles qui l'empêchaient de s'intéresser véritablement au garçon. Une nouvelle fois, la porte du compartiment s'ouvrit. Un garçon blond entra, suivit de deux gorille de tailles véritablement impressionnantes.

Tiens tiens tiens ! Potter, Granger, Weasley x2, Londubat et Lovegood ! Que du beau monde à ce que je vois !

Chris jeta un bref coup d'œil en direction de Harry. Cette fois il avait tourné la tête vers la porte et un petit muscle sur sa mâchoire était plus contracté que jamais. En voilà un autre qui était coupable de la mort de Sirius. Si ce crétin n'avait pas joué les petit chef de police pour Ombrage, il n'aurait pas perdu autant de temps, et peut-être que… L'idée que sa rage avait développé dans son cerveau s'évanouit aussi rapidement qu'elle était venue. Malefoy était stupide. Malefoy était un être abject. Mais il n'était pas responsable de la mort de Sirius. Le seul responsable… c'était lui…

Le regard de Harry était devenu vitreux tant il était plongé dans sa réflexion. Tout le monde l'avait remarqué. A présent, Ron, Hermione et Ginny avaient l'habitude de ces états d'âmes, mais pour les autres, pour ceux qui voyaient Harry ainsi pour la première fois, c'était surprenant. Malefoy eut un sourire narquois. Il jeta son regard le plus haineux à Harry avant de déclarer :

On dirait bien que Potter n'est pas ressortit indemne cette fois. Tu t'es fais lobotomiser la tête ou quoi ?

La ferme Malefoy ! S'écria Ron en se redressant avec rage.

Et moi je te conseille de foutre le camp immédiatement, cingla la voix de Chris derrière Ron.

Malefoy et ce dernier se retournèrent d'un même mouvement. Le blond fronça un sourcil en comprenant qu'il ne s'était pas aperçu de la présence d'un nouvel élève dans le compartiment. Ils se dévisagèrent longuement, puis Malefoy déclara :

Je ne sais pas qui tu es le nouveau, mais à mon avis tu choisis mal tes amis, c'est dommage pour toi…

Je t'ai dit de foutre le camp, coupa Chris en pointant sa baguette entre les yeux de Malefoy. Je ne sais rien des relations que vous entretenez ou n'entretenez pas. Tout ce que je sais c'est que tu n'es qu'un sale rejeton de Mangemort et qu'en temps qu'Allbright qui se respecte je te hais plus que n'importe qui d'autre. Alors si tu ne veux pas que j'amoche ta jolie petite face de rat, obéis et dégage immédiatement !

Harry était sorti de sa torpeur et regardait la scène sourcil froncé. Il dégageait la même prestance. La même aura. Exactement comme lorsqu'il était en colère… Ron et Hermione gardaient également les yeux fixés sur Chris, imités de Ginny et Neville. Quand à Luna, elle faisait semblant de continuer à lire son dernier exemplaire du _Chicaneur_. Malefoy semblait hors de lui, cependant l'insistance du dernier Allbright à manifester sa haine à son égard finit par le faire reculer jusqu'à ce qu'il sorte du compartiment. Malefoy lança un juron, siffla qu'ils règleraient ça à Poudlard et s'excusa à peine lorsqu'il heurta l'un des deux seuls adultes masculins présent dans le train. L'homme fronça les sourcils et avança d'un pas vifs vers le compartiment duquel le blond venait de sortir. Chris s'était rassit et avait rangé sa baguette. Harry le dévisageait, comme s'il s'apercevait enfin qu'un garçon partageait son compartiment. Les autres échangeaient des regards haut en sous-entendus quand à Chris, il était extrêmement satisfait de sa première rencontre avec l'héritier Malefoy.

Harry ? Tout va bien ? Demanda la voix douce d'un adulte, les faisant tous sursauter.

Oui, pas de quoi s'inquiéter professeur, répliqua calmement le garçon.

Il ne s'est rien passé ? Demanda Remus Lupin d'un ton peu convaincu. Je viens de voir sortir M. Malefoy pourtant…

Si vous aviez vu ça ! S'écria gaiement Ron. Chris l'a remis à sa place comme personne ! tout ça alors qu'il vient à peine d'arriver ! C'était du beau boulot !

Chris ? Répéta Lupin en haussant un sourcil. Qui est Chris ?

Et en plus c'est un Allbright ! Ajouta Hermione avec un large sourire. Professeur vous savez que l'un de ces ancêtre était directeur à Poudlard !

Le professeur en question s'était lentement retourné vers Chris assis face à Harry, à côté de la fenêtre ? Il le dévisagea longuement, d'une façon bien différente de celle des autres. Ce n'était pas l'un de ces regard qui vous analyse en cherchant à voir si vous êtes riche ou pauvre, méchant ou gentil… C'était un regard tout autre. Un regard qui cherchait une ressemblance quelconque avec une autre personne. Le regard de Remus s'arrêta sur les yeux bleus du garçon.

Vous ne lui ressemblez pas réellement par votre physique, mais on ne peut pas nier le fait que vous êtes son fils…

Le cœur du garçon rata une pulsation. Il ouvrit la bouche pour parler mais aucun son n'en sortit. Remus lui accorda un sourire chaleureux puis demanda d'un ton doux :

Comment va-t-elle ? Votre mère ?

Elle…Elle est morte il y a longtemps… Je ne l'ai pas connue…

Harry redressa la tête à temps pour voir le regard de Remus s'assombrir encore davantage. Une personne de plus était morte. Une personne de plus de ses belles années avait disparue. Il se retrouvait encore plus seul… Ils étaient tous partis, les uns après les autres… James et Lily d'abord, puis Etoile, Sirius et maintenant elle… Le seul qui restait en vie était celui qui méritait le moins d'avoir vu le jour… Queudver… Remus porta une main à son front puis balbutia :

Excusez moi… Nous nous étions toujours demandés pourquoi _Nihm_ ne donnait pas de signe de vie. Nous pensions que sa mère l'en empêchait comme toujours… qu'elle avait refait sa vie et nous avait oublié… Mais ça ce n'était pas _Nihm_…

Chris baissa les yeux. Il ne s'était pas attendu à ça. Il ne s'était pas préparé psychologiquement à rencontrer quelqu'un qui aurait connu sa mère. Un élan de rancœur s'éleva à l'égard de sa grand-mère. Il s'en était douté. Au fond il l'avait toujours su… Elle avait tué sa propre fille… Elle l'avait détruit en la forçant à quitter son pays et ses amis. Et son crétin de père n'avait rien arrangé.

Et… tu as quel âge ? Demanda Remus avec un air profondément triste.

Seize ans bien tassé… je suis né en Janvier…

Le regard de Remus se fit encore plus intense l'espace d'un instant. Il leur accorda un faible sourire puis se dirigea vers la porte du compartiment pour retourner surveiller les couloirs du train. Il s'arrêta dans l'entrebâillement puis murmura :

Nihm Allbright était la meilleure amie de trois des Maraudeurs Harry. C'était une sorte de Sirius au féminin…

Le garçon ne répondit rien. Lui et Chris échangèrent un bref regard sans qu'aucun des deux ne disent quoi que se soit. Puis le compartiment replongea dans un silence légèrement gêné qu'Hermione finit par rompre lorsqu'elle s'intéressa à Salem et les cours qui y était enseigné. Harry se leva puis quitta le compartiment durant près d'une heure. Une absence que Ron et Hermione justifièrent par le besoin d'être seul qu'il ressentait depuis la mort de son parrain. Un parrain identique à peu de chose près à la mère de Chris… Si ressemblants et pourtant si différents… C'était comme ça qu'ils avaient toujours été. C'était comme ça qu'ils seraient toujours…

S'il vous plait laissez des reviews ça me ferait super plaisir et ça me motiverait un minimum...


	3. Le temporel

**Alors, en réponse à l'une de mes deux rare revieweuse (lol) je sais effectivement ou je vais puisque j'ai déjà 13 chapitre d'écrits et le 14eme est en cours d'écriture... je sais même comment tout doit se terminer puisque les dernier chapitre sont déjà écrits! en faite j'attends juste d'avoir un peu plus de reviews pour me mettre à poster normalement! Ah oui et j'ai encore des problèmes pour faire apparaitre les paroles vu que les tiret ne passe pas alors s'il y a des bug c'est normal!**

**Chapitre 3**

Le temporel

Comme à chaque rentrée la grande Salle était extrêmement bruyante en ce repas de début d'année. Les élèves s'interpellaient à tout rompre sans faire attention au fait qu'ils empêchaient leur voisin de discuter tranquillement. Mais Harry ne partageait pas leur enthousiasme. Il n'arrivait même pas à comprendre que ceux qui l'entouraient réussissent encore à trouver le courage de rire alors que Voldemort était plus présent que jamais. Mais eux, tous ces élèves qui partageaient sa vie et son monde durant de si longues périodes, ils ne pouvaient pas comprendre ce qu'il ressentait. Ils ne se rendaient certainement pas compte du fait que Harry Potter, ce Harry que certains avaient connu les années précédentes, était mort. Il était mort une première fois en voyant son parrain passer à travers le voile. Mais ça ne s'était pas arrêter là. Il était mort une seconde fois en apprenant le contenu de la prophétie et le poids qui pesait sur ses épaules. Comme s'il n'avait pas suffisamment de problème comme ça…

Il n'en avait parlé à personne. Cet élément de sa vie, il aurait voulu l'oublier. L'enfermer quelque part au fin fond de son cœur et réussir à faire comme s'il n'en savait rien… Mais il n'y arrivait pas. Il ne pouvait pas oublier qu'il serait soit forcé de devenir un assassin, soit d'être tué. Il n'en pouvait plus. Il ne pouvait plus supporter les messes basses de Ron et Hermione qui avaient peur de le blesser lorsqu'ils souhaitaient parler de Sirius. Il ne supportait plus d'être sans cesse sous l'œil d'un adulte. Il ne supportait plus de sentir sans cesse l'œil magique de Maugrey pointer sur lui. Et par dessus tout, il en avait plus que marre que Dumbledore demande en permanence à Lupin de lui demander comment il se portait. Il n'avait pas envie de parler de ça avec Remus pour que le directeur s'assure qu'il allait encore à peu près bien... D'ailleurs il n'avait envie de parler à personne. Parce que tout ceux qui lui était cher ne savaient comment se comporter avec lui pour ne pas le blesser, et que tous les autres ne comprenaient rien à sa douleur… Il enfouit sa tête dans ses bras sur son assiette pendant que McGonagall terminait d'appeler le dernier élève de la liste des premières année. Dumbledore se leva réclamant le silence d'un geste de la main. Aussitôt, les conversations cessèrent et toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers la table des professeurs, celle de Harry mise à part.

"Chers élèves, je commencerai cette nouvelle année par un discours bien plus sombre que tous ceux que j'ai pu prononcer jusque là à des élèves dans mas vie, déclara Dumbledore en posant ses yeux bleus sur Harry. Voldemort est bien de retour parmi nous. Plus puissant qu'à l'époque où il avait disparu et bien plus dangereux. Je ne peux vous cacher que les Mangemorts sont partout. On ne peut pas savoir qui en est et qui est innocent, j'espère simplement que tous les élèves présent dans cette école n'ont rien à se reprocher… Je vous demanderai d'être plus unis que jamais pour faire face à la sombre époque qui nous attend et de faire très attention aux choix que vous pourriez être poussé à faire dans les temps à venir… Il est aussi de mon devoir de signaler que tous les système de sécurité de l'école ont été renforcés car il est probable que Voldemort cherche à s'attaquer à l'école. Enfin, j'aimerai également clarifier pour sa mémoire le fait que Sirius Black a toujours été innocent. Il n'a jamais commis les crimes dont on l'accusait et la seule chose que l'on pourrait lui reprocher serait d'avoir voulu venger ses meilleurs amis en poursuivant celui qui les avait livrés à Voldemort, soit Peter Pettigrow qui sert actuellement le mage noir…"

Les têtes quittèrent un instant Dumbledore des yeux, suivant du regard le chemin emprunté par Harry. Il avait les poings particulièrement serré lorsqu'il franchit les portes de la grande salle. Personne ne se leva pour le suivre. Tout le monde savait que s'il était sorti s'était qu'il ne voulait plus entendre parler de tout ça… Dumbledore garda un instant les yeux fixés sur la porte par laquelle Harry était sorti, puis balayant la table des lions du regard il ajouta :

"Pour remettre une note plus gai dans tout cela, je vous demanderai d'accueillir chaleureusement Chris Allbright qui nous vient tout droit de Salem et étudiera ici pour la fin de sa scolarité. Je vous présenterai également le professeur Lupin qui se chargera de nouveau des cours de défenses contres les forces du mal durant toute cette année !"

Quelques applaudissements retentirent pendant que Lupin se levait maladroitement pour quitter la table. Il passa à côté de la table des Gryffondor puis s'arrêta à la hauteur de Chris. De nouveau il jeta un regard étrange au garçon avant de se pencher vers lui pour murmurer :

"Le professeur Dumbledore souhaiterait vous voir dans son bureau après le repas en compagnie de Harry."

Il n'attendit pas la moindre réponse. Il n'attendit même pas de voir si le jeune homme allait lui poser une question. Il se contenta, une fois son message achevé de reprendre sa route droit vers le hall d'entrée de l'école. S'entendre rappeler que son meilleur ami était mort, s'entendre rappeler que le seul Maraudeur qu'il portait encore dans son cœur l'avait abandonné lui avait coupé la fin. Il se fichait éperdument du fait qu'il était professeur et qu'en tant que professeur, il aurait du assister au repas de début d'année. Pour une fois dans sa vie il ne se souciait pas du fait de passer inaperçu. Les autres pouvait bien le remarquer, il n'en avait rien à faire… Il n'avait pas vraiment envie d'être seul. Il voulait juste ne plus voir tous ces visages indifférents à la terreur dans laquelle ils étaient tous plongés. Il souhaitait seulement voir le visage de ce garçon. Un garçon dont les traits étaient identiques à ceux de l'un des meilleur ami qu'il eut jamais eu. Probablement la seule personne à partager sa souffrance, si ce n'est à la ressentire plus violemment encore…

Il n'était pas parti bien loin. Il s'était juste éclipsé. Quitter la grande Salle lui avait fait du bien. Ne plus sentir le regard de Dumbledore braqué sur lui, lui avait presque fait ressentir de la joie. Il lui avait montré qu'il lui en voulait encore. Il lui en voulait de lui avoir dit le contenu de la prophétie juste après la mort de Sirius. Il lui en voulait de ne pas lui avoir mentionné tout ça lorsque quelques années plus tôt, il lui avait dit que le nombre de prédiction réelles de Trelawney s'élevait à deux, profiter de l'occasion eut été si facile… Mais surtout, il lui en voulait de tenir absolument à se tenir en responsable… Dumbledore n'était pas responsable. Pas plus que Rogue, Malefoy, ou même lui… Cette fois son coupable il l'avait. Ou plutôt il les avait…

Le premier c'était Queudver. Queudver qui s'était fait passer pour un ami de ses parents. Queudver qui les avait trahis. Queudver par la faute de qui Sirius avait passé douze ans à Azkaban pour rien. Queudver, encore lui, qui avait redonné un corps à Voldemort et lui avait transmit le sang du garçon, pour l'immuniser contre le poison qui avait détruit le mage noir, soit l'amour de Lily à son fils…

Mais il n'était rien en comparaison avec l'autre. Son maître. Le seul vrai coupable de l'histoire. Sans lui, rien ne serait arrivé. Il n'y aurait pas eu de Mangemorts. Il n'y aurait pas eu tous ces morts. Pettigrow ne les aurait pas trahis. Ses parents seraient encore vivant. Sirius également… Les yeux le piquèrent douloureusement. Il savait qu'il n'était plus capable de pleurer. Il l'avait déjà trop fait, la nuit lorsque les autres dormaient, avant de réajuster au petit matin, le masque de froideur qu'il s'était forgé pour qu'on lui fiche la paix. Mais à ce moment là, même s'il n'en avait plus la force, même s'il n'en avait plus la capacité, il n'avait qu'une envie : fondre en larme. Eclater en sanglots, là, sur les marches qui menaient au parc du château. Sous les étoiles qui brillaient déjà en ce début de soirée, il voulait pleurer. Pleurer pour soulager son âme. Pleurer pour soulager son cœur, sous cette étoile récemment apparue, le soir de la mort de Sirius…

Un froissement d'étoffe retentit à côté de lui. Il ne dit rien, ne tourna pas la tête. Il se contenta de garder son regard froid, incapable de pleurer devant qui que ce soit. Le silence qui s'était installé entre les deux êtres dura longtemps, du moins, à leurs yeux. Il n'y avait pas un souffle de vent. Pas un animal auquel ils auraient pu s'intéresser. Alors pourquoi rester là, comme ça, sur des marches, assis côtes à côtes sans échanger le moindre mot. Harry ne l'avait pas repoussé. Il savait pertinemment de qui il s'agissait. Il n'y avait qu'une seule personne qui soit capable de respecter ainsi ses silences. Il n'y avait que lui pour rester en sa compagnie de longues minutes en réussissant à l'apaiser. Il n'existait personne d'autre à sa connaissance qui dégage cette odeur. L'odeur fraîche de quelqu'un de pur, incapable du moindre mal s'il n'y était pas contraint. Il n'y avait plus que lui…

"Qu'y a-t-il professeur ?" Finit par demander Harry d'une voix rauque, pleine d'une maturité neuve, acquise uniquement par la souffrance.

"Rien. C'est juste que tu n'es pas le seul à ne plus supporter les visages indifférents à ce qui se passe. Mais tu ne peux pas non plus leur en vouloir, Harry. Ils sont hors de tout cela. Ils ne te comprenaient pas l'année dernière lorsque tu criais la vérité, et maintenant qu'ils la connaissent, ils ne peuvent toujours pas te comprendre car tu as fais un pas en avant. Et ce pas qui te place bien loin devant eux, tu l'as fait seul. Maintenant, quoi qu'il arrive, je doute que ceux qui te sont le plus proches puissent te comprendre."

Remus marqua une pause, le regard posé sur le lac. Il attendait de voir ce que lui répondrait Harry. Il lui avait dit le fond de sa pensée, se laissant submergé par ses sentiments, comme l'avait fait Lily avec lui, de nombreuses années plus tôt. Maintenant, il gardait les yeux fixés droit devant lui, ignorant volontairement le regard que Harry avait posé sur lui.

"Pourtant, vous, vous arrivez à exprimer ce que je ressens, murmura le garçon d'un ton désespéré."

"Oui, peut-être, mais je crois que le fond de ta pensée me dépasse tout de même Harry, répliqua doucement Lupin. Si je te comprends un tant soit peu, c'est sûrement parce que les personnes qui m'étaient le plus chères ont toutes disparues les unes après les autres. Et ces personnes, il se trouve que nous les avons en commun… Tes parents, Lily et James puis Sirius… Puis il y en a d'autres que tu n'a pas connu parce qu'elles sont mortes trop tôt mais qui auraient pu être à mes côtés aujourd'hui… Etoile et Nihm, les meilleures amie de ta mère… Tellement d'autres qui sont partis trop tôt…"

Harry le regarda longuement, les sourcils légèrement froncés. Peut-être que Lupin le comprenait bien plus que ce qu'il pouvait croire. Ses paroles lui avaient fait un bien fou. Peut-être était-ce parce que c'était lui qui les avait involontairement demandé, qu'on les lui avait dites au moment où il en avait besoin, sans pour autant le forcer à les écouter. Il détourna ses yeux de Remus puis poussa un léger soupir avant de murmurer d'un ton à peine audible :

"Je suis content que vous soyez là professeur."

Remus ne répondit pas mais laissa apparaître sur son visage prématurément marqué un sourire doux qui soulagea encore davantage le cœur du jeune homme. Il se leva lentement, puis s'apercevant que les élèves commençaient à quitter la grande Salle pour rejoindre leurs salles communes, il signala à Remus qu'il allait se rendre chez Dumbledore, à contre-cœur certes, mais qu'il le ferait tout de même. Il adressa un faible bonsoir au professeur puis pris lentement le chemin du bureau du vieux directeur.

Lorsqu'il arriva devant la gargouille qui masquait le bureau de Dumbledore, il fut surpris de reconnaître aux côtés du directeur, le garçon du train, Chris. _Le fils de Nihm_… Il avança lentement, affichant un visage froid devant le directeur. Il ne voulait pas montrer que son échange avec Remus l'avait grandement soulagé. Il salua brièvement Dumbledore d'un signe de tête et jeta un mince coup d'œil à Chris qui ne semblait pas savoir plus que lui la raison de sa présence devant le bureau du directeur. Dumbledore leur accorda un sourire chaleureux avant de déclarer d'un ton paternel :

"Bien, puisque nous sommes tous réunis, nous n'avons plus qu'à monter ! Bulle de Gnome !"

La gargouille pivota lentement permettant ainsi aux deux garçons de passer à la suite du directeur. Harry restait de marbre, ne laissant pas paraître sur son visage le moindre signe d'appréhension. Pourtant, le fait de ne pas savoir ce que pouvait bien lui vouloir Dumbledore le rendait anxieux. Lorsqu'ils furent arrivés dans la pièce circulaire où nombre de portraits étaient endormis, Dumbledore fit apparaître des fauteuils de Chintz afin que les garçons puissent s'asseoir devant lui. Il contourna son bureau sous le regard de Fumseck puis s'assit lentement avant de fixer ses yeux sur les deux garçons par dessus ses lunettes.

"Bien… Je suppose que vous vous demandez pourquoi vous êtes ici tous les deux alors voilà… je vais vous proposez un voyage assez… particulier… Un voyage que vous ferez ensemble si vous l'acceptez."

"Quel type de voyage ?" Demanda Harry un sourcil froncé.

Dumbledore et Chris tournèrent la tête vers lui. L'un parce qu'il était ravi que le jeune homme ne repousse pas sa proposition avant même qu'il ne l'ait dite. L'autre parce qu'il était surpris du ton que le brun employait face à l'adulte respectable qu'était le vieux directeur. Ce dernier jeta un regard perçant au jeune homme puis déclara :

"Eh bien, il s'agirait d'un voyage dans le temps, déclara posément Dumbledore en fixant Harry. Un voyage dans le Poudlard de 1974."

Ni Harry ni Chris n'ouvrirent la bouche. Ils gardaient les yeux rivés sur Dumbledore avec tant de surprise que le directeur s'en amusa et leur accorda un sourire. Ils avaient très bien compris. Il leur proposait de faire un voyage à l'époque où leurs parents étaient encore en vie, à l'époque où ils avaient 16 ans également… Harry sentait son cœur battre de plus en plus fort. Toute sa rancœur à l'égard du directeur s'était envolée d'un seul coup. Le souvenir de l'incroyable sensation qu'il avait ressentit dans la pensine de Rogue lui envahit la mémoire sauf que cette fois il était en mesure de parler à son père. Il secoua légèrement la tête pour revenir à la réalité puis fronça un sourcil. Pourquoi Dumbledore lui proposait-il un tel voyage ? Qu'est-ce que ça pouvait bien leur apporter ? Puis… qu'adviendrait-il s'il se faisait à cette époque et qu'il ne voulait plus regagner la sienne et tout le malheur qui y régnait ? Et pourquoi Chris ?

"Je vois que ma proposition vous laisse perplexe, déclara Dumbledore en continuant à fixer intensément les garçons."

"Je comprends que vous proposiez ça à Harry, déclara Chris en lui jetant un bref coup d'œil. Mais pourquoi moi ? Il y a plein d'autres élèves dans cette école qui sont orphelins et dont les parents étaient élèves à Poudlard en 1974."

"C'est exact. A vrai dire, je pensais avant de te rencontrer, à envoyer Neville en voyage avec Harry. Mais quand je t'ai vu après avoir demander à ton grand père de revenir, je me suis aperçu que tu méritais peut-être plus ce voyage que Neville. Harry et toi, avez vécu beaucoup de choses graves. Vous avez beaucoup plus de points communs que ce que vous pourriez croire. Vous avez eu des enfances difficiles malgré le fait que vous viviez chez des parents à vous. Vous êtes tous les deux orphelins. Vous n'avez pas eu d'ami véritable avant d'entrer à Poudlard… Et on vous reproche l'arrogance que vous avez héritée de vos parents ! Mais le plus important c'est que vos parents étaient amis. Nihm était la meilleure amie de James et à mon avis elle est pour beaucoup dans le fait qu'il ait finit par conquérir le cœur de ta mère Harry…"

Dumbledore marqua une pause en les fixant tour à tour. Oui, c'était exactement comme auparavant. Les quatre. Si ressemblants et si différents. Comme ça qu'ils avaient toujours été et qu'ils seraient toujours… Les garçons étaient d'accord pour faire ce voyage, il l'avait lu dans leurs yeux avant même d'avoir expliqué pourquoi il avait choisi Chris plutôt qu'un autre. Il posa sa main droite sur son cœur et appliqua une légère pression sous le regard méfiant du survivant. Doucement, il extirpa de son cœur, l'objet le plus précieux jamais porté à la surface du monde. Le Graal des sorciers. Et c'était lui qui l'avait en sa possession. Délicatement, il posa l'objet argenté sur son bureau pendant que les deux adolescents observaient la petite sphère avec intérêt.

"Ceci est le Temporel, déclara Dumbledore. Miss Granger vous en a-t-elle déjà parlé ?"

"Non, professeur."

"Cet objet est unique au monde. Peu de gens peuvent le toucher et encore moins peuvent s'en servir. Pour cela il faut avoir les intentions les plus pures qui soient. Cet objet permet aux gens de voyager dans le temps, mais surtout, il permet que celui qui dispose du temporel à l'époque où vous allez vous rendre comprenne absolument tout de ce qui se passe à notre époque. Or cette personne est la même en 1974 et en 1996, ce qui veux donc dire qu'à votre arrivée en 1974, je récupérerais mes propres souvenirs…"

"Donc, c'est grâce à cet objet qu'on va aller là-bas, murmura Harry pour lui-même. Mais… je suis le sosie de mon père non ?"

Dumbledore se leva et plaça ses mains devant les deux garçons. Il murmura une formule à peine audible et aussitôt Harry sentit des changements s'opérer en lui. Il sentit qu'il grandissait et s'étoffait légèrement. Ses yeux le picotait lui indiquant qu'ils étaient en train de changer de couleur et de forme. A l'arrière de son crane un chatouillement lui fit prendre conscience que ses cheveux allaient peur-être enfin devenir coiffable. Ce changement n'était pas du tout douloureux comme le polynectar et une petite voix en lui, lui disait que ces changements dureraient bien plus longtemps… Il rouvrit lentement les yeux et aperçu aussitôt le regard ébahi que lui lançait Chris. Il se tourna vers le miroir que le directeur venait de faire apparaître puis sursauta en s'apercevant qu'ils avaient désormais l'air de jumeaux. Sauf que Harry portait des lunettes et qu'une mince cicatrice en forme d'éclair barrait son front…

"Je crois que ce déguisement devrait faire l'affaire, déclara Dumbledore avec un sourire. Vous serez Chris et Harry Brangsburn, venus de Salem. Vos parents seront décédés et vous serez sous ma tutelle. Faites attention à ce que vous direz là-bas, il ne faudrait pas que l'un dise que sa mère ressemble à Lily et l'autre à Nihm… Ces deux là étaient tous ce qu'il y avait de plus différents… Pour finir ne vous inquiétez pas de votre retour. Si vous souhaitez garder le souvenir de ce qui se sera passer là-bas, vous ne l'oublierez pas, mais si au contraire, vous souffrez de devoir regagner notre époque, le Temporel effacera de votre mémoire le voyage. Le moment de votre retour venu, vous devrez dire toute la vérité à vos parents."

"Quoi ! S'offusqua Harry ? On ne risque pas de changer le cours des choses en faisant ça ?"

"Le monde ne saurait être pire Harry, murmura tristement Dumbledore. Ce que tu as trouvé au ministère est comme le temporel. Elle devait être faite, et elle le sera encore, ce qui ne remet pas en question vos naissances… Pour le reste, nous verrons bien ce qui adviendra."

Harry ne dit rien et hocha faiblement la tête pour signaler au directeur qu'il avait compris. Il se leva, imité de Chris qui cependant semblait bien moins sûr de lui… Dumbledore se leva également tout en saisissant avec précaution le temporel. Il vint se placer devant les deux garçon puis plaça leurs mains respectives sur la petite sphère avant de l'effleurer du bout de sa baguette. Il recula légèrement en leur murmurant de faire attention. Lentement, leurs visages commencèrent à s'effacer de la pièce dans un mélange confus de couleurs. Il savait qu'à l'extérieur de son bureau, le monde entier était en train de plonger dans un sommeil forcé qui ne cesserait qu'au retour des deux garçons. C'était une particularité du Temporel. Endormir le monde afin que si de grands changements survenaient, personne ne s'en rende compte… Personne sauf ceux qui voyageait et celui à qui appartenait le Temporel. Comme les autres il allait s'endormir et il espérait juste qu'il se réveillerait avec le retour des garçons…

Voilà laissez des reviews s'il vous plait!


	4. Un monde nouveau

Voilà le quatrième chapitre de ma fic avec l'arrivée de Harry et Chris au temps des Maraudeurs... je remercie mes revieweuses et je crois que ce n'est pas bêtes de publier d'abord pour moi alors c'est ce que je vais faire! En tout casmerci beaucoup! Je pense que pour l'instant les chapitres devraient être publiés assez facilement puis que sur un autresite j'en suis déjà à 14 mais au bout d'un moment ça ralentira... Peut-être qu'un chapitre par semaine ça serait bien non? A vous de me dire!

**Chapitre 4 **

**Un monde nouveau**

La pièce était vide, pourtant elle était identique à celle qu'ils venaient de quitter. Fumseck posé sur son perchoir les regardait de ses grands yeux. Il semblait dans l'un de ses mauvais jours, comme la première fois où Harry l'avait vu lorsqu'il était en première année. L'oiseau les voyait pour la première fois et les deux garçons étaient apparus d'une façon assez surprenante dans le bureau de son maître qui se trouvait alors absent. Harry retira sa main du temporel et le posa soigneusement sur le bureau de Dumbledore sous les regards de plus en plus intrigués des portraits d'anciens directeurs. Dans un coin Phineas Nigellus, leur jeta un regard mauvais tout en murmurant suffisamment fort pour être entendu que de ces jours, les jeunes n'avaient plus aucun respect pour quoi que ce soit. Le cœur de Harry battait la chamade. Il était tellement impatient de pouvoir sortir du bureau et courir à la tour des Gryffondor pour parler à son père, sa mère et Sirius ! Il se mordilla l'intérieur de la joue en commençant à taper le sol du pied avec nervosité. A côté de lui Chris observait avec une réflexion palpable les portraits qui les entouraient.

"Tu es nerveux ?" Demanda Harry en s'approchant de Fumseck pour le caresser légèrement.

"Non… enfin, si un peu… et toi ?"

"Je suis vraiment impatient ! Tu te rends compte qu'on va rencontrer nos parents ! Je crois que même dans tous mes rêves je n'ai jamais rien vu de tel !"

Chris lui accorda un faible sourire. C'était vrai que vu sous cet angle les choses paraissaient tellement merveilleuses. Lui aussi il allait voir sa mère. Pour de vrai, il allait pouvoir lui parler comme si elle était vivante… d'ailleurs, il n'y aurait pas de « comme ci », elle serait vivante. Dans quelques minutes il pourrait enfin la voir. Le cris de surprise que poussa Harry à ce moment là le tira de sa rêverie et lorsqu'il se retourna il s'aperçu que l'oiseau n'était désormais plus qu'un tas de cendres fumantes…

"Fumseck ! S'offusqua Harry. Pourquoi faut-il toujours que tu fasses ça quand Dumbledore n'est pas là ? A force il se posera des questions ! Tu ne fais pas d'allergies à moi au moins !"

Harry éclata d'un rire léger, telle une joie fraîchement retrouvée. Et c'était le cas. Cette époque et ceux qui s'y trouvaient lui transmettaient de façon imperceptible des ondes qui l'emplissaient de joie… pour l'instant… Derrière eux, les murmures des portraits se faisaient de plus en plus oppressants. Chris en cherchait un plus que les autres. Il les dévisageait tour à tour en fronçant les sourcils sous le regard de Harry.

"Qui est Adalbert Nihm ? "Demanda soudain Harry en faisant sursauter Chris.

Un vieil homme à la barbe courte et aux oreilles grandes et décollées se redressa dans son cadre avec un haussement de sourcils. Il dévisagea les deux garçons en fronçant les sourcils puis finit par répliquer :

"Qui le demande ?"

"Moi je suis Harry Potter, et lui c'est votre futur arrière arrière-petit-fils, Chris Allbright !"

"Ridicule ! Ma précieuse Nihm est encore élève à l'heure qu'il est ! Elle vient tout juste d'entrée en sixième année !"

"Et ce jeune homme vient du futur", coupa une voix douce en faisant se redresser tous les portraits.

Dumbledore venait d'entrer, identique à peu de choses près à celui qu'ils venaient de quitter. Il semblait plus jeune et plus serein. Certaines rides n'avaient pas encore fait leurs apparitions sur son visage et la petite lueur qui avait longtemps illuminé le regard du professeur que connaissait Harry était plus présente que jamais. Comme une lueur d'espoir apportée avec l'arrivée des garçons en 1974. Le directeur leur accorda un large sourire en contournant son bureau par le côté où se trouvait la cage de Fumseck. Il lui jeta un bref regard haut en sous entendu puis murmura d'une voix douce et détachée.

"Il y a des choses que les Phoenix pressentent… comme certaine choses étranges sur le point de se produirent. En le voyant en si piteux état ce matin, je me suis douté que quelque chose était sur le point d'arriver, mais j'étais loin d'imaginer que j'allais faire face aux enfants de certains élèves actuels venu grâce au Temporel… C'est vraiment surprenant !"

Dumbledore s'assit derrière son bureau et attrapa délicatement la petite sphère dans ses mains. Il en regarda les contours durant quelques secondes avec un sourire mince légèrement triste puis après avoir poussé un bref soupir, il la fit disparaître d'un claquement de doigt. Harry et Chris échangèrent un coup d'œil, l'appréhension et l'impatience menant un combat de plus en plus intense au sein de leurs deux êtres. Dumbledore croisa ses doigts sous son menton puis posa son regard sur les deux jeunes hommes d'un air perçant.

"Donc vous êtes les enfants de Lily Evans et James Potter ainsi que de Nihm Allbright et…"

"Je ne connais pas mon père, répondit Chris à l'interrogation de Dumbledore. Tout ce que je sais c'est qu'il est américain."

"Américain ? S'offusqua le portrait d'Adalbert Nihm. Ne pouvait-elle pas choisir un anglais de pure souche ? Les américains sont si arrogants ! Puis ce sont eux qui ont fait la chasse aux sorcières ! C'était un sorcier au moins ?"

"Adalbert ! Coupa Dumbledore. Là n'est pas la question ! Votre petite fille a fait ce qu'elle a fait, nous ne pouvons rien y changer et s'y je ne m'abuse, Chris ne semble rien savoir de son père ! Savez vous combien de temps vous allez rester parmi nous ?"

"Et bien, vous nous avez dit que nous devrions rentrer lorsque nos parents auraient trop de doute sur nos identités et qu'à ce moment là, nous devrions leur dire toute la vérité", répondit Harry avec empressement.

"C'est exact, cependant, je ne veux pas Harry que tu leur dise quoi que se soit sur Peter Pettigrow. Si Voldemort ne te marque pas après le sacrifice de ta mère, il ne sera pas temporairement détruit et le monde que vous connaîtrez sera pire encore. Je sais que tu ne peux pas comprendre ma position, mais crois moi, le crime de Peter Pettigrow n'a pas apporté que des choses horribles dans ta vie et celle des gens de ton époque…"

Harry contracta sa mâchoire, il ne pouvait se résigner à promettre qu'il n'avertirait pas son père. Pettigrow, Queudver, était l'un de ses deux coupables, l'un des deux monstres responsables de tout son malheur. Il obéirait, il ne dirait rien pour le moment, mais après, au moment du retour, il verrait bien ce qui se passerait. Il verrait bien ce qu'il ferait, obéir à Dumbledore, ou tenter de sauver ses parents… Dumbledore le dévisagea longuement, tentant de déceler quelque chose dans son regard, puis il se leva majestueusement en faisant signe au garçon d'en faire de même. Il se dirigea vers la porte de son bureau puis déclara la phrase qui fit renaître le sourire de Harry.

"Bien, maintenant, allons voir vos parents…"

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Le portrait était là, identique à celui qu'il connaissait. Jusque dans les moindres détails, sans aucun signe qu'ils étaient revenus en arrière dans le temps… Dumbledore se tenait devant eux attendant que le portrait pivote pour les laisser entrer. La grosse dame venait de donner son accord après avoir entendu le mot de passe, et le cœur de Harry battait plus fort que jamais, lui faisant presque mal. Le tableau pivota, et ils se glissèrent à la suite du professeur pendant qu'une douce mélodie s'élevait jusqu'à leurs oreilles comme un chant de bienvenue. Toute la salle commune semblait bercée par la voix douce même si un groupe de garçons dans le coin le plus sombre de la pièce semblaient s'afférer autour d'un parchemin, l'un deux grattant à toute allure avec sa plume ce que l'un de ces camarades lui disait. Le cœur de Harry rata une pulsation. C'était eux. C'était forcément eux. Il les avait reconnus quelques secondes à peine après son entrée dans la salle. Les Maraudeurs. En pleine manigance de mauvais coup. Probablement pour se venger de la punition dont ils avaient du écoper suite à l'affaire dont Harry avait été témoin dans la pensine de Rogue l'année précédente. La silhouette d'un des garçon se redressa légèrement du parchemin qu'il avait du relire puis planta son regard sur l'une des filles assises sur le canapé à côté de celle qui chantait. Harry tenta de suivre son regard mais il n'y parvint pas. Son cœur s'était figé en apercevant une masse de cheveux auburn, tombant légèrement en dessous des épaules d'une fille à la silhouette menue. Sa mère. Lily. Il voulu lancer un coup de coude à Chris lui montrer sa mère lui faire partager sa joie, mais celui-ci anticipa son geste avant de murmurer avec un air ahuri :

"C'est ma mère ! Celle qui chante !"

« _…D'un regard pour un soir,_

_Arrêter l'histoire,_

_Sur l'instant où doucement,_

_Vient l'espoir._

_Au dehors viendra l'aurore_

_D'ouvrir ses ailes, et poser sur tes paupière_

_Dans ton sommeil_

_Un morceau du ciel…._ »

Elle avait une voix infiniment douce sans aucune fausse note sur le chant d'accueil qu'elle exécutait pour les premières années sous le regard attentif de tous les Gryffondor. Ses cheveux bruns et ondulés tombaient sur sa poitrine avec beaucoup de grâce tandis que ses yeux bleus adressaient des sourires chaleureux tout autour d'elle. De petites lunettes rectangulaires surmontaient son nez tandis qu'elle entortillait la cravate de son uniforme autour de ses doigts. C'était exactement comme ça qu'il se l'était toujours représentée. Chris eut le visage traversé d'un sourire tandis que la Nihm Allbright de seize ans achevait sa berceuse sous les regards de sa meilleure amie ainsi que ceux des Maraudeurs cachés par l'obscurité des escaliers. Dumbledore applaudit bruyamment faisant sursauter tous les élèves qui tournèrent la tête dans sa direction. Certaines filles se mirent sur la pointe des pieds pour mieux voir les nouveaux arrivants tandis que dans le fond de la salle les Maraudeurs échangeaient un regard haut en sous entendu…

"Chers élèves, je m'introduis ici ce soir pour vous présenter deux nouveaux étudiants venus tout droit de Salem. Ils vont demeurer ici même à Poudlard durant un certain temps et je compte sur vous pour leur réserver un excellent accueil. Voici donc messieurs Harry et Chris Brangsburn, des cousins. Mr. Lupin, miss Evans, je compte particulièrement sur vous pour bien les intégrer à votre classe puisqu'ils seront également en sixième année. Sur ce bonne nuit !"

Dumbledore accorda un léger clin d'œil aux deux garçons avant de quitter la salle commune, les laissant sous les regards inquisiteurs des autres élèves. Bientôt les discussions reprirent tandis que dans le fond de la salle les quatre garçons qui avaient attiré l'attention de Harry se levaient pour venir à leur rencontre, faisant battre son cœur de plus en plus vite. Bientôt, l'un d'eux devança ses camarades et se figea devant Harry un large sourire scotché sur des lèvres fines. Désormais, il était légèrement plus petit que Harry, et ce dernier eut légèrement du mal à se souvenir la raison pour laquelle James ne semblait pas gêné de leur ressemblance, tant il était ému. Le garçon aux cheveux en bataille tendit à Harry une main qu'il s'empressa de serrer tout en déclarant de vive voix :

"Salut à vous ! Moi c'est James Potter ! Je suis capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch et la fille qui est assise sur le canapé à côté de notre chanteuse nationale, Lily Evans, la jolie rousse aux magnifiques yeux d'un vert étincelants qui font battre mon cœur, interdiction de tenter de la séduire ! Je suis sur l'affaire depuis plus de deux ans et je n'abandonnerai jamais !"

"Cornedrue, tu gaspilles ta salive ! Coupa un jeune homme de haute taille, les cheveux bruns coupés court mais dont quelques mèches retombaient ça et là sur son beau visage. Tu risques de leur faire peur ! Moi je suis Sirius Black et sans me vanter, toutes les filles de cette école sont à mes pieds !"

Harry affichait un sourire de taille surprenante qui ne fit que s'agrandir tandis que Sirius parlait. C'était exactement comme ça qu'il avait toujours imaginé Sirius et son père lorsqu'ils étaient jeune. Il ne restait plus qu'à voir si Remus était également tel qu'il se l'était imaginé. A côté de lui, Chris dévisageait Sirius d'un air dubitatif. Visiblement il ne comprenait pas que l'on puisse être aussi prétentieux avec autant de sérieux. Derrière Sirius, un jeune homme aux cheveux châtains poussa un soupir en levant les yeux au ciel avec lassitude. Puis il donna un coup de coude dans les côtes du grand bruns qui poussa une légère plainte en cédant sa place à Remus sous le rire narquois de James.

"Remus Lupin, préfet et nounou de ces deux là ! Ravi de faire votre connaissance ! Si jamais vous avez besoin d'aide adressez vous à moi plutôt qu'à Lily Evans sinon il y a de forte chance que James se mette à vous haïre avec une force surprenante !"

"Et moi je suis Peter Pettigrow…"

"Et tu ne sers à rien Queudver !" Cingla Sirius avant d'éclater d'un rire claironnant sous le regard de Harry dont la mâchoire s'était légèrement contractée.

"Je suis Harry Brangsburn, finit par déclarer ce dernier tout en ignorant Queudver avec un grand brios. Et autant te dire tout de suite James que j'ai une petite amie à Salem, que cette Lily ressemble beaucoup trop à ma mère décédée pour que j'en tombe amoureux et que je suis certain que vous finirez ensemble avant la fin de la septième année d'étude à Poudlard !"

"Toi ! S'écria James en passant son bras sur les épaules de Harry. Je sens que je vais bien t'aimer !"

Un large sourire illumina le visage du jeune homme tandis que Remus, Sirius, James et malheureusement Peter les entraînaient lui et Chris vers leur planque à côté des escaliers qui menaient aux dortoirs des garçons. Harry n'arrivait pas à s'empêcher de sourire bêtement tandis que Chris jetait de frénétiques coup d'œil en direction des filles, préférant visiblement aller dans leur direction plutôt que rester en compagnie des Maraudeurs… Soudain, alors que Sirius s'apprêtait à leur expliquer ce qu'ils étaient en train de manigancer, la lumière qui leur parvenait de la cheminée fut masquée par les silhouettes de trois jeunes filles de leur âge. Celle qui se tenait en avant marqua Harry par l'intensité du regards qu'elle lança à Chris. C'était Nihm, la mère de ce dernier. Derrière elle, Lily semblait énormément agacée de se trouver à moins d'un mètre de James (qui la dévorait littéralement du regard, bouche ouverte avec la plus grande grâce). La dernière était blonde avec les cheveux qui lui arrivaient aux épaules et les yeux marrons. Elle était plus petite que Lily et semblait très amusée de la grimace affichée par cette dernière… Les mains sur les hanches, Nihm Allbright, toisait James et Sirius avec animosité.

"Qu'est ce que tu veux ma chérie ?" Demanda Sirius en levant vers elle un regard charmeur qui ne sembla pas opérer sur la jeune fille.

Elle était sur le point de lui répondre lorsqu'une horrible toue la coupa dans son élan, faisant apparaître sur les visages de ceux qui l'entourait des grimaces plus ou moins inquiètes. La toue était étrange, à la fois rauque, grasse et puissante. Si puissante que Harry avait la certitude qu'elle aurait fait trembler les murs si la jeune fille avait été appuyée contre l'un d'eux ou sur une porte. Elle se ressaisit sous le regard de Chris tandis que Sirius s'écriait en écarquillant les yeux :

"C'est bizarre que tu tousse comme ça ! T'étais pas malade dans le train !"

"C'est à cause de la pneumonie que j'ai eu quand j'étais petite. Ça a influencé ma magie et maintenant dès que je suis contrariée je me mets à tousser comme ça ! D'ailleurs c'est pour ça que je suis là ! C'est à cause de Servilus que je tousse, dans le train je lui ai demandé s'il s'était lavé pendant les vacances et il m'a envoyée promener en répliquant que je n'était qu'une fille à maman sans cervelle!"

"C'est le sans cervelle qui te mets dans cette état là ? Ce n'est pas très méchant pourtant !" s'étonna Remus en haussant un sourcil sous le regard de Chris.

"Ouais bas demande à Sirius, quand on a une mère comme la sienne ou la mienne, c'est le genre de remarque qui ne fait pas vraiment plaisir ! Je veux qu'en tant que Maraudeurs, vous me vengiez !"

"Nihm ! S'offusqua Lily avec horreur. Tu ne vas pas rentrer dans leur jeu ! Rogue a déjà eu tout ce qu'il méritait !"

"Lily je te signale qu'en plus de ça, il t'a traité de sang de bourbe ! C'est un crime qui ne se laisse pas impuni !"

"Parfaitement ! S'écria James en levant le poing en l'air avec conviction. Et si Evans sort avec moi, le service sera gratuit !"

Pauvre naze," grogna Lily avant de s'éloigner d'un pas décidé vers les canapés, suivit de la jeune fille blonde, véritablement hilare, tandis que James affichait un air penaud.

"Je suis navrée d'avoir à te dire ça, James, mais sur ce coup là elle a raison. Cette façon de lui demander de sortir avec toi manquait véritablement de tact !"

Le jeune homme lui jeta un regard noir qui semblait signifier « je me passerai de tes commentaires », pendant que la brune s'asseyait à côté de Sirius sous le regard de Chris. Elle tourna son visage vers lui, lui accordant un large sourire avant de demander d'un ton doux :

"Alors, vous contez faire parti des Maraudeurs ?"

"S'ils nous acceptent", déclara Harry pendant que son confrère ne parvenait à articuler le moindre mot devant celle qui devait devenir sa mère.

**Voili voilou! Alors vous en avez pensé quoi? Laissez des commentaires s'il vous plait! (on perd rien à demander! lol)**


	5. Reflexions de Minuit

Bon pour mes quelques lectrices et dans un magnifique élan de générosité voici le chapitre 5 qui est l'un de mes préférés! vous m'en direz des nouvelles!

**Chapitre 5**

**Réflexion de Minuit**

Il n'y avait plus le moindre son dans la salle commune des Gryffondor. D'ailleurs, il n'y avait plus âme qui vivent quand la salle commune. Et c'était une chose tout à fait compréhensible lorsque l'on savait l'heure qu'il était. Tous les élèves étaient montés se coucher les uns après les autres, et même s'ils avaient été les derniers à quitter la salle, les Maraudeurs avaient également fini par en faire de même. Ils avaient abandonné Chris et Harry, devant le dortoir qu'ils allaient avoir pour eux seuls, puis s'étaient dirigés vers leur propre dortoir où ils avaient encore discuter pendant quelques minutes avant de se glisser tour à tour dans leurs lits, entre les chaudes couvertures. Puis d'un même mouvement, ils avaient fermé les rideaux de leurs baldaquins en s'adressant de faible bonne nuit, sans se douter qu'aucun d'eux n'allaient dormir pour autant.

Maintenant, il était là. Dans son lit, seul sa tête dépassant de sa couverture, pour ne pas s'étouffer sous la chaleur suffocante qui aurait régnée s'il s'était caché en dessous. Cette rentrée était étrange. Ce n'était pas ce qu'il avait attendu. En faite c'était même ce qu'il avait redouté. Ce type, Harry lui faisait ressentir un sentiment étrange. Il cachait quelque chose c'était évident, et il était visiblement le seul à s'en être aperçu. A force d'être toujours derrière eux, à force de n'être jamais celui que l'on regardait le plus, il avait appris. Appris à observer, à regarder les autres quand ils ne s'y attendaient pas. Il était devenu très fort à ce jeu. Mais si d'habitude ça lui plaisait d'observer les gens, là, il regrettait de s'être amusé. Harry. Il avait eu un pressentiment en le voyant entrer dans la salle commune avec Dumbledore. Lui il n'y aurait certainement pas prêté attention, à ce nouveau qui n'était même pas un pauvre type tout seul. Il l'aurait même certainement ignoré. Mais Sirius et James s'étaient redressés en les voyant. des sourires avaient traversé leurs visages respectifs tandis qu'ils semblaient persuadés d'avoir trouvé au moins une nouvelle recrue. Une fois Dumbledore parti, ils s'étaient précipités sur Harry Brangsburn avec une joie non dissimulée, l'abandonnant comme une vulgaire chaussette. Il avait senti le coup venir. Un coup bas, fatal pour lui qui avait tant besoin d'eux. Harry les avait tout de suite séduit, avec son regard chaleureux et le désir de devenir leur ami qui émanait de lui. Pourquoi ce désir était-il aussi fort d'ailleurs ? Il avait son cousin ! Il n'avait pas besoin de lui prendre ses amis ! Et pourtant… Il allait le doubler. Il allait lui prendre sa place c'était inévitable. Il était le dernier d'un groupe de quatre, il serait le dernier d'un groupe de cinq voir de six. Car Chris s'il n'avait pas l'air très en forme semblait beaucoup attirer l'attention de Sirius, James et Nihm. Pourquoi ? Il n'en avait pas la moindre idée. Ce garçon semblait tout à fait insignifiant. Il avait l'air franchement perturbé, avec la grimace traumatisée qu'il avait affiché lorsque Nihm avait commencé à tousser. Il n'y avait pourtant rien d'inquiétant ! Ce n'était pas comme si elle allait mourir ! Puis de toute façon, il ne la connaissait pas, alors qu'il ne la regarde pas comme ça ! Non ! Décidément ces deux nouveaux venus il les sentait plus que mal !

Peter se tourna sur le côté en poussant un grognement ensommeillé. Il avait réfléchi à trop de choses désagréables, maintenant c'était l'heure de dormir. Il ferma les yeux et s'endormi presque aussitôt sans entendre l'éternuement qui venait de retentir dans le lit d'à côté.

Son nez avait heurté le matelas étouffant un tant soit peu son éternuement. Il se redressa légèrement sur le ventre en jetant un regard vitreux autour de lui. Il lui fallut un certain temps d'adaptation avant de comprendre que quoi qu'il fut en train de chercher des yeux, il n'avait pas de grande chance de le trouver, puisque les rideaux de son lit étaient soigneusement tirés empêchant de voir le reste de la chambrée. Il laissa apparaître un sourire idiot sur son visage avant de reposer sa tête sur l'oreiller. C'était tellement confortable qu'il aurait pu immédiatement tomber dans les bras de Morphée s'il n'avait pas été aussi inquiet. Il y avait beaucoup de choses qui le tourmentaient même s'il refusait de l'admettre. Tout d'abord, la toux de Nihm. Ça ne lui plaisait pas du tout. Elle ne s'en était certainement pas rendue compte mais elle avait failli s'étouffer ! Et en plus de ça, elle lui avait rappeler une tonne de mauvais souvenirs. Le début de l'été par exemple… Elle avait raison. Ils étaient identiques tout les deux, du moins à peu de chose près. D'abord, ils avaient des noms peu commun. Elle, Nihm, le nom d'une dynastie. Lui, Sirius, le nom d'une étoile. Ils étaient aussi séduisants l'un que l'autre, mais de manière différentes. Elle, charmeuse mais pas joueuse, n'avait jamais eu qu'un seul petit ami. Lui, charmeur et infiniment joueur, était connu pour le nombre de conquête qu'il avait eu depuis sa troisième année à Poudlard. Avant ça il était trop gamin pour s'intéresser vraiment aux être puissants et fantastiques que constituaient ses camarades féminines… Ils avaient le même meilleur ami, James Potter, même s'il était indéniable que Sirius comptait plus pour ce dernier que la douce Nihm… Et là… il y avait le pire des points, celui qui faisait naître en lui toute une multitude de mauvais souvenirs. Ses parents. La famille Black. Eux qui chérissaient son bourreau de petit frère et l'avaient renié lorsqu'il avait été admis à Gryffondor. C'était sa fierté et leur plus grand malheur… D'ailleurs ce n'était pas vraiment un grand malheur puisqu'ils ne l'avaient jamais aimé. Sûrement auraient-ils été déçu s'ils l'avaient aimé. Mais ce n'était pas le cas. Ils le lui montrait chaque jour de sa vie à leur côté, traitant l'elfe de maison avec beaucoup plus de considération que leur propre fils… Longtemps, il avait été prêt à mourir pour s'attirer un minimum d'attention de leur part. Mais maintenant, il s'était fait une raison. Il avait abandonné tout espoir de voir ses parents l'aimer un jour. Il avait trouvé une autre famille. Les Potter, et James, l'une des seules personnes pour qui il aurait pu mourir. C'était avec James qu'il avait construit tout ses bons souvenir. C'était avec James que la vie valait la peine d'être vécue. C'était avec James qu'il oubliait que ses parents ne l'avaient jamais aimé… C'était son meilleur ami, son frère, son camarade de toujours, présent passé et futur, il en était convaincu.

"James ?"

Un borborygme étrange fut sa seule réponse, faisant naître un sourire sur son beau visage. Il allait le laisser dormir et songer à sa dulcinée. Il ferma les yeux en se tournant sur le dos pour être mieux installé et sombra dans le néant, sans entendre le bruit de couverture qui venait du lit voisin.

Il avait chaud, il était mal, transpirant plus qu'habituellement en raison de l'approche omniprésente de sa pire ennemie. Sa pire ennemie qui ironiquement devait être son âme sœur… Il se redressa faiblement entre ses couvertures après avoir cru entendre un appel de Sirius. Ce dernier devait parler en dormant. Après tout ça ne serait pas la première fois. Ce devait être son côté cabot… Il repoussa toute ses couvertures aux pieds de son lit avant de se laisser retomber lourdement sur le matelas tiède. Il la sentait. Là, toute près. S'approchant inexorablement de lui. L'appelant à son service. Chevalier maudit qui en sa présence devait abandonner identité et habitation pour se masquer derrière le loup dans la cabane hurlante de près au lard. C'était sa malédiction. Telle lui avait on présenté les choses quelques années plus tôt lorsqu'il avait été mordu. Maintenant, certes il la redoutait, mais ce n'était plus vraiment une malédiction. Grâce à eux. James, Sirius et Peter, ses meilleurs amis. Ils lui avaient permis de voir sa propre transformation d'une manière totalement nouvelle en devenant animagus. Grâce à eux, il pouvait s'amuser, grâce à eux il se sentait mieux. Même les transformations douloureuses étaient différentes. Devenues plus légères… Qu'aurait-il fait sans eux ? Il aurait été seul chaque soir de pleine lune à se ronger les pattes en hurlant à la mort. Il aurait voulu mourir… Mourir en hurlant sa mort dans l'espoir que quelqu'un l'entende et lui vienne en aide… Mais cette vie là, il ne la connaîtrait jamais, parce qu'ils l'avaient trouvé avant qu'il souhaite se donner la mort. Ses amis de toujours. En permanence à ses côtés pour le soutenir dans les épreuves que lui réservait la vie.

Remus laissa apparaître un faible sourire sur son visage. Elle pouvait bien approcher désormais, il ne la craignait plus, même, il l'attendait, parce qu'il savait que ses amis serait là pour l'aider. Ils étaient l'étoile qui brillait pour le guider dans l'obscurité de sa vie. Il frissonna en attrapant sa couverture puis s'installa confortablement remerciant intérieurement ses amis sans qui il avait la certitude que rien ne serait pareil…

Il n'en restait qu'un. Un seul garçon de cette chambrée joyeuse à être encore debout. Pourtant il n'avait pas répondu à Sirius lorsque ce dernier l'avait appelé. Sûrement parce qu'il avait la certitude que cet idiot était encore en train de parler en rêvant. Il avait émis un son étrange qu'il n'avait su contrôler puis voyant que Sirius ne réagissait pas, il en avait déduit que son comparse de toujours dormait à poings fermés. Les ronflements sonores qui avaient suivis, avaient d'ailleurs fortement encouragés sa déduction. Et maintenant il était là. Seul. Assis devant la fenêtre du dortoir. Les yeux rivés sur le parc plongé dans l'obscurité, il réfléchissait aux choses de la vie. Le matin en se levant dans la maison familiale des Potter, il ne s'était pas douté que le soir, les Maraudeurs compterait deux membres intérim. C'était comme ça qu'il en avait décidé. En voyant Harry, il avait eu un sentiment bizarre au plus profond des entrailles. Quelque chose qui lui avait soufflé que ce garçon était né pour faire partie des Maraudeurs. Chris aussi avait quelque chose mais c'était beaucoup moins présent que chez son cousin. Il avait jeté un coup d'œil à Sirius puis tout deux s'étaient précipités sur les deux nouveaux venus, poussés par l'étrange sentiment d'attraction qu'ils éprouvaient de manière identique. Et Harry ne l'avait pas déçu en lui disant que Lily et lui finiraient ensemble ! C'était le genre de parole qu'il aimait entendre, surtout dans la bouche d'une personne extérieur à leurs histoires. Il l'aurait certainement proclamé membre officiel des Maraudeurs si cela n'avait pas impliqué de le mettre au courant pour Remus. S'il devait l'apprendre, il ne voulait pas que cela soit par traîtrise vis à vis de Remus. Ce serait à lui de décider lorsqu'il estimerait que le moment serait le bon, et pour l'instant, le jeune loup-garou ne semblait pas trop se soucier d'avertir les Maraudeurs par intérim. James se passa une main dans les cheveux en jetant un regard au ciel étoilé. C'était une habitude qu'il avait prise lorsqu'il pensait à Evans. Si exaspérante et enivrante. Celle qui avait animé le feu qui brûlait en lui depuis près de deux ans. Deux longues années qu'il lui courrait après pour être sans cesse repousser. Elle n'avait jamais compris pourquoi il était tombé amoureux d'elle, et il avait décidé qu'elle l'ignorerait jusqu'à ce qu'elle sorte avec lui. Sinon, elle risquait de ne pas beaucoup apprécier. Cette vision là d'Evans resterait graver dans sa mémoire à tout jamais sauf si une autre image d'elle plus douce encore venait remplacer celle déjà existence… Il était entré dans le dortoir des filles en volant à balai jusqu'à leur chambre dans le but de faire une petite farce à Nihm. Mais comme un idiot il s'était trompé de lit et avait ouvert le mauvais baldaquin… Et c'était sur le visage ensommeillé d'Evans qu'il était tombé. Ou plutôt c'était elle qui lui était tombée sur le cœur. Ange roux au sourire le plus doux que la terre eu jamais porté… Elle avait transpercé son cœur pour hanter ses jours et ses nuits. C'était son rêve. Et il était bien décidé à atteindre ce rêve. James poussa un soupir en dessinant le prénom de la jeune fille sur la vitre. C'était pour ça qu'il aimait qu'on lui dise qu'il finirait ses jours à ses côtés. S'il avait Evans, il serait l'homme le plus heureux du monde et ce, quoi qu'il arrive il en était certain. Il se leva de son repère puis s'éloigna vers son lit sans se douter qu'à quelques pas de là, quelqu'un prenait dans une autre chambre la place qu'il venait de quitter sur le bord de la fenêtre.

xoxoxoxoxox

Tortillant ses cheveux autour de son doigt, elle restait calme. Calme et impassible, écoutant sans rien dire les respirations plus ou moins forte de ses sœurs de dortoirs. Elles étaient quatre. Quatre filles qui s'entendaient pour le mieux depuis leur première année d'étude à Poudlard même si trois d'entre elles étaient liées d'une manière beaucoup plus forte en raison du cœur déjà pris de leur camarade, Alice Atkins. Elle et Frank finiraient mariés, c'était inévitable. La jeune fille blonde poussa un léger soupir en se tournant sur le côté pour être installer plus confortablement. Alice ne connaissait pas sa chance. Etre aimé par le garçon que son cœur avait choisi devait être un sentiment merveilleux. Elle, elle savait que celui qu'elle aimait ne ressentait rien pour elle, et ça lui brisait le cœur à chaque fois qu'elle y pensait… Son cœur se serrait quand il lui parlait, quand il la regardait et qu'il lui adressait un sourire. Mais ce n'était pas ça qu'elle attendait. Et ce qu'elle attendait elle ne pourrait jamais l'obtenir. Pour la simple et « bonne » raison qu'il n'oserait jamais lui dire ses sentiments s'il venait à en avoir pour elle un jour… Une larme roula sur la joue d'Etoile Paterson tandis qu'elle cachait son nez et sa bouche derrière ses mains blanches. Ça faisait tellement mal de savoir qu'il préférait Lily. Il ne l'avait jamais dit mais elle le savait. Elle était douée pour voir les sentiments amoureux des gens. D'habitude ça ne la gênait pas, mais là, s'apercevoir que celui qu'elle aimait préférait sa meilleure amie, c'était quelque chose de très dur… En plus, James était également sur le coup et elle savait parfaitement que même si Lily refusait de l'admettre, elle n'était pas insensible au charme du capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch des Gryffondor… Si seulement il avait pu la remarquer ! Elle qui était toujours là, toujours avec un mot gentil pour lui. Elle était peut-être trop exigeante, mais elle ne pouvait se contenter de son unique amitié. Elle poussa un léger soupir, inaudible puis se retourna sur le dos, fixant ses yeux sur le plafond de la chambre comme s'il avait s'agit d'un ciel étoilé. Elle n'abandonnerait pas, même si pour cela elle devait faire abstraction de sa liberté légendaire. Elle était prête à tout pour que son amour triomphe. Prête à tout pour que lui aussi soit heureux, si possible à ses côtés. Après tout, il était tellement fidèle à James que jamais il n'approcherait Lily. C'était sa chance. Sa chance de lui montrer son amour. Et peut-être la chance qu'il le lui rende… Etoile ferma les yeux dans l'obscurité de cette journée sans fin, puis essuyant ses joue d'un revers de la main, elle sombra dans le néant.

A présent ce n'était plus la nuit pour elle. Son côté rationnel lui disait que c'était plutôt les premières heures du matin. Il n'y avait pas vraiment de différence, mais elle, elle en voyait une. De la même manière qu'elle avait eu cet étrange sentiment en voyant Harry Brangsburn. Comme une impression de déjà vu. Quelque chose dans le regard de ce garçon l'avait interpellée lui rappelant étrangement quelqu'un bien qu'elle fut incapable de se souvenir le visage ou le nom de cette personne. Son regard était si intense et pénétrant qu'elle aurait pu en tomber amoureuse sur le champ. Elle aurait pu. Mais en même temps il dégageait quelque chose d'étrange qui l'empêchait de l'aimer comme un premier amant. Au mieux, elle pourrait être sa meilleure amie, mais ça c'était absolument impossible vu qu'il semblait avoir choisi Potter comme ami. Ça c'était parfaitement incompréhensible ! ça la dépassait complètement ! Qu'est-ce u'un garçon qui semblait doux charmant et attentionné pouvait bien avoir à faire avec l'autre arrogant de Potter ! C'était encore à cause de cet espèce de magnétisme qu'il exerçait sur ceux qui l'entourait ! ça, ça l'énervait plus que tout ! Car il était évident que Potter avait quelque chose de plus que les autres. Et ce quelque chose lui permettait d'attirer les gens à lui ; Nihm en payait les frais et elle-même avait beaucoup de mal à luter. Si elle n'avait pas eu tout cet amour propre en elle, elle se serait sûrement laisser prendre au piège, mais il n'y avait pas plus fière que Lily Evans à des kilomètres à la ronde. Elle ne céderait jamais aux demandes incessantes de James Potter ! Enfin, pas tant qu'il serait aussi arrogant ! Si jamais il venait à se calmer un jour, elle reconsidèrerait sûrement ses propositions… Après tout, il fallait reconnaître que lorsque le capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch vous harcelait perpétuellement, il y avait de quoi se sentir flatter ! Lily se tourna sur le ventre en faisant grincer son matelas tandis que le souvenir de Chris Allbright venait frapper à la porte de son cerveau. Lui aussi lui avait fait ressentir un sentiment étrange. Puis elle n'avait pu s'empêcher de faire des comparaison avec Nihm. Ça avait été plus fort qu'elle. Il avait le même regard triste se masquant derrière une joie feinte avec brios. Le même visage à peu de chose près. Des traits fins qui ne laissaient pas indifférents. Puis, il y avait cette arrogance étrange, qu'ils aurait pu superposer sans trouver la moindre petite différence. Evidemment, il n'y avait eu qu'elle pour trouver de telles ressemblances, mais elle n'y pouvait rien si elle était la personne la plus physionomiste de tout Poudlard ! Elle arrivait à trouver des différences chez des jumeaux, et des ressemblances chez les autres !

L'image de Harry vint de nouveau s'afficher devant ses yeux. Il était hypnotisant, exerçant sur elle une sorte de fascination étrange et affolante qui la rendait nerveuse… Elle n'était pas amoureuse de lui, c'était certain, mais si ce n'était pas ça, qu'était-ce donc ? Elle poussa un soupir en fermant définitivement les yeux, effaçant l'image e Harry. Elle apprendrait à le connaître le lendemain, jusqu'à temps de comprendre son mystère et de se souvenir qui il lui rappelait…

La lune. Scintillant en croissant au dessus du parc du château. C'était ce qu'elle pouvait voir de là où elle se trouvait. Enfant fragile pencher à la fenêtre du dortoir, perdue dans ses propres réflexions sans savoir qu'elle n'était pas la seule dans ce cas là. Elle cala une mèche de ses cheveux soyeux derrière ses oreilles tout en rapprochant ses genoux sur sa poitrine. Pour elle, il n'y avait rien de plus fascinant que la lune. Elle n'avait jamais compris pourquoi elle aimait autant cet astre, mais chaque fois qu'elle se sentait mal, seul une contemplation de la lune pouvait l'apaisée. Elle poussa un bref soupir en appuyant sa tête sur ses bras blanc qui retenait les jambes contre sa poitrine. Elle était blessée. Blessée par les paroles que Rogue lui avait lancé. Il ne savait pas ce qu'elle pouvait ressentir. Il ne la connaissait pas et ne la connaîtrait jamais ! Ce n'était pas lui qui avait eu son enfance ! _Une fille à maman_ ! Il pouvait bien parler puisqu'il ne savait pas… A côté d'elle, Lily la petite moldue issue d'une famille modeste était bien plus chérie. Elle aurait pu tout avoir. Oui, elle aurait pu… Mais à quoi bon tout avoir quand on est malheureuse ? Tout ça à cause d'une personne. Celle qui lui avait donné la vie… Mrs Allbright était tout ce qu'il y avait de pire. Elle était froide, sévère et distante. Jamais un bisou, jamais une caresse, jamais une parole douce. Avec elle ce n'était toujours qu'ordre et brimades… Elle avait eu l'enfance que personne ne souhaitait avoir. Elle s'était fait la promesse de ne jamais ressembler à sa mère pour ses enfants, le jour où elle serait mère à son tour. Elle serait aimante et douce et elle se donnerait les moyens pour que ses enfants ne soient pas traités de fils ou fille à maman injustement. Jamais elle ne voudrait qu'ils connaissent un jour ce qu'elle avait connu…

Nihm se redressa légèrement sur le bord de la fenêtre, un sentiment étrange lui nouant les entrailles. Elle avait ressentit la même chose un peu plus tôt lors de l'arrivée de Dumbledore dans la chambre. C'était à cause du nouveau : Chris. Il l'avait tout de suite interpellé sans qu'elle sache pourquoi. Elle avait fait mine de demander leur aide aux Maraudeurs mais en réalité c'était uniquement ce garçon qui l'avait interpellé. Il semblait avoir connu les même choses qu'elle si ce n'est de manière plus forte. Il manquait à son regard une petite lueur qui le rendait séduisant. Séduisant par son malheur. Elle avait envie de l'aider, de le protéger, de devenir son amie. Elle voulait lui témoigner de l'affection pour qu'ensemble ils puissent exorciser leurs souffrances. C'était étrange de se sentir comme ça intéresser par un nouveau venu mais elle n'y pouvait rien. Ce qu'elle ne comprenait pas, c'était pourquoi les deux cousins qu'étaient Chris et Harry semblaient si distants l'un de l'autre… Comme s'ils ne se connaissaient pas. Puis Harry n'avait aucune attraction sur elle. Elle poussa un nouveau soupir en se levant pour regagner son lit. Elle allait apprendre à les connaître tout les deux peut-être qu'à ce moment là elle leur trouverait quelques points communs. Nihm se glissa entre ses couvertures puis ferma les rideaux de son baldaquin avant de plonger à son tour dans les méandres du néant.

xoxoxoxoxox

Le garçon était assis en tailleur sur son lit. Les sourcils froncés il regardait son exemplaire de la carte du maraudeur avec insistance encore stupéfait des pouvoirs de Dumbledore. Masquer un visage était une chose facile, mais masquer une identité pour la carde du Maraudeur l'était beaucoup moins. Cependant, en regardant la carte à cet instant là, on pouvait uniquement lire les noms de Harry et Chris Brangsburn. Ça lui faisait ressentir quelque chose d'étrange. Il aurait tellement aimé se ruer sur James avec sa véritable apparence et lui dire qui il était vraiment. Il aurait voulu qu'ainsi son père et sa mère le prenne dans leur bras pour le rassurer, pour lui dire toutes ses paroles qu'il n'avait jamais pu entendre ailleurs que dans ses rêves. Mais là, même s'il était infiniment heureux d'être à leurs côté, il ne pouvait nier le fait que ce n'était pas réellement ses parents. Ils étaient James Potter et Lily Evans. Deux adolescents qui ignoraient tout de leur avenir commun, un avenir qui malheureusement n'irait pas bien loin… Il avait l'impression d'être prisonnier de son futur. C'était tellement bizarre. Etre heureux d'être là avec eux, et en même temps si triste de savoir que lorsqu'il rentrerait à son époque ses parents ne seraient pas là, ni eux, ni Sirius…

"Tu es triste ?" Demanda la voix de Chris à l'autre bout de la pièce qu'ils partageaient seuls.

"Un peu, murmura Harry. Quand on rentrera, ils ne seront plus là. Je sais qu'au pire des cas le Temporel effacera ma mémoire, mais…je ne suis pas sûr que même en souffrant beaucoup j'arrive à vouloir effacer cette rencontre de ma mémoire. J'ai parler à mon père pour la première fois de ma vie, j'ai revu Sirius se pavaner comme à l'avant Azkaban… je ne pourrait jamais souhaiter oublier tout ça…"

"Pareil pour moi, répliqua Chris. Voir ma mère comme ça, vivante, ça m'a fendu le cœur en bien et en mal. Mais je préfère souffrir que d'avoir à oublier le bonheur que j'ai également ressenti en la voyant… Par contre… quand elle a toussé je me suis senti vraiment mal, j'en avais presque du mal à respirer, tu penses que c'est parce que nous ne sommes pas encore nés ?"

"Dumbledore a pourtant dit que nous ne risquions rien… murmura Harry en fronçant les sourcils. Sauf… sauf si notre arrivée dans le passé a déjà commencé à bousculer le court du temps !"

Il y eut un instant de silence entre les deux adolescents ponctué de regards nerveux. C'était vrai. Rien ne leur garantissait qu'il n'avait pas déjà changer le cours des choses… Après tout, les Maraudeurs avaient toujours été quatre et voilà que maintenant ils étaient six… Mais ils étaient toujours là, tout les deux. Dumbledore leur avait dit qu'ils ne risquaient rien et Harry avait la certitude que le vieux directeur avait raison. Il ne leur aurait jamais fait prendre de risques inconsidérés. Et le futur qu'ils connaissaient ne saurait être pire… Il n'y avait donc pas de quoi s'inquiéter. Tant que leurs parents ne prenaient pas de risques, eux même ne couraient aucun danger. C'était certain, surtout en raison de la prophétie qui devait être faite quoi qu'il arrive.

"Harry ? Appela de nouveau Chris extirpant le jeune homme de ses pensées. Ma mère… c'est à cause de sa toue qu'elle est morte, à cause des restes de la pneumonie qu'elle avait eu petite… J'ai peur qu'elle fasse des crises qui influe sur ma propre santé…"

"Et bien… j'ai réfléchi pendant que nous parlions avec les Maraudeurs. Il faut qu'on leur dise qu'on connaît leurs petits secrets. Le fait que James, Sirius et Peter soient des animagis, et que Remus soit un loup garou. Et en fait, je me suis dit qu'on pourrait mentir et dire que notre famille avait certaines prédispositions en matière de divination, et que cela fait que nous ressentons les choses. On aura pas grand mal à mentir puisqu'on connaît l'avenir."

Harry marqua une pause attendant une réponse de Chris dont les sourcils s'étaient froncés au dessus de ses yeux bleus. Le jeune homme fit une grimace en plissant le nez. Puis il se leva de son lit et se dirigea vers la fenêtre d'un air pensif. Il posa son regard sur le croissant de lune comme s'il attendait une réponse qui tardait à venir puis il se tourna vers le jeune Potter avec un mince sourire. Lui aussi avait eu une idée.

"Si on crée ce mensonge, cela pourra également nous permettre de nous rapprocher de nos mères sans attirer trop l'attention de ton père ou des autres Maraudeurs. On aura qu'à dire qu'elles nous rappelle nos mère disparues ou quelque chose comme ça ! Tant qu'on ne se coupe pas tout devrait bien aller."

Harry acquiesça d'un signe de tête. Il avait raison. Ce mensonge leur permettrait de se rapprocher des Maraudeurs et de leurs mères sans réellement mentir. Puis il avait la certitude que James comprendrait. Après tout c'était son père. Le brun accorda un sourire à son nouveau compagnon d'aventure avant de s'allonger sur son lit. Et dire que ce matin là il s'était réveillé dans la vieille maison de Sirius Black au côté de Ron. Maintenant son meilleur ami n'était plus là, il n'était même pas encore né. Et lui il se retrouvait aux côtés d'un inconnu, fils de la meilleure amie de sa mère, à une époque où ces dernières ignoraient encore les identités de leurs futurs maris, ou du moins de ceux qui seraient les pères de leurs enfants.

Chris quitta la lune des yeux et se dirigea vers son lit sans se douter que quelques étages plus loin, Nihm Allbright en faisait de même. Demain serait un jour nouveau, qui leur permettrait de faire réellement connaissance, à eux tous. Et ce jour risquait de marquer un tournant dans la vie de bien des personnes.

voili voilou! vous en avez pensé quoi? laissez des reviews s'il vous plait! que ça m'encourage pour mon oral de français! mardi à 16h... quel cauchemar!


	6. Magnétisme

Alors là il vient de se passer un truc que je ne m'explique pas... Cette fois le PC a bien voulu gardé les tirets devant les paroles des personnages! c'est un véritable miracle! Sinon je remercie mes lectrices et je signale au passage qu'il faut profiter de cette parution assez rapide parce qu'après le rythme sera ralentit quand on rattrapera le reste vu que même si je ne met pas trop de temps à écrire un chapitre, il n'y en aura plus tous les deux ou trois jours!

En plus je pars en vacances le 14juillet et je serai absente pendant trois semaine ce qui veut dire pas de suite pour vous et pas d'internet pour moi... TT TT quelle horreur! comment je vais faire! lol! enfin... j'ai bien aimé ce chapitre mais autant vous prévenir tous de suite que j'ai adoré le sept qui viendra rapidement. Ce sera un chapitre plein d'action et je crois que dans celui ci il y a des indices quant aux choses qui pourraient se dérouler dans le sept...

Enfin pour mon oral de français ça c'est pas trop mal passé hormis que je suis tombée sur la reine des glaces en examinatrice... et encore je crois que ce serai trop gentil pour cette prof! Elle se mangeait les doigts pendant que je parlais ou regardait par la fenêtre... Après vu qu'elle n'arrêtait pas de bailler pendant les 30minutes de préparation, j'ai la quasi certitude qu'elle a fait un effort surhumain pour se retenir pendant que je parlais! Mais bon... je suis tombée sur un texte que je connaissais à peu près bien (Pantagruel de Rabelais...) et j'ai réussi à me souvenir de toute mes notes donc voilà... Maintenant je suis en vacances!

Dernière épisode de bavardage: tous ces personnages sont à JKR, sauf ceux que vous ne connaissez pas, Chris, Nihm et Etoile qui sont à MOI!

**Chapitre 6**

**Magnétisme**

Le soleil commençait à s'élever au dessus des collines qui encerclaient le majestueux château. Lorsqu'on y prêtait attention, on pouvait facilement entendre l'agitation qui régnait dans la rassurante enceinte constituée par les murs de pierres grises. Ça et là, les élèves s'éveillaient tranquillement en cette journée de rentrée des classes, chacun s'inquiétant des devoirs qu'ils risquaient d'avoir à faire le soir même. Oui, cette fois les vacances étaient bien finies. Une fois sorti du lit on ne pouvait plus revenir en arrière. Il fallait suivre le mouvement, prendre la direction déjà empreintée par les autres élèves pour se rendre dans la grande Salle et petit-déjeuner avant de recevoir les emplois du temps pour assister aux premiers cours de cette nouvelle année à Poudlard. Et même si sortir de son lit signifiait tirer un trait définitif sur les vacances, il n'y avait rien de plus excitant qu'une vie et des cours à Poudlard. Cette vie là, il fallait la vivre à cent pour cent. Il ne fallait pas la regarder passer en se posant toute une multitude de questions existentielles parfaitement inutiles pour eux qui n'étaient pas des moldus. Le réveil sonna avant d'être violemment expulsé hors de la surface constituée par la table de nuit. Les lunettes avaient été frôlées, manquant de peu un sort identique à celui qu'avait subi le réveil… La main assassine rentra derrière le baldaquin dans l'espoir d'acquérir quelques minutes de sommeil supplémentaire, mais ce n'était justement qu'un espoir. Le rideau fut tiré, la couverture arrachée et Nihm Allbright se retrouva étendue dans son lit, tête cachée sous l'oreiller sous les rires narquois d'Etoile Paterson et Lily Evans, cette dernière tenant encore la couverture dans sa main.

-Aller Nihm ! Lève toi ! tu sais très bien que si tu ne déjeune pas parce que tu es en retard ton ventre criera famine toute la matinée et tu vas t'attirer des réflexion de McGonagall si jamais on a cours avec elle ! Alors va te laver et t'habiller immédiatement, c'est un ordre ! Tonna Lily en relâchant la couverture de sa comparse pour s'intéresser à son propre lit dont les draps étaient passablement froissés.

Etoile assise sur son propre lit était déjà habillée de l'uniforme du collège et rangeait ses manuels avec le plus grand soin tout en jetant de temps à autres de petit coup d'œil à sa montre, histoire de vérifier qu'elles ne se mettaient pas en retard. Nihm sortit de son lit d'une démarche gauche, baillant à s'en décrocher la mâchoire ce qui, soit dit en passant, ne serait pas la première fois… Il n'y avait jamais eu à Poudlard de personne plus dure à réveiller que miss Allbright. Peut-être serait-elle dans un meilleur état si elle ne s'était pas couchée si tard… Quelle était la raison qui l'avait poussée à rester sur le bord de la fenêtre déjà ? Ah oui ! Elle avait longuement réfléchi à sa situation familiale avant de s'éloigner du sujet lorsqu'elle avait commencé à penser au nouveau… Le nouveau ! Nihm se raidit brusquement dans sa douche et après s'être rincée en deux minutes chronomètre en main, elle avait foncé dans la chambre pour s'habiller en moins de trente secondes laissant Lily et Etoile totalement stupéfaite de ce changement de situation. Lily se dressa en enfilant sa cape, puis un sourcil froncé, elle demanda :

-Nihm ? Quelle mouche t'a piquée ! D'habitude tu ne te réveille jamais avant un bon quart d'heure et là en cinq minutes tu es lavée, habillée et prête à descendre !

-Oui, je sais… mais la raison… ne regarde que moi ! Débita la jeune fille en se frictionnant la tête avec énergie. Sérieusement j'aimerai bien parlé à Chris, un des deux nouveaux, j'ai l'impression que lui et moi on est un peu pareil…

-Ouah ! Je crois que notre Nihm vient de se trouver un amoureux ! Ricana Etoile en se levant pour prendre le chemin de la salle commune.

-Tu es ridicule ! Je pense plutôt que je le considèrerai comme une sorte de petit frère à qui je peux venir en aide.

-Et si jamais il ne voulait pas de ton aide ? Demanda Lily avec un ton qui sonnait plus comme celui d'une personne demandant conseil.

Nihm fronça les sourcils avant de ce tourner vers la jeune rousse. Elle avait abandonné l'air faussement joyeux qu'elle avait adopté en arrachant sa couette. Désormais elle semblait presque aussi perturbée que Nihm lorsque la veille elle s'était interrogée sur Chris. La jeune fille attrapa ses lunettes et les cala sur son nez devant ses yeux bleus avant de demander d'un ton particulièrement étrange, sans aucun sentiment reconnaissable à l'intérieur.

-Pourquoi ? Toi aussi tu as senti quelque chose de bizarre ? Quelque chose qui te pousse à vouloir te lier avec Chris sans que tu comprennes pourquoi ?

-Sauf que moi c'est de Harry que je parle.

Les deux jeunes filles échangèrent un bref regard sous l'œil plus ou moins amusé d'Etoile qui fini par déclarer :

-Ouais… c'est ça, vous êtes toutes les deux tombées amoureuses de ces deux nouveaux…

Cette remarque lui attira les regard noirs de Nihm et Lily avant que les trois jeune fille ne quittent la chambre pour rejoindre la grande Salle dans l'espoir de mieux comprendre ce qui les intriguait tant chez les nouveaux venus qu'étaient Chris et Harry Brangsburn.

xoxoxoxoxox

La salle était relativement bruyante. Les hiboux survolaient les tables laissant tomber dans les assiettes de leurs propriétaires des paquets de tailles variées contenant ce que les chers petits avaient oublié chez eux avant de partir. A la table des Gryffondor, deux garçon attiraient l'attention et cela pour la simple et bonne raison qu'on ne les avait jamais vu à Poudlard auparavant. A leurs côté le groupe des quatre Gryffondor les plus célèbres de tous les temps était tranquillement installé, discutant à voix basse de l'exécution à venir de tous leurs mauvais coups, tous destinés à un certain Servilus… James se redressa et s'étira longuement jetant un bref coup d'œil au plafond magique. Tout ça lui donnait une envie folle de faire du Quidditch, mais pour ça il lui fallait une équipe complète ce qui ne serait acquis que lorsqu'il aurait trouvé un second batteur… Il poussa un soupir en ramenant ses yeux sur Peter assis en face de lui qui se rongeait l'ongle du pouce avec nervosité.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Queudver ? Demanda-t-il, faisant se froncer les sourcils de Chris.

Peter n'eut pas le temps de répondre que déjà une douleur violente au niveau du tibias poussa James à se frapper la tête contre le bois de la table sous l'œil amuser de Sirius, assis à côté de lui tandis que Remus le nez lever en l'air et la mâchoire passablement contracté faisait mine de ne s'être aperçu de rien. James poussa un gémissement à peine audible puis tournant un regard larmoyant vers Remus il murmura :

-Pourquoi tu as fait ça ? ça fait très mal tu sais ! Je ne pourrais plus jamais courir comme avant !

Remus ne répondit rien se contentant de lui jeter son regard le plus noir pendant que Nihm, Lily et Etoile entrait dans la salle. La réaction fut immédiate. Faisant abstraction de toute sa douleur, James se redressa, affichant sur son visage un sourire parfait qui faisait craquer bien des filles, pendant que Sirius lui faisait remarquer à voix basse que pour le moment, Remus n'avait pas vraiment envie que Harry et Chris apprennent sa nature, différente de celle des autres… Et le résultat fut celui auquel Remus Sirius et Peter s'étaient attendu. Lily passa à côté de James, l'ignorant superbement, avant d'aller s'asseoir à côté de Harry qui écarquilla des yeux plein d'inquiétude et de surprise pendant que Nihm se glissait entre Sirius et Chris qui faisait de son mieux pour n'afficher aucun sourire béat. Les Maraudeurs se tournèrent instantanément vers James dont le regard livide passait de Lily à Harry sans interruption. Ce dernier jeta un coup d'œil en direction de Chris dans l'espoir qu'il lui viennent en aide, mais ce dernier semblait dores et déjà absent, trop occupé à discuter avec celle qui deviendrait sa mère pour remarquer que Harry, son pseudo cousin, lui lançait des appels silencieux. Finalement, le jeune homme n'eut d'autre solutions que de se lever de table sous le regard étonné de Lily avant de quitter la grande Salle en insistant pour que les Maraudeurs l'accompagnent à la salle commune car il avait soit disant oublié le chemin. Cependant, à peine furent ils sorti de la grande salle que James s'écria :

-On va finir ensemble avant la fin de la septième année c'est ça ? A part ça, c'est à côté de toi qu'elle s'est assise ! C'est un drame ! Je n'ai jamais rien vécu de tel ! Sirius, une corde, passe moi une corde !

-Tu ne va tout de même pas te pendre ? Ricana Sirius en se frottant l'arrière du crane avec amusement. Lily ne l'a peut-être pas fait exprès !

-Mais moi je ne me pendrai jamais ! C'est lui que je vais pendre ! Traître !

-Cornedrue, laisse moi parler s'il te plait, et Patmol ne lui donne surtout pas cette corde, déclara posément Harry en croisant les bras sur son torse. Je dois vous avouez quelque chose.

Ils s'étaient tus. Au moment même où il avait prononcé leurs noms de code, la bouche de James s'était figée, interrompue en plein milieu récit de juron. Ils ne lui avaient pas dit que le surnom de Sirius était Patmol et ils n'avaient utilisé Cornedrue qu'une fois en présence de Chris et Harry… Remus fronça les sourcils en entrouvrant la bouche pendant que Sirius ne semblait pas avoir compris l'étrangeté de la situation et continuait à ricaner bêtement.

-Mais peut-être qu'il vaut mieux que je vous le dise derrière cette tapisserie qui constitue un passage secret dont vous seul connaissez l'existence, acheva Harry en affichant un léger sourire qui semblait avoir fait prendre conscience à Sirius que les choses n'étaient pas si normales que ce qu'elles en avaient l'air.

Sans un mot, les cinq garçons se glissèrent discrètement derrière la tapisserie qu'avait désigné Harry. Sans le vouloir, il avait installé une ambiance tendue, quasiment palpable dont il n'était pas certain de pouvoir se débarrasser. Attrapant sa baguette, il murmura un faible « Lumos » qui illumina les visages des Maraudeurs, leur donnant presque un air inquiétant. Harry pris une grande inspiration avant de déclarer d'un ton toujours aussi calme :

-Bien… mon cousin et moi, sommes issus d'une lignée dont certains des membres ont eu quelques prédispositions en matière de divination. Tous les deux nous ne sommes pas des voyants, d'ailleurs mes résultats en divination sont assez chaotiques, mais nous sommes également touchés d'une manière différente par une sorte de dérivé de divination… Et grâce ou à cause de ça, nous ressentons certaines choses et nous avons des liens avec certaines personnes et lorsqu'il y a des gens qui sont réceptifs de nos sentiments et donc de ce que nous avons vécus, ils cherchent à nous venir en aide d'une manière ou d'une autre surtout si ces personnes ressemblent à celles responsable de nos souffrances… C'est le cas pour Lily Evans. Ma mère lui ressemblait beaucoup et j'ai toujours souffert de la mort de mes parents lorsque j'avais un an. Quand à Chris, sa mère a eu une enfance pénible, un peu comme celle qu'a connue Nihm. C'est pour ça qu'elle s'est incrusté entre lui et Sirius…

-Là tu justifies le fait que Lily et Nihm semblent s'intéresser à vous, mais tu peux très bien baratiner tout ça pour calmer James, déclara Remus en fronçant un sourcil. On ne peut pas vérifier que tu dis la vérité…

-Sauf que je n'ai pas terminé, coupa Harry avec un sourire gêné. En fait je sais très bien quels secret vous cachez. Je sais parfaitement que vous avez inventé une carte qui montre tout Poudlard et ceux qui s'y trouvent. Je connais l'existence de la cape d'invisibilité de James, et pour finir, je sais que James se transforme en cerf d'où son surnom Cornedrue, que Peter… se transforme en un rat nommé Queudver, que Sirius est un chien noir qui répond au nom de Patmol et que toi Remus ou Lunard, tu es un loup-garou et que c'est pour t'aider qu'il on fait tout ça. Maintenant que je vous ai dit ça j'espère juste que vous ne m'en voudrez pas si Lily me colle un peu et que vous n'allez pas me repousser maintenant que vous savez que je connais votre secret.

Il y eu une silence lourd de sens. Le cœur de Remus avait cessé de battre. Il n'arrivait plus à penser à quoi que ce soit. Ce garçon était au courant. Il avait tout découvert en moins de vingt quatre heure et ce en raison de son espèce de don en matière de divination. Il connaissait tout de sa véritable nature… Lentement il porta sa main à son cœur se sentant extrêmement nauséeux. Ce garçon n'avait pas l'air de lui vouloir du mal mais jamais auparavant il n'avait imaginé qu'un don de divination ne serait-ce qu'infime permette de découvrir la bête qu'il cachait en lui. Que se passerait-il si un élève beaucoup moins gentil que Harry ou Chris découvrait son secret et le faisait savoir dans toute l'école ? Les parents des autres élèves voudraient certainement qu'il soit renvoyé et lui… il ne voulait pas quitter Poudlard. Il ne le pourrait jamais. Le jeune homme s'appuya sur le mur de pierre froide qui se trouvait derrière lui et respira bruyamment. Son instinct de loup-garou lui disait qu'il pouvait faire confiance à ce garçon. Il disait la vérité. Puis il y avait ce quelque chose dans son regard qui le rendait extrêmement sincère. Une sincérité rassurante qui lui fit songer qu'il venait de trouver une nouvelle personne de confiance. Autour de lui, les autres attendaient qu'il parle. C'était lui le plus concerné et il savait que ces compagnons n'accorderaient leur confiance à Harry que si lui même permettait au garçon de faire parti des Maraudeurs. Il évita leur regard, se frayant un chemin jusqu'à Harry dont le visage était toujours éclairé par la baguette. Il détailla son visage attentivement, beaucoup plus que la fois précédente. Une mince cicatrice rougeoyait sur son front. Une cicatrice en forme d'éclair. Peu courant songea-t-il avant d'encrer son regard dans les yeux du jeune homme. Ses yeux…Ils avait quelque chose d'étrange qui lui rappelait ceux d'une autre personne même s'il était incapable de voir de qui il s'agissait.

-Tu sais que devenir animagi nécessite du temps ? Demanda-t-il d'un ton extrêmement sérieux.

Cette phrase eu l'effet d'un électrochoc sur Harry comme sur James et Sirius. Il était accepté ! Remus lui avait donné son accord pour faire parti des Maraudeurs ! Le cœur du garçon s'emballa tandis qu'il s'empressait de déclarer qu'il pourrait très bien rester au dessus de la forêt avec son balai et sa cape d'invisibilité pour vérifier que personne n'aurait l'idée saugrenue de sortir une nuit de pleine lune. James lui accorda un large sourire visiblement ravi ce qui fit songer à son futur fils qu'il avait du faire le rapprochement entre le pseudo don en divination et la petite de la veille dite par Harry. Remus jeta un coup d'œil à la carte qu'il avait dans sa poche, puis tour à tour ils quittèrent le passage secret, les Maraudeurs et leur nouvel équipier.

xoxoxoxoxox

Elle était fascinée. Totalement subjuguée par ce garçon mais ce n'était pas de l'amour. C'était autre chose… Quelque chose qui l'attirait et la repoussait en même temps. Comme une sorte d'instinct maternelle qui la poussait à aider ce garçon qui avait connu les mêmes souffrances qu'elle… Elle secoua la tête avant de se la frapper du plat de la main comme si elle se trouvait particulièrement sotte. D'ailleurs elle devait être plus que sotte pour penser ce genre de chose ! Elle poussa un soupir puis s'accrocha au bras du garçon qui la regarda d'un air surpris avant de balbutier :

-Tu es comme ça avec tout les nouveaux qui arrivent à Poudlard ou je suis un cas particulier ?

-Tu es un cas particulier ! Répliquèrent Etoile et Lily avec amusement pendant que Nihm leur jetait son regard le plus menaçant.

Ses deux amies les devançaient de quelques pas, visiblement persuadées qu'elles assistaient à la création du couple qui deviendrait le plus en vue de tout Poudlard. Si seulement elles avaient su à quel point elles se trompaient… Chris se passa une main dans les cheveux en levant les yeux au ciel. Ça non plus il ne s'y était pas préparé… Comment aurait-il pu prévoir que sa mère se mettrait à le coller comme ça ? Elle était pire qu'une groupie et en plus elle lui faisait mal au bras ! Mais… au fond ça lui plaisait ! Il recevait d'un seul coup toute l'attention qu'il n'avait jamais eu auparavant et en plus ça venait de sa mère. Un large sourire se dessina sur son visage attirant l'attention de la jeune fille.

-Pourquoi tu souris comme ça ?

-Pour rien… je n'ai pas l'habitude qu'on m'accorde autant d'attention c'est tout.

Oui. Elle était vraiment fascinée. Quand il parlait elle ne répondait plus à rien. Il aurait pu dire n'importe quoi qu'elle ne s'en serait pas aperçu. Elle n'avait jamais été comme ça auparavant, même lorsqu'elle avait eu son petit ami. Ça passerait bien au bout d'un moment de toute façon ! C'était comme si l'arrivée de ce garçon lui procurait une bouffée d'oxygène régénératrice. Un vent nouveau qui lui redonnait de la force sans qu'elle sache pourquoi ni comment. note de moi : en faite elle réagit exactement comme une jeune maman ! donc rassurer vous elle va pas rester nunuche ! Et c'est pareil pour Lily ! Etoile et Lily s'étaient arrêtée devant la salle de classe du professeur McGonagall pour ce qui devait être leur premier cours de la journée. Chris se laissa glisser contre le mur pour se retrouver assis en tailleur et il fut très vite surpris de voir Lily se pencher vers lui pour demander :

-Ton cousin, pourquoi il est parti avec les Maraudeurs ?

-Pourquoi ça t'intéresse Evans ? Coupa la voix faussement suave de James.

Lily se redressa brusquement en affichant la plus superbe grimace qui eu jamais été faite devant Chris. Elle tourna délibérément le dos à James et retourna s'asseoir à côté d'Etoile pendant que le jeune homme jetait un regard incompris à Harry. Il poussa un soupir puis prenant un air princier devant Nihm (toujours accrochée au bras de Chris) il déclara :

-Les Maraudeurs sont cinq à l'heure qu'il est, mais si ton cavalier accepte de nous rejoindre, nous serons six ! Six ça sonne beaucoup mieux alors Chris je crois que tu as intérêt à te joindre à nous !

Le concerné accorda un large sourire à Harry pendant que Nihm semblait regagner un minimum de sérieux et lui lâchait enfin le bras (qui était par ailleurs affreusement engourdis). James afficha à son tour un large sourire tout en jetant un bref coup d'œil en direction de Lily sur qui le charme ne semblait pas opérer. Cependant il fut interrompu dans son élan lorsqu'un rouleau de parchemin s'abatis sur son crâne aux cheveux désordonnés tandis qu'une voix que Harry connaissait bien déclarait :

-Mr Potter, la salle de classe est par ici, si vous voulez bien vous donner la peine d'entrer !

D'un même mouvement, Harry et James avaient tourné la tête vers le professeur McGonagall le premier oubliant qu'à l'heure actuelle son nom n'était plus Potter mais Brangsburn. Un peu plus loin, Lily Evans afficha un sourire narquois qui semblait vouloir signifier quelque chose comme « bien fait pour toi espèce de sale petit Potter arrogant qui me répugne et me donne une envie irrésistible de le massacrer s'il empêche Harry de me parler parce qu'il considère que je suis sa chasse gardée ! ». James pénétra dans la salle en continuant ses grandes phrases éloquentes sous le regard du professeur McGonagall et de Remus qui semblaient tous deux particulièrement épuisés…

xoxoxoxoxoxox

Le garçon était appuyé sur la barrière de bois de la petite passerelle. Le regard dans le vide il s'était isolé, profitant des derniers rayons de soleil de l'été pour s'aérer l'esprit et faire un point sur sa vie. Il poussa un soupir en regardant passer un hibou. C'était si étrange. Etre là, sans être vraiment là. Comme dans un rêve, un rêve qui paraîtrait extrêmement réel… Quelques temps plus tôt, il s'était trouvé là en compagnie de Remus Lupin, son professeur de défense contre les forces du mal… Un bref sourire naquis sur ses lèvres. A ce moment là il avait éprouvé tellement de plaisir à l'entendre parler de sa mère. A l'époque il ignorait tellement de chose. Il ne savait pas que Sirius était son parrain, que Pettigrow était vivant et que c'était lui qui avait vendu ses parents à Voldemort. Ce dernier n'était pas encore revenu 'au pouvoir' et il ignorait l'existence de la prophétie. Est-ce que sa vie aurait été meilleure s'il n'avait rien appris à la fin de cette année là ? Est-ce que les choses auraient été meilleure si dans la cabane d'Hagrid, ils n'avaient pas retrouvé 'Croutard' ? Sirius n'aurait pas attrapé Ron pour l'entraîné dans la cabane hurlante. Queudver n'aurait pas rejoint son maître et lui, il n'aurait pas appris toute la vérité. Sirius ne se serait pas présenter à lui comme étant innocent et Lupin aurait fini par croire que la carte avait une défaillance. Il serait rester professeur de défenses contre les forces du mal car Rogue n'aurait pas eu à se venger d'avoir perdu avant même de l'avoir gagner l'ordre de Merlin… Sirius serait rester un chien errant qui aurait migré vers le sud en quête de liberté et Queudver lui aurait continué à vivre en parasite dans la cabane d'Hagrid. Il n'aurait pas rejoint Voldemort qui n'aurait pu renaître. Cédric ne serait pas mort et ils auraient gagner le tournoi des trois sorciers ensemble. D'ailleurs, peut-être que seul l'un d'entre eux l'aurait gagner… Il n'y aurait pas eu de détraqueurs à Privet Drive pour le faire passer pour fou et Ombrage n'aurait peut-être jamais enseigner à Poudlard. Il n'y aurait pas eu la porte noire du département des mystères. Il n'y aurait pas eu le voile. Sirius ne serait pas passer à travers ce voile…

Harry frappa la barrière du point, se mordant l'intérieur de la joue pour ne pas hurler sa douleur. Avec des si et des peut-être on pouvait refaire le monde, mais ce n'était jamais rien d'autre qu'un monde illusoire, un monde qu'il ne connaîtrait jamais. Là d'où il venait, Sirius était mort et Voldemort était immunisé contre lui… Là d'où il venait, rien ne pouvait être pire. Dumbledore lui même l'avait dit. Le jeune homme poussa un long soupir en posant sa tête dans ses bras, penché sur la balustrade. Cela faisait une semaine qu'ils étaient arrivés en 1974. Il y avait des jours où tout allait bien, comme le jour où les Maraudeurs les avaient accepté parmi eux, et d'autre où tout allait mal, comme lorsqu'il avait eu cours commun de potion avec les Serpentard, se retrouvant face à Rogue et Bellatrix en même temps… Des brides de son passé jeté à sa figure pour lui rappeler que son futur devrait se construire sans James, Lily, Sirius et tant de personnes qui ne seraient plus en vie lorsqu'il rentrerait chez lui… Un bruit de pas retentit à l'autre bout de la passerelle lui faisant redresser la tête en sursaut. Il ne se serait pas vraiment étonner de voir arriver Lily, mais là ce n'était pas le cas. Elle et Nihm s'étaient beaucoup calmées depuis le jours de la rentrée, mais il était encore fréquent qu'elles viennent à leur rencontre sans raison valable. C'était une sorte d'effet secondaire de leur venu dans le passé. Comme si elles étaient devenues dépendantes à ce que dégageaient leurs futurs fils. Mais maintenant qu'elles s'y étaient habituées ils pouvaient entretenir des discussions normal sans que Nihm tente d'arracher le bras de Chris pour qu'il s'asseye à côté d'elle… Harry fronça les sourcils en voyant approcher les lunettes et les cheveux ébouriffés de James. Lui aussi venait souvent à sa rencontre sans raison. En fait le jeune homme finissait même par se demander si cela n'était pas du quelque part à son désir que ses parents viennent vers lui, un désir si fort, que Lily et James en devenaient les réceptacles, tout comme Nihm pour Chris… Le jeune Potter s'appuya sur la balustrade à côté de Harry avant de lui accorder un sourire.

-Je me demandais… c'est grâce à ton don que tu dis que Lily et moi on va finir ensemble ?

-Peut-être que oui… répondit Harry avec un sourire mystérieux. Mais la perception du futur est beaucoup plus claire lorsque les gens ne sont pas proches de nous. Maintenant que vous m'avez admis parmi les Maraudeurs je n'ai plus aucun pressentiments vous concernant. Mais pour les autres ça marche un peu.

-C'est vrai ? S'enquit James avec un large sourire. Tu as un exemple à me donner ?

Le garçon eut un léger sourire pendant qu'il réfléchissait à une chose qu'il pourrait dire à son père sans mettre en danger son propre avenir. Un instant la prophétie lui traversa l'esprit amenant avec elle le fait qu'elle devait être faite quoi qu'il arrive et donc que Neville serait également concerné, d'où une existence assurée du jeune homme. Harry fit semblant de froncer un sourcil avec concentration avant de déclarer avec un sérieux hors du commun :

-Tu vois Alice Atkins et Franck Londubat ? Leur relation est tellement sérieuse qu'ils se marieront et auront un fils du nom de Neville. Et Severus Rogue va devenir professeur de potions ici même à Poudlard. Il sera odieux avec tous ses élèves mais surtout avec les Gryffondor et tout le monde sera au courant qu'en réalité il souhaite obtenir le poste de défenses contre les forces du mal !

-C'est dingue ! S'extasia James avec un large sourire. Si un jour ça se réalise je t'inviterai à dîner pour fêter l'évènement et bien sur Lily sera avec nous !

-C'est évident ! Ricana Harry tout en songeant avec une douleur puissante que jamais son père ne l'inviterait au restaurant pour fêter quoi que ce soit.

-Tu es sûr que tu n'as rien vu sur Remus, Nihm, Sirius, Lily, Peter ou moi ? Demanda James avec un espoir non dissimulé. N'importe quoi !

Le garçon resta un instant dubitatif puis ne parvenant à résister devant le regard suppliant de James il finit par déclarer en prenant l'air le plus concentrer du monde :

-C'est un peu flou mais je crois avoir senti que la sœur de Lily se mariera avec un type appelé Vernon Dursley. Ils auront un fils unique gros comme un cachalot qui s'appellera Dudley.

-C'est vachement précis pour un dérivé de divination ! S'amusa James en se passant une main dans les cheveux. Et tu dis que tu es nul dans cette matière ? J'avoue que j'ai du mal à te croire ! Vas-y tu as encore autre chose ? Pour Sirius ?

-Pour Sirius… Son frère va devenir un Mangemort de Voldemort tout comme sa cousine Bellatrix qui va épouser un certain Rodolphus Lestrange…

Harry marqua une pause. Il ne voulait pas aller plus loin. Il ne voulait pas que James lui pose encore plus de question sur l'avenir. Il ne voulait pas dire qu'en 1996, Voldemort serait de retour au pouvoir plus puissant que jamais à une époque où lui, James, serait mort depuis près de quinze ans… Le jeune Potter sembla comprendre que quelque chose n'allait pas chez Harry et il changea de sujet préférant s'intéresser aux raisons de sa venue à Poudlard avec Chris. Harry réussi à détourner la conversation avec brio et ils se retrouvèrent à organiser leur expédition pour la prochaine pleine lune qui aurait lieu dans les trois jours à venir…

Alors vous en avez pensé quoi? Laissez des reviews svp! Merci!


	7. Initiation

**Ohlala! je crois que devant ne telle motivation des lecteurs je ne pouvais que rajouter le chapitre 7... le fameux chapitre que j'aime beaucoup beaucoup et le seul dans lequel il y a de l'action intensive! lol! Alors voilà vous m'en direz des nouvelles (à ce rythme là, j'aurai bientôt épuisé les chapitre de réserve! Lol!) Donc dans ce chapitre on aura: du Chris, du Mumus et quasiment tout le monde... à vous de voir!**

**Tous les personnages sont à JKR sauf ceux que vous ne connaissez pas!**

**Chapitre 7**

**Initiation**

La jeune fille se figea sur le sol de la chambre les sourcils froncés. Elle jeta un énième regard agacé autour d'elle avant de se pencher dans un espoir ultime afin de vérifier sous son lit que l'objet de ses désirs ne s'y cachait pas. Elle ne put qu'apercevoir son gros chat tigré, caché sous le lit, la regardant d'un air mauvais de ses yeux ambre. Lily poussa un soupir en lui rendant son regard noir avant de demander d'un ton sec :

-Tu ne saurais pas où est ma seconde chaussette toi par hasard ? Non déjà que tu dors toute la journée si en plus on te demande de trouver ma chaussette tu vas risquer l'infarctus !

Le chat la regarda sans comprendre ce qu'elle lui disait, continuant à afficher son agacement par la position de ses oreilles qu'il avait jeté en arrière. Lily se redressa en poussant un soupir. Elle s'assit sur son lit et retira la chaussette bleue qu'elle portait au pied droit. Elle la jeta dans le panier à linge avant de se diriger pieds nus vers son placard pour y prendre une paire qui cette fois serait complète. C'est le moment que choisi Nihm pour sortir de la salle de bain, deux chaussettes de bleu différents aux pieds. La jeune fille brune se frictionna énergiquement les cheveux avant de demander avec surprise :

-Un problème Lily ? Je t'ai entendu râlée toute seule !

La rousse lui jeta un bref regard avant que ses yeux émeraudes descendent jusqu'aux pieds de sa compagne ce qui lui fit pousser un soupir interminable. Attrapant son sac et ses livres elle se dirigea vers la porte du dortoir pendant que Nihm semblait enfin se rendre compte que ses chaussettes n'étaient pas vraiment assorties… Elle se passa une main dans les cheveux en poussant un léger éclat de rire avant de partir à la poursuite de son amie qui déjà s'agaçait davantage en apercevant James sortir de son propre dortoir en se pavanant devant ses amis. Le regard de Lily se figea et survola les cinq têtes présentent à ce moment là. Potter, Black, Pettigrow, Harry et Chris… Remus n'était pas là. Là jeune fille fronça un sourcil en sortant une feuille de papier de son livre de défense contre les forces du mal. Un faible sourire passa sur son visage. Un sourire triste désireux de venir en aide à celui dont elle connaissait le secret. Mais elle ne savait pas comment s'y prendre pour ne pas le blesser ou l'inquiéter en lui faisant comprendre qu'elle avait comprit et que d'autre le pourrait donc également. C'était pour ça qu'elle s'abstenait de lui parler de sa lycanthropie… Potter l'avait remarquée et se passait une main dans les cheveux en lui lançant de grands sourires sous le regard désespéré de Harry qui cependant, secoua la tête en souriant avec amusement. La jeune fille poursuivit sa route jusqu'au portrait de la grosse dame et sortie d'un pas vif sans attendre la voleuse de chaussette qui fut obligée de courir pour la rattraper.

-Hey ! Lily ! Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ce matin ! C'est la pleine lune qui te met dans cet état là ? Ricana Nihm lorsqu'elle eu enfin rattrapé la petite rousse. On dirait que tu as mangé du lion !

-Arrête Nihm ! C'est pas drôle ! Je te signale qu'à la base c'est toi qui m'as énervée en me piquant une chaussette ! Mais… excuse-moi… je suis un peu préoccupée c'est tout ! Pas de quoi s'inquiéter !

Nihm lui accorda un sourire chaleureux tandis qu'elles descendaient les escaliers pour se rendre vers la grande Salle. Elles ne firent pas attention aux brides de conversation qui leur parvenaient des Maraudeurs quelques mètres derrière elles…

xoxoxoxoxoxox

Sirius cessa de regarder les cheveux de Nihm, se balançant sous ses épaules au rythme de sa marche. C'était quelque chose qu'il n'avait jamais compris et qui l'avait toujours passablement agacé. Comment les cheveux faisaient-ils pour se balancer au rythme de la marche des filles alors qu'ils étaient beaucoup plus légers et qu'il y avait toujours du vent pour s'engouffrer dans leurs chevelures. Il poussa un soupir en s'apercevant de la stupidité de sa réflexion et reporta son attention sur James qui continuait à donner ses ordres pour l'expédition qui aurait lieu le soir même et portait le doux nom « d'initiation des nouveaux Maraudeurs ». Ce soir là, Harry et Chris vivraient leur première pleine lune en compagnie d'un loup-garou et c'était ce qui rendait si important d'écouter les dernières recommandations de James. Les deux garçons seraient sur le balai de Harry (étrangement l'éclair de feu avait lui aussi changé d'apparence, apparaissant sous le nom de Comète 104) masqué par la cape de James et surveillerait les progressions dans la forêt de Queudver, Lunard, Patmol et Cornedrue. Sauf si James réussissait à maîtriser le sortilège de métamorphose d'ici là et réussissait à transformer les nouveaux Maraudeurs en animaux pendant une durée suffisamment longue. Cependant cette dernière éventualité ne serait certainement pas efficace pour la pleine lune de soir là étant donner que lors des dernier essais du jeune Potter, Chris s'était retrouvé avec uniquement un pelage noir et feu qui ne correspondait à aucun animal reconnu, et ce surtout en raison de sa forme humaine… La situation avait été relativement comique, surtout lorsque James avait commencé à chercher (et trouver) quelques ressemblances entre Chris et la créature qui l'avait remplacé ! Les cinq garçons traversèrent la grande salle en direction de leur table et se laissèrent tomber sur le banc à quelques mètres de Lily et Nihm qui déjeunaient tranquillement en parlant des cours qu'elles devaient avoir en première heure, Divination pour les uns, Etudes des runes pour les autres.

-Donc ce soir, déclara James en se penchant vers Harry et Chris, c'est rendez-vous dans le hall, cachés sous la vous savez quoi ! Vous n'aurez qu'à suivre Patmol jusqu'aux limites de la forêt et de là vous aurez votre petit voyage aérien au dessus des arbres !

-Sauf si tu arrives à nous transformer d'ici là ! Poursuivit Harry avec un large sourire.

-Ce qui n'est pas près d'arriver ! Ricana Sirius en se balançant en arrière sous le regard charmé de plusieurs filles cinquième, sixième et septième années…

Personne ne fit attention au fait que même si elle avait gardé les yeux rivés droit devant elle, leur voisine de droite semblait avoir écouté toute leur conversation…

xoxoxoxoxoxox

L'ambiance était étouffante, suffocante. Certain finissait assoupi sur leurs livres quelques minutes après le début du cours. Harry fronça un sourcil en passant sa main sur sa cicatrice. Un étrange et léger picotement l'empêchait de s'endormir comme les autres. Il avait toujours imaginé que l'ambiance étrange de la salle de divination était due à la présence du professeur Trelawney, mais là, le professeur n'était pas le même et s'il était beaucoup plus intéressant que l'ancienne professeur de Harry, l'ambiance dans la salle était tout aussi étouffante… Le jeune homme poussa un long soupir avant de donner un léger coup de coude à Chris qui commençait à s'endormir. Ce dernier se redressa brusquement pendant que le professeur Consquoy, un homme aussi haut que large à la barbe courte et grise, leur faisait ouvrir les livres à la page 245 pour s'entraîner à la lecture de la boule de cristal à but précis. James avait adressé un grand sourire à Harry lorsque ce dernier s'était tourné vers lui et le garçon se sentit légèrement mal à l'aise lorsqu'il se souvint que ses résultats en divination avaient toujours été plus que médiocres… Le professeur posa une boule de cristal sur chacune des petites tables circulaires avant de retourner s'asseoir à son bureau d'où il déclara d'une petite voix fluette dans les mêmes tons que celle de Flitwick :

-Bien, maintenant que tout le monde a une boule, vous allez vous mettre par groupe de deux et vous accorder sur quelque chose que vous aimeriez voir plus particulièrement. Vous écrirez votre question sur un morceau de papier sur lequel vous poserez la boule de cristal. Si votre volonté est suffisamment forte vous devriez réussir à distinguer certaines petites choses qui répondront à la question que vous aurez poser. Et bien qu'attendez vous ? Allez-y voyons ! Oh ! Et les jeunes filles fleurs bleus, évitez d'essayer de voir le visage de votre futur époux, ça ne marchera certainement pas !

Quelques élèves éclatèrent de rire à la remarque du professeur pendant que Sirius pointait son doigt sur James en ricanant ouvertement. Ce dernier devint légèrement rouge avant de lever le nez en l'air faisant mine de ne pas avoir songer à vérifier les dires de Harry comme quoi il finirait avec Lilyvoici une phrase à pb, c'est normal je suis en train d'écouter la radio…. Chris et Harry échangèrent un léger regard. Ils connaissaient l'avenir. Ils savaient ce que les gens de cette époque vivraient. Et pour cette raison, ils n'avaient aucun idée de ce qu'ils pourraient souhaiter voir. Voir si Harry vaincrait ou non Voldemort risquerait de le plonger dans un nouveau gouffre duquel il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir sortir si jamais l'issue de cette guerre devait engendrer sa mort. Voir ce qui adviendrait de Ron ou de Hermione risquait d'engendrer les mêmes conséquences si jamais leurs survies n'étaient pas assurées… Chris passa une main devant les yeux du binoclard pour le faire sortir de sa réflexion puis lorsque Harry sembla apte à l'écouter, il murmura :

-Si ça ne te dérange pas, j'aimerai voir le visage de mon père.

Harry écarquilla les yeux. C'était vrai que Chris n'avait que sa mère ici. Son père était un inconnu dont il ne savait rien, pas même s'il avait hérité certaines caractéristiques physiques de lui. En face de lui Chris n'avait pas de regard implorant. Il semblait attendre, patiemment sans redouter la réponse que lui donnerait Harry. Si le jeune homme refusait, ce ne serait pas grave. Voir le visage de son père maintenant ne changerait rien vu que de toute façon il l'abandonnerait. Mais si jamais il lui était possible de le voir, peut-être qu'il comprendrait pourquoi sa mère était morte d'amour… Pourquoi Nihm allait mourir d'amour… Harry plaça lentement la boule de cristal au centre de la table avant de murmurer qu'il était d'accord. Autour d'eux les élèves semblaient encore très enthousiasme et personne ne remarqua le pli d'inquiétude qui s'était creusé sur le front de Chris. Ils écrivirent la question sur un morceau de papier avant de poser la boule de cristal dessus tout en continuant à visualiser la question dans leurs têtes. La boule commença à briller légèrement, intrigant les élèves de la table voisine bien que seuls ceux connaissant la question puissent voir ce qui se dessinerait dans le cristal. Chris avait croisé ses doigts sous son menton et fixait la boule le regard plissé, ses sourcils formant une barre au-dessus de ses yeux bleus. Ses dents étaient profondément encrées dans la chair de sa joue tant il était nerveux. Il ne s'était pas attendu à réagir ainsi si la possibilité de voir le visage de son père lui était donné. Et maintenant qu'il n'était plus qu'à quelques secondes de le voir, il s'apercevait de l'importance de ce visage pour lui. L'importance de voir ne serait-ce qu'une fois le regard de celui qui allait le rendre si malheureux en abandonnant sa mère, en entraînant sa mort… Lentement les fils d'or qui s'étaient mis à briller dans le cristal s'éclaircirent ou s'obscurcirent laissant place aux couleurs qui dessineraient la réponse à la question posée. Les fils dessinèrent une silhouette que des couleurs légères vinrent remplir, comme un dessin mis en couleur. Cette silhouette, Chris la reconnue tout de suite. C'était celle se sa mère, de Nihm. Elle était debout au centre d'une pièce vide, seule. Son cœur battait de plus en plus fort. Les fils se remirent en mouvement, dessinant face à la fragile silhouette de sa mère la haute carrure d'un homme. Lentement les couleurs vinrent s'ajouter aux dessins en commençant par le bas. C'était tellement étrange d'assister à la construction de cette scène… Le cœur de Chris se figea en même temps que le coloriage. C'était impossible ! Tout avait bien commencé et là… En arrivant au visage de son père, le coloriage avait cessé, comme si le Cristal refusait de lui montrer ce qu'il voulait tant savoir. L'esquisse de son père se pencha vers le croquis de Nihm comme s'il allait l'embrasser. Les lèvres de la jeune femme entrèrent en contact avec l'invisible visage de son amant et alors qu'il allait l'attraper par la taille pour la serre contre lui, elle disparut. Le regard de Chris cilla. Celui de Harry se tourna vers son nouvel ami une lueur d'inquiétude sur le visage. Si cette scène montrait le futur de Nihm et le passé de Chris, il y avait un problème. Dans le Cristal, le jeune homme s'était retourné, cherchant à retrouver celle qui venait de disparaître. Il quitta la pièce vide en courant. L'esquisse inachevé du père de Chris se mit à courir dans la boule de cristal, les fils d'or dessinant son parcours à toute allure. Un parcours qui finit par s'achever, devant une maison que les fils d'or bâtirent sous leurs yeux. Lentement la grille se dessina, une grille immense qui faisait froid dans le dos, une grille que le jeune sorcier tentait désespérément d'ouvrir, sans succès. Derrière cette grille la bâtisse était immense et froide, comme une maison que l'on venait d'abandonner en vitesse. Le cœur de Chris rata une pulsation tandis qu'il se levait d'un bond devant toute la classe le regard vide de toute expression. Sans demander quoi que se soit, sans avertir qui que se soit de l'endroit où il comptait se rendre, il quitta la salle de classe à toute allure, laissant Harry seul face au Cristal. Un silence pesant s'était installé dans la salle de divination. Et pour une fois, ce n'était pas du au sommeil des élèves. Harry sentait le regard de James poser sur lui. Probablement n'avait-il pas compris qu'une personne dotée d'un pouvoir dérivé de divination réagisse ainsi en apercevant un élément du futur… Harry s'empara du morceau de papier sur lequel ils avaient posé leur question puis s'en attendre l'autorisation du professeur Consquoy, il quitta la salle de classe à toute allure pour partir à la recherche de son pseudo cousin.

xoxoxoxoxoxox

Allongé sur son lit il gardait les yeux rivés sur le plafond. Il avait manqué la moitié des cours de la journée, recevant une autorisation spéciale de Dumbledore. Le matin, Harry était venu le trouver pour comprendre sa réaction. Il avait été contraint de tout lui expliquer. Sa réaction, sa fureur et ce que ça signifiait pour lui… Il n'avait pas le visage de son père. Mais à la place il connaissait la vérité. La vérité. Une chose que sa chère grand mère n'avait jamais été capable de lui dire. Chris se tourna sur le côté pour jouer avec un fil du rideau de son baldaquin. Peut-être qu'il était là. Peut-être qu'il lui avait déjà parlé. Mais même si c'était le cas, il ne pourrait pas le savoir. Même s'il s'était trouvé face à son père dans un couloir du château il aurait été incapable de le savoir… Le problème était là. Il ne connaissait pas son père et ne le connaîtrait jamais, à cause d'elle.

D'un seul coup tout avait été évident. Il ne l'avait jamais quittée. Qui aurait voulu quitté Nihm ? C'était elle qui était partie. Incapable de manifester contre l'ordre de sa mère, elle était partie pour les Etats-Unis sans savoir que ça la tuerait… Et lui, il s'était retrouvé seul dans leur refuge. Elle avait disparu alors qu'il allait la serrer dans ses bras, peut-être même la demander en mariage… Elle avait disparu comme ça, d'un coup. Sans adieux. Sans un mot. Sans lui dire qu'elle portait son enfant. Sans lui dire où elle allait, pour qu'il ne vienne pas la chercher. A ce moment là, pour tenter de gagner l'amour de sa mère, elle s'était sacrifiée… Lui, il avait couru. Il avait traversé Londres le plus vite possible, espérant la trouver dans tout les endroits qu'ils fréquentaient, gardant un infime espoir de la revoir, de la retenir, de la comprendre…

C'était comme ça qu'ils avaient toujours été, c'était comme ça qu'ils seraient toujours. Le père et le fils. Identiques en beaucoup de points sans en avoir conscience… S'accrochant inexorablement à l'espoir de la revoir. Mais il était arrivé trop tard.

Quand Chris avait vu la maison se dessiner sous ses yeux il avait immédiatement compris qu'elle lui avait menti. Il ne trouvait aucun mot capable de la qualifier. Elle… sa…grand-mère… Elle l'avait poussée à la mort… sa propre fille. C'était le manoir Londonien qui s'était dessiné devant leurs yeux à Harry et lui. Le manoir où il avait passé les dernière vacances d'été. Ce manoir qu'il avait eu si hâte de quitter. C'était face aux grilles fermées que son père s'était arrêté. C'était face aux grilles fermées qu'il avait compris qu'elle l'avait quitté. Pour toujours. Même si à ce moment là il ignorait encore qu'il ne la reverrait jamais plus… Chris se redressa faiblement sur son lit et se dirigea vers la fenêtre. Il ne sortirait pas ce soir. Il laisserait Harry profiter seul de la pleine Lune et des Maraudeurs. Il ne voulait pas le forcé à éprouver de la compassion pour lui. Il ferait le vide en lui jusqu'au lever du jour, pour peut-être réussir à oublier légèrement que son père l'aurait aimé s'il avait su son existence…

xoxoxoxoxox

-Chris ne viendra pas ce soir ? C'est certain ? Demanda James avec déception pendant le repas du soir.

Harry hocha la tête en signe d'affirmation. Il n'avait vraiment pas eu l'air bien lorsqu'il avait soulevé une partie du voile qui entourait sa naissance et le binoclard pouvait très bien comprendre ce qu'il ressentait. Ce n'était pas facile d'apprendre qu'on ignorait des choses sur sa vie et lui il était bien placé pour le savoir. James poussa un soupir déçu pendant qu'à côté de lui Sirius accordait de grands sourires à une fille blonde de septième année qui rougit jusqu'aux oreilles. A côté de James Nihm tourna brusquement la tête lorsqu'elle s'aperçue que James venait de parler de Chris et que ce dernier n'était même pas venu manger.

-Harry, qu'est-ce qu'il a ton cousin ? Demanda-t-elle aussitôt en se penchant vers le garçon par dessus la table renversant au passage le sel et le poivre sur le bois et faisant apparaître une large grimace sur le visage de James.

-Heu… en divination on a fait un exercice qui ne lui a pas beaucoup plus… Balbutia Harry sans regarder la jeune fille. Mais t'inquiètes pas, il reviendra demain !

Nihm fronça un sourcil puis se retourna vers Lily et Etoile. James aussi avait les sourcils froncés j'ai failli marqué : les froucils sroncés… chuis forte quand même ! et Harry ne fut pas vraiment étonné lorsque James, emporté par sa curiosité, lui demanda ce que Chris avait vu dans la boule de Cristal… Il lui accorda un sourire mystérieux avant de répondre que si Chris ne voulait pas en parler, il ne dirait rien. Les garçons restèrent assis durant quelques minutes encore, puis ils remontèrent dans la Salle commune pour organiser leur escapade nocturne loin des oreilles indiscrètes. Ce qu'ils ignoraient c'était que le mal était déjà fait… A la table des Gryffondor, Nihm Allbright, penchée vers Lily Evans parlait tout bas dans le but de protéger les sombres desseins qu'elle comptait réaliser ce soir là.

-Ils vont aller dans la forêt interdite j'en suis certaine ! Allez Lily ! Il faut que tu viennes ! C'est ton devoir de préfète de les empêcher de faire des bêtises quand Remus n'est pas là !

-Mais c'est la forêt interdite et là, mon devoir c'est de t'empêcher toi d'aller faire des âneries ! Répliqua Lily d'un ton relativement calme malgré la panique qui s'était installée en elle.

-Je vais finir par penser que tu fais ça uniquement pour couvrir James, ricana Nihm en levant les yeux au ciel sachant pertinemment quelle serait la réaction de son amie.

-Non ! Pourquoi est-ce que je protégerai Potter ? Puisque tu veux y aller, on va essayer de les suivre, mais je te préviens, je ne m'avancerai pas trop dans les sous-bois !

Un large sourire apparue sue le visage de Nihm tandis qu'elle se levait d'un bon pour retourner à la salle commune et ainsi mieux espionner James et sa bande. Elle avait gagné. Elle gagnait toujours.

xoxoxoxoxox

Un hurlement déchira le silence de la chambre. Un hurlement de douleur. Un hurlement que l'on avait pas entendu à près au lard de tout l'été. A croire que ceux qui habitaient la vieille cabane étaient partis en vacances. Mauvais esprits, fantômes étrangement tourmentés, loup mélancolique… Il luttait contre lui même du mieux possible mais c'était un combat vain. Il ne pouvait pas lutter et il aurait du le savoir. Ce soir là, comme celui du mois précédent et de celui qui viendrait après, son âme et son corps serait séparés. Il y aurait le bon et la bête. Celui qui n'aurait blessé personne et l'autre capable de tuer son meilleur ami s'il le croisait. Le jeune homme se redressa faiblement en s'agrippant à une chaise encore en état de supporter son poids. La transformation ne faisait que commencer… La souffrance également. Remus, parce qu'il s'agissait encore de lui, regarda ses mains pendant que son estomac se tordait dans la plus effroyable des douleurs. Il poussa un nouveau gémissement en se laissant retomber sur le sol. Il n'avait plus la moindre force. Il n'était plus capable de se redresser pour aller jusqu'au lit et attendre sur quelque chose de plus doux que la transformation s'achève. Son corps glissa inexorablement sur le plancher puis sa tête heurta le sol poussiéreux sans lui causé aucune douleur. Il avait déjà tellement mal qu'un peu plus ou un peu moins ne changeait pas grand chose… Ses yeux le piquaient. Ses bras et ses jambes étaient engourdis. Son corps tout entier tremblait, convulser de douleur. Et lentement, son âme s'éloignait, repousser par l'autre… L'animal. A l'affût, tapis dans l'obscurité de son être, attendant la venue de son âme sœur, l'astre lunaire, le loup avançait. Et là plus qu'à aucun autre moment du mois il voulait sa place. Il voulait sortir, s'afficher au jour ou plutôt à la nuit. S'afficher et courir comme tout être vivent qui a cet irrépressible besoin de vivre libre… Remus hoqueta en donnant un coup de pied non contrôlé dans le vide. Il ne contrôlait plus rien. Cela signifiait qu'il était de moins en moins lui même, et ce même si la transformation physique n'était pas achevée… Lentement, et avec le plus grand mal du monde, il remonta ses mains devant ses yeux. Elles étaient devenues griffues et du poils apparaissait sur le dos de chacune d'elles, lui montrant que le processus de transformation était plus qu'avancé. Le picotement dans ses yeux… ce devait être du à un changement de son iris… C'étaient toujours les premiers signes à apparaître. Ses mains retombèrent mollement le long de son corps tandis que ses jambes continuaient à battre vainement le vide. Il n'arrivait plus à rien, et le déchirement de sa cage thoracique en celle du loup garou lui arracha le pire des cris de douleur que l'on eu jamais entendu à Poudlard. Il suffoqua, les larmes aux yeux tant la douleur lui était insupportable puis soudain tout fut calme. Ce moment d'absence, cet instant de silence trahissait quelque chose… Remus s'en était allé. Lunard avait pris le contrôle du corps et de l'âme de son hôte. Comme un parasite. Et si à cet instant le silence se faisait remarquer dans la vieille cabane hurlante de Près-au-Lard, s'était uniquement du à l'inconscience du loup et de l'humain. Ni l'un, ni l'autre réellement présent. Puis soudain, une silhouette, enchevêtrée dans un tas de vêtement déchirés se redressa sur le sol de la cabane. Le museau allongé, les oreilles en pointes et les yeux ambres, Lunard s'éveillait de son long sommeil… Et la douleur bien que légère qui courrait encore dans ses veines lui arracha un hurlement terrible. Un hurlement qui, Remus en aurait été certain, aurait fait s'allumer toutes les lanternes de Près-au-Lard en l'espace de quelques secondes. Le loup se redressa et commença à tourner en rond cherchant à se souvenir l'endroit où il se trouvait. Il était seul. Pourquoi était-il seul ? Où étaient les autres, ceux qui l'accompagnaient lorsqu'il se trouvait dans cette maison dont le souvenir commençait à lui revenir lentement peu à peu… Lunard se dressa sur les pattes arrières puis dans un hurlement sans fin, il hurla toutes sa douleur et sa colère au monde qui l'entourait. Un appel à l'aide d'un loup en quête de liberté retentit jusqu'à des kilomètres à la ronde, apportant par un effet boomerang ceux que ses yeux et son flair n'avaient su repérer auparavant… La porte s'ouvrit laissant apparaître un gros chien noir aux poils hirsutes qui paraissait on ne peut plus heureux de venir sortir son ami de la vieille cabane poussiéreuse. Le loup parti en courant dans le tunnel qui menait au saule cogneur sous le regard amusé d'un Sirius parfaitement conscient de ce qui se passait autour de lui…

xoxoxoxoxox

-Il devrait être là, murmura Nihm en fronçant un sourcils depuis le placard à balais dans lequel Lily et elle s'étaient cachées pour apercevoir Harry lorsqu'il se déciderait à rejoindre les Maraudeurs pour leur escapade nocturne.

Lily poussa un soupir en jetant à son tour un coup d'œil hors du placard. Qu'allait-on penser si on les trouvait à faire le guet dans un tel endroit ? Et à guetter quoi au juste ? Nihm était intelligente, mais lorsqu'elle se laissait emporter par ses idées farfelues elle devenait on ne peut plus irréfléchie ! Suivre les Maraudeurs aurait pu être une bonne idée si elles avaient envisagé quelques solutions de rattrapages au cas où elles viendraient à se faire prendre avant d'avoir réussi à sortir du placard ! Et puis… Elle ne pouvait pas le dire à Nihm et il était parfaitement hors de question que cette dernières s'imagine qu'elle aimait Potter, mais… tout sauf la nuit de la pleine lune… pourquoi voulait-elle absolument les suivre le soir de la pleine lune ! Elle avait confiance en Remus et l'aimait beaucoup mais elle ne pouvait pas être certaine qu'elle resterait de marbre si elle venait à se retrouver face à son double lunaire… Un bruit attira son attention, et d'un même mouvement les deux jeunes filles passèrent la tête dans l'embrasure da la porte de leur placard pour distinguer avec une grande stupéfaction le passage d'un pied dans le hall. Elles échangèrent un regard puis reportèrent leur attention sur la grande porte du hall qui venait de s'ouvrir toute seule avant de laisser entendre ce qui ressemblait vaguement au décollage d'un balai…

-C'était Harry ! S'écria Nihm avec conviction tout en attrapant Lily par le poignet pour la forcer à la suivre dans le parc. Je suis certaine qu'ils sont dans la forêt ! Alors on y va tout de suite !

Le regard de Lily se figea. Elle ne pouvait rien dire par rapport à Remus mais au fond d'elle, elle en mourrait d'envie… Nihm pointa un doigt sur sa bouche tandis qu'à l'orée de la forêt interdite, les silhouettes de deux garçons se dessinaient. L'un d'eux monta sur un balais avant de s'élever dans les airs rapidement masquer par ce que Lily devina être une cape d'invisibilité. L'autre se courba, comme s'il s'était baissé pour se masquer dans un buisson avant de disparaître. Lily n'eut pas le temps de protester que déjà Nihm l'entraînait sur les lieux… Si seulement Remus avait eu aussi confiance en elles qu'en Sirius, Peter ou Potter, Nihm aurait su qu'il ne fallait pas s'aventurer dans la forêt et elle ne se serait pas torturée l'esprit à hésiter entre sauver sa vie et protéger le secret de Remus. Un craquement retentit faisant sursauter Lily pendant que Nihm penchée sur le sol dans la plus grande des réflexions observait des traces de pas avec un intérêt démesuré. Elle redressa la tête avec un large sourire pendant que dans son dos, Lily jetait des regards inquiets tout autour d'elle. Nihm leva le point en l'air en signe de victoire puis elle avança le dos courbé pour mieux suivre les empreintes qui se trouvaient au sol. Elle faisait totalement abstraction des bruits étranges qui s'élevaient tout autour d'elle, n'entendant même pas le sinistre hurlement qui avait retentit au loin dans la forêt. Son unique objectif était de découvrir ce que ces 'immondes' petits Maraudeurs pouvaient bien être en train de manigancer à cette heure-ci dans la forêt. Elle poussa un soupir, considérant cette excursion comme une agréable ballade, puis leva les yeux vers la voûte céleste, contemplant avec émerveillement les quelques étoiles qui lui étaient données. Elle s'émerveilla durant quelques secondes, puis reportant son attention sur le sol afin de ne pas s'écarter de son chemin, elle déclara d'un ton enjoué :

-Tu vois Lily, ça c'est exactement le genre de truc dont j'ai toujours rêvé ! Je dois avoir plus d'un gêne de garçon, moi ! J'adore les expéditions de ce style ! Je trouve ça vraiment excitant, pas toi ?

Lily ne répondit rien. Nihm leva les yeux au ciel, légèrement exaspérée que son amie désapprouve son opinion au point de ne pas lui répondre. Elle poussa un nouveau soupir en se penchant encore davantage vers le sol avant de poursuivre avec le plus grand sérieux du monde. :

-Tu ne sais pas ce qui est drôle ! C'est ça le côté ennuyeux des filles ! Elles ne savent pas s'amuser ! Je ne dis pas que je suis plus douée que les autres à ce niveau là, mais je suis certainement beaucoup moins difficile ! Je ne vais pas faire de Chichi si je renverse de la boue sur mes vêtements moi !

Elle marqua une pause, persuadée que Lily allait s'énerver, lui répondre qu'elle non plus ne chipotait pas si elle se cassait un ongle ou quelque chose de ce genre. Mais la voix de Lily Evans ne s'éleva pas dans le silence qui entourait Nihm. Il n'y avait plus ces craquements qui lui auraient indiqué que Lily la suivait. Il n'y avait plus rien d'autre dans ce coin de la forêt, qu'une jeune fille seule et passablement inquiète…

Lily releva la tête en sursaut. Elle avait perdu Nihm ! Il avait suffit qu'elle jette un coup d'œil autour d'elle pour que cette dernière disparaisse en un clin d'œil. Son cœur commença à battre de plus en plus vite. Elle ne pouvait pas s'être perdue ! Elle n'avait tourné la tête que quelques secondes ! Attrapant la baguette, elle murmura un 'lumos' enroué avant de faire glisser sa baguette tout autour d'elle. Nihm n'était ni à gauche ni à droite… Son cœur s'accéléra encore et la jeune fille fit un tour complet sur elle même, le souffle particulièrement court. Le faisceau de lumière projeté par sa baguette s'arrêta sur une silhouette avançant tranquillement vers le sud de la forêt. Nihm ! Soulagée, Lily poussa un bref soupir en posant une main sur son cœur, puis reprenant ses esprits, elle se précipita à la suite de l'aventurière tout en éteignant sa baguette afin de ne pas attirer l'attention de quelques créatures étranges. Elle avança difficilement entre les ronces, puis voyant que sa cape s'était accrochée dans l'une d'elle, elle porta ses mains à sa bouche puis déclara suffisamment fort pour être entendue :

-Nihm ! Attends moi ! Je me suis accrochée !

La silhouette qui la devançait se figea avant de se retourner. Le cœur de Lily recommença alors à battre à toute allure. Ce n'était pas Nihm qu'elle avait suivi ! Cette silhouette qui s'approchait d'elle était haute, beaucoup plus haute que celle de sa meilleure amie… Elle tenta d'arracher sa cape des ronces, sans succès… Un craquement retentit à un mètre d'elle la faisant sursauter. La créature… si jamais il s'agissait de Remus… si jamais s'était le loup-garou, elle aurait toute les chances de ne pas revoir le jour… Elle déglutit péniblement puis, cachée derrière une mèche de ses cheveux, hasarda un coup d'œil vers la créature figée devant elle. Et elle eut le souffle coupé.

Le cerf la toisait, les yeux posés sur son visage dans une attitude étrange, mi surprise mi intriguée. Il n'était pas apeuré par la présence de la jeune fille dans ses bois, bien au contraire, il en aurait presque paru amusé… Il avança de nouveau vers la jeune fille immobile, puis tendit sa tête vers elle, comme s'il réclamait une caresse. Lily resta un instant immobile, puis lentement, ses doigts délaissèrent sa cape pour commencer une lente ascension vers l'espace situé entre les naseaux de l'animal. Il était tellement doux qu'elle se surpris à sourire. Elle se redressa de toute sa hauteur pour contempler l'animal majestueux qui lui faisait face. C'était tellement incroyable ! Jamais elle n'avait imaginé auparavant qu'elle puisse un jour caresser un animal aussi inaccessible que le roi de la forêt… Elle accorda une légère caresse au cerf puis fermant les yeux se pencha vers lui pour l'embrasser entre les naseaux…

Quelque chose stoppa son baiser. Quelque chose qui ressemblait vaguement à un doigt posé sur sa bouche. Elle ouvrit les yeux avec horreur puis se retint de pousser un hurlement lorsqu'elle aperçu face à elle James Potter, un sourire narquois sur ses lèvres fines et moi je dis affreusement attirantes !.

-Alors Evans ? Comme ça on est zoophile? Ricana-t-il en retirant la cape de la jeune fille du buisson de ronces.

Lily le regarda incapable de prononcer le moindre mot. Il y avait un cerf puis il y avait James… Elle écarquilla les yeux la lèvre inférieur tremblant légèrement, puis elle balbutia la voix légèrement plus aiguë qu'à l'ordinaire :

-Tu… tu es un animagus ?

-Oui, et je ne te l'aurais certainement pas dis si je ne t'avais pas entendu appeler Nihm ! Tu fais quoi ici un soir de pleine Lune ?

-Je ne voulais pas venir, mais je ne pouvais pas avouer à Nihm que je savais que Remus est un loup-garou alors pour le protéger j'ai suivi cette idiote sauf qu'on s'est perdue de vue !

Le regard de James, d'abord passablement amusé de se trouver seul avec sa dulcinée dans une forêt quasiment déserte, devint soudain beaucoup plus inquiet et ce fut une véritable lueur de peur qui illumina son regard lorsqu'il demanda :

-Et elle est partie de quel côté ?

-Je ne sais pas, elle suivait les traces qu'il y avait au bord du chemin !

James écarquilla les yeux avant d'attraper Lily par le poignet. Le moment était venu de faire entrer en scène leur nouvelle recrue ce qui n'était pas vraiment prévu au programme. Il releva la tête vers le ciel étoilé puis poussa une sorte de sifflement pendant que Lily tentait en vain d'arracher son poignet de la main du jeune homme. Ils n'eurent pas longtemps à attendre puisque presque immédiatement le bruit d'un balai qui descend en piquée leur parvint aux oreilles. Sur le sol, un léger nuage de poussière se souleva tandis que Harry sortait de nulle part les sourcils froncés. Il dévisagea James puis Lily avant de demander d'un air étrange :

-Qu'est ce qu'elle fait là ?

-J'en sais rien, mais Nihm est partie voir du côté de Mumus… Je vais raccompagner Lily, toi survole la forêt et siffle quand tu l'auras trouvée, Sirius comprendra. Maintenant Evans, tu vas être une gentille fille qui va se laisser raccompagner jusqu'au château par le capitaine des Gryffondor ! Et pour me remercier de t'avoir sauver la vie, tu sortiras avec moi, évidemment !

Lily lui jeta son regard le plus noir, tandis qu'il la poussait dans la direction du château sous le regard anxieux de Harry. Jamais Remus ou Sirius ne lui avaient dit que sa mère s'était aventurée dans la forêt une nuit de pleine lune… Est-ce que ça risquait d'avoir des conséquences sur leur avenir ou bien cela n'engendrerait-il que de minimes changements dont il n'aurait pas connaissance ? Il secoua la tête sans faire attention au cri de désespoir poussé par Lily, puis frappant le sol du pied, il s'éleva dans les airs, aussitôt envahi d'un bonheur intense, seul chose capable de lui faire oublier totalement tout le malheur qu'il avait connu avant d'arriver à cette époque. Sentir le vent s'engouffrer ainsi dans chaque parcelle de son corps après tout ce temps passer sans faire de Quidditch lui procurait un bien être fou, tant et si bien qu'il failli oublier sa mission qui consistait alors à retrouver Nihm Allbright et non un vif d'or…

xoxoxoxox

Elle se mordillait l'intérieur de la joue penchée vers les traces qui l'avaient amenées jusque là. En les suivant, il était évident qu'elle finirait par retrouver Lily et à ce moment là, elle abandonnerait toute idée de partir à la poursuite des Maraudeurs… Le cœur battant elle se redressa pour vérifier qu'elle reconnaissait l'endroit. Mais c'était peine perdue puisqu'elle avait gardé la tête baissée jusqu'au moment où elle s'était aperçue de l'absence de Lily à ses côtés. Une larme de panique lui embua la vue tandis qu'elle se mettait à marcher plus vite vers l'endroit d'où elle était venue. Son rythme cardiaque ne cessait de s'accélérer en raison de la panique qui s'emparait d'elle. Elle ne faisait plus attention à rien. Ni au décor qui lui passait sous les yeux, ni aux hurlements lointains qui retentissaient de temps à autre. Quelle aurait été sa panique si elle avait prêté ne serait-ce qu'un peu d'attention à ce genre de chose… Les ronces dans lesquelles elle tentait de se frayer un passage lui éraflaient les mains et déchiraient le bas de son pantalon, ne lui accordant qu'une difficile avancée. Les larmes aux yeux, elle jeta un regard affolé tout autour d'elle avant de hurler, la voix entrecoupée d'un sanglot :

-Lily ! Où es-tu !

Le lacet de ses baskets apparemment je suis stupide ! j'avais marqué Basquettes mais mon Pc souligne. C'est bizarre j'étais persuadée que ça s'écrivait comme ça se défit, arraché par des ronces dans lesquelles il s'était coincé. Elle trébucha, comme sous l'effet d'un croche-pied, et après avoir fait des moulinets dans l'air avec ses bras, elle bascula en avant, droit dans le fossé qu'elle n'avait pas vu… Sa chute fut plus douce que ce à quoi elle s'était attendue, mais de grande estafilades lui traversaient désormais le visage tandis que sa cape, pleine d'épines, continuaient à lui érafler les bras. Elle s'était définitivement abandonnée aux larmes. Elle était seule, perdue au fond d'un fossé et sacrément amochée… Derrière elle, un craquement sinistre retentit…

Nihm frissonna, les larmes embuant de plus en plus ses jolis yeux bleus. Elle n'osait pas relever la tête, craignant ce qu'elle verrait, la chose qui lui ferait face… Car à cet instant là, coincée dans ce fossé, elle avait la certitude que la chose qui avait cassé la brindille, la chose qui l'observait depuis le haut de la pente qu'elle avait dévalée était bien une chose et pas un être humain. Elle déglutit, jetant un coup d'œil discret autour d'elle dans l'espoir de voir une échappatoire. Un chemin qu'elle n'aurait pas vu jusqu'alors et qui la ramènerait droit dans le château… Mais elle devait se faire une raison. Les pentes qui l'entouraient étaient plus dures à remonter les unes que les autres, et celle qui semblait le plus à même d'être escaladée n'était autre que celle qu'elle avait dévalée… Le souffle court, elle se passa une main devant les yeux pour écarter les larmes qui rendaient sa vue floue. Elle ne pouvait pas rester là à attendre que la créature qui la guettait se décide enfin à partir ou à attaquer. Elle devait agir, trouver une diversion, et profiter de l'inattention de son assaillant pour prendre la fuite… Lentement, elle tourna la tête vers l'arrière, cherchant du regard un morceau de bois qu'elle aurait pu lancer pour éloigner la bête. Une branche cassée attira son attention, mais alors qu'elle allait tendre le bras pour l'attraper, un nouveau craquement retentit la figeant dans son élan. La créature avait bougé. En la voyant tendre le bras, la chose s'était approchée d'elle faisant craquer une autre branche morte. Le cœur de Nihm battait à toute allure, incapable de s'apaiser. Elle était prise au piège. Il était évident que si elle faisait le moindre pas la chose lui sauterait à la gorge pour la tuer… Elle tomba à genoux.

Elle n'en pouvait plus. Attendre ainsi, sans savoir quand le moment fatal surviendrait la rendait folle. Elle avait peur, et son cœur à force de tambouriner dans sa poitrine lui faisait mal. Elle tremblait de tous ses membres, incapable de penser, incapable de se contrôler… Lentement, elle tourna la tête vers son assaillant, espérant avec un infime espoir, qu'il ne serait pas la dernière chose qu'elle verrait… Son cœur rata une pulsation.

Celui qui lui avait fait ressentir tant de frayeur. Celui dont elle était persuadée qu'il serait son meurtrier n'était autre qu'un gros chien noir aux poils hirsutes. Perché en haut de la pente il la regardait, les oreilles redressées, comme s'il se demandait ce que ce genre de personne faisait dans un tel endroit. Nihm suffoqua légèrement, hésitant encore entre rire et pleurer. Elle était tellement soulagée que l'effrayante créature ne soit qu'un chien qu'elle en aurait pleuré. Elle se redressa, sa cape continuant à lui érafler les bras, et s'approcha de la pente un mince sourire aux lèvres.

-Tu ne vas pas me faire de mal, hein ? Hasarda-t-elle en regardant le chien noir.

L'animal ne la quittait pas du regard tandis qu'elle tentait de trouver des prises pour remonter ce qui lui apparaissait comme une falaise. Au dessus d'elle, des oiseaux s'envolèrent brusquement la faisant sursauter. Alors qu'elle observait le dernier d'entre eux, son regard se figea sur la lune, cercle parfait brillant dans le ciel étoilé. Et ce fut à cet instant précis qu'un hurlement sinistre retentit dans toute la forêt… Nihm se retourna en sursaut le regard vide de toute expression. Le chien s'était figé également avant de tourner la tête vers l'ouest, comme s'il avait mieux compris qu'elle ce qu'était ce hurlement. Cette fois, elle avait des raisons d'avoir peur ! Si un chien était inoffensif, un loup-garou pouvait la tuer… La main tremblante elle attrapa sa baguette dans la poche de sa cape avant d'attraper le tronc d'un buisson pour remonter la pente de laquelle elle était prisonnière. Son regard se posa sur le chien. Il avait grogné en direction de l'ouest et maintenant il semblait sur le point de l'abandonner, reculant de quelques pas sans la quitter du regard. Elle allait de nouveau se retrouver seule, et cette fois, elle aurait une raison de pleurer, car lorsqu'un nouveau craquement retentirait, ce serait le loup… Elle étouffa difficilement un sanglot pendant que le buisson auquel elle s'était accrochée faisait apparaître une profonde entaille dans sa main. Il y eut un bruit à la place du chien. Un bruissement d'étoffe. Comme si quelqu'un venait d'apparaître à cet endroit là pour lui venir en aide. Elle releva la tête avec espoir et eu un mal infini à ne pas hurler de joie lorsqu'une main se tendit vers la sienne pour l'aider à sortir du fossé. Elle l'attrapa aussitôt et sentit qu'on la tirait avec force pendant que son pied réussissait enfin à trouver une prise adéquate. Son sauveur l'attrapa par la taille pour la hisser hors du fossé avant de lui prendre la main pour l'entraîner en courant dans le sens opposé à celui d'où était venu le hurlement. Le cœur de Nihm battait de plus en plus vite. Ce garçon qui l'avait sauvée et dont elle n'avait pas eu le temps de voir le visage semblait savoir exactement quel chemin le loup emprunterait. Il courait sans s'arrêter enjambant les ronces comme s'il en avait connu l'emplacement exact, comme s'il était déjà venu des milliers de fois dans la forêt. Bientôt, les arbres s'espacèrent et ils purent de nouveau entrevoir le ciel. Le hurlement du loup retentit, plus proche, mais le garçon ne se retourna pas. Nihm en fut tenter mais elle avait peur que ce qu'elle verrait la face flancher, l'empêche de courir et conduise à leur perte à tout deux. Une ombre furtive passa dans les sous bois à leur côté, faisant sursauter la jeune fille tandis que sans interrompre sa course, son sauveur s'écriait :

-Fais gaffe Cornedrue ! Il est en rogne ce soir !

Cette voix ! Nihm resserra la main de Sirius, tandis qu'ils quittait la forêt au pas de course. C'était lui qui l'avait sauvée. C'était lui qui avait suivi le chien pour lui venir en aide ! Et c'était lui qui venait de crier à Cornedrue de… Elle se figea stoppant Sirius dans son élan vers le château. Cornedrue était James, elle le savait et l'avait toujours su. Il avait du ramener Lily au château, mais là, il fonçait dans la gueule du loup…c'est le cas d le dire !

-Sirius ! On ne peut pas laisser James ! Il va se faire bouffer !

-Je ne crois pas ! Ricana le jeune homme en lui arrachant littéralement le bras pour la forcer à courir.

Ils traversèrent la pelouse du parc sans s'arrêter, sans faire attention aux hurlements qui retentissait dans la forêt ou au fait que l'on risquait de les apercevoir. La seule chose qui comptait c'était d'arriver sain et sauf dans le hall. Et ce fut bientôt chose faite. A bout de force ils gravirent les marches qui menaient au hall d'entrée de Poudlard avant de s'étaler sur le sol, haletant, épuisés mais en vies. Sirius se redressa difficilement le souffle court, puis il attrapa de nouveau les mains de Nihm pour la remettre sur pied et la forcer à rejoindre la salle commune. Il l'entraîna derrière une tapisserie qui permettait un accès plus court à la tour des Gryffondor puis s'arrêta avant de murmurer :

-Qu'est-ce que tu faisais dans la forêt avec Lily une nuit de pleine Lune ?

-On voulait vous suivre… enfin je voulais vous suivre et j'ai entraîné Lily avec moi… On ignorait que c'était la pleine lune ! Sinon crois moi que je me serais gardée d'une telle aventure ! Haleta la jeune fille, une main posée sur son poing de côté.

Sirius avait gardé un sourcils froncé, contemplant le visage de son amie avec un air étrange. Il s'empara de sa baguette avant de la pointer sur le visage de la jeune fille en murmurant une formule qui fit disparaître les estafilades qui barraient son visage. Il lança la formule de récurage à ses vêtements, la débarrassant ainsi des épines qui coincées dans sa cape, lui avaient blessées les bras. Sirius était différent vu ainsi. Quelque chose dans son regard était effrayant. Il recula d'un pas avant de déclarer avec le plus grand sérieux du monde :

-Tu as eu une chance phénoménale que Lily soit tombée sur James lorsque vous vous êtes perdues. Sans ça, je peux t'assurer que personne ne se serait douté de votre présence dans la forêt. On ne vous aurait pas trouvé et vous pourriez être mortes à l'heure qu'il est !

-Je suis désolée… balbutia la jeune fille en baissant les yeux devant son sauveur. J'ai toujours pensé que ces histoires de loup-garou étaient infondées et… James comment va-t-il…

-T'inquiète pas pour lui, Lily est au courant alors on a pensé que tu pouvais savoir aussi, Peter, James et moi, nous sommes des animagi, non déclaré alors garde le secret. Le chien, c'était moi… Maintenant, tu vas regagner le dortoir et tu me promettras demain de ne plus jamais quitter la salle commune en pleine nuit ! T'es trop mignonne pour finir en charpie !

Il lui accorda son sourire le plus séducteur avant de se transformer en chien et de l'abandonner dans le passage secret. Elle resta un instant incrédule le cœur battant puis lentement, pris le chemin de la tour des Gryffondor, où elle devait être accueillie par une Lily passablement furieuse. Elle n'y fit pas attention. Lorsqu'elles montèrent dans leur dortoir et qu'Etoile lui tendit une lettre arrivée durant son absence, elle la saisit et la rangea sous son oreiller sans y faire attention. Lorsque les filles éteignirent la lumière et se dirent 'bonne nuit', elle ne dit rien. Elle ne faisait pas attention. En la sauvant, Sirius avait fait ce que tous auraient pensé impossible. Il l'avait rendue amoureuse…

xoxoxoxox

Lorsque Lily ouvrit les yeux ce matin là, Nihm était déjà hors du lit. Etoile occupée à enfiler ses chaussettes lui jeta un coup d'œil avant de déclarer qu'elle n'avait pas compris la raison pour laquelle l'habituelle endormie de service s'était soudain réveillée dix minutes avant Lily ainsi certaine d'être à l'heure. La rousse haussa les épaules et s'étira en baillant, ignorant volontairement la seconde question d'Etoile qui demandait à savoir ce que les deux jeunes filles avaient fait la veille. Etoile poussa un soupir en rangeant quelques affaires tandis que Nihm sortait de la salle de bains aussi fraîche qu'un bouton de rose. Lily lui succéda sous la douche, bien décidée à oublier ce qu'elle avait vécu la veille. Que serait-il arrivé si elle n'avait pas suivi Potter ? Que serait-il arrivé si il avait collé ses lèvres contre les siennes plutôt que son doigt ? Lily fit une grimace horrible avant de secouer la tête pour se sortir cette idée stupide du crâne. Elle se hâta de s'habiller et lorsque toutes trois furent prêtes, elles descendirent dans la grande salle pour prendre leur petit déjeuner avant le cours de défense contre les forces du mal.

Etoile survola la salle dans l'espoir de voir Remus, mais elle du abandonner ses recherches sans se douter qu'à moins d'un kilomètre de là, un garçon se réveillait nu comme un vers dans une cabane déserte, sans le moindre souvenir de la nuit qu'il venait de passer. Lily gardant la tête haute s'assit à côté de Harry qui semblait relativement de bonne humeur ce matin là. Nihm alla s'asseoir face à sa meilleur amie cherchant du regard, celui qui lui avait sauver la vie la veille.

A quelques pas de là, Sirius Black embrassait une fille de Serdaigle blonde sous les regards courroucés de plus de la moitié des filles de l'école… A ce moment là quelque chose se brisa en Nihm Allbright. Quelque chose qui la fit devenir aussi blanche qu'un linge, aussi pâle que la mort. Elle toussa légèrement, s'attirant les regards de Lily et de Chris, assis non loin d'elle. La rousse s'inquiéta en voyant la pâleur de son amie, mais elle n'eu le temps de rien dire que déjà cette dernière s'était esquivée, lui demandant de l'excuser auprès des professeurs de ne pouvoir assister aux cours en raison d'un maladie imprévue. Une maladie complexe, nommée à la fois amour et jalousie. Une maladie que dans une autre vie elle n'avait pas attrapée ainsi. Une maladie qui à cet instant là, risquait de changer le cour des choses…

Mais elle ne fut pas la seule à manquer les cours de cette journée. A peine avait-il quitté la table des Gryffondor, à peine avait-il passé la porte de la grande salle, que Chris vacilla manquant de peu la chute sous le regard inquiet de Harry. Il avait besoin de repos, sans doute à cause de ce qu'il avait appris la veille sur son père. Il quitta le petit groupe de Gryffondor pour se diriger vers la salle commune et les dortoirs sans se douter que le mal qui le rongeait était bien plus dangereux…

**Tadam! alors qu'est-ce que vous en avez pensé? ce chapitre était plus long mais bon il s'y passait beaucoup de chose aussi! Laissez des commentaires s'il vous plait!**


	8. incertitudes

**Alors... voici le chapitre 8 que j'avais tellement hâte d'écrire que je bassinais mes lecteur du forum un mois à l'avance lol! Dans ce chapitre on voit que certaine chose n'était pas prévue et que le petit passage de Harry et Chris dans le futur a entraîné des choses qui n'étaient pas prévue...**

**Sinon, Lolo Evans (il me semble que c'est toi qui a posé cette question) Sirius en père de Chris ce n'est pas stupide comme suposition au contaire, mais premièrement ça gacherait le suspense si je te le disais et deuxièmement il reste un personnage qui doit faire son apparition... en tout cas je vous conseillerai de faire très attention aumoment que Chris et Nihm passe ensemble... héhé moi je sais... Si vous avez des questions... j'y répondrais!**

Chapitre 8

Incertitude

Ils n'étaient pas si semblables que ça, finalement. Après tout, elle n'avait jamais eu qu'un seul petit ami, et lui était réputé pour être le plus grand séducteur de tout Poudlard. Ils auraient pu être identiques si elle n'avait pas fait partie de ces jeunes filles qui croyaient encore au grand amour. Et au fond d'elle, elle était certaine d'une chose, même si elle devait souffrir, elle finirait par le trouver. Celui que son cœur chérirait jusqu'à sa mort… Mais là, dans cette chambre dont elle avait tiré les rideaux. Dans cette chambre vide de toute autre vie que la sienne, elle se sentait mal. Blessée au plus haut point. Trahie, désespérée et tant d'autres mots synonymes de tristesse pouvant lui être accordés… Nihm remonta sa couverture sur ses bras en toussant un grand coup, faisant trembler son lit. Elle était contrariée. Contrariée, malheureuse et ridicule. Ridicule d'avoir penser un seul instant qu'elle pourrait vivre quelque chose avec Sirius… Sirius… La seule pensée accordée au garçon lui fit venir les larmes aux yeux, et sans qu'elle eut le temps de s'y préparer, elle avait éclaté en sanglots. De longs sanglots qui la secouait sur son lit, qui rendaient ses draps humides. Humides d'avoir déjà tant pleuré pour cet idiot. Oui Sirius était un idiot mais en même temps… Elle l'aimait et c'était ça le pire… Elle qui s'était toujours jurée de ne jamais tombée amoureuse de Sirius Black, elle qui avait toujours prévenue les autres filles qu'il les abandonnerait au bout de quelques jours passés en leur compagnie, elle était tombée amoureuse de lui. Et ce n'était pas une simple illusion due au fait qu'il lui avait sauvé la vie. Bien au contraire. C'était un amour véritable, un feu ardent qu'il lui semblait impossible d'éteindre comme cela, en claquant des doigts. De nouveau une longue quinte de toue l'ébranla, lui donnant presque envie de vomir. A quoi cela lui servait-il de se mettre dans de tels états pour un garçon, qui plus est Sirius ? C'était son ami, et même si ça devait lui faire mal, même si elle savait qu'elle en souffrirait, elle ne pouvait pas renoncé à cette amitié si chère à ses yeux. Elle devrait supporter chacune des filles qu'il lui présenterait comme étant sa petite amie du jour, elle devrait rester de marbre, sans laisser paraître quelque jalousie que ce fut… Elle n'y parviendrait pas… Les sanglots de la jeune fille redoublèrent d'intensité. Comment avait-elle pu se laisser prendre au piège ? Comment avait-elle pu trahir ses propres idées en tombant sous le charme de Sirius ? Etait-elle finalement aussi sotte que toute ces filles qui se pavanaient aux pieds du Maraudeur en attendant qu'il leur accorde un regard, ne serait-ce que dédaigneux… Nihm, haleta légèrement en se redressant sur son matelas. Elle était vraiment stupide… Se rendre malade pour une simple peine de cœur… Mais en même temps… C'était prétentieux et elle le savait, mais elle méritait sûrement Sirius. Elle était aussi séduisante que lui et beaucoup de garçons se seraient vendus au diable pour qu'elle les accompagne au bal d'Halloween. Ce n'était pas le cas pour toutes ces filles avec lesquelles Sirius sortait. Elle était intelligente, au moins autant que Lily. La preuve en était qu'elle lui avait résisté jusque là. Elle avait été amie avec Sirius longtemps avant d'en tomber amoureuse. Elle était certainement la fille de Poudlard qui le connaissait le mieux et la plus proche de lui également. Alors pourquoi ne pouvait-elle pas l'avoir ? Pour une fois qu'elle était amoureuse, la deuxième dans toute sa vie, elle ne pouvait même pas espérer de l'amour en retour… Le cœur de Nihm éclata en mille morceau une nouvelle fois lui arrachant encore cette toue étrangement grasse qui faisait trembler les murs. Puis après avoir perdu toute ses force en tentant de ne pas s'étouffer, elle se laissa glisser sur son matelas, pleurant encore et encore jusqu'à ce qu'il ne lui reste plus de larmes…

xoxoxoxoxox

Le soleil entrait légèrement par les interstices des volets qui l'avaient cloîtrés dans cette maison pendant toute la nuit. Baignant ses cheveux de reflets clair, il réchauffait son corps, glacé par l'absence de vêtements. Le jeune homme se redressa sur un coude, le corps endolori. Il jeta un regard vaseux tout autour de lui en tentant de se souvenir de ce qui s'était passé après qu'il eu été jeté hors de son propre corps par Lunard. Remus poussa un soupir en avisant les vêtement qu'on avait posé à son attention sur la seule chaise de la pièce qui n'avait pas encore été détruite. Ses côtes lui faisaient mal, comme toujours après les transformations. C'était du à la remise en place de sa cage thoracique. Sa mâchoire le lançait également et il était certain que le soir venu, son corps serait couvert d'une multitude de bleus dus à la nuit qu'il avait du passer. Le jeune homme se leva en s'appuyant sur les quelques débris qui jonchaient le sol, puis il boita jusqu'à la chaise sur laquelle étaient posés ses vêtement. Il enfila son pantalon en faisant abstraction de la douleur qu'il ressentait dans les côtes puis revêtit une chemise en essayant de se souvenir si James ne lui avait pas donné un coup de corne dans le but de le calmer, ou de le pousser à regagner la cabane. Mais c'était chose vaine. Il ne se souvenait jamais de ce qui se passait une fois qu'il était devenu Lunard, et quelque part, il se demandait si ce n'était pas mieux ainsi. Si jamais il lui arrivait de tuer un lapin, il ne s'en souviendrait pas et à moins que Mr. Sirius ne lui raconte l'histoire dans les moindres détails, il ne pourrait jamais se mettre à culpabiliser sur la pauvre petite vie qu'il avait anéanti alors qu'il n'était plus vraiment lui. Il enfila sa cape puis poussa la porte de la chambre dans laquelle il se trouvait pour rejoindre le tunnel qu'il devait emprunter pour regagner le château. Le chemin lui parut interminable. Sa jambe et ses côtes le lançaient douloureusement ne lui accordant qu'une difficile avancée vers Poudlard où Mrs Pomfresh l'attendrait avec l'une de ses merveilleuses potions régénérescentes. Il marqua une pause, s'appuyant sur le mur humide pour reprendre son souffle. Avait-il raté beaucoup de chose durant sa 'convalescence' ? Sirius avait-il déjà trouvé une nouvelle proie ? James avait-il une fois encore mis Lily hors d'elle ? Peter avait-il englouti une assiette de plus que d'habitude ? Il secoua la tête puis repris sa lente avancée le cœur battant. Il ne supportait pas ce tunnel. Il lui faisait peur. Peur parce qu'il savait que lorsqu'il marchait dans l'autre direction, alors accompagné de Mrs Pomfresh ou du professeur Dumbledore en personne, de longues douleurs l'attendaient. Il avait toujours eu l'impression qu'il y avait deux tunnels. Le premier, allant vers la cabane, vers la douleur était celui qu'il craignait le plus. L'autre, allant dans le sens opposé, le ramenait vers la lumière, le bout du tunnel, la vie… Et c'était ce qu'il voyait à ce moment là. Il appuya sur l'une des racines et attendit que le saule au dessus de lui se fige totalement. Il risqua un coup d'œil au dehors vérifiant que personne d'autre qu'Hagrid ne traînait sur la pelouse puis, il sortit discrètement avant de rejoindre le château d'un pas légèrement plus rapide. Il fit une mince halte à l'infirmerie où Mrs Pomfresh lui donna sa potion avant de lui ordonner d'un ton chaleureux de monter se reposer au dortoir. Il obéit sans mécontentement, empruntant quelques passages dont seul les Maraudeurs avaient connaissance pour remonter plus rapidement à la salle commune. Il murmura faiblement le mot de passe à la grosse dame avant de pénétrer dans la salle commune sans écouter les remontrances qu'elle lui faisait par rapport au fait qu'il n'était pas en cours comme les autres. Mais après avoir survoler la salle du regard, il se figea. Une main dépassait de l'accoudoir de l'un des canapé. S'il voulait passer inaperçu pour éviter les questions, c'était raté. Il avança lentement vers le canapé et risqua un coup d'œil. Un sentiment étrange s'empara aussitôt de lui… Le jeune homme allongé sur le divan avait de grandes cernes sous les yeux. Il était pâle comme la mort et semblait lutter de toutes ses forces pour ne pas sombrer dans le néant. Remus se pencha vers lui, le cœur battant à tout rompre. Se pouvait-il… se pouvait-il qu'il ait mordu ce garçon durant la nuit ? Cela aurait expliqué tous ces symptômes étranges… Le jeune homme redressa légèrement la tête dans sa direction et Remus sentit son cœur fait un mouvement de travers contre ses côtes lui arrachant une grimace de douleur.

-Chris ? Qu'est ce que tu fais là ! Et pourquoi tu as cette tête ? Il ne s'est rien passé de grave au moins… je veux dire, cette nuit ?

Le brun aux yeux bleus lui lança un regard vide qu'il fut incapable de maintenir. Le jeune homme semblait à bout de force lorsqu'il tenta vainement de se redresser pour faire face à son interlocuteur :

-J'étais pas là… cette nuit… marmonna-t-il à travers ce qui ressemblait plus à un grognement qu'autre chose. Voulais monter au dortoir… pas pu… tombé avant…

Remus lui jeta un regard inquiet ses sourcils formant une mince barre au dessus de ses yeux dont l'habituel couleur noisette avait totalement remplacé l'ambre des yeux de Lunard. Il ne savait pas ce qui était arrivé à Chris. Mais ça le mettait vraiment dans un sale état, comme si toute son énergie vitale le quittait peu à peu… Il l'attrapa par le bras et tenta de le redresser pour le conduire à son dortoir. Cependant, il abandonna très vite cette idée en voyant que premièrement il n'avait pas la force de soutenir le jeune homme et que secondement, ce dernier semblait incapable de garder les yeux ouvert, alors tenir debout…

-Tu veux que j'aille chercher Mrs Pomfresh ou ton cousin ? Ou peut-être que tu sais ce qu'il te faut ? Hasarda Remus en se grattant le menton le regard fixé sur l'agonisant.

Mais Chris secoua la tête. Il ne pouvait rien dire à Remus. Il ne pouvait rien dire à qui que ce soit autre que Harry ou Dumbledore. Et même en confiant ses craintes à ces deux personnes, il avait le sentiment que son mal ne changerait en rien. Pour le guérir, il aurait fallu guérir Nihm. Or, elle souffrait de ce genre de maladie que même la raison ignore….

xoxoxoxox

Le cours de potion était un de ceux qu'il aimait le moins même à cette époque. ouais ! j'ai enfin mes nouveaux carreaux ! Je parle de mes verres de Lunettes ! Maintenant qu'ils sont mieux corrigés je devrais être moins handicapée ! lol ! Sérieux ma mère m'a sortir que j'étais une handicapée quand elle a regardé dans mes lunettes ! Merci maman moi aussi je t'aime ! Ce n'était pas en raison du professeur qui enseignait la matière en 1974, bien au contraire, il trouvait ses cours passionnants. Le problème, c'était qu'il était alors assailli de souvenir, qui à cette époque n'avait pas encore eu lieu. Il revoyait son premier cours dans cette même salle lorsqu'il était entré à Poudlard. Il revoyait les cours d'Ocllumencie et l'impressionnant nombre de fois où Rogue avait presque jeté ses potions par terre après l'avoir surpris dans la pensine… Il revoyait Hermione se faisant traiter de miss je sais tout, et lui même se faisant traité de petit arrogant. Puis à ce moment, là il revenait à la réalité de l'époque à laquelle il se trouvait. Son regard errait sur les visages qui l'entouraient dans le froid cachot du cours de potion, puis il finissait par s'arrêter sur deux visages en particulier… Severus Rogue et Bellatrix Black. A ce moment là, il ne se contrôlait plus. Lors des cours précédents où il avait partagé sa table avec Chris, ce dernier avait du lui donner des coup de coude à maintes reprises afin qu'il cesse de contempler celle qui deviendrait une Lestrange et l''assassin' des parents de Neville, l'assassin de Sirius, son Sirius… Il faisait tout pour l'ignorer, elle et les remarques acerbes qu'elle lançait aux Maraudeurs. Elle et sa beauté froide, fatale pour tout ceux qui tenterait de l'approcher. Elle qui deviendrait sa plus fervente suivante. Une sorte de main sauvage oeuvrant pour Voldemort… Elle ne lui accordait pas trop d'attention et c'était certainement mieux ainsi. Si elle lui avait lancé la moindre remarque, si elle avait fait un pas de trop dans sa direction, il l'aurait peut-être tuée… Son cœur rata un battement alors qu'il se rendait compte des pensées qui l'assaillaient. Il jeta un bref coup d'œil à sa potion, qui dégageait alors de délicates volutes d'une fumée argentée. Hermione aurait certainement été fière de lui… Tout ça, parce qu'à ce moment là, il savait qu'il n'avait rien à craindre de Rogue. Ce dernier étant lui même trop occupé à préparer sa potion. Sans Rogue en professeur de potions, il aurait certainement eu plus d'un A l'année précédente. La preuve en était qu'il avait réussi a décocher un A lors de l'examen écrit de potions aux BUSE. Quand à la pratique, il avait réussi à avoir un E. Cela tenait presque du miracle, lui qui n'avait eu que des D durant l'année… Quelle tête ferait Rogue lorsqu'à leur retour en 1996 il le verrait débarquer dans sa salle de cours pour suivre les cours de potions nécessaires aux études d'Auror. Mais à ce moment, Rogue n'était pas encore devenu Rogue, la terreur des Gryffondor, il n'était que Severus, ou Servilus, un serpentard de sixième année solitaire et lunatique. Quel comble pour lui qui serait amené à haïr un certain lycanthrope… Harry détourna la tête des cheveux noirs et sans vie de Rogue, reportant son attention sur son chaudron, et son inhabituelle voisine. Chris et Nihm leur ayant fait faux bond, Lily et lui s'étaient retrouvés côtes à côtes, au grand damne de James qui avait protesté du plus fort possible aux pieds du professeur dans l'espoir d'échanger sa place avec celle d'Harry. Il avait aussitôt été rejoint par Lily elle même qui avait imploré le professeur Nectarius de ne pas obéir à la demande de James. Toute la classe avait éclaté de rire, mêlant pour une fois Serpentard et Gryffondor dans cette parfaite joie. Puis après un large sourire accordé à James, Nectarius avait dit d'un ton amusé qu'il préférait satisfaire les désirs des jeunes filles, surtout lorsque cela pouvait déranger leurs prétendants ! Harry poussa un soupir. Comment donc son père allait-il réussir à séduire sa mère ? C'était la question du siècle… A côté de lui, Lily fronça un sourcil en se grattant la tête avec le bout de sa baguette. Elle avait l'air soucieuse, et ses yeux étaient si plissés par la réflexion qu'on avait presque du mal à apercevoir leur magnifique couleur. Elle se tourna vers lui puis murmura :

-Qu'est-ce qu'il a à ton avis Chris ? C'est ton cousin, tu dois savoir ce qui lui est arrivé hier, et pourquoi il est encore mal aujourd'hui !

Harry fronça les sourcils. C'était vrai. Lorsqu'il était monté se coucher dans la nuit, Chris s'était réveillé. Il lui avait presque paru bien. Comme si rien de ce qu'ils avaient vu la veille n'avait existé. Puis là, lors du petit déjeuné, quelques minutes après le départ de Nihm, il était devenu pâle et avait manqué de foncer dans le mur alors qu'il était pris d'une sorte de vertige. Ces symptômes là n'étaient pas dus à la nouvelle concernant son père. Harry s'en doutait. Tout comme il était persuadé que Chris serait malade aussi longtemps que Nihm… Il accorda un haussement d'épaule à Lily, répliquant que n'ayant pas été ensemble, il n'avait aucune idée des symptômes qu'avait Chris lorsqu'il était malade. La jeune fille parue légèrement déçue, et alors qu'elle remuait sa potion à l'aide de sa baguette, elle demanda :

-J'ai entendu dire que lui et toi, vous aviez des… euh… prédispositions en matière de divination ? C'est la vérité ?

-Qui t'a dit ça ? Murmura Harry en fronçant les sourcils, inquiet de ce que Lily pourrait lui demander par la suite.

-J'ai entendu Remus et Sirius parler de ça, l'autre jour… Ils ne l'ont pas fait exprès, mais j'ai entendu que tu avais dit à Potter qu'Alice et Franck allaient se marier et que Rogue deviendrait professeur de Potions. C'est la vérité ?

-Oui, murmura Harry après avoir légèrement hésité. Mais dès qu'une personne est proche de moi, je ne perçois plus rien, la concernant. Alors si tu voulais connaître le nom de ton futur mari c'est raté !

Lily eut un sourire amusé. Comme si ça l'intéressait ! Lorsqu'elle le rencontrerait, celui que son cœur chérirait jusqu'à sa mort, elle le saurait. C'était pour ça qu'elle n'était jamais sortie avec aucun garçon auparavant. Elle, peut-être comme Nihm, attendait le grand amour… Elle détourna un instant le regard, peu convaincue de le trouver dans cette sale de classe puis se retournant vers Harry, elle déclara :

-Et concernant des choses telles que Lord Voldemort ? Tu sais ce qui va arriver ? Par exemple si on a du soucis à se faire ou si la guerre peut-être éviter ?

Le regard de Harry passa de clair à sombre, effrayant, triste… Triste à en mourir. A peine Lily eu-t-elle vu ce regard qu'elle regrette d'avoir posé sa question. La réponse, elle la lisait dans les yeux de Harry à cet instant là, et ça ne lui plaisait pas du tout… Il allait se passer des choses horribles. Des choses que Harry ne pourrait pas lui révéler. Des choses qu'elle apprendrait par elle-même, le moment venu. Le garçon détourna les yeux, passant par réflexe sa main sur sa cicatrice. Pourquoi est-ce que cette question venait d'elle ? Pourquoi fallait-il que la seule personne qui cherche à savoir ce que leur réservait Voldemort soit sa mère ? Pourquoi lui avait-on rappelé que là d'où il venait, le monde était en guerre, une guerre qui n'allait pas tarder à commencer. Une guerre dont on ignorait quand elle finirait. Une guerre dont on ignorait encore le nom du vainqueur. Soudain, tout ce poids qu'il avait temporairement oublié retomba sur ses épaules. La prophétie, la mort de Sirius, tout ce que la présence de Voldemort allait engendrer… Harry secoua la tête. Il ne voulait pas gâcher tous ces merveilleux moments qu'il passait aux côtés des Maraudeurs et de Lily en pensant à ce qui l'attendait là-bas. S'il se laissait submerger par sa colère ou sa tristesse, il ne pourrait pas profiter de ce qu'il vivait, et ça il ne pouvait s'y résigner… A côté de lui, Lily le regardait avec inquiétude. Il lui accorda un faible sourire qui sembla la rassurer un petit peu puis voulant probablement effacer le trouble qu'elle avait jeté elle déclara :

-Alors j'ai deux petites questions ? Est-ce qu'il va y avoir un bal cette année, et est-ce que Remus va venir m'avouer de lui même sont secret ?

-Pour le bal, j'aurai tendance à dire oui, pour Remus je n'en sais rien, vous êtes tous les deux des amis à moi alors… impossible de savoir.

Lily sembla légèrement déçue mais elle n'eut pas le temps de s'apitoyer sur son sort puisque la sonnerie signalant la fin du cours retentit. Les élèves prélevèrent des échantillons de potions qu'ils allèrent déposés sur le bureau du professeur Nectarius avant de quitter la salle à pas plus où moins pressés. A peine furent-ils sorti, que James se lança vers eux, voulant s'assurer en les écoutant que Harry et Lily n'étaient pas trop proche l'un de l'autre. Après que la jeune fille ait une fois encore repoussé le capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor, les Maraudeurs ainsi que Lily et étoile, qui les avait rejoint, décidèrent de monter à la salle commune afin de voir comment se portait les deux malades du jour.

Même si Harry ne laissait rien paraître, il était extrêmement nerveux. Si Nihm souffrait d'une maladie qui n'était pas prévue et donc qui n'avait pas exister dans le passé de ses parents, cela risquait d'avoir des répercussions sur la santé de Chris, et il était fort probable que les Maraudeurs ou Lily finiraient par se poser des questions… S'il n'avait pas réalisé leur mensonge, leurs ennuis auraient été plus important encore. Car là, cette couverture que lui et Chris avaient créé pourrait toujours leur permettre de prétendre que le lien unissant Chris à Nihm l'avait fait également tomber malade. Ce serait grossier, et il était fort improbable que Remus ou Lily croient une telle absurdité, mais ce serait leur seule échappatoire pour expliquer la mystérieuse maladie du jeune homme. Quand à Nihm, il faudrait trouver très rapidement la raison qui l'avait plongée dans un tel état afin de pouvoir y trouver une solution… Harry sortit de sa rêverie en arrivant devant le portrait de la grosse Dame. Il passa derrière James et pénétra donc en deuxième dans une salle commune quasi déserte. Quasiment, puisque deux secondes après qu'ils aient posé les pieds sur le parquet de la salle commune, Remus leur sautaient dessus le visage blafard.

-Holà Mumus ! Ricana James sans prendre sa pâleur en compte. Tu n'es plus malade ? Tu t'es reposé ? Près à repartir pour un bon mois ? Tu m'écoutes quand je te cause !

Mais Remus n'écoutait pas. Il y avait bien plus sérieux. Il avait attrapé Harry par sa manche et l'avait entraîné vers le canapé où Chris gisait encore, le regard extrêmement lointain. Cependant, une mince lueur s'alluma dans son regard lorsqu'il aperçu Harry et il tenta en vain de se redresser. Le binoclard voyait ses craintes confirmées. Il se pencha vers Chris et lui attrapa un bras, pour le soulever légèrement. Il appela Sirius à l'aide avant de conseiller à Lily et Etoile de monter voir comment se portait Nihm. Car il était certain qu'elle était involontairement responsable de tout ce qui arrivait à Chris… Remus les suivait, se rongeant les ongles avec nervosité, encore persuadé qu'il pouvait être responsable de tout ça. James, prêt à tout pour suivre Lily, avait attrapé son balai et était parti rejoindre le dortoir des filles en passant par la fenêtre, vieille habitude, faisant presque aussitôt retentire un cri strident signature de la colère de Lily Evans. Quand à Peter, il hésitait ne sachant pas comment rejoindre le dortoir des filles, puisqu'il était évident qu'il ne serait pas le bienvenu dans la chambre de Harry. Dans la chambre de ce dernier, on avait installé Chris sur son lit et si Sirius avait tenté de détendre l'atmosphère en plaisantant sur le poids de Chris, il s'était vite aperçu qu'il n'y avait rien de drôle à sa blague. Remus restait debout le regard fixe, l'ongle du pouce coincé entre ses dents. Il sentait battre son cœur à toute allure. Il savait que les autres l'auraient prévenu si un drame avait eu lieu, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir nerveux…

-Harry, il ne s'est rien passé cette nuit n'est-ce pas ? Balbutia-t-il sans quitter Chris des yeux.

-Non, c'est… c'est autre chose… vous ne voulez pas allez voir comment va Nihm ?

C'était plus un ordre qu'une question, Remus le compris tout de suite. Il n'eut pas besoin de demander à Sirius de sortir, et à peine avait-il fermer la porte, qu'il sentit que l'on jetait un 'collaporta' à la porte du dortoir. Même s'il ne voulait pas en parler, il était évident que Harry savait quel mal rongeait Chris… Et il avait raison de penser ça.

-Chris, qu'est-ce que tu as ? Demanda Harry, lorsqu'il n'entendit plus aucun bruit derrière la porte. C'est à cause de Nihm ? A cause de sa maladie ?

Le regard de son camarade se fixa lentement sur lui, et tout aussi lentement il fit un signe de tête affirmatif. Harry sentit son cœur se serrer. Il n'aimait pas voir les gens dans un tel état, surtout que dans le cas présent, à moins de trouver une raison et une solution à la maladie de Nihm, Chris risquait de rester dans cet état mourrant durant un certain temps…

xoxoxoxox

-Nihm ? Pourquoi tu ne veux rien nous dire ? Répéta Lily pour la énième fois, les sourcils froncés. On voit bien qu'il y a un problème et c'est ça qui te fait te mettre dans un tel état ! Nous sommes tes amis ! On veut t'aider, mais pour ça il faut que tu nous dises ce qui se passe !

-Je veux pas en parler… c'est trop… stupide…

Elle avait les yeux et les rouges en raison du nombre de larmes qu'elle avait versé. Se rendre malade pour ça. Voilà qui était stupide. Elle en était parfaitement consciente. S'il n'y avait eu qu'elle, elle se serait contentée d'un gros chagrin, mais là… Là, son corps en avait décidé autrement, lui infligeant cette étrange punition. Elle était triste et désemparée, Très bien, son corps lui donnait une raison de l'être encore plus. Tant qu'au fond d'elle elle ne se serait pas calmée. Tant qu'au fond, son cœur n'aurait pas accepté réellement la réalité, son corps et sa magie lui infligeraient cette maladie qu'elle ne comprenait pas. Reste de la pneumonie qu'elle avait eu enfant… Alors puisque de toute façon, elle n'accepterait pas réellement le fait que Sirius ne l'aime pas, elle savait très bien qu'elle avait le droit de pleurer ! Sa 'maladie' allait rester lui coller à la peau aussi longtemps qu'elle n'accepterait pas ça, et elle n'y pourrait rien, même si quelqu'un tentait de la faire rire et lui faisait temporairement oublier sa douleur, elle serait toujours secouée de ces horribles quintes de toux qui dans une autre vie devait causer sa mort… Etoile avait quitté la pièce, descendant pour demander à Remus comment se portait Chris. D'après ce qu'on lui avait dit lui aussi était malade et peut-être de manière plus surprenante encore… Et ça, ça la dégoûtait encore plus… Le pauvre ne méritait sûrement pas ça ! Il avait déjà l'air suffisamment malheureux comme ça, si en plus il choppait une saleté de virus… Son horrible toux déchira le silence qui régnait dans la pièce. Lily et James, assis aux antipodes échangèrent un bref coup d'œil, pour un fois sans que la jeune rousse foudroie son camarade du regard.

-Si tu veux, je peux descendre aux cuisines te prendre quelque chose à manger ou à boire, sinon tu vas te dessécher ! Déclara posément James avec un ton qui indiquait qu'il espérait la faire sourire.

Lily leva les yeux au ciel avec la grimace qui signifiait 'quel manque de tact'. Elle n'accorda pas un regard à James lorsqu'il quitta la pièce, trop occupée à fixer Nihm d'une manière intense. Mais la brune évitait désespérément son regard, le fuyant comme la peste. Elle ne voulait pas que Lily lui pose de question, ça se voyait. Peut-être parce que si sa meilleure amie, lui avait demandé ce qui n'allait pas, elle se serait sentie obligée de répondre. La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit, laissant entrer un gros chien noir. Le regard de Nihm cilla un bref instant pendant que Sirius reprenait forme humaine. Lui, ne s'aperçu de rien. Mais ce changement dans le regard de la jeune fille, cette lueur étrange qui l'espace d'un instant avait habité les yeux bleus de Nihm Allbright, n'était pas passé inaperçu pour Lily. Elle se redressa, les bras toujours croisés sur sa poitrine, puis prétextant aller prendre des nouvelles de Chris, elle quitta la chambre, abandonnant Nihm et Sirius face à face.

-Alors ? De quoi souffre Mademoiselle l'aventurière ? Demanda Sirius un mince sourire aux lèvres, tout en s'approchant du lit de Nihm.

-Rien, répondit tout simplement la jeune fille, la voix plus rauque que ce qu'elle aurait voulu.

-Ah. Mais si je m'approche et que je te fais un gros bisous magique tu seras toujours malade ?

Nihm ouvrit des yeux horrifiés. Il n'allait tout de même pas faire ce qu'il disait ? Et pourtant Sirius ferma les yeux, se penchant vers elle comme pour l'embrasser. Elle aurait pu ne rien faire et ne pas bouger, attendre qu'il vienne cueillir ce baiser sur ses lèvres… Mais elle ne le pouvait pas, parce qu'elle aurait été plus mal encore. Alors, baissant la tête pour ne pas voir la grimace qu'il lui accorderait, elle posa ses mains sur le torse du jeune homme afin de le repousser. Et ils restèrent ainsi durant deux secondes qui leur parurent une éternité. Elle, les mains posées sur son torse pour le repousser alors qu'elle l'aimait. Lui, le regard fixe, ébahi qu'elle le repousse ainsi. Nihm sentit les larmes remonter jusqu'à ses yeux. Elle ne voulait pas… Elle ne voulait pas jeter un froid entre eux, mais il fallait qu'elle lui dise. Pour qu'il comprenne et que peut-être tout ne soit pas achevé.

-Pou…pourquoi tu m'as repoussé ? Demanda Sirius d'un ton étrange en reculant légèrement. Tu ne voulais pas de ce baiser ?

-Je ne voulais pas de ce baiser, murmura-t-elle sans le regarder. Sirius… Est-ce que tu te rends compte qu'à force de jouer comme tu le fais avec les filles tu risques de passer à côté d'un tas de chose. Tu crois connaître l'amour, mais ce n'est pas en restant trois jours tout u plus avec la même personne que tu peux savoir ce que sont des sentiments ; Je ne veux pas te blesser parce que je le suis déjà suffisamment moi-même pour vouloir t'infliger de telle souffrance, mais, si tu continues à agir comme tu le fais, tu ne tomberas jamais amoureux de qui que ce soit et tu finiras seul sans avoir connu le véritable amour… Et à ce moment là, plus aucune fille ne s'intéressera à toi…

-Pourquoi tu me dis tout ça ? Demanda le jeune homme d'un ton étrangement froid. Tu penses ce que tu dis ?

Nihm hocha légèrement la tête, sans un regard dans sa direction. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il la voie pleurer. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il ait pitié d'elle en comprenant clairement qu'elle avait parlé en connaissance de cause. Et elle savait que Sirius, le garçon le moins observateur de tout Poudlard, n'avait certainement pas compris le sens de ses propos… Il y eut un bruit de porte, et elle lorsqu'elle redressa la tête, elle était seule. Seule dans la chambre. Seule avec sa souffrance, mais en en ayant déchargé une petite partie sur Sirius… Elle glissa sur le lit, puis après avoir essuyé une nouvelle quinte de toux, elle repartit en sanglots…

xoxoxoxox

La toux de Nihm continuait à retentire dans la pièce suivi de son écho effrayant. Elle dormait, ou du moins c'était tout comme. La preuve en était qu'elle avait fini par s'arrêter de pleurer. Etoile et Alice avaient eu recours à des boule quies magique qui laissait passer uniquement la sonnerie du réveil. Mais elle, elle n'avait aucune envie de jouer à ça, en cherchant à ignorer la douleur qui devait étreindre Nihm. Elle avait vu son regard. Elle avait vu ce changement lorsque Sirius était entré dans le dortoir. Elle avait vu la pâleur s'installer sur le visage de Nihm lorsque Sirius avait embrassé cette fille blonde… Nihm était tombée sous le charme du beau Maraudeur… Malheur à elle… Une nouvelle quinte de toux déchira le silence de la nuit. Lily se redressa. Elle n'en pouvait plus. Elle n'avait pas envie de dormir, elle voulait juste réfléchir. Réfléchir à un moyen d'aider son amie. Mais à ce moment là, la toux incessante de Nihm l'empêchait de se concentrer. La jeune fille se leva en attrapant sa robe de chambre, puis elle se dirigea lentement vers la porte du dortoir pour descendre dans la salle commune. La pièce était plongée dans le silence, mais, contrairement à ce à quoi elle se serait attendue, la pièce n'était pas vide. Assis devant le feu de cheminé un garçon semblait pris dans ses pensées. Un instant, il lui sembla qu'il s'agissait de Potter, mais en plissant légèrement les yeux, elle finit par reconnaître Harry. Soulagée, elle descendit l'escalier, sans qu'il détourne la tête puis s'assit à côté de lui. Le jeune homme se tourna vers elle le regard vague, puis semblant soudain s'apercevoir qu'il n'était pas très normal qu'elle se trouve là auprès de lui, il balbutia :

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

-Je n'arrivais pas à dormir, et toi ?

-Pareil… je m'inquiète pour Chris…

-Tu ne sais vraiment pas ce qu'il a ? Remus m'a dit que tu l'avais un peu poussé à sortir tout à l'heure…

Harry ne répondit rien bien qu'une réponse ait effleuré son esprit. Comment aurait-elle réagi s'il lui avait dit que la maladie de Chris n'était autre qu'un problème d'existence… Si Nihm souffrait au point d'en tomber malade et de risquer la mort, il en était exactement pareil pour Chris, si ce n'est en pire, puisqu'à cette époque là, lui n'était pas encore né. Dumbledore c'était trompé. Ce voyage dans le passé, était bien plus dangereux que ce qu'il leur avait dit… Harry poussa un faible soupir avant de demander :

-Et Nihm, qu'est-ce qu'elle a ?

-Elle est amoureuse.

-Pardon ?

Harry avait brutalement tourné la tête vers Lily, persuadé d'avoir mal compris ce qu'elle venait de lui dire. Cependant, elle répéta la même phrase quelques secondes plus tard. Elle lui expliqua tout. Tout ce qu'elle pensait avoir compris. Harry resta interdit. Si Nihm souffrait à cause de son amour pour Sirius, il ne pouvait rien faire d'autre qu'attendre qu'elle se calme… Or les sentiments ne s'effaçaient pas comme ça. Mais en même temps il se sentait soulagé. Même si sa tristesse mettait Nihm dans un sale état, elle n'allait pas en mourir et donc Chris non plus. C'était déjà un point de gagner. Lily, le regard fixé sur les flammes qui dansaient dans la cheminée semblait l'analyser. Analyser ses réactions et tous ce qui émanait de lui, comme si elle cherchait à le reconnaître. Ou à trouver quelqu'un en lui…

-ça te dérange, si je te demande de me parler de ta famille ? Finit-elle par demander d'un ton doux.

-Non, mais il n'y a pas grand chose à en dire… ce n'est pas très gai en plus…

-Tant pis, je veux juste que tu sois moins un mystère à mes yeux…

Le cœur d'Harry se réchauffa instantanément. C'était fou cet effet qu'elle pouvait avoir sur lui. Elle lui avait demandé une simple petite chose et il se sentait prêt à tout lui dire, juste parce qu'il était bien avec elle…

-Bon… mes parents sont morts dans un accident de voiture lorsque j'avais un an. Ils voulaient se rendre chez des amis moldus et avaient décidé de prendre la voiture. Un chauffard arrivait à pleine vitesse sur la route d'en face et il les a percuté de plein fouet. Ma mère a juste eu le temps de me jeter un sort pour me protéger… Je m'en suis sorti avec cette cicatrice.. De là, j'ai été élevé par ma tante maternelle qui ne m'a jamais témoigné beaucoup d'affection. En fait, je crois qu'elle ne m'aimait pas… Puis pendant un temps, j'ai été vivre chez mon parrain qui comptait beaucoup pour moi. Mais…il…il est mort à la fin de l'année dernière… Il a été tué devant moi, par une Mangemort de Voldemort… Il voulait… me protéger… Quand à Chris, c'est notre grand-mère qui l'a élevé. C'était la mère de mon père et de ma tante. Ma tante est morte quand Chris était petit. Elle a attrapé une maladie et n'a pas survécu. Il y avait eu un froid avec ma grand mère parce qu'elle n'a jamais accepté le fait que ma mère soit d'origine moldue et c'est pour ça que j'ai été élevé par ma tante… Voilà, tu sais tout…

Lily le regarda intensément, les larmes aux yeux. Ce garçon avait vraiment quelque chose de particulier. Quelque chose qui l'attirait, qui lui donnait envie de le consoler, de lui faire oublier tout son malheur. Et à ce moment là, sans savoir pourquoi, la seule chose qu'elle trouva à faire fut d'attraper Harry par les épaules et de l'attirer contre elle pour le serrer dans ses bras, pour lui témoigner de l'affection, comme une mère avec son enfant. Elle ne fit pas attention aux larmes qui coulaient dans son coup. Elle ne fit pas attention au fait que Harry ne répondait pas à son étreinte, somme pour ne pas s'y habituer. Elle ne fit pas attention au maraudeur qui, debout devant la porte de son dortoir, les regardait avec un mélange d'envie et de tristesse, une tristesse partager avec celle de Harry, sans éprouver la moindre jalousie…

xoxoxoxoxox

Allongé dans son lit. Chris se sentait légèrement mieux. La nuit avait du reposer Nihm. Peut-être même la guérir. Toujours est-il qu'à cet instant là, il était redressé sur son lit, capable de tendre le bras pour attraper la boite à musique de sa mère. Il l'ouvrit et contempla longuement la photo. Maintenant qu'il la voyait âgé de seize ans, il voyait sa mère différemment. Rien que cette photo, lui montrait plus une femme qu'une adolescente. Pourtant elle était encore jeune… Combien de différences y avait-il entre la Nihm de Poudlard et celle de la maison Londonienne qu'elle habitait avec ses parents, que lui même habiterait plus tard. Combien de différences y avait-il entre Nihm et Maman ? Il y en avait tellement qu'elles ne se contaient plus. L'une gai et aventurière, l'autre sur le point de mourir… la petite mélodie de la boite à musique continuait à le bercer, l'endorment presque.

'_Les secrets de la nuit veille sur ta vie_

_Tu t'endors et dans ton corps_

_Tu guér…_'

La musique s'était tue. Elle avait cessé d'un coup, comme si la boite s'était cassée. Pourtant elle était toujours là, entre les mains du garçon. Entre les mains d'un garçon tétanisé par la peur et pris de panique. Les yeux fixés sur la photo, le cœur battant beaucoup plus vite qu'à la normale, il regardait on image disparaître lentement, lui, le bébé de la photo, et elle, Nihm Allbright, vingt-deux ans à sa mort… La boite à musique roula sur le matelas tandis que Chris tentait de se lever, d'aller chercher de l'aide. Si la photo disparaissait, si la musique s'arrêtait, c'était qu'il y avait un problème. Et en l'occurrence, ce problème pouvait fort bien concerner la Nihm Allbright de seize ans. Quelqu'un devait la sauver. Quelqu'un devait lui insuffler le souffle de vie qu'elle n'arrivait plus à avoir, avant qu'il ne soit trop tard… Avant que tout soit perdu, et que lui, il disparaisse… Son corps s'effondra sur le sol sans qu'il ait la force de l'en empêcher. Une main grise et transparente finit sa chute à côté de son visage, imitant à merveille la couleur de tout son corps…

xoxoxoxox

Harry redressa la tête, un étrange pressentiment au creux de l'estomac. Son regard s'arrêta sur le visage renfrogné de Sirius qui repoussait à grande peine la fille blonde qu'il avait embrassé la veille. Quelque chose n'allait pas lui procurant un sentiment vraiment étrange, effroyable… Il tourna la tête dans l'autre sens, s'arrêtant sur Lily qui semblait prise en grande réflexion. Elle bailla longuement, intrigant Remus qui lui demanda la cause de sa fatigue. Elle lui répondit que c'était uniquement du aux nombreuses quintes de toux qui avaient agitées Nihm durant la nuit, quelque chose de vraiment 'effrayant' selon elle. Puis son regard passa à James, qui assit à côté de Peter le regardait d'un air absent, comme s'il était ailleurs. N'en pouvant plus, Harry se leva de la table des Gryffondor, son pressentiment grandissant de plus en plus en lui. Il s'attira les regard des Maraudeurs ainsi que ceux de Lily et Etoile. Puis soudain il compris. Quelque chose se passait là-haut. Quelque chose qu'il fallait à tout pris empêcher si l'on voulait maintenir le cours du temps… Il parti en courant vers la tour des Gryffondor, sans voir que les autres s'étaient levés à sa suite l'air tout aussi inquiet que lui. Il courait sans s'arrêter, montant les marches quatre à quatre, se souciant peu de renverser quelqu'un sur son passage. L'essentiel était d'arriver là-haut à temps… Il accéléra l'allure distançant les autres de plusieurs mètres. Si jamais son pressentiment était fondé, si jamais quelque chose était arrivé à Chris ou Nihm, il ne pourrait se le pardonner. Car maintenant il en était convaincu, c'était sa présence en 1974 qui avait changé le cours du temps et rendu Nihm malade en ce mois de Septembre… Le tableau de la grosse dame se dessina droit devant lui, au bout du couloir. Il accéléra l'allure puis hurlant le mot de passe alors qu'il était encore à six mètres du tableau, il pu pénétrer dans la salle commune sans être ralentit. La salle était vide bien que le feu crépita encore dans la cheminée. Il y avait une atmosphère lourde, étrangement pesante et suffocante. Mais il ne s'arrêta pas et fonça tête baissée jusqu'au dortoirs des garçons de sixième année. Il ouvrit la porte, espérant trouver Chris tranquillement installé sur on lit.Mais ce ne fut pas le cas. La chambre était vide. Rien qu'il puisse voir de là où il se trouvait. Son regard se posa sur le lit de Chris, et la couverture défaites, comme s'il avait cherché à se lever. Il avisa la petite boite à musique ovale. Il avait déjà vu Chris l'ouvrir pour regarder la photo de sa mère, surtout lorsqu'il n'était pas très bien… Jamais le garçon ne l'aurait laissé ainsi au bord du lit si tout avait été normal… Harry avança d'un pas dans la chambre, appelant le jeune homme la voix légèrement tremblante. Soudain, son cœur chavira. Des pieds dépassaient de derrière le lit de son camarade. Il avança, le cœur battant à tout rompre, puis se pencha à côté du garçon. Son visage était d'une pâleur effroyable, mais le plus grave, c'était qu'il semblait sur le point de disparaître, d'être effacé de la surface. Harry écarquilla les yeux, puis tenta de secouer Chris dans l'espoir de le faire revenir. Sa main passa au travers de l'épaule du garçon…

-Chris… Qu'est-ce que je dois faire ? Est-ce que c'est Nihm qui…

Harry se redressa, comme parcouru d'un courant électrique qui lui aurait tout fait comprendre. Il sortit de la chambre puis, apercevant les autres qui venaient voir pourquoi il était sortit aussi rapidement de la grande salle, il hurla :

-Que quelqu'un monte voir Nihm ! Elle est en train de mourir !

Il claqua la porte de sa chambre. Il ne fallait pas qu'on voie Chris dans cet état. L'essentiel était de la sauver. Si Nihm était sauvée, Chris retrouverait toute sa vitalité. Il s'agenouilla à côté du garçon, puis les doigts croisés sous son menton, il patienta. C'était la seule chose qu'il pouvait faire de toute manière.

xoxoxoxoxox

Sirius avait bondit. Il s'était transformé en chien pour gravir les marches menant au dortoir des filles sans risquer l'accident. Etoile et Lily étaient entrée quelques secondes plus tard dans la pièce, et elles s'étaient heurtées à une porte fermée. Ça ne regardait qu'eux. Il l'avait trouvée là, inconsciente sur le sol. Le corps pâle et fragile d'une enfant mourante. Il n'avait pas cherché à comprendre. Il s'était précipité sur le corps inanimé qui gisait à même le sol, puis il lui avait insufflé un souffle de vie puissant, qui il l'espérait, la ferait revenir. Ils étaient stupides. Stupides de s'être disputés ainsi uniquement parce que Nihm avait dit la vérité. Il ne voulait pas la blesser. Il ne pouvait pas la blesser. Il avait joint ses mains sur la poitrine de la jeune fille, et il avait continué jusqu'à temps qu'elle revienne. Jusqu'à temps qu'elle rouvre les yeux. Ses yeux qui s'étaient empli un instant d'une lueur étrange. Oui. C'était parce qu'il l'aimait beaucoup qu'il ne voulait pas qu'elle souffre. Il ne voulait pas la perdre. Elle contait plus pour lui, que toutes ses autres idiotes accrochées à ses pieds. Elle… Elle était différente. Elle l'avait toujours été et le serait toujours, même si quelque part elle semblait attendre plus que son amitié… Il l'attrapa par les épaules puis la serra contre lui avant de la soulever du sol pour la ramener dans son lit. Elle semblait mal, faible et fatiguée, mais il avait la certitude, que maintenant elle ne risquait plus rien. Elle prenait toujours soin d'éviter son regard, mais il lui attrapa le menton, la forçant à lui faire face. Il colla on front sur celui de la demoiselle qu'il venait de sauver puis murmura, ses yeux encrés dans ceux de la belle :

-Je suis désolé. C'est toi qui avait raison, j'aurai du le remarquer avant… Et je voulais te dire que tu comptes beaucoup pour moi et c'est la raison pour laquelle je vais essayer de suivre tes conseils et d'essayer de trouver quelqu'un qui m'aimera pour autre chose que mon physique, et que j'aimerai aussi… Mais en attendant, je te promets de repousser toutes les autruches qui m'approcheront !

Nihm eut un faible sourire tandis qu'une larme roulait sur sa joue. Elle savait qu'elle ne l'aurait jamais. Qu je mais elle n'aurait en retour ce même amour qu'elle avait pour lui à ce moment là. Elle allait se faire à cette idée. Puis de toute façon, elle savait qu'à ce moment, là, se serait-elle et uniquement elle qui aurait la plus grande place dans son cœur. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle passe à autre chose, ou que lui trouve celle qu'il aimerait toute sa vie. Il se pencha légèrement vers elle, puis déposa un baiser à la jointure de ses lèvres. Son corps tout entier fut envahi d'une chaleur intense et d'un réconfort qu'elle n'avait plus connu depuis longtemps. Oui. Pour l'instant, il était rien qu'à elle. Jusqu'à ce que vienne celui ou celle qui les ferait s'oublier l'un l'autre. Elle et son amour, lui et son amitié… Sirius se redressa un sourire étrange aux lèvres. Il se leva puis lentement se dirigea vers la porte.

-Je vais voir comment va Chris, Lily et Etoile vont certainement monter… Ah ! Au faite, il y a un truc qui pic sous ton oreiller !

Il quitta la chambre, faisant naître un froncement de sourcils sur le visage de la jeune fille. Elle s'empara de la lettre qu'elle avait mise sous son oreiller quelque temps plus tôt pendant que dans une autre chambre, à quelques pas de là, un garçon de seize ans se redressait en sursaut en comprenant qu'il venait d'échapper à une mort certaine. La berceuse de sa boite à musique se remit en marche, achevant le 'tu guéries sur lequel elle s'était arrêtée. Nihm ouvrit lentement sa lettre et en survola la page, reconnaissant cette écriture avec un sentiment étrange en elle. Il revenait. Après cette année et demi d'absence, il serait là, à la fin de la semaine…

**Alors vous en avez pensé quoi? laissez des reviews please et n'hésitez pas pour les question j'y répondrais dans la mesure du possible!**


	9. Petite Flamme

**Coucou! voilà j'ai fini de me battre aec mon abricot donc je peux mieux m'exprimer lol! Donc j'ai légèrement ralenti la parution ( ça donne un air important comme ça!) afin de ne pas rattraper trop vite ma fic car même si je viens d'entamer le 15 chapitre, je n'écris pas toujours les chapitres en 1 semaines ou deux alors ça serait moins bien pour vous... En tout cas je vous remercie pour vos reviews ça fait super plaisir! Donc voilà, ce chapitre plus court que les deux précédents est surtout axé sur Remus et j'espère qu'il vous plaira... **

**Tous les personnages sont à JKR sauf ceux que ous ne connaissiez pas avant!**

**Chapitre 9**

**Petite Flamme**

La salle commune des Gryffondor était relativement calme. De petits groupes d'élèves faisaient leurs devoirs ça et là, sans savoir que l'après-midi même, deux élèves avaient failli disparaître. Sans savoir que l'après midi, deux élèves de leur maison seraient morts sans l'intervention inespérée de Harry Brangsburn. Et il était assis avec les Maraudeurs et Chris à quelques mètres de la cheminée, ce dernier étant enveloppé dans une couverture pour feinter encore un semblant de maladie. Aussitôt que Nihm s'était remise, il avait retrouvé toute sa vitalité et aurait même pu piquer un cent mètres si on le lui avait ordonné. Il n'avait pas compris la raison pour laquelle celle qui devait devenir sa jeune mère, s'était remise aussi rapidement de son mal-être. Ça avait été comme si tout avait été effacé d'un seul coup. Mais, eux, ils ne savaient rien de ce qui avait pu engendrer un tel changement et par là-même lui redonner la vie. Ils ignoraient que même si ses sentiments pour Sirius étaient encore présents, elle était comme guérie. Du moins, son cœur et sa magie étaient guéris. Si elle toussait encore s'était uniquement du au fait que sa gorge avait été abîmée à trop tousser durant ces deux interminables jours. Elle aussi était redescendue dans la salle commune, et si tout le monde lui demandait la raison de son absence de la veille elle répondait par son sourire le plus énigmatique. Cependant, alors que le regard de Harry était attardé sur le visage de Lily, il avait pu remarquer son inquiétude lorsque la jeune fille avait noté le reste de tristesse qui demeurait dans le regard de Nihm. Les Maraudeurs, assis sur le tapis de la salle commune étaient en plein complot contre Rogue même s'il était évident que certaines personnes ne partageaient pas vraiment l'enthousiasme de James ou Sirius. Remus observait ses deux comparses les sourcils froncés, sachant pertinemment que maltraiter Rogue pourrait encore se retourner contre eux. Chris également fronçait les sourcils, en raison de son inquiétude à l'idée que lorsqu'ils rentreraient en 1996 et que Rogue le reconnaîtrait comme ayant fait parti de complot à son égard, il décide de se venger. Mais James, Sirius et Harry ne faisaient aucunement attention au mécontentement de leurs camarades, bien trop occupés à choisir entre une humiliation publique ou un sort qui s'achèverait en humiliation publique ! Cependant, ils furent bien contraints d'abandonner leurs petites manigances lorsque Remus demanda d'un ton inquiet :

-Vous ne m'avez toujours pas dit si Nihm et Lily connaissent mon secret.

Cette phrase, aussi simple soit-elle eut l'effet d'une bombe sur James et Sirius qui après avoir échangé un bref regard commencèrent à bafouiller en même temps, avançant des suites de mots n'ayant pas le moindre sens ainsi que d'incompréhensibles onomatopées. Ils jetèrent des coups d'œil à Peter en quête d'une aide qu'ils ne devaient pas trouver tandis que le regard de Remus s'ouvrait avec horreur. Cette réaction chez ses comparses de toujours ne pouvait signifier qu'une chose : les deux filles l'avaient vu, et elles avaient compris sa véritable nature… Elles avaient du le voir en compagnie de ceux dont elles savaient qu'ils étaient animagis et à la suite de déductions logiques, elles avaient du finir par conclure que lui était le loup garou de Poudlard… C'était pour ça qu'elles ne leur avaient quasiment pas accordé la parole depuis qu'elles étaient redescendues du dortoir. C'était obligatoirement ça… Maintenant elles avaient peur de lui. Elles avaient peur de celui qu'il était capable de devenir certaine nuit du mois et de ce qu'il pourrait alors leur faire… Et pour ne pas le plonger dans la terreur dans laquelle il se trouvait actuellement, James, Sirius et les autres ne lui avaient rien dit… Son cœur battait à un rythme anormal, s'accélérant tout d'un coup avant de ralentir lorsque son cerveau partait dans une réflexion lente et fastidieuse qui ne lui apportait que de fausses conclusions. Il était incapable de parler, incapable de regarder en direction de celles qui avaient été de ses amies… Il venait de les perdre, c'était certain. Et si jamais elles venaient à révéler son secret, il n'aurait plus qu'à plier bagages et quitter Poudlard... C'était son pire cauchemar qui se réalisait sous ses yeux… Le souffle court, il redressa légèrement la tête pour faire face au regard embarrassé de James, puis il balbutia :

-Elles… elles savent tout, n'est-ce pas ? C'est pour ça qu'elle ne m'ont plus parlé depuis qu'elle sont redescendues ?

-Mumus… on ne savait pas comment te le dire… en fait… Lily connaît ton secret depuis un sacré bout de temps… Et si elle a accepté de suivre Nihm dans la forêt l'autre soir, c'était uniquement pour ne pas trahir ce secret… Elle voulait te protéger, et elle a réussi, murmura James en se passant maladroitement une main dans les cheveux. Nihm ignore que c'est toi le loup-garou qui a failli la mettre en pièces l'autre soir…

Remus lui jeta un regard noir. Il n'aimait pas qu'on lui rappelle que lors de la pleine lune, il était capable du pire. Son cœur s'était serré. Lily connaissait son secret depuis longtemps. Et elle n'avait en rien changé son attitude. Si elle ne lui avait pas parlé ce soir là, c'était uniquement par ce qu'elle n'en avait pas eu l'occasion… Elle l'avait protégé. Elle avait risqué sa vie pour ne pas trahir son secret. Il tourna légèrement la tête en direction des filles, assises sur le canapé.

Lily. Il avait longtemps éprouvé des sentiments pour elle. Puis James en avait eu également, et il avait baissé les bras, persuadé que face à son meilleur ami, il n'aurait jamais aucune chance. Il la voyait là. Repoussant toujours « Potter » du mieux possible alors qu'elle passait tout son temps à le chercher du regard, en affirmant que c'était uniquement pour ne pas entrer dans une salle s'il s'y trouvait. Oui, Lily était un ange. Un ange incapable de blesser les autres. Un ange qui ignorait encore tout de ce qu'aimer pouvait signifier. Et elle se cachait derrière un masque d'arrogance identique à celui de James et destiné uniquement à lui, sans en avoir conscience. Lui il avait vu tout ça. Et il les avaient laissés. Un loup garou n'aurait jamais le droit d'aimer un ange. C'était déjà tout juste s'il avait le droit d'aimer… Son cœur se resserra plus fort encore. Lily était tellement bienveillante. Lui il ne l'aurait jamais à ses côtés, mais il priait pour que James puisse obtenir son cœur, et qu'ainsi elle reste de ses amis… Il détourna la tête de la jeune fille, sentant les regard des autres Maraudeurs posés sur lui. Sur sa gauche, Harry le regardait intensément comme s'il allait lui dire une chose dont il était certain.

-Ecoute, Remus, Lily n'attend qu'une chose, c'est que tu ailles te confier à elle de toi même. Et crois moi, de l'avoir fait t'apportera un grand soutien pour plus tard. Prends mon conseil comme tu veux, mais ne l'oubli pas.

Remus ne dit rien. Il regarda Harry durant quelques secondes puis les visages de Sirius et de James. Ce dernier n'avait rien dit, mais il regardait Harry comme s'il était persuadé que le jeune homme était la sagesse même. Ça lui suffisait pour faire confiance à Harry. Il irait parler à Lily, mais pas tout de suite. Avant cela, il devait se préparer moralement à dire à la jeune fille sa véritable nature. Il avait déjà du mal à en parler avec ses amis Maraudeurs alors à elle pour qui il avait eu des sentiments… ça paraissait impossible.

xoxoxoxox

Lily détourna la tête des garçons assis au pied de la cheminée. Il y avait des jours comme ça où il arrivait tant de choses qu'on était plus certain que la journée avait été réelle. Et ce jour de Septembre en faisait parti. Elle avait parlé avec Harry durant la nuit, le comprenant jusqu'à partager ses larmes. Puis ils avaient failli perdre Nihm. Et maintenant cette dernière était assise sur le canapé à côté d'elle, le regard certes préoccupé, mais sans laisser paraître qu'elle avait manquer la mort le matin même. Tout avait été effacé d'un simple coup sans qu'elle ou Etoile connaissent la raison de ce brusque changement. Nihm était là, avec elle, tantôt souriante, tantôt songeuse comme si quelque chose la préoccupait… Lily poussa un soupir, se demandant ce que les Maraudeurs pouvaient bien encore manigancer. Nihm resserra son gilet sur ses épaules faisant retentire un bruit étrange, comme du papier froissé. Etoile releva la tête de son livre d'arithmancie, fronçant les sourcils avec une curiosité prononcée.

-Nihm ? C'était quoi ce bruit de papier ? Tu as quelque chose caché dans ton pull ?

La brune secoua légèrement la tête en détournant le regard puis, visiblement oppressée par l'observation de ses amies elle finit par murmurer :

-Bien… je vous la montre, mais ne répétez ça à personne…

Lily et Etoile acquiescèrent de signes de têtes tout en se redressant sur leurs sièges avec une impatience non dissimulée. Nihm poussa un soupir en plongeant sa main dans la poche de son gilet. Elle en sortit un parchemin rectangulaire et soigneusement plié qu'elle tendit à Etoile pendant que Lily se plaçait à côté de la blondinette pour lire en même temps qu'elle ce qui était écrit. Les deux jeunes filles échangèrent un bref regard en avisant l'encre violette qu'on avait utilisée pour écrire le prénom de la destinataire sur l'enveloppe. Puis lentement, Etoile déplia la lettre avant d'en parcourir le contenu les yeux grands ouverts, imitée de Lily.

« _Chère Mlle Allbright, _

_J'ai le plaisir de vous écrire cette lettre pour vous apprendre qu'il y a eu une erreur dans le résultat de vos BUSE et que vous avez eu une mention Optimal à votre examen d'Etudes des Runes, et non un Effort Exceptionnel comme vous nous l'avions annoncé dans notre précédent courrier… _

_Ah… excuse-moi ma petite Nihm mais c'était plus fort que moi. Je me suis dit que comme tu n'avais plus eu de nouvelle depuis un certain temps tu ne t'attendrais certainement pas à recevoir une lettre de ma part et donc que je pourrais te faire cette petite farce qui, je le sais par mon père, ne t'auras pas fait avoir de faux espoir. Tu as toujours adoré l'étude des Runes, il était donc parfaitement impossible que tu rates cet examen._

Je ne sais pas si tu as fini par comprendre qui est l'auteur de cette mystérieuse lettre, mais j'espère du fond du cœur que tu auras reconnu mon écriture. Si jamais ce n'est pas le cas, nous allons procédé à un petit jeu que je vais appeler « Rappeler pour mieux trouver ». Bien, nous sommes tous les deux issus de familles dont le patriarche travaille au ministère. Nous avons le même âge à quelques jours près. Nous étions dans la même maison lorsque je me trouvais à Poudlard et nous avions les mêmes options. Enfin, tu étais ma cavalière au bal lors de notre troisième année et nous nous sommes fait la promesse de ne pas nous trahir lorsque j'ai du suivre mes parents en France. Je ne sais pas si tu auras tenu cette promesse et je ne t'en voudrais pas si jamais ce n'est pas le cas. Pour ma part, je te suis resté aussi fidèle qu'une ombre, car tu es la seule qui compte pour moi. Et je serai très honoré si Mlle Nihm Allbright acceptait d'accompagner Mr. Paul Nicodemus lors du bal qui sera donné pour Halloween.

_J'espère que cette dernière phrase t'aura fait ressentir de la joie en comprenant que je serai de retour à Poudlard d'ici la mi Septembre. Si je ne t'ai pas écris durant tout ce temps c'est que nous avions quelques problèmes en France que je t'expliquerai à mon retour. Si tu savais à quel point j'ai hâte de te revoir et de te serrer dans mes bras !_

_Avec toute mon affection_

_Paul Nicodemus_ »

Lily et Etoile échangèrent de nouveau un regard haut en sous-entendu pendant que Nihm les regardait en se rongeant l'ongle du pouce.

-Quoi ? Grogna cette dernière devant le regard insistant de Lily.

-Rien, absolument rien ! Répliqua Lily avec un sourire narquois. On dirait que Paul est resté très amoureux de toi ! Et cette lettre t'a beaucoup touchée, au point de te faire oublier ta tristesse, elle-même due au fait que tes sentiments à l'égard de Sirius n'étaient pas partagés ! Tout s'explique maintenant !

Nihm jeta à sa meilleure amie un regard noir, tandis qu'Etoile laissait entendre un « Ahhhh ! » très prononcé, à mi chemin entre un éclat de rire et un gloussement. Oui, la lettre de Paul lui avait rappelé qu'elle ne devait pas se mettre dans de tels états pour Sirius. Cette lettre lui avait rappelé la première fois où elle avait été amoureuse. Et grâce au fait que ses sentiment pour Sirius ne s'étaient que très ressemant installés en elle, la lettre de Paul avait grandement atténué sa douleur. ouais bon je ne sais pas si cette phrase est très très claire… Dans ma tête ça l'est mais pour vous peut-être pas alors s'il y a des questions n'hésitez pas ! Etoile lui accorda un clin d'œil pendant que Lily poussait un soupir agacé.

-Pff… c'est celle qui aura eu une peine de cœur en dernier qui aura un cavalier pour le bal d'Halloween ! Ce n'est vraiment pas juste !

xoxoxoxox

Le jeune homme poussa une grande inspiration avant de se lever. C'était fou l'état dans lequel certaines perspectives pouvaient le plonger. Ses mains tremblaient et il n'était pas certain qu'il réussirait à parler. Mais il devait essayer. Il fallait à tout pris qu'il tente de lui faire comprendre qu'il avait confiance en elle, et ce en lui « apprenant » de lui-même son secret. Ses camarades lui accordèrent des clins d'œil et d'encourageant signe de la main tandis que Remus se levait pour se diriger vers Lily. Il allait lui demander si elle acceptait qu'ils discutent seul à seul durant quelques minutes et il espérait qu'elle ne serait pas en train de faire les devoirs pour ses amies, car à ce moment là, il y aurait très peu de chance qu'elle accepte de le suivre. Même si elle ne faisait pas attention à son état de nervosité, elle risquait de lui demander de s'exprimer devant Nihm et Etoile… Et ça, il ne le pourrait pas… Il était bien trop nerveux à l'idée d'annoncer ça à une personne qui connaissait déjà son secret, alors, l'annoncer à de jeunes filles ignorant tout de sa véritable nature… C'était impossible. Il jeta un bref coup d'œil en arrière avant d'avancer d'un pas lent et maladroit en direction du canapé sur lequel étaient assises les jeunes filles. Etoile et Lily semblaient toutes deux penchées sur quelque chose de captivant tandis que Nihm patientait en se dévorant le pouce. Finalement il n'était peut-être pas le plus angoissé de Poudlard… Il s'arrêta devant le canapé pendant que Lily achevait une phrase par un « C'est pas juste » très convainquant. Les trois jeunes filles se tournèrent vers lui, faisant s'accélérer les battements de son cœur. Lily lui accorda un large sourire pendant qu'il balbutiait d'un ton mal-assuré :

-Je vous dérange peut-être ? Parce que sinon, c'est pas grave je reviendrait plus tard !

-Non ! C'est bon on a fini avec ce parchemin alors Etoile tu me le rends ! S'écria Nihm en tendant sa main vers la lettre pour la récupérer avant que Remus ne devienne trop curieux.

-Ah… murmura-t-il en regardant la lettre passer avec un sourcil froncé. Heu… Lily… est-ce que je pourrais te parler s'il te plait ? Il n'y en a pas pour longtemps…

Un grand sourire se dessina sur le visage de la rousse tandis qu'elle semblait comprendre ce qu'il désirait lui dire. A côté d'elle, Etoile s'était figée. Elle n'était pas certaine de ce que Remus pouvait vouloir dire à Lily, mais ça la terrorisait. Elle se doutait que le jeune homme n'aurait jamais trahi Lily, mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de craindre qu'il dévoile ses sentiments à sa meilleure amie… Il ne pouvait pas faire ça… Pas tant qu'elle ne lui avait pas fait part de ce qu'elle ressentait pour lui ! Elle se redressa d'un bond puis attrapa Remus par le bras pour l'entraîner vers un coin délaissé de la salle commune sous le regard choqué de Nihm et celui surpris de Lily.

-Non mais quelle mouche l'a piquée ! S'écria Nihm en regardant Lily se rassoire d'un air embarrassé.

xoxoxoxox

Elle tenait toujours sa manche. Il n'avait même pas eu le temps de protester qu'elle l'avait entraîné dans ce coin de la salle commune. Il ne savait pas ce qu'elle pouvait bien vouloir lui dire mais ça ne le mettait pas très à son aise… Etoile avait toujours la tête baissée, comme si, aussi mal à l'aise que lui, elle n'osait pas lui parler. La main de la jeune fille se resserra sur sa manche sans qu'il ose lui demander de la retirer. Il la regardait de haut. Elle si petite par rapport à lui, lui apparaissait alors, encore plus fragile que d'habitude…

-Tu…tu voulais me dire quelque chose ? Hasarda-t-il tout en jetant un coup d'œil en direction des Maraudeurs qui regardaient la scène d'un air passablement surpris.

-Oui… je… je sais que tu voulais dire quelque chose à Lily et… comme je connais les sentiments que tu as pour elle, je voulais… te parler avant….

-Mais…

-S'il te plait, laisse moi parler… Murmura Etoile, la tête toujours baissé vers le sol. Voilà je… je t'aime. Je t'aime depuis longtemps et je ne sais pas pourquoi je n'ai pas été capable de le dire plus tôt… En faite, je crois que c'était tout simplement parce que je pensais que tu n'avouerais jamais tes sentiments à Lily et que du coup… je pourrais continuer à t'aimer sans me poser trop de questions…. Mais là, quand je t'ai vu lui demander de lui parler en privé, j'ai eu peur… Je ne voulais pas que tu lui dise ce que tu ressentais pour elle parce que je t'aime… Je sais que tu as des secrets mais je m'en fiche parce que j'ai la certitude que tu es quelqu'un de bien. Tu es toujours là pour veiller sur les autres pour donner des conseils ou écouter leurs problèmes et ça, c'est la signature d'une personne pleine de cœur… Maintenant… je souhaiterai juste être la personne sur qui tu pourras compter… Parce que je t'aime…

Lentement elle avait relevé la tête vers un Remus désormais aussi surpris que ses camarades. Les yeux de la jeune fille étaient humides, comme si elle ne revenait pas encore de ce qu'elle venait de faire. Lui, il la regardait incapable de dire quoi que ce soit, si ce n'est qu'elle s'était trompée. Il avait aimé Lily, certes, mais ça faisait bien longtemps qu'il savait son amour perdu, tellement longtemps que cet amour avait fini par disparaître… Il encra ses yeux dans ceux de la jeune fille puis murmura faiblement :

-Je… je n'aime plus Lily depuis longtemps déjà…

Le regard d'Etoile fut parcouru d'une lueur étrange. Comme si elle était soulagée, mais qu'en même temps elle se rendait compte de l'ampleur de ce qu'elle venait de dire. Remus porta maladroitement sa main à la joue de la jeune fille, puis il balbutia :

-Ce que tu me dit… ça me touche beaucoup… vraiment… mais… je ne sais pas si je suis prêt à m'engager dans quelque chose à cause de… mes secrets… Je suis désolé.

-Oh… ce… Tant pis, je m'en ferai une raison, tant qu'on reste ami tout va bien.

Elle avait dit ça sur un ton qui cherchait à faire croire qu'elle n'était pas touchée, mais ses yeux emplis de larmes trahissaient le fond de sa pensée. Elle relâcha lentement sa manche tout en se détournant pour regagner ses amis. Mais la voix de Remus l'arrêta.

-Est-ce que tu voudrais aller au bal d'Halloween avec moi ?

Etoile se retourna, faisant voler sa blonde chevelure autour de son visage tandis qu'un sourire étrange apparaissait à la vue de Remus. Il lui accorda un sourire maladroit tout en la regardant partir pour demander à Lily d'aller voir Remus…

La jeune fille s'était levée essayant tant bien que mal d'extirper à Etoile des informations concernant la discussion que cette dernière avait eu avec Remus, mais la blonde était tellement têtue qu'elle ne pu obtenir ne serait-ce qu'un traître mot. Etoile l'avait poussée en direction du coin où Remus semblait l'attendre puis elle s'était laissée tomber sur le canapé à côté de Nihm qui ouvrait des yeux ronds comme des soucoupes en raison de son insatiable curiosité. Mais elle non plus ne devait pas connaître la raison de l'euphorie d'Etoile, enfin pas tout de suite. Lily avançait d'un pas vif, espérant du plus profond de son cœur que Remus allait lui confier son secret. Si jamais il le faisait, elle s'empresserait d'aller remercier Harry, car il serait sûrement dans le coup. Après tout, c'était à lui qu'elle avait demandé quand Remus se déciderait à lui parler ! Mais l'enthousiasme de la jeune fille retomba bien vite. Peut-être qu'il ne voulait pas lui parler de ça… Peut-être qu'il voulait juste lui soumettre une idée qui ne concernerait que les préfets ? Lily poussa un soupir en s'efforçant d'adopter une expression qui ne laisserait pas paraître sa déception si jamais elle en avait une… Remus semblait lointain lorsqu'elle arriva à un mètre de lui, et elle du l'appeler en lui passant la main devant les yeux pour le faire sortir de ses pensées. Il s'empourpra aussitôt avant de balbutier qu'il espérait ne pas l'avoir faite attendre trop longtemps. Lily lui accorda un large sourire. C'était sûrement ce côté incroyablement touchant dont il disposait qui faisait qu'elle n'avait pas peur de lui malgré son second aspect. Ce côté confiant et protecteur, et la profonde gentillesse qui brillait dans le regard du jeune homme lui faisait songé qu'il était tout le contraire de son double. Qui aurait pu se douter en le voyant qu'il était le loup-garou de Poudlard ? Personne, tout simplement personne. Remus c'était la sagesse et la douceur même…

-Tu voulais me dire quelque chose ? Demanda Lily avec un large sourire. Avant qu'Etoile te saute dessus ?

-Heu… oui… elle m'a un peu coupé dans mon élan alors je vais faire de mon mieux… Voilà, Lily… je… euh… ça te dérange si on va se promener un peu ?

-Oh ! Non ! Absolument pas ! Répliqua la rousse en fronçant légèrement les sourcils.

Elle commençait légèrement à douter de ce qu'il pouvait avoir l'intention de lui dire. Pour elle qui connaissait son secret, il n'avait pas besoin de faire de grande phrase. Il pouvait lui dire ça, tout bêtement, sans argumenter quoi que ce soit. Mais le jeune homme était déjà suffisamment mal. Et voir les regard de ses amis Maraudeurs posés sur lui avec insistance depuis près de cinq minutes commençait à le rendre plus nerveux encore. Ce n'était pas comme s'il allait la demander en mariage ! Alors pourquoi l'observer comme cela alors que dans le fond il n'y aurait rien d'intéressant ! Eux savaient déjà ce qu'il allait lui dire et elle aussi ! Il n'y avait que lui pour être nerveux dans de telles circonstances ! Remus passa le portrait de la grosse dame, suivit de lily. Son cœur battait de plus en plus vite sans qu'il puisse le contrôler. Il n'avait pas eu le même genre de problème pour annoncer à ses amis qu'il était un loup-garou… Remarque, il n'avait rien dit à ses amis, c'était eux qui avaient deviné et avaient fait le premier pas pour lui en parler… Là c'était différent. Tout simplement parce que c'était Lily. Lily qui était une fille et qui plus est une fille qu'il avait aimé… Les deux adolescents marchaient côte à côte dans le couloir, Remus la menant inconsciemment vers l'une des tours afin d'observer la lune.

-Remus ? ça te dérange si je te demande ce que t'a dit Etoile ? Parce que j'ai essayé de la faire parler et elle n'a rien voulu me dire ! Déclara Lily en se tortillant les doigts avec nervosité.

-Heu… disons que si elle ne veut pas te le dire… je ne la trahirai pas… Répliqua Remus en lui jetant un bref coup d'œil, guettant la moindre réaction de la jeune fille.

-Oui, c'est vrai ! La trahison c'est vraiment quelque chose de moche ! Je ne supporterai jamais la trahison de l'un de mes proches, pour quelque histoire que ce soit ! Et je ne trahirai personne ! Surtout s'il s'agit d'un secret très lourd ! Je suis une véritable tombe pour ce genre de chose !

Remus lui accorda un sourire. Ces paroles, elle ne les avait pas préparé, mais elle était on ne peut plus sincère. C'était tellement représentatif de la gentillesse de Lily… Remus poussa une grande inspiration puis il balbutia :

-Lily… je … je voulais te remercier pour ce que tu as fait pour moi.

-Je n'ai rien fait de particulier ! Déclara la jeune fille en souriant d'un air innocent. Il était parfaitement normal que je fasse un duplicata des cours que tu avais manqué ! Je ne sais pas si c'est le genre de chose auxquelles Potter et Black accordent de l'importance alors j'ai anticipé leurs actes !

-Ce n'était pas de ça que je voulais parler, murmura Remus sans la regarder tandis qu'il poussait la porte donnant accès au sommet de l'une des tours. Je voulais te remercier de n'avoir rien dis à Nihm le soir de la pleine lune.

Lily ne dit rien le faisant légèrement paniquer. Ils s'étaient assis côte à côte sur la pierre froide, mais maintenant qu'il avait mentionné le mot pleine lune il commençait à regretter d'avoir demander à Lily de quitter la salle commune.

-Lily ? Balbutia Remus. Dis quelque chose ! Je ne sais pas quoi mais dis le !

-Bah ! Je ne sais pas quoi dire moi ! J'étais en train de me demander pourquoi c'était si difficile pour toi de me dire que tu étais un loup-garou mais je n'arrive pas à comprendre ! Mais bon maintenant que tu me l'as dit, tout va bien !

Remus la regarda, interdit. L'expression de son visage n'avait absolument pas changer. Elle restait parfaitement souriante avec ses magnifiques yeux émeraudes. Elle le regardait avec attention, attendant qu'il parle, attendant qu'il apaise son cœur auprès d'elle. Et là, Remus était incapable de parler. Il comprenait parfaitement que James puisse passer des nuits blanches en pensant à elle, comme lui quelques temps plus tôt… Oui. Lily était tout bonnement fantastique. L'être le plus doux et le plus généreux de tout Poudlard, c'était indéniable. Et cette Lily merveilleuse partageait son secret avec toute la simplicité du monde. Protégeant ce secret au péril de sa propre vie…

-Merci Lily… si tout le monde était comme toi, j'aurais certainement beaucoup moins de problème pour parler de ça…

-Tu veux dire de ta Lycanthropie ? Hasarda Lily en encrant ses yeux sur le jeune homme. Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu as si honte… D'ailleurs… je ne comprends pas tous ces préjugés stupides que les gens ont sur les Loup-garous… L'essentiel, c'est que vous êtes dans votre cœur, pas ce que vous êtes par moment lorsque la lune est pleine… Et quand je te regarde, je ne vois qu'une chose Remus.

-Ah oui ? Et c'est quoi ? Demanda le jeune homme, le cœur empli d'une douce chaleur que seules des paroles telles que celles de Lily pouvaient lui procurer.

-Je vois de la gentillesse Remus, vraiment beaucoup de gentillesse. En faite je crois que tu ne mérites vraiment pas ce qui t'arrive. Certaine personne devrait subir ce genre de malédiction, comme Bellatrix Black mais toi tu es tellement gentil que je ne comprends vraiment pas pourquoi on t'a infligé une telle punition.

Remus lui accorda un faible sourire tandis que tout deux se mettaient à regarder le ciel étoilé. Harry avait eu raison. Il avait sûrement du le savoir. C'était les paroles du jeune homme plus que celle de James qui l'avait poussé à parler à Lily. Et toutes ses paroles qu'elle lui avait dites avaient vraiment apaisé son cœur. Il remercierait Harry pour son conseil dès qu'ils rentreraient à la salle commune. Mais là, il avait encore besoin d'exorciser tout le mal-être qu'il avait ressenti durant toutes ses années, auprès de Lily. Lily, destinée à devenir sa meilleure amie, grâce à cette apaisante force qu'elle dégageait pour venir en aide à ceux qui en avait besoin. Des gens comme lui ou comme Harry…

**Voili voilou! Alors vous en avez pensé quoi? laissez des commentaires s'il vous plait!**


	10. Happy Face

**Coucou! voici le chapitre 10 et je crois qu'il va répondre un minimum aux attentes de lina44 avec le chapitre 11 où il y aura un affrontement entre ... et ... (suspense!) Sinon Lolo Evans je crois que ta question sur Lily et James trouvera une ébauche de réponse à la fin du chapitre prochain... D'ailleurs si tu pouvais m'expliquer pourquoi tu penses que Sirius est le père de Chris je t'en serai reconnaissante j'aime bien voir les suppositions...**

**Tous les personnages sont à JKR sauf ceux que vous ne connaissiez pas avant dont l'un apparait dans ce chapitre...**

**Chapitre 10  
Happy face**

La salle était silencieuse. Les élèves penchés sur leurs chaudrons avec la plus grande attention n'échangeaient que de très brèves paroles que le professeur n'entendait jamais, même en y mettant la plus grande volonté du monde. Les binômes, à nouveau en mode fonctionnel discutaient essentiellement à l'aide de regard afin de ne pas s'attirer de brimades du professeur. James poussa un soupir pendant qu'à côté de lui Sirius se grattait la tête à l'aide de sa baguette. Leur potion dégageait une odeur particulièrement appétissante ce qui ne rendait que plus dur l'attente du dîner. Son ventre le tiraillait déjà depuis une bonne demi heure en raison du maigre petit déjeuner qu'il avait pris ce matin là. La veille, ils avaient discuté jusque très tard des deux événements de grande importance survenus dans la vie de Remus. Ce dernier avait tellement bien dormi qu'il avait ronflé une grande partie de la nuit empêchant James de dormir. Et lorsque le jeune homme avait enfin fini par trouver un sommeil confortable, il ne lui restait plus qu'une heure avant que son réveil ne sonne. De quoi être passablement agacé. Il avait mis tellement de temps à sortir de son lit qu'il était descendu beaucoup trop tard dans la grande salle, forcé d'engloutir uniquement un toast… Maintenant son estomac criait vigoureusement famine sans qu'il puisse faire quoi que ce soit pour l'arrêter. Chaque fois que son ventre laissait entendre un étrange borborygme, Sirius lui jetait un regard narquois pendant que Remus et Peter, travaillant à la table de derrière, laissaient échapper des ricanements moqueurs. Il leur jetait alors son regard le plus noir avant de s'attirer une brève remarque du professeur de Potion qui circulait entre les tables en observant avec intérêt l'avancée des potions antidotes. Chaque binôme s'était vu attribué une potion particulière ayant pour but d'inverser les effets des potions qu'ils seraient amenés à étudier par la suite au cours de l'année. On n'était jamais trop prudent ! James se redressa en observant sur le parchemin le dernier ingrédient manquant à leur potion. Il attrapa les écailles de strangulots puis en jeta trois dans le chaudron dont le contenu pris immédiatement une horrible couleur vert moisi. Sirius fit un léger geste de victoire avant de lever le bras pour appeler le professeur, visiblement persuadé qu'ils auraient des félicitations. Consquoy approcha d'un pas claudiquant puis jeta un bref regard à leur potion avant de déclarer :

-Ah… votre potion semble parfaite messieurs, mais j'ai le regret de vous annoncez Mr. Black que vous n'êtes que troisième. Mr. Rogue a déjà fini la sienne depuis dix minutes et je reviens tout juste du post de Mesdemoiselles Evans et Allbright… Vous vous êtes fait doubler…

Le professeur accorda un sourire amusé à Sirius qui sembla profondément offusqué d'avoir été doublé par Rogue Il attrapa son sac avec un grognement de rage, puis y rangea rapidement ses notes pendant que le professeur transvasait leur potion dans une fiole magique capable d'accueillir de grande quantité de liquide alors qu'elle n'en laissait rien paraître. Il s'éloigna de leur table en leur signalant qu'ils pouvaient souhaiter la salle s'il le souhaitait. Sirius survola l'espace du regard, puis apercevant que Rogue avait déjà commencé une seconde potion, il s'éloigna d'un pas vif vers la porte afin de montrer à absolument tout le monde qu'il était tout l'opposé de Rogue. James poussa un soupir et l'imita, satisfait de pouvoir faire un détour par les cuisines afin de remplir un tant soit peu ce qui lui tenait lieu d'estomac…

xoxoxoxoxox

Elle se passa une main dans les cheveux en posant son sac sur le matelas. A côté d'elle, Lily venait de se laisser tomber lourdement sur son lit en poussant un soupir d'une longueur surprenante. Il n'y avait rien de plus soporifique qu'un cours de potions où les différents binômes avaient des potions différentes à préparer. Dans ces cas là, il était absolument impossible de s'entraider où d'échanger des conseils ou des remarques, le professeurs estimant que les potions étant différentes les élèves n'avaient aucune raison de parler. Et c'était sans compter sur le fait que leur premier cours de l'après-midi ne serait autre qu'un cours d'Histoire de la magie, idéal pour digérer sans trop se fatiguer. Nihm se redressa sur son lit en poussant un bref soupir, puis elle attrapa ses manuels de cours qu'elle rangea dans son sac, afin de n'avoir rien à préparer lorsqu'elle aurait fini le repas.

-Tu sais quand est-ce qu'il va arriver ? Demanda soudain la voix de Lily, l'extirpant de ses pensées.

Elle ne répondit pas tout de suite. Lily n'avait aucunement eu besoin de préciser son nom pour qu'elle comprenne de qui elle parlait. Et le fait de s'entendre rappeler qu'il allait revenir la rendait nerveuse… C'était vrai. Bientôt son absence ne serait plus qu'un lointain souvenir… Elle poussa une faible inspiration avant de murmurer :

-Et bien… dans sa lettre il disait qu'il devrait arriver en fin de semaine alors… je suppose qu'il sera là ce soir ou demain…

Lily acquiesça d'un signe de tête, le nez plissé avec réflexion. Comment les autres réagiraient-ils en le voyant revenir ? La plupart des élèves de Gryffondor seraient certainement sincèrement heureux. Mais les autres… Quelques filles deviendraient certainement exécrables en s'apercevant que malgré plus d'une année d'absence il était toujours fidèle à Nihm. D'autres deviendrai fous de rage en comprenant que toute tentative de séduire Nihm Allbright était vouée à l'échec à cause de lui. Quant à ceux là… Les Maraudeurs ne diraient rien mais il était plus que probable que les relations chaleureuses établies entre James, Sirius et Nihm depuis toujours et plus particulièrement leur quatrième année, soient passablement refroidies. Il était d'autorité publique que James détestait Paul pour la simple et « bonne » raison que Lily s'était toujours bien entendue avec lui… Et Sirius était toujours d'accord avec James lorsque ce dernier n'aimait pas quelqu'un… Sans compter que pour une fois, il aurait eu plus de raison pour haïr le jeune Nicodemus que son meilleur ami… Paul et Sirius étaient exactement l'opposé l'un de l'autre et c'était d'ailleurs lors d'une comparaison entre eux deux que Remus avait trouvé une fin à un dicton moldu. Un jour mémorable où Sirius avait craché maintes insultes à la tête de Paul, Remus avait ainsi poussé un long soupir avant de déclarer avec le plus grand sérieux du monde que les contraires s'attiraient puis se déchiraient…En plus de cela Paul risquait fort de vouloir réintégrer l'équipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor bien que Sirius en fasse désormais parti… Cela risquait d'être relativement comique. Les garçons rentreraient couvert de boue de leurs entraînements et ce ne serait pas parce qu'ils avaient fait une chute de balai…  
Lily se leva après avoir jeter un mince coup d'œil à sa montre, puis entraînant Nihm à sa suite, elle descendit dans la salle commune où Etoile et Alice devaient les retrouver avant qu'elles ne descendent déjeuner dans la grande Salle. Il n'y avait pas besoin de lunettes pour voir à quel point Nihm était nerveuse. Elle se tortillait les doigts sans s'arrêter et répondit par des phrases on ne peut plus courtes aux questions qu'on lui posait. Lily l'avait vue une seule fois dans un tel état, et ce qui avait suivi l'avait passablement marquée. Nihm était toujours dans un état identique avant de rentrer chez elle pour les vacances d'été. C'était toujours pour elle une grande frayeur et visiblement, revoir son ex petit ami alors qu'elle sortait difficilement de sa passion pour Sirius ne l'enchantait pas du tout…

-Tiens tiens ! Evans, comme on se retrouve ! S'écria gaiement une voix en bas de l'escalier qui menait à leur dortoir.

Le visage de Lily se renfrogna immédiatement tandis qu'elle apercevait James. Elle lui lança son regard le plus noir sous celui hilare de Sirius, puis alla s'asseoir sur le canapé suivie de Nihm. James se passa une main dans les cheveux puis se laissa tomber non loin d'elle sur le canapé.

-Tu as mangé à ce que je vois ! Déclara Lily d'un ton sec en lui jetant un regard hautain.

-Ah… on dirais que tu avais remarqué mon petit concerto pendant le cours de potion, balbutia James les joues légèrement rouges en raison de son embarras. Ça ne m'arrive jamais d'habitude… Pas vrai Sirius !

-Oh ! non ! bien sur ! Ricana ce dernier en se tenant le ventre sans que James comprenne pourquoi.

-Je disais ça, parce qu'il te reste un peu de sauce, juste là ! Coupa Lily en désignant la jointure des lèvres du jeune homme.

James s'essuya précipitamment la bouche avec sa manche pendant que Nihm et Sirius éclataient de rire assez bruyamment. Même Lily semblaient avoir du mal à rester de marbre face à la situation. James se leva puis sortant sa baguette avec un geste princier il fit apparaître un mouchoir imbibé d'eau afin de se nettoyer le visage. Il accorda alors un sourire resplendissant à Lily avant de demander d'une voix rauque qui n'était pas la sienne :

-C'est mieux comme ça ? Princesse Evans ?

-Tu es vraiment pitoyable Potter… souffla la jeune fille en se levant pour descendre dans la grande Salle. Tu n'es pas capable de manger proprement et tu te permets ce genre de comportement…

Elle passa le portrait de la grosse dame pendant que Nihm courrait pour la rattraper puis se figea. Elle voulu se retourner pour faire un signe à la brunette mais elle n'en eu pas le temps, Nihm était déjà sur elle. La jeune fille se figea à son tour pendant que Dumbledore avançait vers elles un mince sourire aux lèvres.

-J'espérais bien trouver dans la salle commune des élèves de votre connaissance Paul, ces demoiselles sont la preuve que mon intuition ne m'a pas encore quitté…

-Et bien jeunes gens, je vais vous laisser à vos retrouvailles, déclara Dumbledore en accordant un léger clin d'œil à Lily. Et n'oubliez pas de présentez ce jeune homme à vos nouveaux camarades…

La jeune fille au cheveux auburn accorda d'un faible signe de tête au professeur qui s'éloigna alors vers son bureau laissant les trois adolescents face à face dans un mélange de joie et d'embarras.

Le jeune homme avait les cheveux oscillant entre le châtain et le brun. Quelques mèches retombaient ça et là autour d'un visage parfait dont les traits fins faisaient tomber toutes les filles où qu'il se soit trouvé. Ses yeux noisettes étaient fixés sur les deux jeunes filles, et ses lèvres fines s'étiraient en un sourire charmeur qui montrait tout le bonheur qu'il ressentait à se retrouver face à elles. Lily également souriait mais c'était plus un sourire forcé qu'autre chose. Elle était ravie de le revoir, mais le regard figé de Nihm à ses côtés la mettait extrêmement mal à l'aise pour elle, comme pour lui. La pomme d'Adam du jeune homme descendit légèrement dans sa gorge, signifiant qu'il avait dégluti avec nervosité, puis il fit un pas en avant. Lily l'imita et ils s'étreignirent rapidement le jeune homme attendant visiblement que Nihm viennent vers lui. Lily jeta un bref coup de pied à sa meilleure amie qui sortie de sa torpeur et se força à sourire en avançant vers son ex petit ami. Il la pris dans ses bras et cal son visage dans le cou de la jeune fille dont le cœur battait étrangement vite. Elle ne s'aperçut pas tout de suite qu'ils étaient cernés…

xoxoxoxoxo

Il s'était figé. Le regard exorbité avec horreur face à ce visage qu'il détestait tant. Ce visage parfait du jeune homme parfait qui l'avait tant agacé malgré qu'il n'y ait jamais rien eu de plus entre Lily et lui que de l'amitié… Son regard s'était instantanément durcit tandis qu'il passait le portrait de la grosse dame en silence. Ils ne s'étaient pas aperçu de leurs présence à Sirius et lui, mais à ce moment là, il ne savait pas vraiment si c'était une bonne chose ou pas. Lily venait de se dégager de l'étreinte de Nicodemus et James se sentit immédiatement beaucoup mieux. Cependant quelque chose ne lui plaisait pas. Comme un pressentiment que l'époque où tout allait bien avec Nihm était sur le point de s'achever. Et son pressentiment se renforça lorsque la jeune fille laissa Paul Nicodemus la serrer contre lui.

-Nihm ? T'as un nouveau copain et tu ne me l'as pas dit ! S'offusqua Sirius dans son dos. Je me demande quelle tête ferait ce crétin de Nicodemus s'il apprenait ça ! Hey James, tu penses que ton hiboux pourrait le trouver pour qu'on le prévienne ?

Le jeune homme à lunettes poussa un soupir avant de se tourner vers Sirius les sourcils froncés. Il regarda intensément Sirius droit dans les yeux en secouant légèrement la tête en signe négatif puis il murmura :

-Regarde bien se visage et tu comprendras qu'il n'y a pas plus fidèle sur cette terre que Mlle Allbright.

Sirius fronça les sourcils puis se dégagea sur le côté pour observer le visage de celui qui serrait Nihm dans ses bras. Il s'était déjà senti passablement offusqué lorsqu'il s'était aperçu qu'après ce que Nihm lui avait dit un peu plus tôt dans la semaine, elle avait un nouveau petit ami. Mais maintenant qu'il voyait ce visage là, c'était encore pire. Il n'avait jamais vraiment apprécier Paul Nicodemus mais son absence d'un an et demi lui avait carrément fait se rendre compte qu'il le détestait… Un sentiment de jalousie extrêmement puissant s'empara du jeune homme tandis que sa mâchoire se contractait dangereusement. Nicodemus avait relâché Nihm et le regardait à présent avec une expression toute aussi inamicale. A côté de lui, Nihm semblait particulièrement embarrassée et Lily poussa un soupir en portant sa main à son front avant de se tourner vers le couloir pour parler à ceux qui arrivaient de l'autre côté.

-Un problème, Black ? Demanda Paul avec cette voix douce mais assurée qu'on lui avait toujours connu et qui exaspérait tant les Maraudeurs. Si tu as quelque chose à me dire sur Nihm tu peux le faire en face plutôt que d'être lâche au point de procéder par courrier !

-Oh ! Arrêtes tu me ferais presque peur ! Cingla Sirius en s'avançant d'un pas, une main crispée sur le manche de sa baguette. Excuse moi si je te déteste au point d'avoir effacé ton visage de ma mémoire et de t'avoir pris pour plus beau que tu ne l'es…

-A ce que je vois tu es tellement stupide que tu m'attaques sur le physique vu que tu n'as rien d'autre à dire, répliqua Paul en fronçant les sourcils. Tu m'excuseras mais j'ai suffisamment confiance en Nihm pour savoir qu'en plus elle n'a pas eu d'autre petit ami pendant mon absence, pas vrai Nihm ?

-Hein ! Heu… non pas du tout et Lily peut le confirmer !

-Sauf que je n'ai aucune envie d'être mêlée à vos histoires, répliqua Lily en revenant en compagnie de Harry et Chris. Mais bon effectivement Nihm t'es restée fidèle…

-Ouais… mais c'est pas faute d'avoir cherché ailleurs… cingla Sirius en faisant demi tour pour remonter dans son dortoir sous les regards gênés de Chris, Harry et Nihm.

La jeune fille évitait soigneusement de regarder le nouvel arrivant tandis qu'à quelques pas d'eux Chris le dévisageait avec une insistance surprenante cherchant visiblement une éventuelle comparaison entre Paul et lui-même. James était rentré dans la salle commune à la suite de Sirius et il était évident que Harry avait très envie de le suivre pour en apprendre plus sur ce nouvel arrivant que Sirius ne semblait vraiment pas apprécier. Paul tourna la tête vers les deux garçons puis, son visage s'adoucissant à une vitesse folle, il demanda :

-C'est vous les nouveaux dont parlait le professeur Dumbledore ? Je suis ravi de faire votre connaissance ! Paul Nicodemus !

-Jamais entendu parler, déclara posément Harry à l'attention de Chris qui semblait l'interroger du regard, comme s'il cherchait dores et déjà à savoir si Paul était celui qui devait devenir son père.

-Alors comme ça tu étais parti en France avec tes parents ? Répéta Chris avec un ton qui équivalait à peu de chose près à celui d'un Auror en pleine prise de notes après un crime. Et pourquoi tes parents avaient-ils du partir là-bas ?

-Mon père qui travaille au ministère de la magie avait été transféré, tout simplement, répondit Paul avec un sourire tandis qu'un peu plus loin à la table des Gryffondor le reste des Maraudeurs étaient plongés dans un conciliabule qui leur faisait jeter de fréquent coup d'œil en direction du revenant.

Paul Nicodemus n'y prêtait pas attention. Il était bien trop ravi de raconter ce qu'il avait vu en France à qui voulait l'entendre pour prêter un tant soit peu attention aux regards menaçants que lui lançaient James et Sirius (« Il a osé prendre MA Lily dans ses bras ! Quel rustre personnage ! » S'était écrié James avec une passion si intense qu'elle était lisible sur son visage).

xoxoxoxox

-Tu le manges ? Demanda Harry en ouvrant des yeux ronds comme des billes face à la tranche de fromage que Sirius s'apprêtait à engloutir après avoir repris plusieurs fois de chaque plats.

-Pourquoi ? tu le veux ? Répondit le jeune homme en haussant un sourcil.

-Non… c'est juste que c'est surprenant de voir quelqu'un manger autant…

-Il y a des gens qui vont tomber malade après avoir subi une forte contrariété, d'autre, comme c'est le cas pour Patmol, se venge en engloutissant trois à quatre fois plus que ce qu'ils mangeraient en temps normal… Murmura posément Remus en achevant son verre de jus de citrouille. Il fait parti de ses mystères que même la raison ignore…

Harry eut un léger sourire tandis que Sirius jetait un coup d'œil on ne peut plus mauvais en direction de Paul Nicodemus, assis à côté de Nihm un peu plus loin. En ce qui concernait la première impression de Harry, on ne pouvait pas vraiment dire qu'elle soit mauvaise, mais son jugement avait été fortement influencé par l'attitude de James et Sirius à l'égard du nouveau venu. Ils ne l'aimaient pas et donc le jeune homme n'avait pas vraiment envie de le connaître. Puis, il ne pouvait pas nier que l'air assuré de ce type qui revenait après plus d'un an d'absence persuadé que sa petite amie l'aurait attendue, l'agaçait un peu… Le peu qu'il voyait du jeune homme lui donnait l'impression qu'il était encore plus arrogant que James. Car cette arrogance là était naturelle, et aucunement dans le but de se faire remarquer comme chez James et Sirius. Nicodemus, toisait les gens et faisait sentir qu'il était supérieur à certain d'entre eux. Il lui avait fallu un regard pour que les habituels courtisans de Nihm retournent gentiment s'asseoir à leur place comme si de rien n'était. Et il était évident que même si les sentiments de la jeune fille à son égard étaient ambigus elle ne lui demanderait en aucun cas de faire une pause de peur de ce qu'une telle demande pourrait engendrer comme réaction chez lui. James et Sirius étaient arrogants mais tous ceux qui les connaissaient savaient qu'il faisait ça uniquement dans le but qu'on les remarques et d'attirer un minimum de publicité aux maraudeurs. Puis, les maraudeurs s'étaient toujours attirés la sympathie de tous les élèves, les Serpentard mis à part alors qu'à l'évidence, seules les filles s'intéressaient à Nicodemus. Harry fronça légèrement un sourcil en regardant Chris assit à côté de Lily, les yeux rivés sur Nicodemus avec une expression étrange. Etait-ce possible que Nicodemus soit le père de Chris ? Ou bien n'était-il qu'une passade de la vie de Nihm. Une passade qui par un certain hasard avait lieu au moment de leur venue en 1974… Harry poussa un soupir pendant que de l'autre côté de Sirius, Pettigrow déclarait enfin une phrase qui parut censé aux yeux de Harry :

-A votre avis ? Pourquoi il revient maintenant lui ? Et est-ce qu'il va se présenter aux sélection de Quidditch ?

-Il peut toujours venir, je ne le laisserai pas réintégrer cette équipe maintenant que c'est la mienne ! Grinça James en jetant un regard mauvais vers Nicodemus. Le Quidditch est la seule chose qui fasse que Lily s'intéresse à moi alors que ce crétin ne vienne même pas aux qualifications…

-De quels joueurs avez vous besoins pour l'équipe ? Demanda Harry en sentant son cœur battre de manière différente au son du mot Quidditch.

-Et bien… Je suis attrapeur, déclara James en comptant ses joueurs sur ses doigts. Sirius est l'un des batteurs… après on a les frères Prewett qui sont tous les deux poursuiveurs… Tu vois de qui je parle Harry ? Fabian et Gideon ? Quatrième et cinquième année ?

Le visage de Harry s'était figé l'espace d'un instant en entendant ces noms. Les frères Prewett… Maugrey lui en avait parlé en lui montrant la photo de l'Ordre du Phénix à sa création… Et Fabian et Gideon étaient morts tués par des Mangemorts qui avaient du se mettre à cinq pour les tuer… Ils étaient morts en héros… Il allaient mourir en héros… Harry se passa une main sur le front, effleurant sa cicatrice du bout des doigts pendant que James achevaient l'énumération des membres de son équipe par le gardien, ou plutôt la gardienne, qui étaient une fille de septième année, ayant intégré l'équipe un an après James et répondant au doux nom de Bertha Jorkins…

-Donc ce que James essaye de dire avec le plus grand mal c'est qu'il nous manque un batteur et un poursuiveurs… Répéta Sirius que ce sujet semblait beaucoup plus intéresser que le phénomène Nicodemus…

-Tu jouais dans une équipe à Salem ? Interrogea Remus pendant que James réfléchissait en se mordillant la lèvre, le regard perdu sur les élèves susceptible de se présenter aux sélections.

-Et bien, j'étais attrapeur, le plus jeune qu'ai connu mon école depuis plus d'un siècle, répondit Harry les joues s'empourprant légèrement devant le regard de James. Mais je me souviens qu'en première année, mon capitaine m'avait dit que j'aurais pu faire un très bon batteur… Je peux toujours passer les sélections !

-ça c'est sûr !s'enquit Sirius en levant le poing en l'air. Avec trois Maraudeurs dans une équipe, l'autre idiot ne viendra jamais se présenter aux sélections !

-Ouais et si jamais Harry est admis dans l'équipe on se fera une course tous les deux pour voir qui est le meilleur, d'accord ? Lança James avec un sourire canaille affiché sur son visage.

Le jeune homme ne dit rien mais répondit à ce sourire. Pour gagner, il faudrait voler très vite, mais même comme ça, il était fort improbable que l'un ou l'autre réussisse à gagner. Ils l'avaient dans le sang…

Son regard ne bougeait pas. Inquiet et exaspéré. Incapable de montrer un intérêt véritable. Incapable d'être lui-même, même avec Nihm. Si c'était a, il n'avait pas envie de le connaître. Il n'avait pas envie de chercher à voir plus loin que ce visage parfait de fils prodige. Ce garçon qui était arrivé le matin même l'énervait déjà, mais Chris était incapable de savoir si cela était du à une sorte de complexe d'Œdipe où tout simplement au fait que ce nouveau venu ne lui inspirait rien de bond. A peine était-il arrivé que déjà il créait des tensions entre les filles et les Maraudeurs… Et même si le jeune homme, préférait la compagnie des filles et en particulier, celle de Nihm, il ne pouvait nier le fait que les Maraudeurs lui étaient très sympathique et beaucoup plus intéressant que ce beau parleur incapable de se décoller d'une fille qui quelques jours plus tôt souffrit d'un importante peine de cœur dont il n'était pas la cause ! Chris se mordilla l'intérieur de la joue en fronçant les sourcils, le regard fixé sur Paul Nicodemus qui racontait sa vision de la France à une Nihm on ne peut plus attentive. A côté de lui, Lily lui adressa un sourire visiblement forcé pendant qu'Etoile rêvassait en dessinant des motifs variés dans son assiette.

-Bon, et toi tu viens d'où ? Demanda une voix devant lui l'extirpant de ses pensées. C'est quoi ton prénom déjà ?

Chris fronça un sourcil, puis cessa de reposer sa tête sur sa main droite et se redressant avec fierté, il fit face au regard assuré de Paul. Ses yeux pétillaient d'une lueur intense qui n'était pas pour plaire à Chris. Le jeune homme respira profondément, pris sur lui puis déclara posément :

-Déjà, je m'appelle Chris… Brangsburn, ajouta-t-il après une brève hésitation. Mon cousin et moi venons de Salem et on va rester ici pour une durée indéterminée… ça dépend du travail de notre grand père au ministère…

Chris ne fit pas attention au froncement de sourcil qu'avait eu Lily en l'entendant dire cette phrase. (et là j'ai un léger blocus car je ne me souviens plus de ce que j'avais marqué dans le morceau où Harry et Lily parlait ensemble, hors comme m'a disquette a été effacée… vous voyez ce que je veux dire !) La jeune fille le regard intensément pendant l'espace de quelques secondes, puis elle sortit de table et quitta la grande salle sous le regard charmé de James Potter quelques têtes plus loin… Chris reporta son attention sur Paul Nicodemus qui faisait tout son possible pour flirter avec Nihm devant lui, puis profondément exaspéré par celui duquel il n'attendait pas de devenir le fils, il se leva pour rejoindre les Maraudeurs sous le regard embarrassé de Nihm. Il fut rapidement rejoint par Etoile qui s'assit à côté de Remus, obligeant malencontreusement Peter à se mettre à l'écart. Harry interrogea le jeune homme du regard mais il n'eut pas besoin d'insister pour comprendre que sa première impression de Paul n'était pas beaucoup plus haute que la sienne…

-Alors comme ça vous faites l'effort de supporter Nicodemus ? Ricana Remus en adressant un sourire à Chris et Etoile. Je suis sûr que James et Sirius vont trouver ça très courageux de votre part…

-Je trouve ça surtout très gênant chez l'un des Maraudeurs, déclara tranquillement Sirius avant de jeter un énième coup d'œil mauvais en direction de Paul. Mais si jamais tu décides de faire de l'espionnage à notre compte tu seras tout pardonné !

-Sauf que je n'ai pas vraiment envie d'apprendre à le connaître plus que ça, grogna Chris en attrapant le verre de jus de citrouille de Harry pour le finir. Ce type est arrogant imbus de sa personne et il est tellement sur Nihm qu'elle ne peut même plus nous adresser la parole !

-ça c'est parce qu'ils ne se sont pas vu depuis un certain temps, fit remarquer Etoile en plissant le nez. Il fat les comprendre un peu… Mais c'est sur que si elle ne peut plus vous parler à cause de lui ça deviendra très embêtant… Dans mon souvenir, Paul était assez sympa !

-Parle pour toi, coupa James en lançant un morceau de pain sur Sirius. Ce n'est pas lui qui vient de faire tomber à l'eau tous tes plans pour séduire Lily Evans !

-C'est certain, ricana la jeune fille blonde en recalant une mèche derrière ses oreilles. Le jour où j'aurais dans l'optique de séduire ma meilleure amie n'est pas encore arrivé !

Tout le monde éclata de rire pendant que James poussait un soupir agacer. Personne n'avait compris ce qu'il voulait dire où ce qu'il avait en tête de réaliser le moment venu, aussi fut-il obligé de réclamer le silence pour déclarer :

-En faite, j'avais très envie que Sirius invite Lily au bal d'Halloween et que moi j'invite Nihm, comme ça on aurait passé une super soirée tous ensemble et Lily aurait peut-être finit par m'accorder une danse !

-Et tu penses qu'Evans aurait accepté d'accompagner Sirius ? Demanda Peter en se penchant tellement en avant que son coude tomba sur le reste de son assiette, pleine de sauce.

-J'ai le droit d'espérer ! S'écria James. Enfin, j'avais le droit ! Maintenant que Nicodemus est de retour, Nihm ira au bal avec lui, et donc Lily n'acceptera jamais d'aller au bal avec Sirius et elle choisira un cavalier qui sera un ami de Nicodemus pour rester près de Nihm ! Rien que pour ça, ce sale type m'énerve !

Il y eut un léger silence pendant lequel Remus et Etoile échangèrent un regard. La même idée avait traversé leur esprit et si James était d'accord, ils ne leur resterait plus qu'à convaincre Lily et ce en plus d'un mois… Mais annoncer leur plan, reviendrait à admettre qu'il y avait quelque chose entre eux, un quelque chose un poils plus fort que de l'amitié…

-James, déclara calmement Remus. Il y a toujours Etoile, et elle et moi, on ira au bal ensemble…

La jeune fille devint aussi rouge qu'une tomate tandis que Sirius et Harry affichait de large sourire, bien que celui d'Harry soit légèrement moins enjoué. En effet le jeune homme savait qu'Etoile serait la première à mourir sous le règne de Voldemort… Mais le Remus de cette époque ne le savait pas, et il ne devait pas le savoir, pas maintenant… James s'était levé d'un bond le poing en l'air en signe de victoire, s'attirant tous les regards. Il avait profité du fait que Lily ne soit pas là pour laisser exploser sa joie, sinon, il était fort probable qu'elle se serait doutée de quelque chose…

La plupart des Gryffondor étaient installés dans les gradins du stade de Quidditch, les yeux rivés sur le terrain où les sélections avaient débuté depuis une dizaine de minutes. Les membres fixes de l'équipe étaient vêtus de leurs tenues rouge et or tandis que les postulants se contentaient de leurs uniformes scolaires auxquels on avait ajouté des dossards comportant des numéros allant de un à douze. Harry se passa une main dans les cheveux avant de jeter un coup d'œil dans les gradins où Remus, Etoile et Lily lui accordaient des signes d'encouragement pendant qu'à côté d'eux, Peter était caché derrière un paquet de dragées surprises de Bertie Crochue. Son cœur battait à un rythme anormale et plus le temps passait moins il se sentait bien. Il n'avait jamais eu à passer de sélections pour intégrer l'équipe à son époque. On était venu le chercher sans qu'il est rien demander et il avait tout de suite intégré l'équipe. Là c'était différent. Il allait passer les essais comme tout le monde et il n'était pas certain de pouvoir obtenir le poste de batteur. Après tout, lui il était attrapeur, tout comme James, et même si quelques années plus tôt Dubois lui avait dit qu'il pourrait faire un bon batteur, rien n'était acquis… Il poussa un soupir et regarda James noter les noms des élèves se présentant pour les sélections. En voyant le visage de son père se renfrogner légèrement, il devina que Paul Nicodemus devait également se trouver dans la file des postulants. Son cœur battait de plus en plus vite et il eut même du mal à sourire lorsqu'en s'approchant de lui, James murmura :

-Si jamais tu peux descendre Nicodemus pendant les essais d'un coup de batte, je te prends dans l'équipe !

Le capitaine des Gryffondor recula pour rejoindre le reste de son équipe puis passant son petit calepin à Sirius qui affichait une grimace à l'attention de Nicodemus, il déclara d'un ton claironnant :

-Bien, comme vous le savez, nous sommes à la recherche d'un batteur et d'un poursuiveur ! Par conséquent, vous allez passez les sélections pour le poste qui vous intéresse : Les poursuiveurs vous vous mettez en ligne et vous allez faire des échanges avec les frères Prewett pendant que les postulants au poste de batteur vont protéger tour à tour les joueurs des cognards envoyés par Sirius. C'est clair ?

Les élèves acquiescèrent d'un oui unanime en se séparant en deux colonnes suivant le poste qu'ils désiraient occuper. Harry était le troisième de sa colonne mais il hésitait encore à reculer dans la file pour retarder le plus possible le moment où il jouerait à un poste qui n'était pas le sien. Et puis, qu'arriverait-il si jamais il attrapait le vif d'Or à la place de James durant un match ? La boule qui lui nouait les entrailles semblaient se développer de plus en plus tandis que les Prewett et Sirius s'envolaient, suivis des premiers de chaque colonne. Le premier' essais ne fut pas très concluant. Les poursuiveurs faisaient tout leur possible pour intégrer le postulant au jeu mais ce dernier ne parvenait pas vraiment à rattraper les passes les plus simples. Quant au batteur censé protéger les poursuiveurs des cognards envoyés par Sirius, il avait une légère tendance à s'éloigner en voyant arriver les cognards… James poussa un soupir en passant à côté de Harry puis tout en attrapant son sifflet, il murmura :

-Je me demande pourquoi il s'est présenté celui-là…

Il siffla et les deux postulants redescendirent avant d'aller s'asseoir dans un coin du terrain pendant que les suivants montaient sur leurs balais pour un essais qui devait s'avérer légèrement plus concluant que celui des précédents. Le cœur de Harry battait de plus en plus fort, sans compter qu'il n'avait pas vraiment eu l'occasion de remonter sur son balais pour jouer au Quidditch, ayant été interdit à vie par Ombrage l'année passée… Une nouvelle fois le sifflet retentit et les deux postulants redescendirent laissant place à Harry et une élève de quatrième année. Prenant une grande inspiration, Harry frappa le sol du pied, la batte à la main puis s'éleva en sentant le vent lui fouetter le visage avec un sentiment étrange au creux du ventre. Il se sentit immédiatement beaucoup mieux pendant qu'en dessous quelques élèves demandaient si son balais était réellement un comète ou bien un nouveau balais beaucoup plus puissant…

Harry jeta un bref coup d'œil en direction de James dont le regard étrangement concentré était fixé sur lui. Il se sentit immédiatement sentit empli d'une grande fierté à l'idée que son père allait le regarder en train de pratiquer cette passion qu'ils avaient en commun. Le jeune homme monta en chandelle pour rejoindre les poursuiveurs avec une aisance qui bluffa les postulants rester au sol. Il accorda un sourire à Sirius qui à l'autre bout du terrain avait immobilisé son cognard au bout de sa baguette magique pendant que les joueurs se remplaçaient. En bas du terrain, James accorda un clin d'œil à ses joueurs et aussitôt, les frères Prewett commencèrent leurs échanges en essayant d'inclure la jeune fille de quatrième année à leur passe. Harry faisait des cercles autour d'eux en guettant Sirius du regard. Il savait que son futur parrain ferait tout pour le mettre à l'épreuve et que pour cela, il était près à lui envoyer le cognard le plus difficile de toute sa carrière de batteur… Sirius avait relâché sa baguette et le mouvement de son bras indiqua à Harry qu'il allait frapper. Le jeune homme avisa la trajectoire que ferait le cognard d'un simple coup d'œil puis il fondit devant Gideon juste à temps pour envoyer le cognard valser une vingtaine de mètres plus loin. En dessous, la foule laissa entendre un « Ohhh » enjoué ou jaloux pendant que Sirius fonçait en piqué pour rattraper le cognard et le renvoyer sur Harry. Le cognard remonta en flèche en émettant ce petit bruit étrange qui avait tant inquiété Harry lors du match contre Serpentard durant sa deuxième année. Le binoclard releva le bras, la batte bien en main, prêt à frapper de toute sa puissance lorsque le cognard serait sur lui. Et il frappa. De nouveau un « Ohhhh » surprenant retentit dans les postulants tandis que Sirius fonçait pour dévier la trajectoire du cognard en le ramenant vers Harry. Penché sur le manche de son balai, il tendit la batte pour frapper dans le cognard, mais le coup porter par Harry était si puissant, que la batte de Sirius fut arrachée sous un cri unanime des postulants… Mais Sirius n'eut pas le temps de bouger pour rattraper sa batte que déjà, Harry avait foncé en piquer. Il voulait les épater. Il voulait montrer aux Maraudeurs et à Lily qu'il était doué et qu'il méritait sa place au sein de l'équipe. Mettant toute la puissance de l'éclair de feu, il fondit vers la batte de Sirius qu'il rattrapa de sa main droite, sa propre batte étant coincée sous son coude. Il remonta en chandelle pendant que le cognard revenait sur eux à toute allure et lorsqu'il fut arrivé à la hauteur de Sirius, il lui lança sa batte avant de frapper violemment vers le cognard qui fut envoyé dans les gradins dans un coin désert de tout public. Un, large sourire s'étalait sur les lèvres de Harry. Il ressentait exactement la même chose que s'il avait gagné un match de Quidditch. Son sentiment d'euphorie était véritablement intense, et cela n'alla pas en s'arrangeant puisque lorsque James siffla pour annoncer la fin de l'essai et qu'il atterrit à côté de son futur père, ce dernier affichait une mine épatée qui laissait sous-entendre que le choix pour son nouveau batteur était déjà fait… Quelques élèves poussèrent des soupirs de déceptions en comprenant qu'ils n'avaient pas la moindre chance face à Harry et un garçon de troisième année préféra même se retirer avant de subir une cuisante défaite… James donna le signal de départ pour les suivants mais il ne fit pas attention à ce qui se passait au dessus du terrain. Se stoppant à côté de Harry, il lui accorda un large sourire avant de demander :

-Tu es sûr que tu n'étais pas batteur dans ton équipe à Salem ? Parce que j'ai rarement vu quelqu'un s'improviser batteur avec autant de facilité ! Tu vas faire de l'ombre à Sirius si ça continu !

-Pourtant je te jure que j'occupais le poste d'attrapeur ! Tout comme mon père avant moi… murmura Harry avec un sourire fier. Je te le prouve après les essais ?

-No problème ! Déclara Gaiement James en se détournant pour regarder ce qui se passait avec le pitoyable batteur qui succédait à Harry et celle qui semblait être la meilleure postulante poursuiveuse qui fut passée jusque là.

Le cœur de Harry battait intensément. Il avait fait ses preuves aux yeux de tos les élèves qui s'étaient trouvés sur le terrain à cet instant là. Cette façon de voler les avait tous ébahi et maintenant, il se dégageait une sorte de respect étrange du regard des autres. Quelqu'un lui tapota sur l'épaule, le faisant sortir de sa rêverie en sursaut. Le jeune homme se retourna pour voir son agresseur puis fut soulagé de reconnaître Chris qui s'était visiblement caché dans un coin du terrain pour observer les essais sans être gêné par le moindre commentaire. Son visage fin affichait un léger sourire qui fit songer à Harry que lui aussi avait du être épaté par cette magnifique démonstration de vol.

-Je ne savais pas que tu volais aussi bien ! S'enquit gaiement le brun. C'était vraiment épatant ! Tu as coupé le souffle de tout le monde en plongeant comme ça pour ne rattraper que la batte ! Tu dois vraiment être un excellent attrapeur !

-Bah… disons que je n'ai perdu qu'un match et c'était parce que des détraqueurs m'avait fait m'évanouir…

Chris lui accorda un nouveau sourire pendant que tous deux se tournait vers la nouvelle salve de postulants qui venait de s'envoler, parmi lesquels se trouvait Paul. La réaction fut immédiate. Les sourcils de Chris se froncèrent jusqu'à forcer une barre au dessus de ses yeux tandis qu'un sourire mauvais illuminait le visage de Sirius, bien décidé à ne pas laisser Nicodemus intégrer l'équipe (et occasionnellement « à ne pas le laisser vivant »). Paul volait avec aisance et il était indéniable qu'il devait être le meilleur postulant au poste de poursuiveur qui se soit présenté jusqu'alors. Harry détailla le visage de Chris. Visiblement, ce n'était pas de la fierté que ressentait le jeune homme, mais plutôt un mélange de jalousie et de haine qu'il ne comprenait pas et ne réussissait pas à contrôler… Le regard du jeune homme ne cilla pas, le rendant presque effrayant. Il était rare de voir un regard aussi concentré sur quoi que ce soit mais si l'on connaissait Chris sous cet angle, il devenait facile de deviner quand il feintait l'intérêt…

-Tu n'as pas l'air de beaucoup l'apprécier… constata Harry en regardant Sirius lancer un cognard de toute ses forces sur Paul qui ne l'évita que de justesse.

-Je me méfie… il revient comme ça et il reprends sa vie où il l'avait laissé sans demander à Nihm si elle est d'accord je trouve que ce n'est pas vraiment gentleman…

-Tu ne penses pas que si ta mère n'est pas d'accord elle a son mot à dire ? Hasarda Harry en fronçant un sourcil.

-Sauf qu'elle ne le dira jamais… quand quelque chose la laisse douteuse où la met mal à l'aise, elle le garde toujours pour elle… Murmura Chris avec réflexion, un petit pli se dessinant sur son front. Ils sont vraiment dangereux ces deux-là !

Harry détourna la tête à temps pour voir Sirius et Paul atterrirent en toute hâte. Ils n'avaient pas posé pieds à terre que déjà ils se jetaient l'un sur l'autre comme Harry l'avait fait sur Malefoy l'année passé. Les élèves s'approchèrent tous d'un même mouvement, encerclant les deux énergumènes pendant que James sifflotait comme si de rien n'était en ignorant volontairement les insultes que lançait Lily depuis les gradins sous les regards choqués d'Etoile, Remus et Peter qui ne semblaient pas lui connaître une telle grossièreté… Sirius avait déjà la lèvre inférieur fendue lorsque Chris et Harry réussirent à s'approcher pour voir ce qui se passait. Paul, les cheveux aussi décoiffé que si on lui avait glissé un pétard dans la tignasse, haletait le nez en sang et la cape déchirée sous le flot d'injure que continuait à lui lancer Sirius (Je ne citerai aucune de ces injures parce qu'en faite je commence à décrocher complètement que j'ai les yeux qui me piquent et que j'ai envie d'abréger… et que ça serait déplacé ! lol !). Mais ces cris furent bientôt étouffés par d'autres plus perçants encore appartenant à la gracieuse Lily Evans que Remus tentait en vain de retenir.

-Espèce de petit arrogant de Sirius stupide ! S'écria-t-elle en pointant sa baguette sur lui, tremblante de rage. Serais-tu stupide au point de ne pas m'entendre lorsque je te hurle une dizaine de fois de cesser ça immédiatement si tu ne veux pas que je te fasse retirer ta place dans l'équipe !

Paul laissa échapper un mince éclat de rire en se redressant légèrement. A un mètre de Harry, James se raidit comme un piquet devant cette provocation, mais il n'eut pas le temps d'agir…

-Et toi ne rigole pas ! Parce que vraiment tu ne vaux pas mieux ! Vous vous prétendez intelligents et courageux mais ce qui vous caractérise le mieux c'est uniquement la stupidité ! Et le pire c'est que ça se croit mature ! Je vous préviens que ça ne se reproduise plus parce que je vous ferais coller pendant toute une semaine s'il le faut ! Déjà qu'on a des tensions avec les Serpentards par la faute de Monsieur Black si en plus on ne peut même plus être unis entre Gryffondor ! Et pour vous apprendre à vous respectez mutuellement c'est Paul Nicodemus qui sera le dernier poursuiveur de l'équipe !

-QUOI ?

Les cris avaient retentit de toutes part. Mais ce n'alterna en rien le choix de Lily. Elle se détourna de toute sa superbe puis s'éloigna vers le château sous les protestations non dissimulées de certaines personnes. Sirius et Paul, trop effarés pour continuer à se démolir l'un l'autre, durent patienter quelques secondes pour comprendre qu'ils allaient finalement devoir se supporter encore pendant les entraînements. James, après avoir pousser un cri d'effroi était parti à la poursuite de Lily pour négocier pendant qu'après avoir pousser un sifflement surpris, Chris balbutiait :

-Et bah… je ne savais pas que ta mère était comme ça…

-Moi… non plus, murmura Harry le regard étrangement lointain.

**tadam... voili voilou pour ce chapitre! alors vous en avez pensé quoi? Lachez les reviews et les questions ça fait toujours plaisir!**


	11. Aspect véritable

**Coucou la compagnie! voilà le onzième chapitre de ma fic celui qui voit une esquisse de réponse à la question de lolo Evans et un peu d'action pour Lina44! D'ailleurs d'après ton commentaire sur le trou de mémoire tu as du avoir la version du chapitre 10 qui n'était pas espacée e dans laquelle je faisais vraiment des faux espoirs... en m'en rendant compte j'avais corrigé mais apparamment y a quand même eu un bug! Sinon je vais essayer de mettre l'adresse de mon "blog" dans mon profil car je devrai mettre certain de mes dessins pour ceux qui souhaiteraient voir comment j'imagine Nihm Etoile ou les autres...**

**Disclaimer: tous les personnages sont à JKR sauf ceux que vous ne connaissiez pas avant!**

**Chapitre 11  
Aspect véritable**

Il courait sur la pelouse du parc, à la poursuite de la petite rousse. Elle l'avait immédiatement repéré et s'était mise à courir du plus vite que lui permettait ses jolies jambes. Il était évident qu'elle était hors d'elle et parler à Potter n'aurait fait qu'aggraver les choses. Elle gravit les marches qui menaient au hall du château d'un pas vif tout en attrapant un élastique dans la poche de sa cape afin de redresser ses cheveux en une queue de cheval. C'était ce qu'elle faisait chaque fois qu'elle était agacée, la plupart du temps à cause de Potter… Elle poussa un soupir puis repris son chemin, se dirigeant vers la salle commune des Gryffondor. Potter avait sûrement abandonné étant donné qu'elle n'entendait plus son pas lourd derrière elle. Un mince sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de la jeune fille avant de s'estomper rapidement. Il était assez têtu pour patienter toute la soirée devant la porte de son dortoir, jusqu'à ce qu'elle daigne lui accorder ne serait-ce qu'un sarcasme… C'était vrai qu'elle s'était peut-être légèrement emportée cette fois-ci et que pour une fois Potter n'y était pour rien, même s'il était fort probable qu'il appréciait l'initiative de Sirius de s'être battu avec Paul. Elle poussa un nouveau soupir en calant une mèche rebelle derrière son oreille. En plus, il était fort probable qu'elle n'ait pas puni que Sirius en incluant de force Paul dans l'équipe ! Les frères Prewett qui avait toujours été en excellent terme avec Les Maraudeurs ne portaient pas Paul dans le cœur, tout comme Harry qui ne semblait pas vraiment apprécier ce qu'il connaissait du garçon récemment revenu de France. Lily passa dans un couloir puis avança d'un pas rapide tout en réfléchissant à une punition qui ne gênerait pas les innocents membres de l'équipe de Quidditch. Mais en même temps… A l'époque où Paul avait fait parti de l'équipe, il y avait eu un certain nombre de tension, mais ça n'avait jamais empêché les Gryffondor de gagner la coupe ! D'ailleurs, il était indéniable que Paul était un excellent attrapeur… Lily plissa le nez dans une grimace affreusement mignonne. La victoire des Gryffondor passait avant toute chose ! Et elle savait parfaitement que Potter, aussi crétin soit-il, empêcherait Sirius et Paul de se battre si cela risquait de nuire à la victoire de son équipe. Un bruit retentit derrière elle, lui faisant faire un bond d'une hauteur surprenante. Elle se retourna, une main posée sur le cœur, puis son visage se figea dans une expression d'horreur…

-Ah… je vois que ça te fait plaisir de me voir, Evans… constata James En se passant une main dans les cheveux. Tu n'es pas facile à rattraper ! En plus tu marche drôlement vite, même moi j'ai failli perdre ta trace !

-Tu peux m'expliquer d'où tu viens de sortir à l'instant ? Balbutia la jeune fille en regardant les tableaux immobiles un sourcil froncé.

-Uniquement si tu sors avec moi ou si tu acceptes de m'accompagner au bal ! Répliqua le brun avec un large sourire en s'avançant vers elle d'une démarche assurée.

-Cours toujours…

Lily se retourna et commença à accélérer l'allure, espérant bien pouvoirs atteindre son dortoir sans se faire apostropher une nouvelle fois par le capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch. Mais elle avait certainement pensé trop vite. Elle n'avait pas fait trois pas en avant qu'une main s'accrochait à son poignet pour la forcer à se retourner. Elle poussa un soupir exaspéré tout en serrant les dents avant de déclarer d'un ton froid et hautain :

-Est-ce que ça te dérangerait de me lâcher s'il te plait ? J'ai des choses plus importantes à faire !

-Des choses plus importantes que l'équipe de Quidditch ? ça m'étonnerait fortement Evans, coupa James en haussant un sourcil. Je ne sais pas si tu as remarqué, mais la plus grande majorité des membres de MON équipe n'aiment pas beaucoup Nicodemus, hors tu t'es permise de l'intégrer à Mon équipe, sans MON consentement par conséquent, je ne suis pas vraiment content !

-Mon dieu, c'est une véritable tragédie ! James Potter n'est pas content parce que je suis suffisamment observatrice pour voire un bon joueur lorsqu'il y en a un, et lui faire intégrer une équipe qu'il n'aurait pu intégrer autrement en raison de l'antipathie du capitaine à son égard ! Cingla Lily en roulant des yeux. Tu m'excuseras Potter mais je dois vraiment y aller ! Paul restera dans cette équipe et lorsque vous aurez gagner la coupe tu viendras me remercier à genoux !

Se dégageant du poignet d'un James abasourdi, elle repris le chemin de la tour des Gryffondor sans entendre la petite remarque qu'avait laissé tomber James. Il n'avait pas besoin de gagner la coupe de Quidditch pour venir se prosterner à ses genoux…

xoxoxoxox

Le jeune homme fulminant était assis sur l'un des bancs des vestiaires. Occupé à retirer ses chaussures il n'avait pas prêté attention au fait qu'il était désormais seul dans le vestiaire avec son pire ennemi. Il se passa une main dans les cheveux avec agacement puis grogna quelques injures pour lui même avant de se redresser en attrapant sa sacoche pour retourner au château. Son regard se figea tandis qu'il apercevait sur le banc opposé le jeune homme aux cheveux châtains par la faute duquel il avait le visage amoché. Leur regard se croisèrent et aussitôt une ambiance lourde à l'excès tomba sur la pièce pendant que tous deux cherchait à se faire peur d'un seul regard. Mais ils ne devaient pas y parvenir. Pour la simple et bonne raison qu'ils étaient tout les deux trop fière pour finir par céder. Sirius avança vers la sortie, la tête haute, ignorant délibérément le regard méfiant que lui lançait Paul. La tentation était forte, vraiment très forte tant et si bien qu'il ne fut pas vraiment étonné lorsque ces mots franchir ses lèvres :

-Je te préviens, c'est pas parce que tu es revenu que je cesserai de parler à Nihm et ce n'est certainement pas parce qu'Evans a décrété que tu ferais partie de l'équipe que je ne vais pas te taper sur la tête…

Paul ne répondit pas immédiatement. Son regard se fit intense oppressant tandis qu'il regardait Sirius avec un dédain hautement prononcé. Qui était-il, lui pour lui faire des menaces de ce genre ? Il n'était que Sirius Black descendant de la noble famille Black… Lui il était bien un Nicodemus et il n'en faisait pas une histoire ! Paul se redressa de toute sa hauteur avant de s'approcher à pas lent de Sirius, son regard, habituellement si séduisant, toujours posé sur son adversaire dans une attitude magnanime qui en aurait fait pâlir plus d'un.

-Le problème c'est peut-être que Nihm ne t'a pas parlé depuis que je suis revenu, non ? C'est ça qui te mets hors de toi et qui fait que tu me détestes, tu ne supportes pas le fait que les filles t'oublient hors la seule qui te résiste est amoureuse de moi et ça t'insupporte ! Pas vrai Black, c'est ça le problème ?

Sirius serra les dents et les poings avec tant de force que ses ongles lui rentraient douloureusement dans la chair. Maintenant il comprenait mieux pourquoi il avait eu cette envie si intense de détruire la tête de Nicodemus en descendant de son balais. Ça avait été comme une sorte de pressentiment, quelque chose qui lui faisait sentir que ce type était encore pire qu'avant. Et ce quelque chose était du au fait que maintenant il avait son instinct d'animagi… A l'époque où Nicodemus était parti en France, Peter, James et lui n'avaient pas encore réussi à devenir des animagis mais maintenant les choses avaient changé. Et les caractères spécifiques de leurs formes animales leur permettaient de sentir des choses qu'ils ne soupçonnaient pas auparavant, comme le fait que l'amour que Nicodemus portait à Nihm était si intense que cela le rendait véritablement exécrable envers tous ceux qui auraient pu séduire sa dulcinée. Et ça, ça le mettait véritablement hors de lui… Les deux jeunes hommes se toisèrent un instant avec une haine effroyable dans le regard, sans faire attention au fait qu'ils étaient observé depuis quelques secondes.

-Dis donc, t'as vraiment les chevilles enflées toi ! finit par couper une voix relativement sèche dans leurs dos. Je trouve que c'est facile d'accuser les gens comme ça quand on ne cherche pas à les connaître !

Les deux garçons se retournèrent en sursaut pour faire face à ceux qu'ils pensaient être les cousins Brangsburn. Harry se tenait dans l'entrebâillement de la porte, le bras droit appuyé sur la poignée et le visage fermé, comme s'il se concentrait pour diriger son agacement sur Nicodemus et le lui faire comprendre. Derrière lui, Chris observait le nouveau venu avec un regard noir, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine dans une attitude de défit. Un mince sourire se dessina sur le visage de Sirius pendant que Nicodemus détaillait attentivement les deux nouveaux arrivants.

-C'est vrai tu ne sais pas que Nihm a commis quelques infidélités spirituelles ces derniers temps, cingla Sirius en reculant pour rejoindre ses amis. D'abord avec Chris qu'elle apprécie tellement que tu ne pourras pas l'empêcher de lui parler et ensuite avec Moi et c'est MOI qui l'ai repoussée… pas l'inverse Mr je suis le meilleur et je sais tout alors que je reviens à peine ! Tu es un parfait ignare mon vieux !

Sans se retourner, il rejoignit Harry et Chris sur le pas de la porte et tous trois s'éloignèrent vers le château en abandonnant Paul à une profonde réflexion. Personne ne dit mots sur le chemin relativement court qui séparait le château du terrain de Quidditch. Chris était plongé dans une réflexion intense, tournant dans tous les sens possibles le fait que Paul pouvait être son père. Sirius cherchait désespérément à comprendre s'il n'y avait pas une part de vrai dans les dires de son nouvel ennemi, quand à Harry, il s'interrogeait à toute allure sur ce qui pouvait bien causer un tel sourire à James qui s'approchait d'eux à grands pas. (il est 22h48 c'est pour ça que ça devient bizarre, je fatigue et mes yeux aussi !)

-Harry, je te cherchais ! S'enquit le jeune homme. Il y a un changement de plan pour le bal ! Est-ce que tu accepterais d'inviter Lily pour moi parce qu'après ce qu'il s'est passé, ça m'étonnerait beaucoup qu'elle accepte d'y aller avec Sirius !

Un silence surpris s'était installé entre les différents garçons. Harry regardait celui qui devait devenir son père avec une expression étrange, peu certain d'avoir compris ce que James attendait de lui. Chris haussait les sourcils avec un air qui sous-entendait qu'il trouvait la demande de James légèrement saugrenu, quand à Sirius, il était évident qu'il ne s'était pas totalement remis de sa sympathique discussion avec Paul.(avez vous remarquer que j'enchaîne avec une façon identique de présenter les persos que celle utilisée pour conclure le passage précédent ?) Harry fronça les sourcils intensément avant de balbutier :

-J'ai peur de mal comprendre ce que tu attends de moi…

-C'est pas compliqué pourtant ! S'écria gaiement James. Après la dispute de Sirius et Lily, il est évident qu'elle va refuser d'aller au bal avec lui alors à la place c'est toi qui va y aller avec elle avant de me prêter ta cavalière… si tu es d'accord évidemment, ajouta-t-il en voyant l'expression qu'affichait Harry.

-Tu ne trouve pas ça légèrement bizarre de demander à Harry d'inviter une fille au bal pour toi ? Demanda Chris tandis qu'il avançait en direction du château. C'est vrai quoi, si jamais Lily tombe amoureuse de lui tu te plaindras qu'il t'a trahi alors qu'il n'aura rien fait pour ça ! Pourquoi tu n'essaye pas de l'inviter toi même ?

-Pour la simple et bonne raison que ce cher Cornedrue essaye chaque année depuis deux ans et qu'à chaque fois ses tentatives sont des échecs cuisants, répondit posément Sirius avec un mince sourire. En quatrième année, elle lui a répondu qu'elle préférait mourir plutôt que de l'accompagner et l'année dernière il a eut droit au petit dicton « mieux vaut être seul que mal accompagner ». Et autant vous prévenir tout de suite que le ton employé n'avait rien de chaleureux !

Les trois garçons éclatèrent de rire pendant que James se renfrognait légèrement. Il leva le nez en l'air puis s'éloigna d'un pas décidé vers la tour des Gryffondor sans faire attention au fait que les trois autres s'étaient arrêtés pour discuter des sélections de Gryffondor avec des élèves de Poufsouffle.

xoxoxoxox

Elle poussa un bref soupir en refermant délicatement le livre qu'elle venait d'emprunter pour achever son devoir de défenses contre les forces du mal. Elle s'étira légèrement avant de se lever pour aller reposer le livre sur l'étagère adéquate. Puis retournant vers la petite table de la bibliothèque sur laquelle elle s'était installé pendant près d'une heure, elle rangea son parchemin dans son sac avant de quitter la salle ornée de manuscrits plus ou moins vieux d'un pas vif. Elle avait déjà finit ses devoirs pour les quinze jours à venir ce qui lui permettrait de discuter de certaine chose avec Etoile et Nihm. En effet, ces deux là étaient désormais attachées avec une joie feinte ou non, à deux Gryffondor assez séduisants ce qui rendait beaucoup de filles jalouses. Lily poussa la porte de la bibliothèque de sa main libre avant de s'engager dans le couloir désert. Elle avait la ferme intention de ne pas s'attarder dans la salle commune afin d'éviter Potter et les remarques qu' il risquait de lui faire entendre en raison de l'intégration forcée de Paul dans l'équipe. Même si elle avait temporairement réussi à le calmer deux heures plus tôt, il était fort probable que le jeune homme revienne à la charge en lui demandant si au passage elle accepterait de sortir avec lui. Lily poussa un soupir à cette idée. James Potter mis à part, il n'y avait pas plus têtu qu'elle à Poudlard et elle refuserait par conséquent de sortir avec lui jusqu'à ce qu'il lui ait prouvé qu'il n'était pas qu'un vulgaire petit arrogant. Elle était si prise dans ses pensées qu'elle n'avait pas fait attention à la mince corde que Peeves avait installé à ras du sol dans le but de faire trébucher quiconque passerait par là… Par conséquent, elle s'étala de tout son long dans le couloir, ressentant immédiatement une douleur aiguë au niveau des genoux et du poignet. Elle se redressa difficilement, maudissant l'esprit frappeur avec conviction sans faire immédiatement attention au léger ricanement qui avait retentit derrière elle. Elle repris sa route en boitant légèrement, ayant l'intention d'aller faire soigner son poignet à l'infirmerie et faire renvoyer Peeves avant qu'il ne finisse par tuer quelqu'un. Cependant, elle ne devait jamais y arriver… Quelqu'un apparu à l'angle du couloir et lui barra la route, une expression de haine incontrôlable sur le visage…

-Alors Evans ? On ne tient pas la route ?

Lily fronça un sourcil avant de relever la tête vers cette voix qu'elle détestait tant. Comme elle si était attendue, elle pu faire face à cette personne incroyablement froide et puissante, cette personne capable de faire frémir plus d'un être. La jeune rousse se redressa, sa main gauche gardant son poignet endolori immobilisé, tandis que l'autre s'approchait d'elle d'une démarche assurée qui n'annonçait rien de bon… Lily afficha immédiatement un regard dur que même Potter ne lui avait jamais vu. C'était sa seule issue, sa seule défense à un instant où elle se savait dans l'incapacité d'utilisé sa baguette. Son adversaire afficha un sourire narquois. Le genre de sourire qui était capable de faire chaviré les cœurs de ses alliés et d'inquiété encore davantage ceux qui comme Lily lui faisait face. Elle poussa un soupir en détaillant le visage parfait qui s'approchait inexorablement avant de déclarer :

-Je ne sais vraiment pas pourquoi mais j'ai comme l'impression que c'est toi qui a demandé à Peeves de mettre cette corde à Ras du sol…

-Disons plutôt que je l'ai vu faire et qu'en voyant une Gryffondor approcher au loin je n'allais pas le réprimander ! Cingla la voix de Bellatrix Black pendant que la jeune fille de sixième année se stoppait au milieu du couloir avec un expression de défit. Nous avons des comptes à régler Evans !

-Des comptes à régler ? Répéta la concernée en fronçant un sourcil. Ça m'étonnerait beaucoup vu que je n'ai jamais fait quoi que ce soit à tes côtés. Sans oublié que le rôle d'une préfète n'est pas de chercher les ennuis mais de régler les conflits !

-Parle pour toi, Evans ! Ricana Bellatrix en rejetant ses longs cheveux noirs par dessus son épaule d'une manière qui montrait bien qu'elle se savait magnifique. Pour une préfète parfaite dans ton genre, c'est une attitude très noble mais pas pour moi ! Je suppose que tu te souviens ce qui avait suivi l'épreuve de Défenses contre les forces du mal lors des BUSES…

« Question oratoire » songea Lily en plissant les yeux, elle n'attendait pas de réponse. Comment aurait-elle pu oublier ce que James et Sirius avaient infligé à Rogue ce jour là ? Ils l'avaient humilié publiquement devant quasiment toute l'école. Personne n'avait bougé le petit doigt. Sauf elle. Lily avait tenté d'arrêter la torture et Rogue avait rejeté son aide en la traitant de sang de bourbe… Ce n'était pas le genre de chose que l'on oubliait facilement. Mais à cet instant là, elle ne voyait absolument pas le rapport entre Bellatrix, cette fameuse journée et elle-même… Lily resserra sa main autour de son poignet blessé, la douleur se faisant de plus en plus importante. Elle encra son regard émeraude dans celui ténèbres de Bellatrix, attendant que cette dernière explique ce qu'elle lui reprochait.

-Tu vois Evans, le fait qu'une sale petite sang de Bourbe vienne en aide à un Serpentard, donc un sang pur, c'est quelque chose de totalement intolérable ! Qui es-tu pour faire ce genre de geste !

-Ce que je fais ne regarde que moi et sans vouloir t'offenser Black, j'ai été la seule à tenter de lui venir en aide. Aucun des élèves de ta maison n'en a fait de même, vous l'avez tous regardé se faire brutaliser par Potter et ton cher cousin sans agir… J'aurai peut-être accepté de t'écouter si tu avais fait ce que j'ai fait… Mais ce n'est pas le cas, alors laisse moi passer !

La Serpentard ne bougea pas. Bien au contraire, elle se planta au milieu du couloir, délaissant son petit sourire narquois au profit d'un autre d'une froideur intense et plein de haine. Lily la dévisagea, essayant en vain de voir si la Serpentard était une menace réelle pour elle où si elle cherchait juste à lui faire peur. La réponse à sa question ne tarda pas à venir puisque Bellatrix glissa lentement sa main dans une poche de sa cape, cherchant visiblement sa baguette, dans l'espoir d'inculquer à Lily ce qu'elle appelait le respect. La rousse recula légèrement contre le mur ayant l'intention de regagner la bibliothèque et de rentrer à la tour en prenant un autre chemin. Elle se détourna rapidement, les yeux picotés par la douleur de plus en plus violente qu'elle ressentait au poignet. Et son cœur rata une pulsation. De l'autre côté du couloir, face à Bellatrix, venait d'apparaître son petit ami, Rodolphus Lestrange. Il affichait un petit sourire identique à peu de chose près à celui affiché par Bellatrix quelques secondes plus tôt. Sa baguette était également sortie et il était évident que les deux Serpentard ne tarderaient pas à l'attaquer si elle ne faisait rien. Tout le problème résidait donc dans le fait qu'elle ne pouvait rien faire… Elle était cernée et handicapée par le fait qu'elle se trouvait dans l'incapacité d'utiliser sa baguette. Lily déglutit, le souffle court avant de se retourner vers Bellatrix qui s'approchait d'elle de sa démarche chaloupée. La jeune fille pris une grande inspiration puis ouvrit la bouche pour crier de toute ses forces et ainsi indiquer à quelqu'un qu'elle était dans de beaux draps. Elle ne devait jamais y arriver…

-Sourdinam ! S'écria Bellatrix avec un large sourire.

Le cri de Lily mourut dans sa gorge avant même d'en être sorti lui provoquant une sensation étrange qui manqua de l'étouffer. Elle recula contre le mur en jetant des regard effrayés autour d'elle. Bellatrix la regardait avec amusement réfléchissant visiblement au prochain sort qu'elle allait lui lancer, quelque chose qui la délecterait en faisant ressentir à Lily une douleur immense. La Serpentard jeta un bref coup d'œil à son petit ami avant d'avancer vers Lily baguette pointée. Elle avisa le poignet que la rousse tenait toujours serré contre elle et instantanément un sourire mauvais s'afficha sur son visage.

-Je me suis toujours demandée si la formule cracbadabum marchait aussi sur les os, lança-t-elle d'un air sadique. Alors j'en ai fait une variante ! Cracoss !

L'effet fut immédiat. Lily aurait poussé un cri strident si sa voix n'avait pas été scellée à ce moment là. La douleur de son poignet avait été multipliée par dix à l'instant où la formule avait franchi les lèvres de Bellatrix. Un léger « crac » avait retenti tandis que le poignet de la jeune fille prenait une forme étrange du à ce qu'on venait de lui infliger. Elle avait si mal qu'elle se laissa glisser sur le sol sans chercher à lutter. Elle était incapable de retenir les larmes qui inondait ses joues pales, incapable de faire éclater ces cris qui aurait fait venir quelqu'un à son aide. Elle était seule face aux deux Serpentard qui se délectaient de sa douleur.

-Tu ne veux pas essayer, Rodolphus ? Ricana Bellatrix tandis que son rustre de petit ami s'approchait de la rousse avec un large sourire.

Lily écarquilla ses yeux, la vue rendue floue par ses larmes. Elle n'eut pas le temps de bouger, pas le temps d'esquiver l'attaque que déjà le sort avait retentit une nouvelle fois lui infligeant de nouveau la terrible douleur au niveau de la cheville cette fois-ci. Ses sanglots muets la secouèrent plus fort encore pendant que Bellatrix et Rodolphus éclataient de rires grossiers sans faire attention à quoi que ce soit. Lily risqua un léger coup d'œil à sa cheville et se sentit vaciller en apercevant l'angle douteux qu'elle formait. C'est tout juste si elle remarqua qu'une troisième personnes venait d'apparaître dans le couloir et s'avançait vers les deux hilares d'un pas vif.

-Expelliarmus ! S'écria une voix qu'elle ne reconnut pas immédiatement.

Les deux baguettes s'envolèrent des mains de leurs propriétaires qui cessèrent immédiatement de rire et se tournèrent vers le nouvel arrivant sourcils froncés. Son visage était rouge de rage et il était évident qu'il n'allait pas s'arrêter là. Il jeta un léger regard à Lily qui secouée de soubresauts ne l'avait pas aperçue, puis pointant les trois baguettes vers les deux Serpentard il s'écria :

-STUPEFIX !

Les deux serpentard s'effondrèrent sur le sol dans un bruit sourd faisant relever la tête de Lily avec une expression étrange sur le visage, mélange de douleur excessive et de surprise. Le garçon qui l'avait sauvée s'approcha d'elle d'un pas lent puis posa sa baguette sur la cheville de la jeune fille, la faisant se raidir immédiatement.

-T'inquiète pas, ma mère était Médicomage avant, elle m'a enseigné certain truc… Soudoss !

Lily sentit un léger picotement lui parcourir la cheville mais aussitôt, l'os fut réparé et l'angle douteux formé quelques instants plus tôt disparu à son tour. Son cœur s'apaisa tandis que ses larmes s'estompaient lui permettant de reconnaître le visage de son sauveur…

-Ah… c'est pas complètement guéri… L'os est réparé mais ça fait comme si c'était foulé… Bon je m'occupe de ton poignet et je t'accompagne à l'infirmerie, tu n'y vois pas d'inconvénient ?

Elle secoua la tête, légèrement embarrassée tandis que le jeune homme réitérait son acte sur le poignet de la jeune fille. Il l'attrapa par le bras gauche et la remis sur pieds avant de la hisser sur son dos avec plus ou moins de difficulté.

-Tu sais Evans, je comprends très bien que tu n'ai pas envie de me parler et que tu sois traumatisée, mais tu as le droit de pleurer en faisant du bruit ! ça ne va tuer personne !

La jeune fille eut un léger sourire et lui tapota l'épaule avec un nœud étrange au creux du ventre. Il détourna légèrement la tête vers la petite rousse et parvint à apercevoir le signe qu'elle lui faisait en désignant sa gorge. Il fronça les sourcils, puis attrapant sa baguette d'un geste maladroit puisqu'il avait la jeune fille sur le dos, il murmura :

-Finite Incantatem !

La gorge de Lily se desserra, lui permettant de nouveau de parler normalement. Elle encercla difficilement le coup du jeune homme qui repris son chemin la jeune fille sur le dos. Il y eut un léger silence, puis au bout de quelques secondes elle murmura à son oreille :

-Merci Potter…

Le cœur de James battait d'une manière étrange. C'était différent de toutes les autres fois où Lily lui avait dit « Merci Potter ». Cette fois il y avait dans le son de sa voix comme du soulagement à l'idée que quelqu'un était venu à son aide et que même s'il s'agissait de Potter il ne lui avait pas encore sortie de petite remarque du genre « pour me remercier tu vas sortir avec moi ». Lentement Lily avait posé sa tête sur l'épaule du jeune homme, fermant les yeux en raison de la fatigue que venait de lui causer cette épreuve. Elle avait eu tellement peur. Elle n'avait jamais été n bon terme avec Bellatrix mais jamais elle ne l'aurait cru capable d'un tel acte pour la simple et bonne raison que Lily avait voulu venir en aide à Rogue lorsque ce dernier s'était fait maltraiter par Potter. James fit une pause et recala Lily sur son dos avant de s'avancer dans les escaliers d'un pas méfiant.

-Tu sais pourquoi ils t'ont agressée comme ça ? Demanda-t-il tandis que la jeune fille s'agrippait à lui, légèrement raide à la vision des marches.

-Non… enfin si… c'était à cause de toi d'ailleurs !

-A cause de moi ? Répéta James en fronçant un sourcil. Si c'est parce que Nicodemus est entré dans l'équipe ce n'est pas de ma faute je te rappelle ! C'est toi qui a choisi…

-Mais non ! S'écria Lily en fermant les yeux pour ne pas voir les escaliers. C'est à cause de toi que j'étais intervenue pour aider Rogue l'année dernière ! Mais ces chers petits Serpentard n'ont pas toléré qu'une… sang de Bourbe ait l'audace de s'adresser à un sang pur…

-Ils t'ont traitée de sang de Bourbe ? Demanda James avec une intonation étrange dans la voix. Attends je vais remonter leur régler leur compte ! Pour qui est-ce qu'il se prennent ces petits crétins ! Ils se permettent de te juger alors qu'aucun des deux n'a eu de meilleurs résultats que les tiens ! Je vais…

-Calme toi Potter ! Ricana Lily en rouvrant les yeux tandis que le jeune homme posait son pied sur la dernière marche. On peut pas leur en vouloir d'avoir été élevés comme ça ! Ils ont des préjugés stupides identiques à ceux que les moldus peuvent avoir sur la couleur des gens ! C'est de leur faute s'ils sont incapables de voir la réalité mais il ne faut pas rentrer dans leur jeu ! On sait ce que nous vallons en les ignorant, et c'est une attitude bien plus noble que d'attaquer autrui au moment où on est le plus vulnérable !

-Je te trouve bien gentille après ce qu'ils t'ont fait, remarqua James un sourcil froncé alors que quelques élèves les regardaient passer avec une surprise non feinte. A ta place je retournerai les voir pour leur casser la figure et…

-La violence ne mène nulle part Potter, l'essentiel c'est la réflexion et en l'occurrence réfléchir avant d'agir, coupa Lily. Penses-tu que si je les attaque ils vont se laisser faire ? ça les surprendra peut-être sur le coup, mais après ils chercheront à se venger de manière plus horrible encore et on entrera dans un cercle vicieux qui est difficilement destructible.

-Alors tu ne vas rien dire ? S'offusqua James en tournant sur lui même dans l'espoir de mieux voir Lily ce qui était malheureusement impossible. Ils vont penser que tu es faible et ils recommenceront au moment où tu t'y attendras le moins !

-Je n'ai pas dit que j'allais me laisser faire, Potter ! Dès que je pourrais marcher, j'irai parler à McGonagall et elle trouvera une solution appropriée ! C'est une femme d'une intelligence rare et je suis certaine qu'elle trouvera un moyen de les punir sans qu'ils cherchent à se venger sur moi par la suite !

-Ouais… grogna James sans grande conviction. Si tu le dis…

Ils passèrent la porte de l'infirmerie, puis le jeune homme déposa la rousse sur le matelas le plus proche avant de se redresser en faisant craquer les os de son dos d'une manière qui fit se plisser le nez de Lily avec dégoût. Mrs Pomfresh apparut rapidement dans la pièce, et après avoir féliciter James pour avoir réparé les fractures qu'avait subi Lily, elle administra une potion de régénérescence à la concernée qui vit rapidement disparaître toute douleur. Elle n'avait pas fait attention en buvant cette potion au regard que James portait sur elle à ce moment là. C'était un regard doux, infiniment doux. Elle l'avait charmé. Encore plus que tout ce qu'elle avait pu faire auparavant. Il l'aimait comme un fou, c'était pour ça qu'il n'avait pas hésité à agir en la voyant sur le sol, et c'était aussi pour ça qu'il n'avait pas été trop violent à l'égard de Bellatrix et Rodolphus. Il savait très bien que s'il leur avait fait un peu trop mal, les choses se serrait par la suite retournées contre Lily, et ça il ne le voulait pas… Plutôt mourir que la voir souffrir… Le cœur de James se serra légèrement. C'était tellement étrange d'avoir eu cette conversation avec elle. Ils avaient parlé comme des amis en train de débattre d'un sujet très intéressant. Il avait pu observer toute son intelligence, toute sa gentillesse, tant de choses qu'elle l'empêchait de voir lorsqu'elle l'envoyait promener avant même qu'il ait achevé sa phrase. James la regarda reposer son verre et sourire à Mrs Pomfresh les lèvres légèrement étirées. Elle était tellement belle quand elle souriait… Il songea au bal, au fait qu'il préférait la voir au bras d'Harry en qui il avait une totale confiance plutôt qu'à celui d'un vulgaire sixième année qui refuserait qu'elle aille danser avec lui si jamais elle acceptait… Lily s'était relevée et se dirigeait vers la porte d'un pas légèrement hésitant. James s'avança derrière elle puis lui fit signe de remonter sur son dos pour ne pas trop fatiguer sa cheville. Elle accepta immédiatement sous le regard plus ou moins réprobateur de Mrs Pomfresh qui ne fit cependant aucun commentaire.

-Dis… Evans, tu as un cavalier pour le bal ? Hasarda James avec un ton légèrement mal à l'aise qui surpris la jeune fille.

-Heu… non… mais j'ai le temps, c'est dans un mois !

-Et… si Harry te demandais de l'accompagner tu lui dirais oui ? Balbutia le jeune homme avec un nœud étrange dans l'estomac.

Lily se raidit sur le dos de James, se forçant à descendre pour mieux observer l'expression du visage du garçon. Elle le regarda intensément en fronçant les sourcils avant de demander :

-Va savoir pourquoi mais j'ai comme l'impression que ça ne te plairait pas vraiment si j'allais au bal avec Harry !

-Bah… je préfère que tu y ailles avec lui plutôt qu'avec un autre ! Ricana James en se passant une main dans les cheveux avec nervosité.

-Ouais, ça ne m'étonne pas trop…marmonna Lily en réfléchissant à toute allure. En toute honnêteté, aller au bal avec Harry ça ne me tente pas trop… je le vois trop comme un petit frère ou quelque chose du genre pour y aller avec lui.

-Mais… Evans s'il te plait accepte ! Supplia James en joignant ses mains sous son menton avec une expression inquiète. Je t'en supplie !

-Potter, si tu veux que j'aille au bal avec toi, demande le clairement plutôt que d'espérer comme un idiot que je t'accorde une danse en allant au bal avec Harry ! Répliqua Lily en lui accordant une moue moqueuse.

-Très bien, viens au bal avec moi Evans ! Renchérit James avec un sourire séducteur.

Lily poussa un soupir en levant les yeux au ciel d'un air à la fois amusé et agacé. Elle détourna son regard vers le jeune homme et repris sa marche en le plantant comme un idiot au milieu du couloir. Il la rattrapa en quelques enjambées l'air légèrement déçu et la mâchoire contactée. Lily se retourna vers lui en faisant voler ses cheveux autour d'elle. Elle attrapa James par les épaules et Sauta sur son dos en prétextant que sa cheville était toujours douloureuse, puis sentant que le jeune homme était toujours agacé, elle déclara :

-Oh… je te dois bien ça Potter…Pour une fois dans ta scolarité tu auras l'honneur de m'avoir comme cavalière !

James tenta de nouveau de tourner la tête pour apercevoir Lily mais il ne put que sentir le menton de la jeune fille sur son épaule. Un sourire béat orna son visage tandis qu'il prenait la direction de la tour des Gryffondor, Lily sur le dos…

xoxoxoxox

Le jeune homme gardait les bras posés sur la balustrade. Ses yeux étaient perdus dans le lointain tandis que lui-même ne parvenait pas à s'extirper de ses pensées. Il ne savait plus quoi penser. Il y avait ses indices évidents et en même temps cette antipathie intense qu'il nourrissait pour celui qui risquait de devenir son père… Tant de chose qu'il ne s'expliquait pas. Comment aurait-il pu se douter en venant à cette époque que tout cela arriverait ? Comment aurait-il pu se douter qu'il apprendrait que c'était sa mère qui était partie et non l'inverse ? Comment aurait-il pu imaginer un seul instant qu'il se retrouverait face à son père, qui que se fut… Car même si tout le poussait à penser que Nicodemus était son géniteur, rien n'était encore assuré, et ce en raison de l'important nombre de prétendants que Nihm avait. Le Dumbledore de son époque devait tout connaître, s'était pour cela qu'il l'avait envoyé ici plutôt que Neville… Chris poussa un soupir en fixant son regard sur les étoiles qui illuminaient le ciel au dessus de la tour d'astronomie. Il n'était même pas certain d'être réellement heureux en ces lieux.  
La porte de la tour d'astronomie s'ouvrit laissant apparaître une jeune fille qui s'approcha de Chris d'un pas lent avant de s'appuyer contre la balustrade à ses côtés d'une manière identique. Non, il s'était trompé. Bien sur qu'il était heureux dans ces lieux, et plus particulièrement lorsque cette jeune personne se trouvait à ses côtés…

Chris observa un instant le visage parfait de Nihm. Elle, si douce et si envoûtante. Si rayonnante quelque temps plus tôt. Elle était devenue étrangement lointaine, comme si rien de ce qu'elle vivait ne la concernait vraiment. Sentant le regarda du jeune homme posé sur elle, elle tourna la tête dans sa direction avant de lui accorder un faible sourire pour finalement demander d'un ton doux :

-Tu n'es pas avec les autres ? Tout le monde fête l'entrée de Harry dans l'équipe…

-J'avais besoin de réfléchir, murmura Chris en reportant son attention sur le ciel étoilé. C'est bien pour Harry, mais ça e me concerne pas vraiment…

-C'est ton cousin pourtant, remarqua Nihm en fronçant les sourcils.

-Ouais… mais bon… toi tu n'es pas avec Nicodemus alors que lui aussi vient d'être intégrer à l'équipe…

A côté de lui, Nihm cligna des paupières comme si elle était extrêmement gênée par ce qui venait d'être dit, puis se laissant glisser sur le sol elle entortilla une mèche de ses cheveux autour de son doigt sous le regard étonné de Chris. Qu'est-ce qu'elle ressentait à ce moment là ? C'était une excellente question. Une question à laquelle elle était incapable de répondre… Quand elle était avec Chris, elle était bien. Comme si son corps et son esprit étaient régénérés lui accordant ainsi un sentiment de bonheur des plus complet. Mais dès que Chris disparaissait, elle devenait une coquille vide incapable de discerner ses propres sentiments… Elle n'était même pas certaine d'être heureuse du retour de Paul. Lentement elle enfoui son nez dans ses mains tout en gardant les yeux fixés dans le vide. Tout avait été tellement plus simple quelques semaines plus tôt… Il n'y avait pas eu tous ces problèmes sentimentaux qui la détruisaient à ce moment là. Il n'y avait pas cette hésitation permanente entre Sirius et Paul. D'ailleurs, à l'époque, il n'y avait pas Paul… En quelques jours toute sa vie avait basculé sans qu'elle puisse faire quoi que ce soit pour l'en empêcher. Elle était tombée sous le charme de Sirius quelque jours avant d'apprendre que Paul allait revenir. Maintenant, les deux garçons étaient à ses côtés se battant sans relâche, l'un pour conserver l'amour qu'elle lui avait porté l'autre pour la simple et « bonne » raison qu'il n'avait jamais aimé son camarade de maison. Et elle restait là, prise entre deux feux. Petite fleur effacée qui ne savait comment agir. Ses yeux commencèrent à la picoter légèrement tandis qu'un nœud étrange et désagréable se formait dans sa gorge. Un nœud qu'elle ne parvenait pas à faire glisser en ravalant sa salive. Un nœud qui lui faisait presque mal… Reflet de la souffrance de son cœur. Elle n'eut plus la force de lutter. Les larmes commencèrent à inonder ses joues pâles sans qu'elle tente quoi que ce soit pour les retenir. Elle n'était pas contrariée et il valait mieux qu'elle ne le soit pas, mais à cet instant là, elle voulait pleurer. Elle voulait pleurer pour apaiser son cœur, pleurer parce qu'elle était épuisée. Epuisée à force d'avoir trop cherché à comprendre ces choses que même la raison ignore.  
A côté d'elle, Chris avait cessé de regarder les étoiles. Maintenant c'était sur elle que ses yeux étaient posés. Elle qui devait lui donner la vie un jour. Un enfant qu'elle aurait eu avec un jeune homme se trouvant probablement à Poudlard lui aussi. Lentement, il se laissa tomber aux côtés de la jeune fille en pleurs, regardant ce visage qu'il avait tant de fois imaginé sans jamais réussir à faire paraître toute sa beauté. Son cœur lui faisait mal. Il ne supportait pas de la voir dans un tel état pour une raison aussi futile que l'amour. Il fouilla brièvement ses poches avant d'en sortir un mouchoir qu'il tendit à la jeune fille. Elle l'attrapa et enfoui son visage dedans, ses sanglots redoublant d'intensité. Chris poussa un léger soupir en posant sa tête contre la balustrade située derrière eux. Il écouta durant quelques secondes les pleurs de la jeune fille avant de demander d'un ton infiniment doux:

-Pourquoi tu pleures ?

Nihm ne répondit pas tout de suite. D'abord il avait fallu qu'elle entende la question et en analyse le sens, le tout sous la continuité de ses sanglots. Puis il avait fallu qu'elle réfléchisse à la réponse qu'elle pouvait lui donner, une réponse qu'elle se donnerait à elle-même par la même occasion. Pendant quelques instant, ses sanglots s'atténuèrent tandis qu'elle cherchait en son fort intérieur ce qui pouvait bien la mettre dans cet état alors que Chris lui avait juste parler de Paul. Elle repris son souffle puis tournant légèrement son jolie visage vers celui du jeune homme, elle balbutia :

-En faite… je ne sais pas trop… Je crois que je suis juste un peu perdue…

-Perdue ? Répéta Chris en haussant un sourcil. Mais comment peux-tu être perdue ici ? Tu connais tout le monde et tu ne viens pas d'arriver ! Je dois avouer que je ne suis pas certain de comprendre le sens de tes paroles…

Elle se moucha en lui accordant une grimace embarrassée. Il était tellement gentil. Il avait ce petit quelque chose qui le rendait beau à ses yeux, ce petit quelque chose qui lui procurait un sentiment étrange au plus profond des entrailles. Comme si en lui elle avait trouvé le jumeau qui lui avait toujours manqué dans son enfance de petite fille malheureuse. A la fois protecteur, jaloux et confiant. Quelqu'un à qui elle aurait pu tout dire et qui l'aurait écoutée respectant ses moindres silences autant que ses discours voir ses sermons. Mais il n'y avait pas que ça. Entre elle et Chris, il y avait ce quelque chose d'intense qui les avait rendu étrangement malade au même moment, et ce sans raison apparente. Elle ne s'expliquait pas cet attachement qu'elle avait eu pour lui dès son arrivée, mais quelque chose en elle lui prédisait qu'elle souffrirait si jamais ce jeune homme ressemant entré dans sa vie venait à disparaître. Elle lui accorda un léger sourire en reniflant puis balbutia :

-Ce sont des bêtises… en faite je ne suis pas certaine d'être vraiment contente d'avoir retrouvé Paul et ça me perturbe… Je sais qu'il compte encore beaucoup pour moi mais… il y a aussi Sirius et… j'ai peur de perdre l'amitié de l'un si j'ai l'amour de l'autre…

-Un véritable ami est censé savoir faire abstraction de ses sentiments inamicaux à l'égard des amis de ses amis, remarqua Chris en accordant un sourire à la jeune fille. Je suis sûr que même si Sirius et Paul ne s'entendent pas, ils respecteront tes choix d'accorder la parole à qui tu veux… Et s'ils en sont incapables, tu n'as qu'à demander à Lily de leur donner des heures de colles pour toi !

Un ange passa. Le sourire de Nihm illumina le cœur de son future fils. C'était comme ça qu'il voulait la voir toujours. C'était lorsqu'elle souriait en éclatant de ce rire aussi léger qu'une plume qu'il l'aimait. Il voulait se souvenir d'elle lorsqu'elle était ainsi, respirant la joie de vivre et le bonheur. Parce qu'il savait qu'une fois rentrer à son époque il n'aurait plus le plaisir de la revoir ainsi et qu'il devrait alors se contenter de ses souvenirs… Le sourire de la jeune fille se dissipa lentement comme si elle avait aperçu au fond des yeux triste de son interlocuteur quelque chose qui lui avait coupé sa joie. Elle le regarda longuement sans parler, leurs yeux encrés dans le regard l'un de l'autre. Des regards si semblables que leur tuteur avait souvent comparé. Puis posant sa têt sur l'épaule du garçon, elle murmura d'un ton doux et maternel :

-Pourquoi est-ce que tu as toujours l'air triste quand je suis avec toi… pourquoi est-ce que tu ne parle jamais de toi si on ne t'y force pas ?

-Je ne sais pas… peut-être que je n'en ai pas envie… répondit le garçon les yeux fixés sur la porte de la tour d'astronomie. Parce que… tu me rappelles le peu de chose que j'ai connu de ma mère et que je ne reverrai plus jamais…

Nihm ne dit rien mais elle redressa la tête pour passer ses bras fins autour du coup du jeune homme. Elle lui fit poser la tête sur son épaule et le serra longuement contre elle espérant lui retirer un peu de la souffrance qu'il avait emmagasinée durant toutes ses années privé de sa mère. Bientôt, elle pu sentir le corps du garçon secoué de sanglots étranges qu'il ne parvenait pas à étouffer et qu'elle finit par partager avec lui, chacun exorcisant les souffrances passées ou à venir de l'autre… Et personne ne fit attention au garçon qui, depuis le pas de la porte de la tour d'astronomie, les regardait d'une manière étrange, cherchant en vain à comprendre ce lien qui unissait Nihm à son fils sans qu'elle en eu conscience…

**Tadam! alors vos commentaires? Laissez des reviews si vous voulez un chapitre avant mes trois semaines de vacances! (je pars jeudi!)**


	12. Echos

**Coucou! me revoilà pour publier le douxième chapitre qui voit réapparaitre un personnage que l'on connait déjà et surtout un fait, un lien, une chose qui laisse supposer que ce passé est loin d'être aussi calme que ce que Harry aurait voulu... D'ailleurs vous pourrez voir par vous même dans le chapitre 14... qui devrait par ailleurs répondre plusou moins aux attentes de certaines d'entre vous désireuse d'un élément perturbateur... M'enfin... je pars demain, jeudi 14 juillet et je ne serai de retour que dans longtemps... le 7aout... Ce que ça peut-être long parfois trois semaine! lol! En tout cas j'espère que vous m'aurez laisser des commentaires pour mon retour!**

**Tous ls personnages sont à JKR sauf ceux que vous ne connaissiez pas avant...**

**Chapitre 12**

**Echos**

Son regard était fixé sur le plafond. Comment pouvait-il exprimé un seul instant les sentiments qu'il ressentait ? Il n'y avait rien pour ça… C'était tellement puissant, tellement euphorique qu'il ne parvenait pas à s'endormir pourtant cela faisait déjà deux heures qu'il était étendu dans son lit, attendant que Morphée vienne le cueillir. Mais elle ne venait pas, comme si elle tenait à respecter les sentiments que le jeune homme ressentait à les avoir vus ainsi. Lorsque la porte de la salle commune des Gryffondor s'était ouverte, il ne s'était pas attendu à ça. Il avait imaginé voir apparaître James ou Lily, mais certainement pas les deux en même temps, et encore moins James portant Lily sur son dos. Autour de lui, un silence étrange était tombé sur la pièce comme si tous les Gryffondor présent à ce moment là n'en croyait pas leurs yeux et restaient stupéfaits devant ce miracle qui venait de se réaliser. Qui aurait pu croire ça un jour ? Personne, lui mis à part… Et à cet instant là, un sourire étrange avait naquit sur les lèvres du jeune homme. Un sentiment intense s'était emparé de son cœur tandis que James s'approchait d'eux pour venir poser Lily sur le canapé sous les regards ébahis de Sirius, Remus, Etoile et Peter. Puis James avait eu un éclat de rire rayonnant tandis qu'il se passait une main dans les cheveux. Et lorsqu'il avait rouvert les yeux, son regard s'était posé sur le sourire de Harry. Son regard s'était éclairé, comme s'il comprenait à cet instant là, que la pseudo prémonition du garçon était fondée. Il lui rendit son sourire avant de commencer à expliquer bruyamment comment il avait sauvé la vie de la jolie Evans alors qu'elle se faisait attaquer par une fille destinée à devenir plus tard Bellatrix Lestrange, la futur assassin de Sirius… Le cœur de Harry s'était étrangement serré en entendant ses mots. Il avait soudain été pris d'une pulsion de violence que James avait remarqué. Puis il avait fait 'avoir un mauvais souvenir lié à une femme s'appelant Bellatrix. Les autres l'avait cru, sans poser de question et il s'était calmé à la simple vue de James et Lily côte à côte sur un canapé. Dans le fond de la salle, Harry avait remarqué que Paul tournait étrangement en rond et il ne fut pas étonné de voir le sourire narquois que lui lança Sirius lorsque Nihm et Chris entrèrent dans la salle commune main dans la main. Ils étaient restés tous ensemble durant encore quelques minutes puis chacun avait rejoint son dortoir avant de sombrer dans le néant, tout comme Harry à ce moment là. Cette nuit là, il voulait rêver. Il voulait revoir les visages de James et Lily lorsqu'ils avaient été côte à côte sur le canapé. Il voulait les revoirs indéfiniment pour pouvoir graver ses visages à tout jamais dans sa mémoire.

xoxoxoxoxox

Des images. Il y a des tonnes d'images qui coulent sous ses yeux. Des choses passées. Des choses de son passé. Des choses qui ne se produiront pas avant une vingtaine d'années à cette époque. Des choses qu'il ne devrait pas voir.Pas à ce moment ! Pas maintenant alors qu'il est si heureux. Le cimetière passe sous ses yeux. Le corps de Cédric. Il se débat contre l'ennemi invisible qui lui inflige tout ça. Il lutte désespérément et en vain pour chasser son cauchemar. C'est impossible. Il n'y parvient pas. Le serpent. Il se revoit dans le corps du serpent, approchant lentement vers le corps endormis de Mr Weasley. Il voit ses crochets s'ouvrir et se planter dans la chair d'un des rares adultes en qui il ait confiance. Il sent une fois encore le sang couler dans sa gorge tandis qu'il tente en vain de se débattre contre lui-même. Il voit. Un bras squelettique vient de se lever vers une silhouette encagoulée. Voldemort. Il est furieux car ses fidèles ont échoué même si les choses sont sur le point de s'arranger. Et la porte lui ait jeté à la figure. La porte noire du département des mystères… Il ne veut pas la regarder. Il lutte désespérément de toutes ses forces, de toute son âme… sans succès. Ses visages… il voit les visages de Ron et d'Hermione, pâles, immobiles comme des statues de cire. Ils sont étendus l'un à côtés de l'autre dans la Grande Salle. Tous les élèves… ils sont étendus eux aussi comme morts… Et lupin ? Ses yeux sont en train de se fermer… mais il sourit. Harry veut hurler mais il n'y parvient pas. Ils sont tous morts ! Et Lupin sourit à l'idée de retrouver ses meilleurs amis. Non il ne veut pas ! Ils ne peuvent pas lui faire ça ! Ils n'ont pas le droit de l'abandonner ! Le décor s'efface et s'apaise. Dans une chambre sombre, un être hurle à la mort. Ce n'est pas un homme. Face à lui des dizaines de silhouettes encagoulées tremblent de peurs incapables de comprendre ce qui arrive à leur maître. Toutes ces choses que Harry ne supporte pas d'avoir sous les yeux. Toutes ces choses qui le mettent dans une tristesse folle et un désespoir sans fin, il les voit aussi. Et par le lien qui les unis, il ne le supporte pas. Harry se met à hurler également. Il hurle si fort que sa gorge en souffre. Il hurle si fort que tout le château s'éveille. Il hurle si fort que l'autre aperçoit sa présence. Il hurle. Un hurlement sans fin qui finit par le réveiller lui. Son cœur bat à tout rompre. Son corps est couvert de cette étrange sueur froide qu'il déteste tant. Il n'arrive pas à se redresser et c'est Chris qui le fait pour lui. Chris dont le visage est aussi pâle que ceux de Ron et Hermione. Pâle en raison de son inquiétude. La porte s'ouvre, les Maraudeurs entrent. Harry veut se prendre la tête dans les mains. Il veut étouffer ces cris. Il n'y arrive pas. Il ne dispose plus de son corps. Il est épuisé…

-Allez chercher Dumbledore vite ! Hurle une voix qu'il n'entend pas. Qu'il n'entend plus.

Il n'avait pas pris le temps de réfléchir. Il n'avait même pas chercher à analyser la situation comme il l'aurait fait en temps normal. L'essentiel à ce moment là, c'était Harry et l'état déplorable dans lequel il se trouvait. Cela faisait déjà plus d'une heure que le jeune Gryffondor ne cessait de bouger dans son sommeil en laissant entendre un mélange confus de plainte et de sanglots. Lui, il avait longuement hésité, puis se souvenant des conseils de sa Grand mère, il avait choisi de ne pas réveiller Harry dans son étrange crise, comme s'il avait s'agit d'un somnambule, réveiller l'un d'eux pouvant entraîner de grave conséquence (on va faire comme si j'en était certaine !). Puis soudain, alors que ses gémissements semblaient sur le point de s'atténuer, il s'était mis à hurler. Hurler de toutes ses forces comme si sa vie en dépendait. Son cri s'était fait de plus en plus puissant de sorte que l'on entendait déjà l'agitation des autres dortoirs lorsque Chris s'était penché sur son camarade… A ce moment là, Harry avait ouvert les yeux. Un regard étrange, presque effrayant qui avait fait trembler le jeune homme tandis que la porte s'ouvrait laissant entrer les Maraudeurs. Il ne savait rien de ce qui avait pu créer une telle réaction chez Harry. Il ne le connaissait pas suffisamment pour savoir si une telle réaction était normale chez le jeune homme. Il n'avait pas cherché à comprendre. Son ordre avait traversé ses lèvres avant même qu'il l'ait envisagé comme une sorte de coup du destin qui lui prédisait que c'était la seule chose à faire… Sirius était parti en courant pour aller chercher le directeur pendant qu'un amas impressionnant commençait à se former autour de la chambre, un amas que ni James, ni Remus ne parvenaient à dissiper. Il fallut donc attendre l'intervention de la préfète Lily pour que les élèves des différentes années daignent regagner leurs dortoirs sans explications tandis que le petit groupe de sixième année se regroupait autour de Chris qui avait réussi à remettre sur pied un Harry tremblant et incapable d'articuler le moindre mot. Les minutes passèrent ponctuées, des regards suspicieux échangés par les Maraudeurs et Lily alors que Harry, pâle comme un linge voyait son cauchemar défiler une nouvelle fois devant ses yeux ouverts. Il avait peur de les fermer. Peur que la fatigue causée par cette épreuve inattendue, ne le plonge dans un semi sommeil qui risquerait de lui faire revivre ce cauchemar. Il avait peur de comprendre. Etait-il réellement possible que les choses qu'il avait vu aient été un entraperçu de ce qui s'était déroulé depuis leur départ… Etait-il possible que Ron, Hermione, Lupin et tous les autres, élèves comme professeur soient passés derrière le voile de la mort ? Non. C'était impossible. Il ne pouvait en être ainsi. Dumbledore lui avait certifié que leur voyage serait sans danger, mais il commençait à vraiment en douter. C'est alors que le pire vint se glisser dans ses songes. Un idée terrible qui lui avait échappé jusque là. Il eut un haut le cœur à l'instant même où Sirius entrait dans la pièce suivit des professeurs McGonagall et Dumbledore. Le visage du vieil homme semblait légèrement inquiet, mais pas autant que ce qu'Harry avait déjà pu voir à son époque. Quant à la professeur de métamorphose, elle semblait avant toute chose outrée par le fait que les Maraudeurs et Lily n'aient pas regagné leurs dortoirs comme le reste des élèves.

-Alors, que nous vaut cette agitation ? Demanda Dumbledore d'un ton doux, tout en affichant un sourire faussement enjoué.

-Harry… gémissait dans son sommeil, commença Chris en haussa les sourcils avec ce qui ressemblait à de la méfiance. Puis soudain il s'est mis à vraiment hurler comme si quelque chose de terrible c'était produit…

Dumbledore fronça les sourcils, comme si l'homme de 1974 était soudain envahi par les souvenirs de celui de 1996 et ce qu'il connaissait des rêves de Harry. Son regard se fit extrêmement intense puis il fit apparaître un brancard sur lequel Chris installa Harry tandis que le reste de la petite troupe se jetait des regards intrigués sous le coup d'œil mauvais de McGonagall qui suspectait que les jeunes gens n'avaient pas dans l'optique de retourner se coucher (phrase pas très clair il est 23h22, ça doit être normal, si y a besoin d'explication dites le moi !) Dumbledore se redressa les sourcils froncés, puis faisant signe à Chris de le suivre, il se tourna vers les Maraudeurs avant de déclarer d'un ton doux :

-Vous pouvez retourner vous couchez en paix, jeunes gens. Votre ami ne craint rien et vous aurez besoins de toutes vos capacités pour votre examen d'enchantements…

Un sourire enjoué naquit sur les lèvres de Sirius tandis que Lily écarquillait des yeux horrifiés à l'idée qu'elle n'avait pu préparer cet examen surprise. Le professeur McGonagall leva les yeux au ciel pour marquer son agacement avant d'ajouter d'un ton sec :

-N'oubliez pas de prévenir vos camarades ! Mais maintenant retournez vous coucher et je ne veux pas la moindre discussion !

Les garçons et Lily obéirent sans joie pendant que Dumbledore quittait la salle en compagnie des pseudos cousins Brangsburn.

xoxoxoxox

L'infirmerie était silencieuse. Personne ne disait mot. Pourtant il était évident qu'une multitude de question avait besoin d'être posées. Des questions pour se rassurer. Des questions pour comprendre, des questions pour analyser… Une simple chandelle éclairait leurs trois visages marqués de traits différents tandis que deux d'entre eux gardaient les yeux rivés sur le troisième avec une expression intense. Le récit de Harry était effrayant, et pourtant Dumbledore ne paraissait pas vraiment inquiet. Du moins… Il ne paraissait pas aussi inquiet que lorsque Harry l'avait vu à la fin de l'année précédente au moment où il avait appris l'existence de la prophétie. Le visage du vieil homme était marqué par une profonde réflexion tandis que ses yeux, regardant sous ses lunettes en demi-lune, étaient à la fois vagues et puissants. Il poussa un soupir sous le regard des deux adolescents puis finit par murmurer :

-Ainsi donc tu as vu tous les élèves de ton époque étendus sur le sol en masse inerte ? Comme s'ils étaient morts ? Et il en était de même pour les professeurs c'est bien cela Harry.

-Oui… murmura le jeune homme la voix rauque. Mais… il y avait cette expression sur le visage du professeur Lupin… comme s'il était heureux parce qu'il savait qu'il allait revoir des êtres chers… Alors… je pense… qu'il est mort… comme tous les autres…

Dumbledore ne le regarda pas. Il ne leva pas les yeux, ne cilla pas. Il se contenta de tourner la tête en signe de négation. Ce n'était pas ça et le directeur le savait. Un sentiment d'appréhension mêlé à de la joie s'empara d'Harry tandis qu'il espérait que la réponse de Dumbledore n'aurait rien d'alarment. Le directeur croisa ses doigts sous son menton avant de relever lentement la tête vers son jeune interlocuteur. Ils échangèrent un long et pénétrant regard sous l'œil inquiet de Chris. Au bout d'une minute qui paru interminable, le professeur Dumbledore déclara :

-Il est fort probable Harry que tu aies eu un écho de ton époque… Mais cela ne correspond pas vraiment à ce que tu as pu croire jusque là. Ce que tu décris et en particulier l'expression sur le visage du professeur Lupin n'est autre que l'une des répercussions du Temporel. Son action veut que lorsque des gens sont en voyage dans le temps, le reste du monde soit plongé dans un profond sommeil qui éviterait ainsi des répercussions directes sur la vie de certaine personnes si des modifications devaient survenir durant votre présence ici.

-Mais vous nous aviez dit qu'aucune modification ne serait engendrée professeur ! Vous auriez du nous dire ce qui risquait d'arriver aux autres durant notre voyage ! S'écria Harry le visage toujours aussi pâle.

-Si j'ai tais cette vérité Harry, c'est tout simplement qu'il y a peu de risque que vous changiez le cours du temps à cette époque et en ce lieu, répondit posément le vieux directeur. Puis… je te l'ai déjà dis, mais le monde que nous connaissons où sommes amenés à connaître en 1996 ne saurait être pire. Quels que soit les changements apportés, s'il doit y en avoir, il est fort improbable qu'ils aggravent la situation de notre côté…

-Mais… si jamais les gens doivent disparaître, ils vont souffrir ? Demanda Chris la gorge plus sèche que ce à quoi il s'était attendu.

-Non, Le temporel permet au gens plongés dans le sommeil de revivre un souvenir heureux, répondit Dumbledore avec un sourire légèrement triste. Le sourire qu'avait le professeur Lupin s'explique ainsi, il vivait probablement un souvenir doux et chaleureux en compagnie de tes parents, de ton parrain et de celle qu'il aime. Qui sait, peut-être vous y trouviez vous également en raison de la merveilleuse étrangeté de la boucle du temps… Quand à tes amis, Harry, il est fort possible que ce soit grâce à eux que tu as eu cet écho. L'un d'eux te voyait certainement dans son souvenir et tu en as été inconsciemment le réceptacle. Je pense que tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter pour si peux…

-Mais je n'avais pas fini professeur…coupa le jeune homme en portant sa main à sa cicatrice d'un geste tremblant.

Dumbledore haussa un sourcil une lueur étrange allumée dans le regard. Chris en avait fait de même tout en se redressant contre le pant de mur sur lequel il s'était appuyé depuis son entrée dans l'infirmerie. Il encra ses yeux sur Harry, détaillant avec une insistance démesurée chacun des gestes de son ami. Cette façon de porter sa main à sa cicatrice était anormale. Même pour Chris qui ne connaissait Harry que depuis peu de temps, cette manière d'agir laissait penser que le garçon avait un mauvais pressentiment. Comme s'il craignait quelque chose qu'il avait déjà vécu avant leur rencontre. Harry poussa un soupir, le cœur battant plus vite qu'il ne l'aurait voulu. Admettre cette vérité face à Chris et Dumbledore la rendrait plus menaçante encore à ses yeux. Il avait peur. Peur qu'en étant le réceptacle des échos de Ron ou d'Hermione, Voldemort ressente ce que lui même ressentait et qu'il comprenne beaucoup plus tôt que prévu l'avenir qui l'attendait. Qu'adviendrait-il si en assimilant ces informations, Voldemort décidait de tuer James et Lily dans les jours à venir ? Le sort du monde sorcier en serait totalement bouleversé… Le cœur du jeune homme se resserra à cette sinistre pensée tandis que Dumbledore demandait d'un ton doux et encourageant :

-Alors Harry, qu'avais-tu d'autre à dire ? Qu'est-ce qui peut bien te faire paraître si inquiet ?

-Je… ce qui m'a fait hurlé à la fin… murmura Harry en gardant les yeux volontairement baissés. C'est que… Voldemort s'est aperçu de ce que je ressentais. Il l'a ressenti aussi et s'il ne sait pas encore qui je suis, il a vu des choses qu'il n'aurait pas du voir avant de les commettre dans la vingtaine d'années à venir.

Dumbledore cligna des paupières à plusieurs reprises, comme s'il avait l'espoir de mieux comprendre la situation en rouvrant les yeux. Puis il se leva lentement avant de se diriger vers la fenêtre pour regarder le fin croissant de lune qui brillait au-dessus de la forêt interdite. C'était normal que le jeune homme soit inquiet mais il était fort improbable que Voldemort prête attention aux échos dont avait été victime Harry surtout si ceux ci n'étaient pas vraiment clairs. Il en aurait sûrement été autrement si Harry avait revu la scène de la mort de ses parents mais ça n'avait pas été le cas. Voldemort n'avait pu voir que quelques choses et encore ce n'était pas certain. Il était fort probable qu'il ait uniquement sentit la douleur mentale de Harry puisque d'après les dires de ce dernier, le mage noir semblait éveillé et entouré de ses Mangemorts… Et c'était sans compter sur l'existence de la prophétie…

-Je crois Harry que tu n'as pas vraiment à t'inquiéter de cette histoire, finit-il par murmurer d'un ton doux. D'abord parce qu'il est fort improbable qu'à l'heure actuelle Voldemort prête attention à de telle chose et ensuite car il reste la prophétie… Et quoi qu'il advienne tu ne dois pas oubliée qu'elle sera faite ce qui te place en position d'invulnérabilité à cette époque. Enfin, il se peut que Voldemort ait uniquement reçu ta douleur mentale et qu'il n'ait pas vu tes souvenirs où tes échos… Par conséquent, il risque de faire impasse sur cette affaire pour se concentrer sur son accès au pouvoir. A l'heure actuelle il n'est pas aussi puissant que celui qui va tuer tes parents dans quelques années et il ne se laissera certainement pas entraîner dans une histoire saugrenue pour la simple raison qu'il a soudain ressenti une forte douleur…

Harry acquiesça d'un léger signe de tête. Dumbledore avait raison. Il lui avait déjà dit avant leur départ à Chris et lui que la prophétie devait être faite quoi qu'il advienne et que par conséquent lui et Neville était destinés à naître puisqu'ils étaient les deux plus visés par la prophétie du professeur Trelawney. Durant quelques secondes un silence pesant plana sur la salle avant que finalement, le directeur se lève en faisant signe à Chris de rejoindre le dortoir. Il s'avança vers la porte de l'infirmerie en suivant le garçon, puis, avant d'abandonner Harry à sa solitude, il déclara :

-Il n'est pas impossible que tu reçoives d'autres échos cette nuit, et peut-être même une surprise de ceux qui te sont chers…

Le garçon cru déceler dans le regard du vieil homme une lueur d'amusement qui avait parfaitement remplacé l'inquiétude qu'il avait affiché avant de connaître les songes d'Harry. Il accorda un sourire au jeune homme avant de sortir en refermant la porte derrière lui. Le regard d'Harry parut songeur durant quelques secondes puis il se laissa retomber sur son oreiller tout en cherchant à se souvenir l'expression sur les visages de ses meilleurs amis lorsqu'il les avait vu étendu dans la Grande Salle du Poudlard de 1996…

xoxoxoxox

Lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux, le soleil berçait la pièce de doux rayons lui donnant presque l'impression d'être dans un rêve. Il ne s'était jamais aperçu lors de ses précédents séjour à l'infirmerie que la pièce était si blanche. Il se redressa difficilement puis attrapa ses lunettes sur sa table de chevet à tâtons. Il était bien décider à regagner la tour des Gryffondor afin de contredire toutes les rumeurs qui pourraient circuler à son sujet avant le début des cours… une vieille habitude. Il se dégagea des couvertures puis sortit de l'infirmerie à pas de loup afin de ne pas alerter Mrs Pomfresh. Les couloirs étaient encore déserts et Harry compris le pourquoi du comment en jetant un coup d'œil à sa montre. Il avait déjà rater le premier cours et les autres élèves devaient probablement être en cours de métamorphose à cette heure là… Pour lui qui souhaitait passer inaperçu, c'était raté ! Il monta les marches menant à la tour des Gryffondor quatre à quatre (22h22, faut faire un vœux ! et mince, qui fait des rimes…) puis passa le portrait de la grosse dame après lui avoir dit le mot de passe qui s'avérait être la dernière formule qu'il avait étudier en Sortilèges. La salle commune était déserte mis à part une silhouette installée devant la cheminée. Le jeune homme passa derrière le canapé sans attirer l'attention puis s'empressa de remonter dans son dortoir pour se changer et peut-être même aller en cours pour rassurer Chris et les Maraudeurs. Cependant, lorsqu'il redescendit dans la salle commune, son sac sur les épaules, quelque chose le figea dans son élan. Un geste simple mais qui pourtant l'avait marqué. Un geste qu'il avait vu faire des dizaines et des dizaines de fois lorsque emportée par l'une de ses folies, elle s'était installée là pendant que lui essayait désespérément de faire ses devoirs de potions en maugréant contre le professeurs de défenses contre les forces du mal. Il s'approcha lentement de la silhouette occupée à tricoter puis la dévisagea avec amusement. Son cœur rata une pulsation.  
Les traits fins, ses cheveux bouclés redressés par de petites barrettes argentées afin de lui permettre de faire son activité sans avoir de cheveux dans les yeux, elle gardait son regard, noisette encré sur ses aiguilles sans faire attention à celui qui la regardait avec autant d'insistance. Soudain, elle fit une pause avant de redresser la tête vers la cheminée comme si elle était plongée dans une grande réflexion. Lui, il la regardait le regard vague, trop surpris pour comprendre ou même chercher à le faire… Finalement elle tourna la tête dans sa direction avant de déclarer avec amusement :

-Enfin, Harry, pourquoi tu ne t'assoies pas au lieu de me regarder comme si j'étais un fantôme ?

Le jeune homme laissa échapper une exclamation de surprise tout en faisant le tour du canapé pour mieux l'observer. Un mince sourire s'étalait sur ses lèvres fines tandis qu'elle le regardait d'une manière identique à celle qu'elle avait toujours employé pour lui. Pleine de sentiments chaleureux à l'égard du jeune homme. Mais à cet instant là, de l'amusement se lisait pleinement dans son regard, comme si elle avait parfaitement compris ce qui se passait autour d'eux, contrairement à son ami. Hermione poussa un soupir en levant les yeux au ciel avant de demander avec une pointe d'agacement dans la voix :

-Harry ! C'est inutile de me regarder ainsi ! Je sais parfaitement que tu es surpris, mais ce n'est pas une raison pour me regarder avec autant d'insistance ! C'est très malpoli de dévisager les gens ainsi !

-Ex…excuse moi Hermione… c'est seulement que j'ai un peu de mal à comprendre ce que tu fais là… maintenant… balbutia Harry en s'asseyant maladroitement à côté de son amie. Enfin… tu ne devrais pas être ici…

-Je n'en suis pas si sûre, déclara-t-elle avec un amusement de nouveau perceptible. Tu es dans mes souvenirs Harry, n'oublies pas que j'ai eu mes BUSEs dans toutes les matières et que j'ai même réussi les ASPICs blanc que je me suis amusée à passer pendant les dernières vacances ! Je ne suis pas idiote et je sais parfaitement ce que ça veut dire !

-Ah oui ? Répliqua Harry en haussant un sourcil avec un air dubitatif. Et qu'est-ce que ça veut dire dans ce cas là ?

Il était certain qu'elle faisait fausse route. Le Temporel n'était certainement pas le genre de chose que l'on pouvait voir mentionner dans n'importe quel livre de sorcellerie ! Il était bien trop précieux ! Sa valeur était inestimable et Harry s'en doutait bien. Dumbledore leur avait précisé à lui et Chris que seul les personnes aux intentions les plus pures pouvaient utiliser le Temporel, cependant même avec cette protection, la machine n'était pas infaillible. D'une certaine manière, cela ne restait qu'une « machine » qui était donc capable d'être trompée. Et pour les conséquences qu'une tromperie pourrait entraîner, l'existence du Temporel devait être maintenue la plus secrète possible afin que des personnes telles que Voldemort ne cherchent à accomplir leurs sombres desseins. Un mince sourire apparut sur les lèvres du jeune homme tandis qu'il voyait la réflexion dans laquelle s'était plongée Hermione. Il patienta quelques secondes puis croisant ses bras sur son torse d'un air narquois, il finit par déclarer :

-Alors Hermione, tu donnes ta langue au chat ? ça m'étonnerait beaucoup que tu arrives à comprendre ce qui nous arrive !

-Et moi je crois bien que tu as tort ! Ricana la brune en continuant à faire bouger les aiguilles dans ce qui semblait vouloir constituer un bonnet. J'ai déjà lu dans un vieux livre de la réserve -j'avais eu l'autorisation du Professeur McGonagall- qu'un homme avait eu l'impression de rêver durant une durée indéfinie de ses propres souvenirs et en particuliers les plus heureux. A son réveil, il s'est aperçu que tout les gens de son entourage avait subi le même sort. Il a passé le reste de sa vie à faire des recherches pour comprendre ce qui leur était arrivé et il a fini par découvrir la vérité…

Elle marqua une pause en observant avec satisfaction l'expression hébétée qui était apparue sur le visage de son voisin. Il gardait la bouche légèrement entrouverte, comme s'il avait du mal à comprendre tout le sens des paroles que lui disait la jeune fille. Elle était vraiment fabuleuse ! Jamais il n'aurait du douté, comme d'habitude ! Hermione était certes une petite « Miss-je-sais-tout » mais il était indéniable, qu'elle faisait preuve d'une culture et d'une curiosité à toute épreuve et ce dans l'unique but de compenser son ascendance Moldue, ce qu'elle réussissait plus que bien. Harry se raidit sur le canapé en marmonnant quelques paroles mauvaises pour lui même tandis que la jeune fille s'humectait les lèvres avant de poursuivre son explication.

-Il a donc fini par découvrir que cette sensation était due en réalité au voyage qu'un sorcier avait fait dans le temps afin de découvrir l'identité de l'assassin de ses parents. Ce voyage avait été fait grâce à un objet nommé le Temporel qui ne pouvait être utilisé qu'à des fins bénéfiques, par une personne aux intentions pures. Hors tout me porte à croire que tu t'es toi même servi de cet objet lorsque Dumbledore t'a convoqué dans son bureau le soir de la rentrée… A en juger par ta tête, j'ai comme l'impression de ne pas m'être trompée !

Le garçon se renfrogna sous le regard amusé d'Hermione. Le matin même il s'était attendu à tout sauf à ce qui devait suivre en fin de journée ! Comment aurait-il pu imaginer qu'il assisterait aux premiers rapprochements entre sa mère et son père, puis qu'il aurait ce que Dumbledore avait appelé des « échos » de son époque le tout avant de se retrouver face à face avec Hermione dans une salle commune plus que vide ! Il voulu bougonner mais au final n'en eu pas le courage. Hermione ! Il avait tellement envie de lui raconter ce qu'il était en train de vivre qu'il ne savait plus par où commencer. En le voyant se redresser brusquement sur le canapé et faire quelques mouvements avec les mains, comme s'il cherchait la meilleure façon de débuter son récit, Hermione éclata d'un rire léger, emprunt de joie. Elle posa une main sur son cœur, secouée de ce rire qu'elle ne réservait qu'à ses amis. Le voir ainsi, gai et souriant, après avoir passé deux mois avec une enveloppe charnelle ayant quasiment perdu l'usage de la parole suite à la mort de Sirius, la rendait heureuse. Elle était heureuse pour lui. Pour une fois, il semblait profiter d'un bonheur réel et qui n'était destiné qu'à lui. Quelque chose que ni elle, ni Ron ne pourrait jamais comprendre, même en y mettant toute leur volonté. Ce bonheur que Harry vivait depuis quelques semaines aux côtés, de James, Lily et Sirius, c'était le seul cadeau que l'on pouvait lui faire. Le seul cadeau qui puisse lui faire vraiment plaisir dans la triste époque dans laquelle ils vivaient. Le rire de Hermione cessa. Elle posa son regard sur Harry et lui fit signe de débuter son récit d'un simple battement de cils.

-Chris et moi, nous avons été envoyés en 1974, à l'époque où nos parents étaient en sixième année. Nous sommes à Gryffondor et nous vivons en permanence avec eux, comme si nous existions vraiment. Nous avons été acceptés par les Maraudeurs et c'est moi qui étais censé faire le gai lors de la première pleine lune de l'année… J'ai laissé entendre à mon père que lui et ma mère finirait ensemble et tout à l'heure je les ai vu se parler enfin « normalement » après qu'il l'ait sauvée des griffes de Bellatrix…

Il s'était levé en parlant, incapable de tenir en place. Il faisait les cents pas dans la salle commune sous le regard touché de la jeune fille. Puis il s'était stoppé. Il s'était arrêté devant la cheminée de pierre, encrant durant quelques secondes son regard dans les flammes orangées qui dansaient. Le souvenir de la tête de Sirius, dansant au milieu de ces flammes lui revint en mémoires en une blessure douloureuse, qui ne s'était pas refermée et ne se refermerait jamais. Derrière lui, la brune avait posé ses aiguilles et s'était levée à son tour, pour le rejoindre dans ce recueillement qu'elle venait de comprendre. Elle s'arrêta à côté de lui, attendant qu'il parle avec cette compassion étrange qu'elle avait toujours eu à son égard lorsqu'il allait mal.

-Je pense qu'elle aurait pu tuer ma mère si on l'avait laissé faire…murmura Harry la voix rauque. Et comme elle n'a pas pu le faire, c'est sur Sirius qu'elle va se venger… Est-ce que je peux la laisser faire ça ? Est-ce que je vais partir sans agir ? Sans l'empêcher de commettre ses atrocités ? Est-ce que je suis fou au point de quitter cette époque en lui permettant de détruire les parents de Neville et de me prendre l'un des êtres les plus chers que je vais avoir… Ici, tout est différent… dans le dortoir de ma mère, il y a la mère de Neville. Elle passe son temps à sourire parce qu'elle amoureuse de celui qui doit devenir son mari, le père de son fils… Mais ne serait-ce que dans dix ans, ce fils sera comme orphelin à cause de cette…

-Harry… murmura Hermione la voix tremblante.

-Tu pense que je dois repartir comme si de rien était ? Sans faire quoi que ce soit pour l'entraver dans les actes qu'elle sera capable de commettre ? Hermione… je ne peux rien faire contre Voldemort, mais elle… elle m'a pris mon parrain, elle aurait pu prendre ma mère si on lui en avait donné l'occasion… Je ne peux pas la laisser faire…

-Mais Harry… coupa la jeune fille en le regardant les yeux larmoyants. Tu n'es pas comme elle justement, tu n'es pas un assassin… Même si ça te coûte, tu ne dois pas agir contre Bellatrix parce que c'est le genre d'action qui risquerait de changer le cours du temps tel que nous l'avons connu…

Durant l'espace d'un instant, il ne dit rien, les yeux rivés sur la cheminée. Il ne fit pas attention au fait qu'Hermione lui avait pris le bras et sanglotait contre son épaule comme pour écouler le chagrin que lui ressentait mais qu'il était incapable de montrer car trop fière. Devait-il lui dire ? Est-ce qu'il devait lui faire part de la prophétie et du fait qu'elle se trompait ? Il inspira profondément avant de se tourner légèrement vers Hermione pour la prendre dans ses bras et la réconforter.

-Je ne suis pas encore un assassin… murmura-t-il d'un ton plus rauque que ce qu'il aurait voulu. Trelawney a un jour prédit que viendrait un enfant à la fin du mois de juillet dont les parents se seraient par trois fois opposés au mage noir et que Voldemort choisirait et marquerait. Se faisant il devait être temporairement détruit, mais à son retour, il n'y aurait pas d'autre solution que la mort de l'un pour que l'autre survive… « e_t l'un devra mourir de la main de l'autre car aucun d'eux ne peut vivre tant que l'autre survit _» c'était la dernière phrase de la prophétie… Donc je dois soit mourir, soit devenir un assassin…

Hermione avait redressé la tête, le visage rougit et envahi par les larmes. Elle hoqueta à plusieurs reprises, incapable d'articuler quoi que ce soit puis, au bout d'un temps elle balbutia qu'ils trouveraient une solution, comme ils l'avaient toujours fait auparavant. Elle ne pouvait pas laisser Harry disparaître, c'était ainsi que les mots avaient traversé ses lèvres. Harry lui accorda un faible sourire tandis qu'ils retournaient s'asseoir sur le canapé main dans la main.

-Tu ne vas rien faire d'insensé, n'est-ce pas ? Demanda-t-elle après avoir séché ses larmes au cours d'un léger silence.

-Non… je ne sais même pas si je préviendrais mes parents de ce qui doit leur arriver, murmura le garçon en se prenant la tête dans les mains. A des moments je me dis que c'est ce qu'il faut que je fasse pour les sauver… puis l'instant d'après je cesse d'être égoïste et je me souviens que… d'une certaine manière, leur mort a permis une importante rupture dans le règne de Voldemort… Sans ça… nous serions peut-être tous morts…

-Même si je comprends ce que tu veux dire Harry, et que je partage ton avis de laisser les choses se faire, comme elles se sont faites la première fois, le mot égoïste me gêne lorsque c'est pour toi que tu l'emploies… Harry, tu es la personne la plus généreuse que je connaisse ! Tu pense toujours aux autres avant de penser à toi bien que tu soies… beaucoup plus malheureux que nous ! Tu as vécu des choses qui nous sont inimaginables, tu as connu l'enfance la plus difficile qui soit, et malgré cela tu penses encore aux autres avant de penser à toi. Si quelqu'un à le droit d'être égoïste sur cette terre, c'est bien toi Harry. Alors profites du temps qui t'est donné prêt de tes parents et de Sirius. Ne pense pas à ce que tu devras faire au moment de ton départ pour l'instant. Vis au jour le jour, en oubliant un peu ce qui t'attends chez nous. Et lorsque le moment sera venu, alors tu chercheras si tu dois oui ou non dire ce qui les attend à tes parents. Et si jamais tu le fais, réfléchie bien à la tournure de tes phrases et de tes explications…

-Merci Mione… murmura Harry sans la regarder. Je ne sais pas ce que je ferais sans toi et tes conseils…

-Pas grand chose je le crains… soupira la jeune fille avec un sourire amusé.

Ils se redressèrent subitement. Une vibration dans l'air les avait pris au cœur, comme si quelque chose se passait à l'extérieur. Quelque chose qui allait mettre un terme à cet entretien irréel et pourtant extrêmement vivant. De nouveau une onde étrange passa, survolant la salle commune et leur faisant froid dans le dos. Le souffle étrange semblait sur le point d'opérer une troisième fois lorsqu'une voix s'éleva de nulle part…

-_Harry ! Harry ! Réveille toi !_

Le jeune homme tourna la tête en cherchant à comprendre ce qui se passait. Puis il s'aperçu avec horreur que son corps semblait en pleine dissolution. Hermione face à lui le regardait avec un sourire triste comme si elle était déçue de le voir déjà s'en aller. Elle lui adressa un simple signe de la main en faisant apparaître sur ses lèvres les mots « profites en, mais ne tardes pas trop… » Puis alors qu'il voulait tendre la main vers elle pour la retenir, son image fut balayée dans un souffle, comme du sable fin l'aurait été sur une plage déserte. Et Hermione se retrouva seul dans la pièce, un sourire triste sur les lèvres tandis que ses souvenirs allaient reprendre leur cours, faisant cesser cette si agréable phase de lucidité…  
Lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux, les Maraudeurs et Chris étaient penchés sur lui. La lumière baignant l'infirmerie était clair, exactement comme lorsqu'il avait ouvert les yeux dans son écho… Au pied du lit, Peter était occupé à manger quelques bonbons sous le coup d'œil passablement mauvais de Chris. James le regardait avec intensité cherchant visiblement à comprendre ce qui lui était arrivé pendant que Sirius s'amusait à plaisanter sur le fait que pour une fois, il n'était pas là à cause de Remus, remarque que ce dernier ne semblait pas vraiment apprécier… Harry se redressa en attrapant ses lunettes posées sur sa table de chevet. Il afficha un léger sourire sur les lèvres de ce visage qui n'était pas vraiment le sien puis l'image d'Hermione traversant son esprit il déclara doucement :

-J'ai comme qui dirait l'envie de profiter un maximum de cette journée et du temps qui nous est imparti…

**tadam! Voilà c'était le dernier chapitre avant trois longues semaines d'absence... comment vais-je faire pour me passer de mon PC pendant trois semains... :'( ... snifff... pour me réconforter lâchez les reviews s'il vous plait!**


	13. Un jour parfait

**Coucou la compagnie! I'm back! Je sais que j'aurais du revenir il y a une semaine mais bon... dans le genre je ne suis jamais chez moi mais toujours chez les copines, je gagne à tout les coups! et quand j'étais chez moi j'avais pas le droit au PC! Lol alors voilà cette fois je viens et je poste une suite qui n'est autre que le treizième chapitre espérons que ça ne me portera pas la poisse! En tout cas je suis bien contente d'être de retour! Alors si la suite vous plait lachez des coms!**

**Chapitre 13 ****  
****Un jour parfait**

Le soleil brillait haut dans le ciel. Rien n'aurait pu laisser penser que c'était là, l'un des premiers jours de l'automne. Il faisait si chaud, qu'une foule d'élèves se promenaient dans le parc du château en ce samedi après-midi, observant les dégradés de couleur que l'on pouvait commencer à observer dans les arbres du parc. Les oiseaux étaient rassemblés dans certains arbres, donnant presque à ces derniers un air vivant du au chant étrange qui s'élevait des feuillages. Qui aurait pu croire que dans les années, peut-être même les mois à venir, tout ce cadre fantastique et ô combien apaisant serait entravé par la peur et la douleur ? Probablement aucun des jeune gens de cette époque. Tout le problème résidait donc dans le fait que lui n'était pas de cette époque… Harry laissa apparaître un sourire sur son visage, faisant comme si de rien était, comme s'il était heureux, imitant les autres à merveille. Mais ce n'était pas sincère. Ça ne pourrait jamais l'être. Chaque fois que tout semblait aller pour le mieux quelque chose de terrible le ramenait à la réalité. Il en avait été ainsi lorsque Sirius lui avait proposé d'aller vivre chez lui en pensant que Pettigrow serait capturé et lui innocenté. Mais Sirius avait du reprendre la fuite. Et la veille alors que tout allait si bien, alors qu'il venait juste d'assister au rapprochement inespéré de ses parents, ses souvenirs lui avaient été lancés à la tête en même temps que cette effroyable douleur au front. Sa cicatrice s'était réveillé de ce sommeil anormal du au voyage dans le temps. Mais maintenant que le contact avec Voldemort avait été rétabli, elle le lançait en permanence, aussi douloureuse que lors de ses rêves l'année passée, quand il avançait dans le couloir du département des mystères… Elle était si douloureuse qu'il se demandait comment il avait pu l'oublier pendant tout ce temps… En vivant près des Maraudeurs à une époque où rien n'avait encore commencé, sa marque s'était endormie, mais maintenant, elle demeurait active pour lui rappeler qu'un jour ou l'autre, ils devraient rentrer en 1996 et reprendre leurs vies là où ils les avaient laissé… Et lui… il serait forcé d'agir, échouant ou réussissant. Harry releva la tête vers le ciel bleu, cherchant le moindre petit nuage sur lequel fixé son regard. Mais il n'y avait rien. Il poussa un soupir tandis qu'une légère brise le faisait frissonner en soulevant une de ses mèches de cheveux, anormalement châtains… Droit devant lui, le stade de Quidditch apparaissait. Il allait pouvoir évacuer ses pensées noires pendant ce duel avec son père. Un duel qui promettait d'être spectaculaire. Quelque pas plus loin, James était en train d'établir sa tactique avec Sirius, tous deux jetant de léger coup d'œil en direction de Harry, comme si en dépit de leur amitié, ils étaient prêts à tout pour faire gagner le capitaine de l'équipe des Gryffondor. Derrière eux, Peter écoutait en laissant échapper de petites exclamations ébahis, exactement comme lorsque Harry l'avait vu dans la pensine. Sa mâchoire se contracta involontairement ce qui n'échappa à l'œil observateur de Remus, qui marchait à côté de lui.

-J'ai déjà remarqué à plusieurs reprises que tu ne semblais pas vraiment apprécier Peter, déclara le jeune loup-garou d'un ton posé. Alors… je me demandais de quoi venait cette antipathie ?

Harry fronça les sourcils, réfléchissant à toute allure à une excuse capable d'expliquer le fait qu'il n' « appréciait pas vraiment » Peter. Il plissa le nez et fronça les sourcils avant de répliquer :

-Disons juste qu'il ressemble trop à un petit mouton sans personnalité… Et c'est sans compter qu'il ressemble comme deux gouttes d'eau à un garçon qui m'a fait quelque chose d'horrible dans mon ancienne école… Alors forcément ça ne m'encourage pas à essayer de le connaître…

-C'est un peu dommage, murmura Remus les mains enfouies dans les poches de sa cape. C'est vraiment quelqu'un de très bien… Lui aussi m'a beaucoup aidé lors… lors de transformations douloureuses…

Harry ne dit rien. Il se contenta d'observer le visage jeune de celui qui devait devenir un jour son professeur de défenses contre les forces du mal. Remus paraissait si paisible à ce moment là. Il n'avait aucun soucis. Il n'était pas encore occupé à chercher du travail, sans résultats, et ses amis étaient encore vivants. La pleine Lune n'était pas encore arrivée et il venait d'apprendre qu'une jeune fille était amoureuse de lui. Il était le plus heureux des hommes. Mais ça ne devait pas durer. Ça ne durerait pas, et Harry en était malheureusement le témoin. Durant un instant, le jeune homme eut envie de tout lui dire. Il voulut lui crier que Peter les trahirait, que par sa faute, ses parents, les meilleurs amis de Lupin, allaient mourir comme Etoile, Nihm et Sirius. Il voulut le prévenir qu'il allait se retrouver seul mais avant même qu'il eu tenté quoi que ce soit pour le mettre en garde, cette idée s'était tue. Elle s'était évanouie aussi vite qu'elle était venue tandis que les garçons franchissaient les portes des vestiaires du stade de Quidditch. Il n'avait pas le droit. Il ne pouvait pas gâcher le bonheur de Remus. Il ne pouvait se résigner à lui dire que dans une vingtaine d'années, il serait l'unique survivant de ces adolescents de sixième années, l'unique Maraudeur encore en vie… Remus fronça les sourcils avant de demander :

-Quoi ? Pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça ?

-Je…rien, murmura Harry en détournant rapidement le regard. Enfin… je me demandais… tu vas parler à Etoile ? De ta véritable nature ?

Remus haussa les épaules, visiblement mal à l'aise. Puis au bout de quelques secondes, il laissa entendre la voix légèrement cassée qu'il parlerait peut-être à la jeune fille la semaine précédent le bal, afin qu'elle soit consciente de ce dans quoi elle allait s'embarquer…

Le jeune fronça les sourcils pour se donner un air inquiet. Cependant, il avait le plus grand mal à ne pas afficher de petit sourire sur ses lèvres. Il savait qu'il était doué. C'était prétentieux de réfléchir ainsi, mais il avait la certitude d'être l'un des meilleur attrapeur qu'avait connu l'équipe de Gryffondor alors pourquoi s'inquiéter ? De plus, Harry étant son ami, il pourrait toujours demander une revanche ou prétendre qu'il l'avait laissé gagner. Cette dernière solution n'étonnerait d'ailleurs personne… James réajusta ses lunettes sur le bout de son nez avant de passer avant de passer un chiffon sur le manche de son balais ce qu'il faisait avant chaque match. Harry n'était pas encore sorti du vestiaire et Peter s'amusait à plaisanter sur le fait que Harry avait peut-être pris la fuit. Cependant personne n'avait ri à sa blague. Ils ne connaissaient Harry que depuis peu, mais tous avaient la certitude qu'il n'était pas lâche. Remus, Chris et Peter étaient installés dans les tribunes et guettaient l'arrivée d'Harry sur le terrain. Mais lorsque la porte du vestiaire s'ouvrit, ils eurent la surprise de voir apparaître Sirius qui les sourcils froncés, s'approcha de James pour demander :

-C'est bizarre, mais Harry voudrait utiliser un autre balais que le sien… il dit que sinon le match risque de ne durer que quelques secondes car son balais est un prototype beaucoup plus rapide que ton balais…

-Mais il n'a pas un comète ? Répliqua James en fronçant un sourcil, cette fois ci pour de vrai.

-Oui mais c'est une imitation pour cacher le nom de son balais… répliqua Sirius comme si la chose était évidente. Alors je lui prête mon balais ?

-Bien sur ! Répondit James avec impatience tandis que Lily, Etoile et Nihm rejoignaient les garçons assis dans les gradins.

Sirius s'éloigna d'un pas vif pour rejoindre le vestiaire puis quelques minutes plus tard, il en ressorti en compagnie de Harry, lequel affichait un large sourire, le balais de Sirius à la main. Il se plaça aux côtés de James et lui accorda un bref regard sous l'attention du minuscule public. Les deux garçons se serrèrent la main puis chacun enfourcha son balais en examinant avec attention l'attitude de l'autre. Sirius se plaça devant eux puis leur accorda un léger sourire avant de plonger une main dans la poche de sa robe. Il en retira le Vif d'Or avec lequel Harry avait vu jouer James dans la pensine de Rogue puis recula de quelques pas avant de déclarer :

-Bien quand le Vif sera parti, vous attendrez mon signal pour décoller… Et que le meilleur gagne !

Adressant un léger clin d'œil à James, il relâcha la pression que ses doigts exerçaient sur la petite sphère dorée qui s'éleva aussitôt à une vitesse phénoménale, disparaissant à la vue du public et des deux joueurs. Puis lentement, il fit le décompte jusqu'à hurler à ses deux camarades de partir. L'effet fut immédiat. D'un mouvement quasiment synchronisé, James et Harry frappèrent le sol du pieds s'élevant aussitôt dans les airs. Le vent leur souffla sur le visage, les rafraîchissant de manière agréable mais leur glaçant les yeux derrière leurs lunettes. Ils ne faisaient pas attention l'un à l'autre et étaient partis chacun de leur côté sous les yeux observateurs du public. Sirius avait rejoint les autres dans les gradins et fixait James avec intensité, comme s'il avait la certitude que la voix empruntée par son meilleur ami était forcément la bonne. Mais dans ce regard intensément fixé, il y avait comme une anormale lueur de malveillance. Une lueur qui n'échappa pas à l'œil de Remus…

Harry volait difficilement. Il n'avait jamais connu de balais aussi lent que celui que lui avait prêté son futur parrain. A son époque, même les plus vieux balais étaient plus rapide que celui-ci et pour lui qui n'avait connu que les meilleurs balais de sa génération, voler sur une telle antiquité était vraiment un défit… Cependant, il se savait un excellent attrapeur et le fait de voir avec quelle aisance volait James à l'autre bout du stade lui donnait de la confiance. Il se pencha sur en manche en bois et monta en chandelle afin de pouvoir surplomber le stade et peut-être mieux repérer la petite lueur dorée que dégageait le vif d'Or où qu'il soit. Il était monté si haut, que les moindres faits et gestes de James ne lui échappaient pas. Un sentiment étrange lui nouait les entrailles… Comme l'envie de gagner pour que plus tard, son père comprenne que si Harry était si bon, c'était uniquement grâce à lui… Mais en même temps, il n'était pas sûr de vouloir gagner. Ce n'était pas ça qui l'intéressait dans ce duel. Pour lui, l'essentiel était de jouer avec son père, de partager avec lui, quelque chose qu'il ne connaîtrait plus jamais à son retour à son époque… Il poussa un soupir en concentrant son attention sur le stade et le moindre mouvement suspect autour de lui…

C'était excitant. Presque autant qu'un vrai match. Et pourtant gagner face à Harry ne lui rapporterait pas le moindre point, pas le moindre succès. Et ce pour la simple et bonne raison qu'ici Harry n'était pas censé être attrapeur. Mais il ne devait pas perdre ! Lily était dans les gradins et elle les observait de manière identique, il en avait la certitude. Alors il devait gagner ! Pour lui montrer qu'il la méritait qu'il était capable de tout pour elle. Et peut-être… peut-être qu'elle accepterait de sortir avec lui ? Pour de vrai ! Cette pensée fit apparaître un sourire idiot sur son visage tandis qu'il volait en cercle autour du terrain. Il se donna une grande claque mentale en se redressant sur son balais, le regard perçant. S'il voulait qu'une telle chose survienne, il devait gagner, et pour cela il devait rester concentré au maximum et non s'égarer en pensant aux beaux yeux de Lily Evans. Il passa le terrain en revu cherchant la moindre petite lueur, avant de remarquer que Harry n'était pas dan son champ de vision. Il redressa la tête et aperçu que le jeune homme volait une dizaine de mètres plus haut avec une assurance certaine qui fit comprendre à James qu'il avait peut-être affaire à plus fort que lui… La méfiance pris le pas sur le reste et il fit remonter son balai afin de se mettre à la hauteur de Harry dans l'espoir que cette tactique soit la bonne. Il se plaça à l'autre bout du terrain puis observa l'attitude de Harry pendant quelques secondes avant de reporter son attention sur le terrain en essayant de rester le plus concentré possible. Son regard passa à quelques mètres des gradins et il ne put s'empêcher de sourire en voyant les dents de Sirius d'une manière assez surprenante tant celui-ci semblait heureux…

Il fronça les sourcils avec encore plus d'acharnement sans quitter son meilleur ami du regard. De l'autre côté de Sirius, Chris et les jeunes filles regardaient les deux attrapeurs en émettant des pronostics sur l'identité de celui des deux qui gagnerait. En tant normal, il était fort probable que Sirius aussi aurait pris part à la discussion, alors pourquoi restait-il aussi muet depuis le début du duel ? Lui qui était toujours incapable de se taire était soudain devenu une véritable carpe ! Et qu'était-ce donc que cette manière étrangement insistante de fixer James comme s'il savait quelque chose ? Remus se mordilla la lèvre, puis, n'y tenant plus il murmura à l'attention du plus cabot des Maraudeurs :

-Tu n'aurais pas préparé quelque chose de particulier ? Comme de la tricherie en faveur de James ?

-Moi ? S'offusqua Sirius en détournant légèrement la tête le regard faussement surpris. Ça me déçoit que tu penses ça Mumus ! Je n'ai absolument rien fait ! Harry est aussi mon ami, ne l'oublies pas !

-Et moi j'espère pour toi que tu n'as rien à te reprocher car je ne suis pas certain que James apprécierait beaucoup… surtout à l'encontre de Harry…

Il ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi ces mots avaient franchis ses lèvres. C'était comme si une petite voix au fond de lui avait voulu lui faire dire que James aimait plus Harry que ce qu'il laissait bien paraître… Pourtant il n'y avait aucune raison pour que le Maraudeur s'attache si subitement à un inconnu. Remus fronça les sourcils en réfléchissant à toute allure. Non il n'y avait rien… si ce n'est… cette lueur…

Cette lueur… Le vif d'Or ! Virement de cap puis descente en piquée. L'attitude avait été la même mais l'une d'elle avait été provoquée. James ne regardait pas dans la bonne direction mais la voix de Sirius avait retenti dans sa tête lui ordonnant de suivre le mouvement de Harry. Il avait immédiatement obéi tout en s'apercevant que le jeune homme avait déjà amorcé une magnifique descente vers le petit point dorée voletant une vingtaine de mètres plus bas. Il accéléra l'allure pour rattraper Harry. L'air lui glaçait les yeux mais il fonçait toujours plus vite. Il ne pouvait pas le laisser gagner ! Pour Lily et pour sa réputation ! Que se passerait-il s'il se faisait battre par l'un de ses joueurs ? Il serait la risée de tout le monde ! Et pourtant, il était fort probable que sans l'intervention de Sirius dans sa tête, Harry aurait gagné. James se renfrogna sans pour autant ralentir. Harry était presque sur le vif lorsque celui ci fit un changement de trajectoire, se rapprochant de James tout en continuant sa descente. Le jeune Potter fut surpris de voir la dextérité de Harry. Il n'avait pas été surpris un seul instant et cela avait été comme si sa trajectoire était calquée sur celle du Vif, il n'avait pas paru désarçonné le moins du monde et il avait poursuivit sa route à toute allure sans faire attention au fait que James se rapprochait dangereusement. Dans les gradins, tout le monde avait cessé de parler, les yeux fixés sur les deux attrapeurs avec une admiration palpable. Qui attraperait le Vif ? C'était impossible à prédire ! James tandis le bras vers l'avant un nœud étrange se formant dans son estomac tandis que le Vif se rapprochait du sol. Harry en fit de même tout en recadrant son axe de vol, ce que James fit aussitôt. Le bras tendu et les doigts écartés, Harry se rapprochait du Vif d'or sans se concentré sur le reste, exactement comme le faisait James. Les doigts se croisèrent et enfermèrent le vif dans une prison de chair tandis qu'une expression annonçant la catastrophe apparaissait sur leurs visages. Ils étaient arrivés face à face. Leurs doigts s'étaient croisés en attrapant le Vif d'Or et maintenant qu'ils avaient attrapé le Vif en même temps, leurs balais entraient en contact les faisant tomber de plus d'un mètre sur le sol dans un mélange de cape, de corps et de bois… Ils se redressèrent difficilement laissant entendre quelques gémissements tandis que le public accourait vers eux pour vérifier que tout allait bien. Ils échangèrent un regard et une grimace avant d'éclater ensemble d'un rire gai et nerveux…  
Quand Remus arriva à côté d'eux, il pu constater avec une grimace que les doigts des deux garçon en attrapant le Vif en même temps s'étaient probablement cassés et qu'une visite chez Mrs. Pomfresh s'avérait indispensable. Sirius aida les deux Potter à se redresser sans oser tenter de séparer leur doigts de peur de leur faire pousser des cris de douleur. Derrière lui, Lily, Nihm et Etoile regardait les mains fracassées des garçons avec une expressions de dégoût tout en les félicitant pour l'excellente prestation qu'elles avaient pu voir. James accorda un sourire à Lily et fut ravie de voir qu'elle lui avait rendu. Il n'avait pas gagné mais ça lui importait peu. Elle avait l'air contente comme ça et si on enlevait la douleur de leurs mains, il était visible que Harry était également très heureux, même si James ignorait à quel point… Harry accorda un sourire à Chris avant de prendre le chemin de l'infirmerie en compagnie de son père. Il ne l'avait pas déçu… Comment aurait-il pu ? C'était le joueur qu'il avait toujours imaginé et c'était le match le plus merveilleux qu'il ait jamais joué ! Un match qui resterait gravé dans sa mémoire pour toujours et lui permettrait s'il en avait besoin de faire le plus beau patronus qui soit…

Ils étaient allongés face ç face dans leurs lits d'infirmerie. Ils somnolaient en échangeant de temps à autres des regards amusé en se souvenant du choc monumental qu'avaient connu leurs mains lorsqu'ils avaient attrapé le Vif d'Or simultanément. Ils n'avaient pas eu vraiment le temps d'en parler mais ils avaient la certitude que si quelqu'un avait pu voir la scène, elle aurait pu rentrer dans les annales de Quidditch tant on avait jamais vu des joueurs qui soient autant sur la même longueur d'onde. Sirius les avait accompagné à l'infirmerie une heur plus tôt, et il serait probablement rester si Mrs Pomfresh n'avait pas tant insisté pour le voir partir. Il avait grogné qu'il n'avait rien d'un criminel puis il avait fini par s'éloigner d'un pas lent promettant de revenir tôt ou tard, ce que l'infirmière avait relevé d'un air mauvais. Depuis les deux garçons attendaient ensemble que les fractures subies par leurs mains respectives ne se réparent à l'aide de l'horrible potion de régénérescence que Mrs Pomfresh leur faisait boire toutes les vingt minutes. Elle leur avait plus ou moins gentiment fait comprendre que les bavardages n'étaient pas les bienvenus, mais dès qu'elle s'éloignait suffisamment d'eux, James et Harry échangeaient quelques paroles à voix basse sur leur magnifique duel.

-Où est-ce que tu as appris à joueur comme ça ? Demanda James au bout d'un certain temps.

-Je ne sais pas vraiment… aussi loin que je me souvienne, j'ai toujours été doué en Quidditch… j'étais même le plus jeune attrapeur de mon école depuis près d'un siècle… Puis… mon père était également un excellent joueur. J'aurai beaucoup aimé jouer avec lui s'il avait vécu…

-Je suis désolé, murmura James d'un ton doux. Je sais que je ne peux pas comprendre ce que tu ressens mais… je suis de tout cœur avec toi.

-Merci, répondit Harry la gorge légèrement nouée. C'est gentil de ta part… mais en ce moment ça va, je le vie asse « bien ».

Il fut interrompu par l'entrée dans la salle d'une jeune fille aux cheveux auburn. Elle hésita légèrement regardant tour à tour les garçons assis l'un en face de l'autre. Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à prendre une chaise et s'installer au milieu de la rangée, Harry lui fit signe de s'asseoir à côté de son père, un large sourire aux lèvres. Lily obéit en fronçant légèrement les sourcils tandis que Harry descendait de son lit pour venir s'installer sur celui qui se trouvait à côté du lit de James. Le jeune homme affichait un sourire béat tandis que Lily se penchait sur sa main pour mieux observer les contusions en pleine réparation de la main de son cavalier.

-Vous n'avez pas trop mal tout les deux ? Demanda-t-elle au bout de quelques secondes tout en fouillant dans son sac à la recherche de chocolat. Parce que vous avez tout de même fait une jolie chute ! Et en plus, Peter n'a pas cessé de prétendre qu'il avait entendu vos doigts craquer !

-Cet idiot a du rêvé ! Ricana James en se passant sa main indemne dans les cheveux, ce que Lily ne remarqua pas. Il a du prendre le craquement de nos balais pour des craquements de doigts !

-Ce n'est pas très gentil, déclara posément Lily sans regarder James. Tout le monde était inquiet pour vous et toi tu dis ça au sujet de Peter ?

-Je te ferai remarquer, Evans, que Peter n'est pas ici ! S'il était si inquiet que ça, il serait passé en même temps que Sirius… répliqua James en plissant le nez sous le regard mi amusé, mi agacé de Harry (pourquoi sa mère prenait-elle la défense de Pettigrow ?). D'ailleurs… Remus non plus n'est pas venu… et Chris non plus ! C'est une tragédie, les Maraudeurs nous ont tous laissé tomber !

-Mais non ! S'écria Lily en secouant son sac pour trouver le chocolat, sans succès. Peter a du monter à la bibliothèque pour faire le devoir de potion qu'il n'a toujours pas terminé. Remus et Etoile sont montés à la tour d'astronomie… je me demande bien pourquoi d'ailleurs… Chris et Nihm sont partis retrouver Paul, au grand damne de ce dernier et Sirius est allé invité Corellia Reibère à aller au bal avec lui !

-Corellia Reibère ? Répéta James en haussant un sourcil face à cette nouvelle. De qui s'agit-il ? Parce que, à moins que ma mémoire ne me fasse faux bond, il ne m'en a jamais parlé auparavant !

-C'est une Serdaigle de sixième année, très belle, répondit Lily en déballant le chocolat qu'elle avait enfin retrouvé, coincé dans son livre de métamorphose. Elle sortait avec Amos Diggory il y a quelques temps encore… Mais ce qui m'inquiète le plus c'est tout de même Etoile et Remus…je me demande ce qu'ils vont bien pouvoir se dire là haut…

-Je crois que je sais… murmura Harry le cœur plus gros qu'il ne l'aurait voulu. J'ai… involontairement incité Remus à parler de sa seconde nature à Etoile… mais peut-être qu'il ne va pas le faire… il n'avait pas l'air très enjoué quand je lui ai fait la remarque…

xoxoxoxoxoxox

Remus poussa un léger soupir en voyant Etoile se précipiter d'un pas vif vers le télescope sorti au sommet de la tour d'astronomie. Le soleil avait commencé à prendre le chemin du lit et dans la pénombre naissante, quelques petits points lumineux commençaient à s'allumer dans le ciel, attirant amoureusement le regard de tout ceux qui levait la tête. La jeune fille blonde se tourna vers lui pour lui accorder un large sourire avant de revenir à ses côtés. Elle l'attrapa par la manche puis l'entraîna vers le balcon de la tour pour qu'ils puissent observer les étoiles ensemble. Mais à ce moment là, Remus n'avait pas envie de regarder le ciel. Il détourna la tête et observa longuement sa compagne, détaillant chaque parcelle de son visage. Quelque temps plus tôt, elle l'aurait laissé passablement indifférent, mais maintenant, tout avait changé. Elle lui avait avoué ses sentiments et cet acte lui avait fait comprendre qu'il avait droit à une vie identique à celle des autres. ? Il avait le droit d'aimé et d'être aimé. Alors il avait passé tout son temps avec elle, dans l'espoir de mieux comprendre ce que cette jeune fille pouvait trouver de beau en lui. Et en restant à ces côtés, il s'était aperçu, qu'elle était magnifique, aussi bien en apparence, que dans tout ce qu'elle dégageait. Etoile Paterson était le genre d'ange dont il avait toujours eu besoin pour éclairer son chemin. Mais s'en serait-il aperçu si elle n'avait pas fait le premier pas ? Peut-être pas… Et si cet événement n'était pas arrivé, il ne serait sûrement pas là, à la contempler en se posant mille et une question sur les choses à faire et à dire… Il poussa un nouveau soupir en regardant les boucles d'oreilles en forme d'étoile qu'elle portait, sous ses boucles blondes. Etait-ce un signe du destin ? Etait-ce la seule et unique jeune fille pour qui son cœur battrait jamais ? Il fallait reconnaître que c'était tout de même assez comique, que lui, loup-garou, maudit par la lune, s'éprenne d'une jeune fille répondant au nom d'Etoile… A ses côtés, l'objet de ses pensées se tourna vers lui, les sourcils légèrement froncés, comme si elle avait perçu qu'il n'était pas aussi serein qu'il voulait bien le laisser croire.

-C'est toi qui m'as emmenée ici mais tu ne profite même pas de la vue… tu as l'air… triste… remarqua la jeune fille d'un ton doux.

-Je le suis, répondit Remus en reportant son attention sur le ciel bleuté. J'ai une question en tête et j'ai peur de la réponse qui peut m'être apportée si je la demande.

Etoile le regarda fixement, cherchant à lire dans son regard ce qui pouvait bien le mettre dans un tel état. Pourquoi avait-il l'air si désespéré, comme si d'un instant à l'autre, tout bonheur pouvait lui être enlevé… Elle le fixa plus intensément encore avant de demander la voix tremblante :

-Est-ce… est-ce que ça a un rapport avec moi ?

-Plus ou moins… murmura Remus en sentant une boule immense se former dans son estomac.

Il pouvait tout lui dire maintenant, comme il l'avait fait avec Lily, alors pourquoi était-ce si difficile ? A cause de ses sentiments ? Bien sur… Admettre la vérité face à Lily n'avait été qu'un entraînement puisqu'elle connaissait déjà son secret, mais là avec Etoile tout était différent. Parce qu'elle prétendait l'aimé, il voulait être sincère avec elle. Mais en étant sincère, il risquait de la perdre, et ce en dépit de tout l'amour qu'elle prétendait lui porter. Il sentit sa gorge se nouer, scellant sa voix au moment où il allait se remettre à parler. Comment pouvait-il lui dire ? Comment pouvait-il admettre face à celle que son cœur avait choisi qu'il était un montre ? Il ne le pouvait pas et là était tout le problème… Il poussa un profond soupir avant d'afficher un sourire qui sonnait faux sur son beau visage. Il allait essayer de changer de sujet, de dévier la conversation vers autre chose, une chose qui intéresserait Etoile au point de lui faire oublier ce qu'il avait dit. Mais la ruse ne marcha pas. Etoile ne rentra pas dans la conversation. Elle le regardait fixement, sans ciller, attendant qu'il se décide à lui dire ce qu'il avait sur le cœur. Mais chaque fois qu'il ouvrait l bouche pour parler, son cri était mort bien avant d'avoir franchit ses lèvres…

-Remus… je ne sais pas ce que tu veux me dire, mais je t'en supplie parle moi ! Murmura la jeune fille en lui saisissant doucement le bras. Tu sais que tu peux avoir confiance, non ?

-Ce n'est pas un problème de confiance… répondit-il lentement. J'ai peur de te perdre si jamais je te dis la vérité…

Elle avait froncé les sourcils, puis effaçant toute expression de bonheur de son visage, elle avait lentement remonté la manche de la robe de Remus, cherchant une marque inexistante sur son avant bras. Et en ne voyant rien, son sourire était lentement revenu.

-Tu n'es pas un Mangemort ! Je ne vois pas ce qu'il pourrait y avoir de pire !

-ça, répondit simplement le jeune homme en sentant son cœur se briser tandis qu'il la forçait à regarder la lune quasiment pleine qui s'élevait au dessus d'eux.

Etoile ne réagit pas immédiatement. Ces sourcils se froncèrent durant quelques secondes, sans qu'elle semble comprendre ce que pouvait bien signifier la chose pour celui qu'elle aimait. Puis soudain, sa boucha s'ouvrit lentement pendant que ses pupilles se dilataient. Elle regardant l'astre lunaire, puis se tourna vers Remus en ouvrant la bouche avec une horreur palpable. Elle recula d'un pas, puis d'un autre, tandis que celui qu'elle prétendait aimé se laissait lentement glisser à terre, comprenant que la jeune fille ne pouvait tolérer ce genre de seconde nature. Un bruit de pas qui s'éloigne en courrant résonna sur le sol de la tour, bientôt  
suivit d'un claquement de porte. Remus enfouit sa tête dans ses mains. Il avait mal partout. Au cœur mais dans tout ses autres membres. Il ne comprenait pas qu'elle ait pu partir si vite. Il ne comprenait pas qu'elle n'ait même pas chercher à l'entendre. Aurait-il réagi ainsi s'il avait été à sa place ? Est-ce qu'il se serait enfui aussi rapidement si la personne qu'il aimait lui avait annoncé ce genre de secret ? Non. Il n'aurait jamais fait ça ! Il serait resté, cachant la peur qu'il pouvait ressentir derrière une compréhension feinte. Elle avait le droit d'avoir peur. Mais qu'elle l'abandonne sans chercher à le comprendre, effaçant d'un simple coup tout les bons moments qu'ils avaient passé ensemble ces derniers temps, elle n'en avait pas le droit. Il frappa le sol du poing tandis que son autre main essayait désespérément de sécher ses larmes. Ses yeux le piquait légèrement, mais quand il redressa la tête, il pu voir les chevilles d'une jeune fille. Elle s'agenouilla face à lui, les yeux étrangement rouge, puis, lui prenant la main, pour l'embrassée, elle murmura d'un ton doux :

-Excuse moi… j'étais juste partie fermer la porte…

**Voilà! alors? vous en avez pensez quoi? s'il y a des questions n'hésitez pas je suis là pour ça!**


	14. Fin d'une époque

**A la demande express "du clebs" voici la suite avec ce qui est jusque là le plus long chapitre de ma fic. Sous word, il fait... euh... que je réflechisse... 16 pages et c'est pas très très gai... enfin vous jugerez par vous même. Tout ça pour dire que je ne devrai pas tarder à terminer le 16 chapitre ce qui signifie que la parution va être ralentie vu que je n'ai plus qu'un chapitre en réserve, le 15 (qu'il faut que je retrouve et qui est assez court...) enfin, pour ce qui était de la fin du 13 et de l'histoire de la porte et Etoile... bah... disons que je ne savais pas comment achever le chapitre! Et comme il fallait impérativement qu'elle accepte la vrai nature de Remus pour la suite... voilà quoi! **

**Chapitre 14 **

**Fin d'une époque**

Le silence. Pas un bruit. Rien d'autre que le souffle apaisant de leurs respirations endormis. Tout est calme dans le dortoir. Il se retourne sur son matelas, le faisant légèrement grincé. Mais rien d'autre. Personne ne sait. Personne ne saura jusqu'à ce que vienne l'aube. Il se raidit dans son sommeil. Un mouvement du à une douleur légère sur le front. Une douleur qu'il connaît sans connaître vraiment comme si elle ne lui était pas réellement destinée. Il ne comprend pas ce qui se passe. Il reste prisonnier de ses « rêves » sans réussir à en comprendre le sens. Ce n'est pas pour lui que son ses images et c'est comme si une puissance supérieur l'empêchait de réagir, de hurler comme il aurait pu le faire pour avertir les autres de ce qui se passe. Il est prisonnier. Réceptacle de chose dont il ignore l'importance…

Xoxoxox

Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce goût sur ses lèvres ? C'est immonde… c'est chaud et collant mais il n'arrive pas à en reconnaître la consistance… C'est horrible mais il n'arrive pas à fermer la bouche… ça continu à couler dans sa gorge sans qu'il puisse faire quoi que ce soit… ça suinte de partout… ça le répugne et il n'a qu'une envie : vomir tout ce qu'il a déjà avalé… Pourtant il n'y arrive pas ! ça continue à couler dans sa gorge et à remplir son estomac sans qu'il arrive à lutter. Il veut fermer la bouche mais il y en a de plus en plus… Qu'est-ce qui se passe ! Est-ce qu'il est en train de se noyer dans une marre immonde ou est-ce qu'on cherche à lui faire avaler une mixture qu'il ne connaît pas ! ça va le rendre fou ! Il ne veut pas de ce truc ! Il a la gorge nouée ! Il ne peut rien avaler d'autre alors pourquoi est-ce que ça continu à descendre dans son gosier ? Il faut qu'il se vide. Il faut qu'il arrive à évacuer toute cette immondice qui coule en lui. Il faut qu'il vomisse… _Il faut_ _qu'ils meurent_… C'était quoi cette pensée ? Ce n'était pas lui ! ce n'était pas sa voix ! « _Ouvre les yeux, James, bordel_ ! » Il peut arrêter tout ça c'est certain ! « _Réveille toi ! Ouvre les yeux ! Fais quelque chose_ ! »… Et il essaye d'ouvrir les yeux. Ça lui fait mal il finit par y arriver… et son cœur se vide. Il est incapable de continuer à avaler. Son corps s'est détaché de celui qui boit leur sang. Sur le sol de la pièce un serpent énorme est penché pour accomplir son œuvre macabre… Il les détruit. Il les déchiquette, les saigne… Plante ses crocs luisant de venin dans leur chair encore chaude de vie… James veut vomir… Il porte difficilement une main à sa bouche pour l'essuyer comme s'il avait l'impression que c'est lui qui a fait ça… mais ce n'est pas le cas. C'est le serpent. C'est le serpent qui avale le sang encore chaud des deux corps étendu sur le sol. Qu'est-ce qu'il peut faire ? Il n'est pas réel. C'est un cauchemar ! Un cauchemar aux allures de réel mais ce n'est pas la réalité… Alors pourquoi a-t-il si peur ? Pourquoi est-il si vide comme s'il venait d'assister à un crime ? Lentement il avance pour s'évader, quitter cette pièce sombre par la porte est située de l'autre côté des deux corps inertes. Il les contourne sans leur jeter le moindre regard mais au moment où il est presque sorti… ses yeux révulsés tombent sur le visage de l'une de ces personnes. Ces traits fins, ces lèvres roses. Ces yeux noisettes et ce nez droit. Ses pupilles se dilate et il tombe à genoux à côté du corps sans vie et ensanglanté de sa mère. Son cœur bat de plus en plus vite… Il prend sa tête dans ses mains et tente de la redresser. De lui venir en aide, de la sauver. Il cherche sa baguette pour faire sauter cette saleté de Serpent, mais il ne la trouve pas. Ses yeux sont plein de larmes. Il est incapable de bouger, de décrocher son regard de celui fixe de sa mère. Un regard sur lequel est déjà tombé le voile de la mort… Il est pris au piège, condamné à assister au meurtre de Karelle Potter. Puis soudain, une étincelle d'horreur vient frapper son cerveau. Si cette femme est sa mère et que la pièce qui les entoure n'est autre que son salon alors… Lentement, son regard vitreux dévie sur le corps que le serpent s'acharne à déchiqueter. Les lunettes sont brisées sur le nez de Adrian Potter. Le sang coule de son oreille et ses yeux son totalement retournés derrière les vitres cassés. James suffoque. Il sent venir la nausée et cette fois il est certain de ne pas pouvoir la retenir. Que quelqu'un fasse que ça cesse ! Il ne supporte plus ces images d'horreur ! Il veut se réveiller, que quelqu'un le secoue ! Qu'on lui dise que Poudlard tout entier brûle si cela peut lui éviter de faire face à cette vision cauchemardesque ! Il attrapa le col blanc, encore immaculé de la chemise de son père, et se recroquevillant dessus il se met à pleurer. Il sait que c'est impossible ! Son père auror vaillant ne peut pas disparaître aussi facilement ! C'est forcément un cauchemar ! Un cauchemar duquel il va se réveiller… Et il ouvre les yeux dans un sursaut d'horreur…

La gorge de James Potter était étrangement nouée. Il était incapable de penser à quoi que ce soit d'autre que les images étranges qu'il avait eu en tête quelque minutes plus tôt. Il n'avait jamais rien vu d'aussi horrible que cette vision. Il ne savait pas ce que sa signifiait mais la réalité de la scène l'avait frappé, lui glaçant le sens. Il se redressa faiblement sur son matelas puis se glissa hors du lit. Des sueurs froides lui coulait le long du dos et il savait qu'il n'aurait jamais pu se rendormir même en prenant toute les potions existantes… Son cœur saignait encore trop. Il attrapa ses chaussons, puis après avoir été se passer de l'eau sur le visage, il quitta le dortoir des célèbres Maraudeurs pour se retrouver seul dans la salle commune des Gryffondor. Ce qu'il n'avait pas prévu c'était que quelqu'un soit en train de sortir d'une autre dortoir le visage aussi pâle, en même temps que lui.

Xoxoxox

Harry se retourna en haussant un sourcil. Lorsqu'il s'était redressé en sueur dans son lit quelques minutes plus tôt, il n'avait en rien imaginé que lorsqu'il sortirait de son dortoir, il ne serait pas le seul. Ses yeux se plissèrent dans la pénombre du couloir tandis qu'il essayait en vain de reconnaître la silhouette qui s'avançait vers lui d'un pas gauche et hésitant. Il était encore secoué du rêve qu'il venait de faire et il n'avait vraiment pas envie de parler à qui que ce soit. La certitude que les gens qu'il avait vu en rêve étaient morts, s'était emparée de lui il y avait de cela une bonne dizaine de minutes, et même s'il ne s'expliquait pas encore la raison pour laquelle il avait pu rêver de ça en cette nuit là, une petite voix dans sa tête lui criait qu'il aurait toute les explications le lendemain matin avec la parution de la Gazette. Le jeune homme essuya la sueur qui lui couvrait encore le front d'un revers de la main avant de demander, avec la voix rauque de quelqu'un qui ne voulait pas vraiment être entendu :

-Qui est-là ? Je sais qu'il y a quelqu'un !

-Harry… c'est moi… James…

Le cœur du jeune homme fut parcouru d'un frisson d'horreur. Il ne lui avait pas fallu un quart de seconde pour qu'une tentative de réponse émerge dans son esprit le faisant pâlir encore d'avantage. La voix de James avait été un souffle court, comme s'il était sur le ,point de s'évanouir après avoir vécu la pire des épreuves. Il s'avançait vers Harry avec difficulté et son visage avait tout de celui d'une personne prête à vomir à la moindre attaque. Harry s'approcha du jeune homme d'un pas vif et l'aida à supporter son propre poids tandis que ce dernier se plaquait une main sur la bouche, retenant ses nausées à grande peine… Il s'appuya sur Harry et ils descendirent les escaliers menant à la salle commune d'un pas lent, presque douloureux avant que le fils ne fasse asseoir son père sur le canapé le plus proche. Harry observa le visage blafard de James pendant de longues secondes sentant son cœur se serrer de plus en plus dans sa poitrine. Si James était sorti au même moment que lui, il n'était pas étonnant que ce soit après avoir vu quelque chose de particulièrement horrible dans son sommeil… Mais pour avoir l'air aussi mal, il n'était pas impossible que ce soit à la mort d'être chers qu'il ait assisté… Harry plaqua une main sur sa cicatrice avant de demander la voix légèrement embarrassée :

-Pourquoi t'es-tu réveillé au beau milieu de la nuit ?

-J'ai… c'est ridicule… mais j'ai fait un cauchemar… répliqua le jeune Maraudeurs en s'épongeant le front à l'aide du mouchoir que lui avait tendu Harry. Ça avait l'air tellement réel que ça m'a réveillé… Je me sentais tellement mal…

-Je comprends ce que tu veux dire… murmura Harry le souffle court sans savoir s'il devait dire ou non à James qu'il avait probablement partagé sa vision cauchemardesque. Il m'arrive souvent de faire… d'horrible cauchemars dans lesquels j'assiste impuissant au massacre de ceux qui me sont chers…

-Mais… ce n'est pas toi qui tuais tes parents dans ton cauchemar… souffla James en gardant fixement les yeux rivés sur le sol.

Harry, debout face à la cheminée ferma les yeux un bref instant. Que pouvait-il répondre à ça ? Pouvait-il répliquer à James que lui faisait mieux en tuant ses grand parents, son parrain et en agressant le père de son meilleur ami à travers les yeux de Voldemort ? Non il ne le pouvait pas. Il ne pouvait pas dire ça car il lui faudrait avouer face à James que son parrain qu'il avait vu se faire maltraiter dans un rêve était mort quelques temps plus tard même si cette fois à avait été une manipulation de son esprit. Et Mr. Weasley ? Cette fois là, tout avait été bien réel ! C'était lui qui avait mordu dans la chair du père de Ron ! Exactement comme il l'avait fait avec ces gens dont il ignorait quelques minutes plus tôt qu'ils étaient ses grands parents…

-Harry ? Est-ce que tu penses que ça peut être un signe du destin ? Est-ce que tu penses que faire ce cauchemar cette nuit veut dire que mes parents sont morts ? Balbutia James en se prenant la tête dans les mains.

-Je n'en sais rien… répondit tristement le jeune homme. J'espère que non… Tu ne veux pas descendre à l'infirmerie ?

-Non… si jamais je me rendors je risque de revoir ces images horribles et je ne le souhaite pas… Plutôt mourir…

Harry ne répondit rien. Il lui accorda un faible sourire avant de lui suggérer de retourner s'allonger tout en essayant de penser à autre chose, Lily Evans par exemple. Il ne fallait pas que James le suive. Il ne fallait pas qu'il cherche à savoir pourquoi Harry se rendait chez le professeur Dumbledore sans raison apparente. Il ne fallait pas qu'il comprenne que celui à qui il venait de confier l'horreur de sa vision, l'avait également vue…

Xoxoxox

Il court. Aussi vite que ses jambes le lui permettent, il court sans s'arrêter. Il ne ralentit pas l'allure. Il tourne au bout du couloir, penche dangereusement en avant emporté par son élan. Mais il arrive à se redresser et il reprend sa course, accélérant l'allure pour soulager sa conscience le plus rapidement possible. Les couloirs sont encore déserts. Il n'y a pas le moindre bruit, pas le moindre souffle, pas un murmure. Il n'y a que sont pas de course régulier qui retentit, sans s'arrêter, se faisant de plus en plus rapide… Il doit y arriver le plus tôt possible, et parler. Dire tout ce qu'il a vu, tout ce qu'il sait… De l'identité de ces personnes au fait que son père les a également vu mourir. Et Harry freine. D'un mouvement simple, il cesse sa course et s'arrête face à la gargouille qui protège l'accès au bureau de son mentor. Il la dévisage, fouille sa mémoire à la recherche du mot de passe, puis se souvient qu'il est à peu de chose prêt, identique à celui prononcer avant son départ, en 1996. Il fait face à la gargouille, puis, les sourcils froncé dans la pénombre il articule de la manière la plus audible qui soit :

-Bulle de Gnome !

La gargouille pivote lentement, laissant apparaître les marches, sur lesquelles il s'engouffre rapidement sans attendre la suite des événements. Il monte du plus vite que le lui permettent ses jambes et frappe à la porte du bureau. Il n'attend pas de réponse et entre, s'attirant les regards courroucés des tableaux qui sont en éveil dans la pièce. La lumière lui éblouit les yeux et il fait quelques efforts avant de comprendre que Dumbledore ne dort pas malgré l'heure avancée de la nuit…

Harry repris lentement sa respiration, le regard fixé sur le vieux directeur. L'homme était assis derrière son bureau, le menton reposé sur ses doigts croisés. Son regard, posé sur Harry comme s'il s'attendait à sa visite avait quelque chose d'extrêmement triste qui inquiéta encore davantage le jeune homme à la cicatrice. Il avança d'un pas hésitant dans la pièce puis déglutit. Il avait l'étrange pressentiment que le vieil homme qui le regardait à ce moment là, savait tout de la raison de sa visite, et cela ne faisait qu'accroître son inquiétude…

-Professeur… excusez moi je… balbutia le jeune homme en passant une main dans ses cheveux avec embarras.

-Ne t'excuse pas Harry. Je sais parfaitement ce qui t'amène… N'oublie pas que j'ai hérité des souvenirs de mon moi futur… Et je sais parfaitement quel événement dramatique est survenu cette nuit. Je me doutais que tu le ressentirais, aussi attendais-je ta venue… Répondit posément l'homme à la barbe blanche. C'est une triste nuit… Une bien triste nuit… Pour le monde sorcier tout entier même si à l'heure actuelle, les âmes endormis ignorent encore ce qui est survenu…

-Mon père le sait, coupa Harry en se passant une main sur le front. Je ne sais pas comment cela à pu arriver, mais il a eu la même vision cauchemardesque que celle que j'ai vu…. Par ma faute il a assisté à la mort de ses parents et ce de la manière la plus horrible qui soit…

A son bureau, Dumbledore ferma les yeux en baissant la tête d'un air encore plus attristé. Harry l'observait le cœur lourd. Tout cela était sa faute. Sans sa venue en 1974, James aurait appris par un courrier officiel la mort de ses parents. Il ne les aurait pas vu mort, en train d'être dévorés par un serpent, qui n'était autre que Voldemort… Il passa une main sur son cœur et s'appuya sur la porte du bureau les paupières baissées. Il avait mal. Mal pour James et pour lui en même temps. Comme s'il n'avait pas suffisamment souffert, il fallait que ces cauchemars criant de vérité le poursuivent jusque dans le passé ! Pourquoi fallait-il que lorsque tout allait pour le mieux, quelque chose de terrible vienne bouleversé sa vie ? Pourquoi fallait-il que cette fois, l'événement terrible concerne James, et qu'il l'emmène dans sa chute ? Il poussa un soupir, puis se redressa et se dirigea lentement vers la chaise qui faisait face au bureau de Dumbledore.

-Qu'est-ce que je vais lui dire ? Murmura-t-il d'un ton qui laissait supposer qu'il ne s sentait plus capable de supporter tout ce qui pesait sur lui. Que vais-je dire à James quand il me dira que son cauchemar était un reflet de la réalité… que ses parents sont vraiment morts…

-Tel que je connais ton père, tu ne pourras rien lui dire, murmura Dumbledore d'un air sinistre. Il va fuir toute compagnie. Il va se complaire dans une solitude particulièrement atroce pour les autres et pour lui, afin de faire son deuil. C'est lui et lui seul qui choisira le moment de son retour à la vie… Mais… la mort de tes grand parents Harry, a été ce qui marqua une coupure nette entre l'avant Voldemort et son règne…

-Comment ça ? Murmura le jeune homme sans comprendre. Il y a déjà eu des meurtres proférés par les Mangemorts à cette époque, non ?

-Tu as raison, mais Karelle et Adrian Potter étaient aimés de beaucoup, comme tes parents doivent l'être un jour. Ils étaient respectés, pour leur dons dans quasiment toute les matières, mais aussi pour leur générosité et le respect que ton grand père a toujours su s'attirer des autres… C'était un auror et tout acte à l'encontre d'un auror déclenche une Guerre Harry. C'est là que commence la première guerre, et c'est dans prêt de vingt ans, que la seconde commencera pour toi, dans un cimetière, sur la tombe de Jedusor…

Harry ferma les yeux. Dumbledore se leva de son bureau puis murmura quelques mots à Fumseck (alors majestueux) qui disparu dans un tourbillon rouge et or vers une destination inconnue de Harry. Le vieil homme lui posa une main sur l'épaule lui conseillant de regagner son dortoir et de penser à autre chose jusqu'au petit matin. Il fallait qu'il se repose un minimum avant de faire face avec James au deuil de ses grand parents.

Xoxoxox

La pièce était encore étrangement silencieuse lorsque Lily ouvrit les yeux. La veille, elle était restée jusqu'à une certaine heure dans la salle commune en compagnie d'Etoile qui lui avait expliqué dans les moindres détails ce qu'elle avait ressentit lorsque Remus lui avait confié son plus grand secret. Durant tout le récit de son ami, un sourire enjoué était resté affiché sur les lèvres fines de la jeune fille, cette dernière sachant pertinemment que le fait que Remus ait confié son secret à la jeune fille ne pourrait que leur être bénéfique. Puis, elles étaient montées se coucher et s'étaient endormies relativement rapidement. Cependant quelques heures plus tard, Lily avait rouvert les yeux en sursaut. Elle s'était redressée dans son lit avec une impression étrange au plus profond du cœur comme une sorte de pressentiment fatal pour certaines personnes de son entourage. Elle avait fini par replonger dans les bras de Morphée mais lorsqu'à l'entrée du soleil dans leur dortoir elle avait rouvert les yeux, l'étrange sentiment s'était de nouveau emparé d'elle lui faisant craindre le pire. Pour elle, ou pour l'un de ses proches… La jeune fille se leva et se dirigea d'un pas nerveux vers la salle de bain, où elle pris une douche froide afin de se changer les idées. Lorsqu'elle en ressortit, elle attacha ses cheveux encore humide à l'aide de sa barrette fétiche, puis quitta discrètement le dortoir afin de ne pas réveiller Nihm, Etoile et Alice qui dormaient encore à poings fermés. Elle descendit les escaliers menant à la salle commune à pas de velours, ignorant si d'autres Gryffondor matinaux étaient déjà levés. Elle trouva rapidement une réponse à sa question lorsqu'une salle déserte apparue sous ses yeux. La jeune fille poussa un léger soupir et traversa la salle d'un pas vif afin de passer à la bibliothèque avant de descendre à la grande Salle. Elle agissait toujours ainsi lorsqu'elle était nerveuse. Si à la base cette attitude lui avait paru étrange au point de lui faire douter de sa sociabilité, elle avait fini par conclure que cela était uniquement du au fait qu'elle réussissait toujours à trouver l'apaisement rechercher dans la chaleureuse salle qu'était la bibliothèque de Poudlard. Bien sur tout le monde ne partageait pas son avis, mais pour elle, la pièce remplie de livres avait toujours eu un effet de calmant qui la soulageait quelques soient les circonstances. Les seuls fois où elle était restée nerveuse avaient été celles où elle était venue à la bibliothèque pour préparer un examen, comme pour les BUSEs l'année précédente. La jeune fille poussa un bref soupir tout en passant à travers le portrait de la grosse dame, puis elle se figea subitement en heurtant quelqu'un de plein fouet. Le choc fut si violent qu'il la fit tomber et elle en déduit que celui qui lui faisait face devait être en pleine course lorsqu'il l'avait heurtée. Ils devaient être tout deux particulièrement songeurs pour ne pas s'être vus ! Lily se redressa en balbutiant quelques excuses puis elle releva la tête et son expression embarrassée fut immédiatement chassée par un sourire à la vue de Harry. Mais son sourire s'effaça bien vite lorsqu'elle se rendit compte du teint anormalement blafard du jeune homme…

-Harry ? D'où est-ce que tu reviens ? Demanda-t-elle rapidement. Et pourquoi est-ce que tu es aussi pâle ? On dirait presque que tu as vu un mort !

Le jeune homme se passa un main dans les cheveux avant d'arrêter ses doigts sur la fine cicatrice qui zébrait son front. Ce geste lui avait légèrement rappelé celui d'une autre personne à la base, mais elle avait été incapable de se souvenir de qui il pouvait bien s'agir. Il lui jeta un bref regard en poussant un soupir plein d'une émotion qu'il ne semblait pas contrôler. Son regard se figea dans les yeux de la jeune fille lui faisant de nouveau ressentir une contraction étrange de son estomac, comme si elle avait peur pour lui. Elle posa une main compatissante sur l'épaule de Harry puis époussetant ses vêtements elle déclara posément :

-Tu veux qu'on aille se promener avant le petit déjeuner ? Tu n'es pas obligé de te confier à moi si tu n'en as pas envie ! Je ne t'en voudrais pas !

« _comment le pourrais-je ?_ » interrogea une petite voix dans sa tête, tandis qu'elle attrapait Harry par le bras et que tous deux prenaient le chemin de la volière. Le jeune homme avait le bras tremblant. Cependant il affichait dans son regard une expression dur, comme s'il cherchait à masquer toutes ses émotions avec un certain brio. Lily l'observa longuement sans oser dire quoi que ce soit bien que maintes questions se soient formulées dans son esprit. Il marchèrent dans les couloirs déserts du château dans un silence pesant presque étouffant, brisé uniquement par le son régulier de leur pas. Harry ne disait rien. Il restait silencieux, tout en continuant à afficher cette expression étrange sur son visage, une expression qu'elle ne lui avait jamais vu auparavant.

-Harry… je sais que ma question est peut-être déplacée mais… commença Lily la voix tremblante d'appréhension. Je n'aime pas te voir comme ça… dis moi ce qui ne va pas… ça pourra peut-être t'aider…

-Je ne pense pas être celui qui aura le plus besoin d'aide d'ici quelques minutes, répliqua le jeune homme d'une voix étrangement rauque. Je reviens du bureau du professeur Dumbledore. Cette nuit, James a fait un cauchemar dans lequel il voyait ses parents mourir… Comme cela m'inquiétait j'ai été en avertir le directeur et… Il m'a avoué que Karelle et Adrian Potter sont morts cette nuit, tués par Voldemort… La Guerre va réellement commencer Lily… Mais j'aurai préféré que ce ne soit pas par la mort des parents d'un de mes amis…

La jeune fille s'était figée. Ses yeux exorbités, restaient obstinément posés sur le sol du couloir tandis que son bras lâchait enfin celui de Harry pour tomber raide contre sa taille fine. Elle ne parlait plus. Elle était incapable d'émettre le moindre son. Les paroles comme les sons mourraient dans sa gorge avant d'arriver dans sa bouche. Lentement ses yeux se remplirent de larmes qu'elle ne pouvait contrôler. Elle n'aimait pas vraiment James mais elle n'aurait jamais souhaité qu'une telle chose lui arrive. Surtout depuis qu'elle avait appris à le voir différemment… Maintenant qu'elle ne le voyait plus autant comme un petit arrogant prétentieux, il allait probablement s'enfermé dans une cage invisible que lui seul pourrait détruire une fois son deuil finit. Elle ne pourrait pas rembourser sa dette en lui venant en aide car il était fort improbable qu'il accepte l'aide de qui que ce soit. Elle monta lentement sa main contre sa joue et essuya les larmes qui y coulaient. Son cœur lui faisait mal pour lui d'une manière qu'elle ne pouvait s'expliquer. Comment faudrait-il réagir lorsqu'il entrerait rayonnant dans la grande salle, avant de voir arriver sur lui, un hibou du ministère qui lui annoncerait la mort de ses parents ?

-Je te le dis car de toute façon ce n'est pas une mort qui va passer inaperçue, déclara Harry d'un ton triste. A vrai dire, la presse est déjà au courant, et même si Dumbledore s'est grandement pour qu'aucun article ne paraisse aujourd'hui, il a l'air persuadé que certains élèves apprendront la nouvelle en même temps que James…

Lily ne dit rien mais ses yeux se firent encore plus exorbités. Elle s'appuya contre le mur le plus proche et pris une grande inspiration, cherchant à se vider l'esprit sans succès. La veille, ils avaient ri ensemble dans l'infirmerie après avoir passé une journée des plus agréable, et maintenant, elle était là. Perdue dans ce couloir en appréhendant la réaction de James Potter lorsqu'il recevrait la lettre du ministère. Ça allait être horrible… Elle plaqua une main sur son cœur en poussant un grand soupir puis essuyant les quelques larmes qui coulaient encore sur ses joues, elle repris le chemin de la volière en compagnie de Harry, bien qu'aucun des deux fut capable de dire quoi que ce soit…

Xoxoxox

Il bailla. Ses bras firent le grand tour de son matelas tandis qu'il s'étirait de tout son long en s'arrangeant pour finir par un magnifique craquement des os de ses orteils. Un sourire encore ensommeillé apparu sur son visage tandis qu'il se tournait sur le côté en réajustant sa couette sur son visage. Il aurait volontiers continué à dormir si la lueur du soleil entre les rideaux de son baldaquin ne lui avait pas indiqué qu'il était plus que l'heure de sortir du lit pour aller déjeuner avant de prendre le chemin des cours. Cependant il poussa un nouveau bâillement et roula sur le ventre en se cachant du mieux possible sous sa couverture. Dans la pièce , quelqu'un marchait de long en large et même s'il ne savait pas encore de qui il s'agissait, il avait la quasi certitude que le nerveux n'était autre que Remus, et ce en raison de la pleine lune omniprésente… Il allait risquer un léger coup d'œil entre les rideaux de son baldaquin lorsque la voix ensommeillée du jeune loup-garou grogna depuis le lit voisin :

-Jaaames… tu ne peux pas arrêter ? ça me donne le tournis de te voir comme ça !

Sirius se redressa sur son matelas les sourcils froncés. Il attrapa le rideau et laissa apparaître sa tête entre les deux pants d'étoffe afin de faire comme si elle sortait de nulle part. Dans le lit qui lui faisait face, Remus était étendu dans un pyjama bleu couvert de sueur froide en raison des mauvaises nuits qu'il passait toujours avant la Lune ronde. Ses yeux fatigués suivaient sans interruption les va et vient de James, lui donnant presque un air hypnotisé. Le jeune lycanthrope poussa un soupir avant d'attraper son coussin pour se le plaquer devant les yeux afin de ne plus avoir à supporter cette agaçante vision. Cependant, avant que le visage du jeune homme ne disparaisse sous l'oreiller de plume, Sirius pu apercevoir sur son visage une expression qui relevait plus de l'inquiétude que de l'agacement. Et il comprenait aisément cette grimace. Voir James dans cet état était parfaitement anormal. Le jeune Gryffondor n'était jamais ainsi, pas même avant un match de Quidditch. Il fallait vraiment que quelque chose le tracasse pour qu'il paraisse à ce point nerveux. Au bout de quelques minutes qui leur parurent interminables, il finit par se laisser tomber lourdement sur son lit anormalement défait, puis prenant sa tête dans ses mains d'une manière inhabituelle, il laissa entendre un soupir étrange, à mis chemin entre le rire nerveux et le sanglot…

-Hey… Cornedrue… Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? Demanda Sirius d'un ton qui avait tout perdu de sa joie tandis qu'il se levait pour s'approcher de son meilleur ami.

-Vous allez trouver ça ridicule… grogna James en se relevant, craquant ses doits avec nervosité.

-Pour ça, il faudrait encore que tu nous dise ce qui se passe, remarqua Remus en se redressant à son tour sur son matelas tandis qu'un gémissement de Peter leur indiquait qu'il était en train de se réveiller.

James ne répondit pas immédiatement. Il les regarda longuement sans mots dire, tant et si bien que les deux adolescents eurent le temps de quitter leurs lits et de s'habiller avant que le binoclard ne se décide à parler. On voyait que les mots lui coûtaient et qu'il avait peur de paraître ridicule, cependant, lorsqu'il commença à parler, Remus et Sirius étaient incapable de deviner ce qu'il allait leur confier…

-J'ai fait un cauchemar cette nuit, murmura James pendant qu'un sourire apparaissait sur les lèvres de Sirius. Il y avait mes parents… morts et ce… serpent qui était en train de les achever… ça avait l'air si réel que ça m'a réveillé… J'avais des sueurs froides partout et j'avais envie de vomir… J'ai vraiment peur que ce soit un mauvais présage…

Remus n'avait rien dit. Cependant l'expression de son visage laissait entendre qu'il était particulièrement inquiet. Tout l'opposé de Sirius. Ce dernier s'était contenté de hausser les sourcils pendant le récit de James, et maintenant il affichait un léger sourire. Il se passa une main dans les cheveux d'un air princier avant de demander :

-Tu crois à la divination toi maintenant ? ça m'étonne ! A mon avis James tu te fais du souci pour rien ! Je suis certain que tu n'auras pas la moindre mauvaise surprise en descendant déjeuner tout à l'heure ! Derrière je suggèrerai qu'on tire Queudver de sous sa couverture et qu'on descende immédiatement !

James laissa apparaître un faible sourire qui sonnait étrangement faux, ce que Sirius ne remarqua évidemment pas, bien trop occupé à martyriser Peter du mieux possible (Na ! bien fait !) La porte de leur dortoir s'ouvrit, laissant apparaître Chris, qui, les sourcils froncés semblait en pleine recherche de Harry. Les garçons se hâtèrent donc de se préparer avant de descendre tous les cinq dans la grande Salle en espérant n'avoir aucune mauvaise surprise…

Xoxoxox

Elle s'était raidie sur son banc, écarquillant les yeux avec horreur tandis qu'entraient dans la salle les célèbres Maraudeurs. Son cœur battait de plus en plus fort alors que son regard émeraude survolait les visages enjoués de certain des garçon avant de finir sur celui livide de James. Même s'il s'efforçait de paraître parfaitement normal, il était clair que le jeune homme était tout sauf serein. Une main se posa sur celle de Lily, l'arrachant à sa contemplation en la faisant sursauter. C'était Harry. Il la regardait d'une manière étrange comme s'il cherchait à lui faire comprendre qu'elle devait faire mine d'ignorer la situation. Il était déjà suffisamment anormal que la jeune fille connaisse l'histoire avant le premier concerné… La moindre des choses qu'elle puisse faire s'était de faire comme si de rien était. Elle se força à sourire au jeune homme en faisant un signe de tête entendu. Son cœur battait à tout rompre et elle était incapable d'avaler quoi que ce soit. C'était comme si une nouvelle fois sa gorge s'était scellée pour empêcher tout élément de s'insinuer dans son corps… Elle poussa un soupire nerveux tandis que les Maraudeurs s'installaient à côté d'Harry et elle en discutant gaiement de chose et d'autres. Remus était assis à ses côtés, la séparant involontairement de James de sorte qu'elle ne pouvait voir l'expression de son visage. Face à Remus, Chris s'était installé entre Sirius et Harry, qui gardait les yeux fixés sur l'expression étrange affichée par son père.

James ne bougeait pas. Ses cils restaient fixes sans le moindre battement, sans la moindre lueur de vie dans son regard anxieux… Il était absent. Constituant une chose telle qu'on ne l'avait jamais vu. Le grand James Potter était devenue une sorte de coquille vide qui l'espace d'une instant rappela à Chris la première fois où il avait vu Harry dans le Poudlard express… Constatant cette anormalité, Chris se tourna vers Harry en fronçant les sourcils à la recherche d'une réponse de Harry. Le jeune homme ne dit rien mais lui jeta un regard étrange que Chris fut incapable de comprendre…

-Alors alors ! S'écria gaiement Sirius. Qui veut savoir avec qui je vais au bal d'Halloween ?

Peter se pencha immédiatement vers Sirius d'une manière qui agaça prodigieusement Harry, pendant que Remus levait les yeux au ciel avec l'expression de quelqu'un qui doutait passablement que le moment soit idéal pour aborder ce genre de chose. Devant l'expression de Peter, Sirius afficha un large sourire avant de déclarer de son air le plus princier :

-J'y vais avec Corellia Reibère ! Je lui ai demandé si elle accepterai d'être accompagnée par le plus beau garçon de la soirée et elle a failli tomber dans les pommes tellement elle était émue !

-Ne prends pas trop tes désirs pour des réalités, Sirius ! Coupa Nihm en s'asseyant à côté de Lily, imitée d'Etoile. Telle que je connais Miss Reibère il est fort improbable qu'elle se soit laissée aller à ce genre de débordements émotifs ! Elle a du se contenter d'un signe de tête et d'un sourire ! N'oublie pas que la semaine dernière elle était encore avec Amos Diggory ! Et la majorité des filles de Poudlard n'estiment pas s'engager dans une relation uniquement parce qu'elles vont au bal ! Même si c'est avec toi ! D'abord parce que c'est connu que tu es un tombeur et ensuite parce qu'elle sort d'une belle histoire et que son but premier doit être de rendre jaloux Amos…

-Nihm, si tu es jalouse ne te venge pas sur moi ! Je ne t'ai rien fait ! Cingla Sirius avec agacement en se penchant vers la jeune fille. Et puis… c'est moi ou tu n'as pas encore de cavalier pour le bal et tu espérais que je t'invite ?

-Pauvre crétin ! Si tu crois que je suis pendue à tes bottes parce que tu m'as sauvée la vie tu te trompes ! Répliqua violemment Nihm sous les regards surpris de Remus et Chris assis l'un en face de l'autre. J'allais certainement pas t'attendre ! Pour ta gouverne je vais au bal avec un garçon bien qui m'est fidèle ! Et je parle de Paul !

-Tu parles de fidélité ! Ce type est un vrai toutou qui ne pense qu'à ton nom ! C'est pour ça qu'il est si jaloux et qu'il a menacé tous les autres types pour être sur que tu acceptes son invitation ! (je fais durer le suspense lol ! quand va arriver le courrier !)

-Ne prends pas ton cas pour une généralité Black ! Paul m'avait invité au bal avant même son retour à Poudlard et…

-Ah ouais ? Tu veux dire quand tu étais en train de te morfondre dans ton lit sur le fait que je ne t'ai…

Mais Sirius ne pu jamais finir sa phrase. Nihm, fulminante avait attrapé son assiette et l'avait envoyé sur Sirius sous les regards horrifiés des Maraudeurs, Lily et Etoile. La jeune brune ne s'était pas arrêtée là, puisqu'elle avait ensuite attrapé son verre de jus de citrouille pour le lancer à la figure de Sirius qui encore trop choqué pour réagir n'avait même pas eu le temps d'éviter l'attaque. Puis elle s'était levée d'un bond pour prendre le chemin de la tour des Gryffondor pendant que quelques ricanements léger se faisaient entendre autour d'eux dans la grande salle. Sirius se lança un sortilège de récurvite en lançant des regards furibonds autour de lui pendant que Remus laissait entendre un léger « il y a de l'eau dans le gaz » en se massant vigoureusement les tempes. Un léger sourire passa sur les lèvres de James et presque immédiatement Lily se sentit suffoquer. Ce sourire ne devait pas demeurer. Il devait s'évanouir bientôt… En même temps que l'entrée des hiboux postaux dans la grande salle… Et ces hiboux là venaient d'apparaître… James avait le visage brusquement figé tandis qu'il guettait la volée d'oiseau tourbillonnant au dessus des tables à la recherche d'un destinataire à leur message. Autour d'eux quelques élèves étaient déjà en train de payer leurs hiboux pour avoir reçu la gazette du Sorcier. Mais il n'y avait toujours rien. James le cœur toujours battant commençait à se sentir espérer que tout ce qu'il avait vu n'avait été qu'un simple cauchemar lorsqu'un hibou grand duc aux plumes brunes fonça sur lui une lettre à la patte. Le volatile s'arrêta devant le jeune homme, se frayant une place entre les mets du petit déjeuner.

Le jeune homme était devenu livide tandis que tous les autres le regardait intensément. Harry et Lily craignant le pire, Sirius admirant l'expression de son meilleur ami pour faire oublier qu'il venait de vivre la honte de sa vie, et Remus et Peter parce qu'ils craignaient légèrement le contenu de la lettre. James ne bougea pas. Il ne fit pas le moindre geste, pas même un battement de cils. Il était comme figé. Puis au bout de quelques secondes qui parurent interminable, il amorça un mouvement, détachant la lettre de la patte du hibou (j'ai failli marquer pigeon !) qui s'envola aussitôt. Il la garda un instant à bout de bras, puis la posa devant Sirius en déclarant d'un ton beaucoup plus faible que ce qu'il aurait voulu :

-Vas-y… ouvre…

-Franchement Jamesie, je ne vois pas pourquoi tu t'inquiètes ! Déclara gaiement le concerné en dépliant la lettre d'aspect officielle que venait de recevoir James. Tout le monde fait des cauchemars et ce n'est pas pour autant qu'ils se réalisent !

James lui jeta un regard noir, tout comme Remus qui semblait avoir des doutes de plus en plus prononcés quand au contenu de cette lettre. Sirius la survola du regard une première fois en continuant à afficher son sourire le plus charmeur. Puis, ses yeux remontèrent sur le haut de la page pendant que ses sourcils se fronçaient de manière anormale. Son sourire s'effaça lentement tandis qu'une étincelle étran,ge apparaissait dans les yeux du jeune homme. Il ne disait rien bien que tous les regards soient braqués sur lui et que d'autres dans la grande salle commencent à se tourner dans leur direction. Il ne savait plus quoi faire, ni quoi dire. Il était perdu.

James le regardait fixement le cœur battant. Il avait déjà vu Sirius agir ainsi maintes et maintes fois avant d'éclater d'un rire franc qui le rassurait toujours. Qu'attendait-il pour faire entendre ce rire si particulier ? Si semblable à un aboiement ? Pourquoi est-ce que cela ne venait pas ? Pourquoi le regard de Sirius passait-il ainsi de gauche à droite de la page sans s'interrompre comme s'il cherchait un sens caché à ce courrier ? James se sentit déglutir tandis que l'image de ses parents morts revenaient devant ses yeux. Il tendit le bras vers le papier et l'arracha des mains de Sirius sans voir les regards que lui lançaient Harry, Lily, Remus ou Sirius. Tous les quatre savaient. Tous les quatre avaient compris l'abominable contenu de la lettre et ils redoutaient tous de manière intense le moment ou James relèverait les yeux de ce courrier maudit…

« _Ministère de la magie_

_Quartier Général des Aurors_

_Cher Monsieur Potter,_

_J'ai le difficile devoir de vous annoncer par ce courrier officiel la terrible épreuve que connaît tous notre service depuis les premières heures du matin. En effet, alors que nous attendions le Général Adrian Potter, commandant en chef des Aurors, monsieur votre père, pour une mission de la plus grande importance, nous avons eu la surprise de ne pas le voir arriver. Après avoir patienté durant plusieurs minutes puis avoir tenté d'établir un contact, nous avons décidé de nous rendre à votre domicile familiale à 5h30 ce matin…_ »

James sentait une boule étrange se formée dans sa gorge. Il savait ce que disait la suite de cette lettre. Il ne fallait pas être idiot pour ne pas le deviner. Et pourquoi tous ces gens de la grande Salle le regardaient-ils ainsi ? Aux dernières nouvelles, il n'y avait pas encore marqué 'orphelin' sur son front non !

« _Nous avons eu l'horreur de trouver au-dessus de votre toit ce que nous appelons la marque des ténèbres qui signale chaque homicide commis par le mage noire Voldemort. J'ai le regret, James, de vous annoncer par la présente la mort de vos parents Adrian et Karelle Potter, cette nuit même. Je puis vous jurer en mon post d'assistant de feu votre père que tous les moyens seront mis en œuvre pour arrêter les responsables de ce crime, et ce coûte que coûte. _

_Je vous prierai Mr. Potter d'accepter mes plus sincères condoléances et la promesse que je vous fais sur ma vie de venger celui qui fut le meilleur des Aurors._

_Auror Alastor Maugrey_ »

James déglutit. Ça vue était étrangement brouillée. Il ne comprenait plus rien de ce qui se passait autour de lui. Il ne voyait que ces regards inquiets. Mais pourquoi est-ce qu'ils étaient inquiets ! C'était ses parents à lui qui étaient morts ! Ils ne pouvaient pas comprendre sa douleur ! Il ne le pourrait jamais ! Il ne lui était d'aucune aide ! Cette épreuve était la sienne et celle de personne d'autre ! Il n'avait pas besoin de leur aide… Il voulait juste être seul. Etre seul et se laisser aller à sa haine, sa colère et sa douleur. Lentement il se leva de table, majestueux. On eu dit qu'il allait partir dignement sans se faire remarquer malgré le fait que la Gazette avait déjà répandu la triste nouvelle parmi les élèves. Et alors qu'il apercevait tous ses regards braqués sur lui, il eut un violent mouvement de haine qui lui fit renverser toute la table des Gryffondor avant de partir en courrant du plus vite possible pour ne pas être suivit. Personne ne chercha à le poursuivre. Personne n'avait pousser de cris de surprise à la table des Gryffondor. Dans le silence pesant qui régnait dans la grande salle, on faisait presque face à une minute de silence en l'honneur des parents de James. En raison de la semi mort de l'un des Maraudeurs…

Xoxoxox

Un silence étrangement pesant surplombait encore la grande salle après le départ remarqué de James. Ses amis n'avaient pas cherché à le suivre lorsqu'il était parti. Ils s'étaient tous redressés en se lançant quelques regards frappés d'horreur, puis ils s'étaient regroupés autour de la table pour la redresser avant de lancer quelques sortilèges par ci par là, pour réparer les dégâts qu'avait causé le jeune homme aux cheveux noirs. Personne n'osait parler. C'était comme si par là mort des parents de James, ils avaient tous perdu une partie d'eux même. Et pourtant, mis à part Sirius et Remus aucun des jeunes gens qui se trouvaient attablés là n'avait vu les parents Potter auparavant. Lentement et sans un mot, ils se rassirent en échangeant de temps à autres des regards étranges, sans percevoir le fond de la pensée de celui qui leur faisait face. Ainsi, Etoile ne vit pas les larmes que Lily tentait d'étouffer, pas plus que Remus ne vit les regards appuyés que Chris lançait à Harry sans que celui-ci lui réponde. Dans la salle le murmure des discussions avait quasiment disparu et tous les élèves échangeaient des regards forts en sous-entendus. Nul n'ignorait que le père de James était le chef des Aurors. S'il y avait bien une chose dont il s'était toujours vanté, c'était celle-ci. Hors, ce jour là, sur la première page de la Gazette du sorcier, on pouvait lire clairement que ce chef là était mort durant la nuit, tout comme sa femme, laissant à Poudlard un fils orphelin…

Sirius se passa une main sur le visage avant de se masser les tempes avec réflexion, les yeux fermés du mieux possible. Il ne pouvait pas le croire. Il lui était impossible d'imaginer un seul instant que Karelle et Adrian étaient morts. Il ne pouvait pas le croire. Il ne voulait pas le croire. L'avant veille, il avait reçu une lettre de Mrs Potter, lui demandant de ses nouvelles ainsi que de celles de Remus. Elle les avait toujours beaucoup aimé, et depuis que Sirius était venu vivre chez eux durant l'été, après avoir fuit de chez ses parents, un lien spécial s'était tissé entre la mère de James et le beau Maraudeur. Elle était devenue pour lui un substitut de mère, lui procurant d'une certaine manière tout l'amour qu'il n'avait jamais reçu de ses parents. Et même si cet amour avait été inférieur à celui qu'elle portait à son fils, il lui avait fait comprendre que son existence avait un but. Par cet amour, il avait pris conscience du fait que des gens pouvait avoir besoin de lui et que par toutes ces qualités qu'elle avait maintes et maintes fois cité devant lui, il pouvait rendre le sourire aux gens qui étaient malheureux. Il eut une sorte de hoquet nerveux tandis que ses yeux se mettaient à le piquer étrangement. Non… elle ne pouvait pas être morte ! Karelle Potter ne pouvait pas être morte ! Pour son fils ! Elle n'avait pas le droit… Sirius se leva brusquement, puis quittant la grande Salle d'un pas vif, il se dirigea vers le parc sans accorder un regard à qui que ce soit. Le sens des mots écrits sur le parchemin était venu s'afficher devant ses yeux et il avait alors compris l'ampleur de leur malheur… L'ampleur de la tristesse de James et ce même si malgré tous ses efforts, il était encore loin de la réalité…

Remus reporta lentement son regard sur son assiette pleine. Le contenu n'avait pas bougé du moindre pouce. Il était incapable d'avaler quoi que ce soit. Incapable d'ouvrir la bouche. Pour la simple raison que s'il laissait tomber sa lèvre inférieur, il était fort probable qu'il laisse échapper un sanglot. Etait-ce seulement pensable ? Etait-il vraiment possible que les Potter aient tous deux été tués ? Non ! Il ne pouvait pas le croire. L'un comme l'autre lui avait toujours semblé intouchables ! Elle et son sourire, lui et sa puissance. Comment aurait-il pu imaginer un seul instant en entendant le récit de James que ce qu'il avait vu en songe était la réalité ? Bien sur cette idée lui avait effleuré l'esprit et il avait douté. Mais les paroles de Sirius n'avaient pas semblé fausses à cet instant là… Combien de fois avait-il fait de cauchemar horrible sans les voir se réaliser ? et là… Cette lettre, il l'avait sous les yeux. Il en voyait le contenu avec horreur distinguant chacun des mots qui y étaient écrits. Il ne pouvait pas le croire… Comment Adrian Potter, le célèbre Auror pouvait-il être mort ? Adrian qui l'avait soutenu dès le premier jour où il avait appris sa nature particulière… Adrian qui l'avait longuement félicité sur ses capacités surprenantes en défenses contre les forces du mal… Adrian encore qui lui avait promis de l'aider si jamais il se trouvait une vocation d'Auror. Cet homme là, cet homme bon et généreux ne pouvait pas être mort. C'était tellement invraisemblable… Cet homme qui était un modèle pour lui comme pour beaucoup d'autre n'avait pas pu disparaître… pas maintenant… alors que son fils avait encore tant besoin de lui… Alors que le monde avait besoin de lui… Une bouffée de chaleur s'empara de Remus le faisant suffoquer il se sentait mal, pris au plus profond du cœur. A son tour il se redressa lentement et quitta la grande Salle une main sur le ventre. Son pas vif le mena jusqu'à l'infirmerie où il espérait pouvoir rester tranquille jusqu'au soir où en tant que loup, il pourrait hurler sa rage et sa colère face au monde qui l'entourait…

Sirius et Remus avaient quitté la Salle. Etoile avait le visage pâle d'une personne qui ne semble pas encore savoir comment réagir. Chris gardait les sourcils obstinément froncés afin de cacher au mieux ce qu'il pouvait ressentir. Peter avait l'air d'une coquille vide que la nouvelle avait plongé dans un mutisme incontrôlable. Quand à celui qui lui faisait face, il avait les yeux baissés sur son assiette avec l'une des expressions les plus triste qu'elle eu jamais vu. Harry avait le visage posé sur ses doigts croisés et son regard absent était empli d'un tristesse anormal pour quelqu'un qui comme elle n'avait jamais vu les Potter… Lily se repris rapidement en s'apercevant de la stupidité de sa réflexion. C'était vrai qu'elle n'avait jamais vu les Potter, cependant ça ne l'avait pas empêcher de verser des larmes lorsque Harry lui avait parlé, pas plus que cela l'empêchait de pleurer maintenant. Elle ne se rendait pas vraiment compte des actes accompli par son corps. Elle sentait à peine le liquide salé qui coulait sur ses joues. Une seule chose s'entrechoquait dans ses pensées : c'était que les parents de l'un de ses proches étaient morts. Les parents de James Potter étaient morts. Elle ne savait qu'une chose d'eux. C'était qu'ils avaient été des sorciers très respectés des autres, d'une générosité surpassant la normal dont elle avait longtemps pensé que leur fils n'avait pas hérité… Ces gens là que tout le monde appréciait, ces gens si bons avec les autres qui n'hésitaient pas à venir en aide à qui que ce soit, ces gens là étaient morts. Et cela pour une raison des plus nobles. Ils avaient refusé de rejoindre celui qui cherchaient des adeptes de sang purs pour infiltrer le ministère. Et pour cette attitude noble et courageuse, ils avaient payé de leurs vies. Lily posa sa tête dans ses mains en sentant les larmes devenir de plus en plus importantes sur son jolie visage. Que pouvait-elle faire pour l'aider ? Est-ce qu'elle était seulement capable de trouver la moindre petite parole de réconfort ? Est-ce qu'il voulait seulement de son aide ou de celle de quelqu'un d'autre ? Trop de questions pour si peu de réponse… La jeune fille déglutit puis se leva lentement de table pour prendre le chemin de la tour des Gryffondor, un millier d'autre question se percutant violemment dans son esprit…

Xoxoxox

Une fois. Le couloir est désert. Son pas raisonne sans qu'il puisse l'en empêcher. Et ça l'énerve prodigieusement. Il sent la haine et la douleur bouillir en lui et malgré ça il attache de l'importance à ce genre de détails futiles… Ou plutôt… c'est pour oublier cette douleur qui l'oppresse et qui le détruit qu'il prête de l'attention à ce genre de détails…. Deux. Le couloir est toujours désert, il n'y a rien d'autre que lui alors pourquoi est-ce qu'il reste là à marcher d'un pas vifs tant que ses jambes peuvent encore le supporter ? Parce qu'il la veut. Il veut être seul dans un endroit ou personne ne viendra le chercher. Il veut être seul dans un endroit ou nul ne pourra l'entendre lorsqu'il criera sa douleur, son désespoir et tant d'autres choses qui lui saignent le cœur à chaque instant de vie depuis qu'il a ouvert cette lettre. Il veut être seul. Il voudrait presque mourir et que personne ne le trouve. Que personne ne le retrouve et vienne le sauver. Il voudrait les rejoindre… Il voudrait presque mourir… Presque… Trois. Il se retourne. La porte est là, qui vient d'apparaître. Il jette un coup d'œil sur la gauche, puis sur la droite. Le couloir est encore désert, personne ne le voit. Il passe la porte.

James s'effondra sur le sol de la petite pièce qui était apparue à la place de la salle sur demande. Il était incapable de supporter encore son poids. Ses jambes devenues anormalement fébriles ne cessaient de trembler. Et là, pencher sur la moquette noire de la pièce, son poing frappa le sol tandis qu'un gémissement de douleur s'échappait de sa bouche. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi étaient-ils partis ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'il l'avait abandonné ? Qu'est-ce qu'il avait fait pour mériter ça ? Rien… C'était juste un gamin. Un gamin qui avait encore un besoin viscéral de ses parents. Comme tous les autres gosses… Mais ils n'étaient plus là. On les lui avait pris… James frappa de nouveau le sol sombre en laissant entendre un cri de rage et de douleur. Son front posé sur la matière chaude, il ne voyait rien d'autre que le noir du sol sur lequel il reposait. Rien d'autre que son désespoir, sa douleur, sa tristesse et sa haine… Tant de sentiments qu'il n'était pas habitué à ressentir. En un seul coup ils étaient devenus le reflet de son âme. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi était-ce eux qui avaient été choisi par Voldemort pour disparaître ? Pourquoi son père était soudainement devenue faible et incapable de lutter ? Pourquoi sa mère avait-elle dans l'impossibilité de hurler pour alerter leur entourage ? Pourquoi tous ces pourquoi qui ne changeaient en rien ses sentiments !

James se redressa faiblement sur le sol noir, les yeux larmoyants et le cœur saignant autant qu'il était possible. Autour de lui, il n'y avait qu'une seule couleur. Il n'y avait rien d'autre que le noir reflet de son cœur. Un lit sombre, tels ceux que l'on avait pour les funérailles était disposé dans un coin de la pièce tandis que des roses de couleurs identiques reposaient dans un vase opaque. C'était trop beau pour quelqu'un qui avait envie de tout détruire… James se releva maladroitement, le souffle court, et tituba jusqu'à se vase. Il en sortit l'une des fleurs et la regardant longuement d'un air absent et étrangement calme. Puis soudain, il referma sa main sur ses épines comme s'il espérait pouvoir mourir empoisonné. Mais rien ne vint. Aucun poison vicieux ne s'écoula dans son sang pour lui ravir la vie dont sa mère lui avait fait cadeau. On ne voulait pas qu'il puisse la retrouver. On ne voulait pas qu'il rejoigne ses parents… Parce qu'il avait encore des choses à faire… Dans un mouvement brusque James lâcha la fleur pour mieux la piétiner avant d'envoyer le vase se briser à ses pieds. Il se tourna vers le lit sombre les yeux larmoyants puis, s'agrippant aux voiles de couleur identique qui encadraient le lit, il les arracha, mettant toute sa haine et sa douleur dans son acte. Son cœur lui faisait mal à chaque battement. A quoi servait la vie s'ils n'étaient plus là pour veiller sur lui… Pour l'encourager chaque jour… Il se laissa lourdement tomber sur le lit avec l'espoir de s'étouffer à travers ses sanglots. Le souvenir de la terrible lettre revint en lui, et plus particulièrement les dernier mots de ce Maugrey. Il avait juré sur sa vie qu'il vengerait ses parents… Et bien James, étendu sur ce lit aussi sombre que son âme, jurait sur le sang meurtri qui coulait de sa main qu'il les vengerait aussi, et qu'il n'aurait de cesse de combattre leur meurtrier tant qu'il ne serait pas vaincu… Afin que plus jamais des enfants aient à connaître ce que lui ressentait à ce moment là. Il le jurait pour l'amour de Karelle et Adrian. La beauté de l'une, le courage de l'autre. Pour ces deux êtres si chers à son cœur à qui il ne pourrait plus jamais parler.

Xoxoxox

Harry gardait les yeux fixés sur la place occupée quelques instants plus tôt par Lily. Ils étaient tous partis. Les uns après les autres, ils avaient quitté la grande salle afin qu'on ne les voit pas sous leur jour le plus faible. Ils ne voulaient pas qu'on les voit pleurer. Trop fiers ? Trop malheureux… Eux qui n'avaient jamais été habitués à montrer le fond de leur pensée se retrouvaient soudain si saisi qu'ils n'avaient d'autre choix que de partir pour ne pas montrer aux autres l'étendue de leur tristesse… Et maintenant, Harry se retrouvait face à cette place vide, perdu dans ses pensées, se répétant inlassablement que par sa faute James avait eu la plus horrible vision qui soit. Et il ne pouvait pas l'aider… Un murmure étrangement lourd surplombait la grande salle et le jeune homme eut l'impression que cette atmosphère ne faisait que devenir plus étouffante lorsque Dumbledore pénétra dans la pièce, s'attirant tout les regards. Il allait faire un discours… c'était évident… Il se dirigea lentement vers son pupitre devant la table des professeurs, puis il leva les mains, réclamant un silence qui ne se fit pas attendre…

-Comme vous le savez sûrement, commença-t-il, le monde sorcier a perdu cette nuit un grand homme… Il était un guide pour beaucoup de vos parents. Il avait été un héros de Poudlard à son époque et sa brillance dans bien des matière lui avait permis de devenir Auror. Il était si doué dans l'exercice de son métier que c'est à lui que l'on s'est adressé à la mort prématurée du chef des Aurors il y a de cela une dizaine d'année. Il était jeune et certain le jugeait inexpérimenté, mais il a accepté le poste qu'on lui proposait. Adrian Potter était le commandant des Aurors, un homme respecté et craint. Un homme d'honneur et de valeur. Et ce sont ces valeurs si importantes à ces yeux qui ont entraîné sa perte ainsi que celle de sa femme, la médicomage Karelle Potter. Cette nuit, ils ont refusé de rejoindre le mage noir que nous connaissons à connaître et qui se présente sous le nom de Lord Voldemort. Ils ont lutté longuement pour lui imposer leur choix. Mais finalement, cet… homme, a ravi leurs vies. Je vous demanderai de respecter une minute de silence à la mémoire de ces personnes qui ont préféré mourir plutôt que de trahir leur nation…

Dans un raclement étrange les élèves se levèrent, joignant les mains sur le devant de leurs robes et baissant la tête. Mais Harry en fut incapable. En se redressant, il avait vu sur le visage de celle qui lui faisait face à l'autre bout de la salle une expression qui le révulsait. Une expression qui aurait pu lui faire accomplir des actes terribles s'il n'avait pas chercher à se contrôler. Le jeune homme ferma les yeux cherchant à oublier le sourire narquois que Bellatrix Black avait affiché sur ses lèvres durant tout le discours avec l'expression de quelqu'un qui jugeait cette mort utile pour l'humanité… Il respira profondément mais ce visage restait gravé devant ses yeux clos sans qu'il puisse rien y faire… Il quitta lentement la salle, bien décidé à trouver un moyen d'oublier tout ce qu'il venait de voir pour apaiser son être et ne plus risquer de vouloir se venger sur Bellatrix…

Xoxoxox

Il gardait les yeux fixés sur le plafond, inlassablement. Le voyait-il réellement ? Ce n'était pas certain. Ses yeux ne bougeait pas et il ne savait même plus s'il était encore capable de ciller. Depuis combien de temps était-il resté ainsi étendu sur le lit ? Il ne le savait plus. Son corps avait comme cessé de fonctionner. Il ne bougeait plus le moindre membre se contentant des mouvements qu'il ne contrôlait pas tels sa respiration ou les battement de son cœur. Un cœur ô combien meurtri. La porte bougea. James cligna des paupières, la première fois depuis un temps qui lui avait paru interminable. Il se redressa difficilement sur son matelas noir tandis que le décor autour de lui changeait légèrement, laissant apparaître plus de couleur ainsi qu'une sorte de bassine à même le sol. Qui pouvait bien venir dans cette pièce ? Il avait la certitude que seul Remus, Sirius, Peter et lui connaissait cet endroit cependant il savait qu'aucun des garçons ne se serrait aventurer là sans lui, se doutant que la salle sur demande aurait certainement été le refuge du jeune homme endeuillé. Cette perspective lui glaça le sang alors que la porte s'ouvrait précautionneusement, laissant apparaître une silhouette mince qui se glissa dans la salle avant de refermer la porte en hâte. Le jeune homme se tourna vers la bassine incrustée de rune et s'avança d'un pas vers elle. James l'observait avec anxiété sans savoir s'il pouvait le voir puisqu'il était arrivé dans la pièce alors qu'elle était déjà occupée. Il voulait sortir. Retrouver un endroit où il serait seul, n'importe où tant qu'on ne viendrait pas l'y déranger. Il se leva, s'attirant immédiatement le regard de l'autre c'est alors qu'il le reconnut.

-James… murmura Harry en se figeant dans son approche de la pensine. Je suis désolé je ne savais pas que tu étais là ! Si tu veux que je m'en aille je peux te laisser ! Je comprends parfaitement que tu veuilles rester seul et crois moi que je respecte ce choix…

James déglutit difficilement. Pourquoi ces paroles venant de Harry ne le choquaient-elle pas ? C'était comme si quelque chose au fond de lui percevait que Harry comprenait réellement ce qu'il était en train de vivre. Son sentiment de solitude s'évapora légèrement tandis qu'il se laissait retomber sur le matelas noir en observant les geste de Harry face à la bassine. Le silence qui régnait entre les deux jeunes hommes étaient étranges et beaucoup en auraient certainement été gênés mais ce n'était pas leur cas. Ils respectaient leur silence mutuel, Harry attendant que James prenne la parole s'il avait quelque chose à dire. Son visage était devenu inexpressif. Tant et si bien que le jeune homme commençait à se demander si son père avait seulement compris l'horreur de ce qui lui arrivait. Il donnait l'impression de ne pas se rendre totalement compte de ce que la mort de ses parents pouvait signifier. Le jeune homme s'assit lentement sur le sol à côté de Harry, les yeux dans le vague, regardant sans vraiment la voir la bassine incrustée de runes…

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Balbutia-t-il au bout d'un temps, feintant l'intérêt sans grande conviction.

-Une pensine… pour mettre les souvenirs qu'on ne veut pas que les autres découvrent lors d'un sort qui tournerait mal…

-Et tu sais si on se souvient encore de ces choses lorsqu'on les mets dans ce bassin ? Demanda James la voix légèrement rauque.

-Je pense qu'on en a un vague souvenir… mais bien moins important que si on ne les y mettait pas…Tu veux peut-être essayer ?

James acquiesça d'un signe de tête, et suivant les conseils de Harry, il appliqua sa baguette sur sa tempe avant d'en ressortir un filament de couleur argenté qu'il amena jusqu'à la pensine. La vision de son cauchemar tourna sous leurs yeux tandis que le souvenir des atrocités qu'il avait eu sous les yeux durant la nuit s'estompait dans sa mémoire. Il poussa un soupir rauque, remerciant Harry du regard. Pourquoi est-ce que ce jeune homme semblait tant comprendre l'étendu de sa souffrance ? C'en était presque effrayant…

-Mon parrain est mort sous mes yeux l'été dernier, murmura Harry d'un ton triste. Il était comme un substitut de frère et de père pour moi… Il m'avait sauvé la vie.. Il m'avait redonné de l'espoir dans les moments où je me sentais le plus mal. Je savais qu'il me comprenait. Mes parents étaient ses meilleurs amis et ils étaient morts nous laissant seul tous les deux sans qu'on puisse se voir pendant des années… Quand je l'ai retrouvé, j'ai eu l'impression que ma vie reprenait un sens… Quand j'étais avec lui j'étais bien… je pouvais lui parler de tout sans aucune crainte de sa réaction. Puis il a voulu me sauver… une dernière fois…

James ne répondit rien. Il regardait Harry du coin de l'œil, ses bras entourant ses genoux ramenés contre son torse dans une forme fœtale qui ne le rassurait en rien. Ce devait être ça. Harry avait souffert. Il avait connu une douleur différente mais quand il disait qu'il le comprenait c'était la réalité. Sa douleur était encore ressente et voir son nouvel ami dans un état identique avait du lui rappeler une foule de mauvais souvenirs. James détourna les yeux du jeune homme, sa vue s'embrouillant étrangement sans qu'il parvienne à l'empêcher. Combien de chose allaient-ils rater ? Ils ne verraient pas la concrétisation de on rêve avec Lily Evans. Ils ne verraient pas non plus sa victoire massacrante sur les Serpentards, pas plus qu'ils n'assisteraient à sa joie le jour où il aurait ses ASPICs. Ils seraient absent le jour de son mariage, le jour de la naissance de son premier enfant et de tant d'autre chose… Pourquoi étaient-ils partis ? Pour rester camper sur leurs positions ? Mais lui… là, au milieu de cette pièce quasiment vide, il aurait préféré qu'ils aient accepté de discuter de leur choix avec ce…Voldemort… ça leur aurait accordé un délais et ils auraient pu se cacher… Ils seraient encore vivants ! Ils ne l'auraient pas abandonné ! Des larmes silencieuse coulaient désormais sur ses joues tandis qu'il reniflait de temps à autres, les yeux toujours plongés au fin fond de sa réflexion… Oui il les vengerait ! Il s'attaquerait à ce Voldemort autant de fois qu'il le faudrait ! Il s'attaquerait à lui jusqu'à ce qu'il meurt…

Et pendant que ces furieuses pensées traversaient la tête du jeune homme aux cheveux noirs, il n'aperçu pas le regard triste que lui lançait celui qui devait devenir son fils. Il ne vit pas cette étincelle de tristesse brillant dans le regard d'un garçon qui savait dores et déjà que c'était les idées de vengeance de son père qui détermineraient une certaine marque sur son front ou encore une prophétie…

**Tadadam... vous voulez que je vous dises?** **Ma mémoire me joue vraiment des tours... si je me souvenais parfaitement de la dispute Nihm/Sirius (qui m'a bien faite rire!) j'avais totalement oublié l'histoire de la pensine! c'est grave! Enfin... qu'avez vouès à dire sur ce chapitre? Les commentaires sont les bienvenue:D**


	15. La vie reprend le dessus

**Bon voici le chapitre 15 qui est trèèès court par rapport à ceux que je faisais ces temps-ci. Ce chapitre ne sert que de transition c'est pour ça qu'il ne s'y passe rien et tout repart dans le 16 que vous aurez dans peu de temps... Là je vais ralentir sérieusement la parution après le 16 vu que je viens à peine de commencer le chapitre 17 et avec la rentrée (je passe en terminale...) je risque d'avoir moins de temps pour écrire... cependant je ferais tout mon possible pour envoyer des chapitres assez régulièrement... Sur ce place à la suite! Ah oui normalement vous pouvez voir mes dessins sur le lien que j'ai donné dans mon profil, mais également notez que j'ai changer de pseudo pour reprendre celui que j'ai sur plusieurs sites et qui me correspond le mieux lol! **

**Chapitre 15**

**La vie reprend le dessus**

Le ciel était d'un gris étrange. Il glaçait le sang et un seul regard vers lui faisait s'insinuer en ceux qui osaient lever les yeux une sorte de froid mortel qui prenait au ventre et au cœur. Combien de temps s'était-il écoulé depuis qu'il avait reçu cette lettre ? Il n'en savait rien… Une semaine, peut-être même deux. De toute façon ça ne changeait rien. Seul dans sa mémoire demeurait le fait qu'il était devenu orphelin… Il poussa un soupir et passa une main dans ses cheveux mouillés, dégageant ainsi les mèches noires qui encombraient sa vue. Son regard, masqué derrière ses lunettes rectangulaires, était étrangement lointain malgré sa proximité avec le caveau familiale des Potter. Il ne cillait pas. Il restait ainsi debout sans quitter des yeux le mausolée de marbre devant lequel on avait rassemblé les quelques membres de la famille Potter encore vivants ainsi que les plus fidèles amis de ses parents. Son grand père était debout à côté de lui, le regard triste, appuyant une pression légère sur l'épaule du jeune homme, sans pour autant réussir à apaiser son petit-fils ou son propre cœur… En retrait, Alastor Maugrey, les observait d'un air triste, attendant le meilleur moment pour présenter ses condoléances au fils Potter. Dumbledore se tenait devant la tombe, droit et fière, les mains croisées devant lui avec un respect hautement visible. Il venait d'achever son discours en mémoire de Karelle et Adrian et comme les autres personnes présentes, il entamait son recueillement en silence. Mais James ne parvenait à l'imiter. Même si son silence pouvait laisser croire qu'il était apaisé et se recueillait, c'était tout l'inverse. Tout son être bouillait, incapable d'accepter la réalité. Incapable d'accepter le fait qu'il ne reverrait plus jamais ses parents. Ses poings se resserrèrent, encrant profondément ses ongles dans sa chaire tandis qu'un muscle se contractait sur sa mâchoire. Ils étaient morts. L'expression sur les visages de ceux qui l'entouraient ne pouvait pas le trahir… Alors pourquoi ne réussissait-il pas à admettre la vérité ? Cela faisait une semaine qu'il s'était cloîtré dans son silence. Une semaine qu'il repoussait toutes les mains tendues… Il avait même cessé de parler à Harry, qui pourtant le comprenait mieux que personne. Il était devenue le genre de coquille vide qu'il ne supportait pas et même s'il luttait de son mieux pour s'en guérir, il n'y parvenait pas…

Il n'avait pas réussi à entendre ne serait-ce qu'un traître mot du discours de Dumbledore. C'était comme si ses oreilles avaient refusé de fonctionner pour qu'il ne puisse entendre cette trop dure réalité qu'il connaissait pourtant si bien. Le jeune homme poussa un soupir en fermant les yeux l'espace d'un instant. Pourquoi avait-il l'impression que chaque fois qu'il ouvrirait les yeux, ses parents se trouveraient face à lui ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'il ne cessait de penser les voir arriver alors qu'on venait de mettre leurs cercueils en terre sous ses yeux… Sa gorge se serra plus douloureusement encore alors que ses paupières se relevaient difficilement. Oui. C'était vrai. On venait de les mettre en terre. Leurs âmes étaient parties. Elles avaient rejoint un monde qu'il ne connaissait pas et ne verrait certainement pas avant longtemps. Ses yeux commencèrent à le piquer tandis qu'il déglutissait. Il se sentait de plus en plus mal. Ses ongles encrés dans sa paume lui faisaient mal. La main de son grand père serrant son épaule lui était insupportable. Les regards attristés des gens autour de lui le tuait un peu plus à chaque fois. James poussa un nouveau soupir. Lentement, il se dégagea de la main de son grand père, puis le souffle court, il remonta la petite allée du cimetière sous le regard de l'assemblée. Personne ne chercha à le suivre. Ni Mr. Potter, ni Sirius qui avait été convié à l'enterrement et s'était tenu à l'écart de la famille. Pas même Dumbledore qui se contenta de regarder son élève s'éloigner, le dos étrangement courbé avec une attitude qu'il devait voir chez un autre jeune homme quelques années plus tard, en 1996…

Xoxoxox

Il était accoudé à la balustrade, sur le ponton où le professeur Lupin lui avait pour la première fois parlé de ses parents. Son regard était perdu dans le vague, passant d'un point à l'autre sans qu'il sache vraiment pourquoi. Il n'arrivait pas à le maintenir fixe. Pas plus qu'il n'arrivait à rester concentré sur une idée précise. Chris avait voulu le suivre, lui tenir compagnie en s'apercevant que le jeune homme allait mal, mais il avait refusé. Cette sensation lui rappelait étrangement celle qu'il avait ressenti dans les jours ayant suivi la mort de Sirius. Il avait besoin de compagnie, mais lorsqu'il la trouvait, son seul désir était d'être seul. A ce moment là, certaine personne ne l'aurait en rien dérangé. Le seul problème était que tous ceux qu'il aurait aimé avoir en sa compagnie pour parler et lui remonter le moral étaient indisposés à tenir la moindre discussion ces temps ci… Depuis l'annonce de la mort des parents de James, Lily, Sirius et Remus étaient tout trois devenus extrêmement distants comme s'ils souffraient autant que James de la perte de ses parents. Pour Sirius, cela ne l'avait pas vraiment étonné, mais pour Lily et Remus, le jeune homme avait été plus que surpris. Il ne s'était vraiment pas attendu à ce que la mort de parents de personnes de son entourage déclenche un tel effet chez sa mère. Elle ne parlait quasiment plus, même avec lui et se plongeait dans le travail avec une sorte de rage féroce qui avait inquiété tout le monde et plus particulièrement Nihm et Etoile. Remus agissait presque de manière identique depuis qu'il avait quitté l'infirmerie après la pleine lune. Il ne parlait plus qu'avec Sirius ou Etoile et une fatigue des plus impressionnante se lisait sur son visage comme si elle ne voulait pas s'en enlever…

Et Harry restait là, occuper à songer à sa vie, au fait que les personnes qui le comprenait le mieux dans sa souffrance ne serait pour la plupart plus là à son retour à son époque… Il poussa un soupir en appuyant sa tête sur ses bras. Il avait tellement mal. Voir James ainsi lui rappelait ce que lui même avait connu avec la mort de Sirius. Et penser à Sirius Black, le prisonnier d'Azkaban lui rappelait son avenir et son passé, mais en aucun cas le moment présent. Il revoyait sans cesse le voile et l'expression sur le visage de son parrain avant qu'il ne meurt. Il entendait les paroles et le son de la voix de Lupin distinctement dans sa tête. Cette voix pleine de souffrance forcée d'accepter qu'il était le seul vrai Maraudeur encore en vie… Et après ça venait résonner dans sa tête les mots de la prophétie… Ecroulement imperceptible de son cerveau, sans qu'il puisse faire quoi que ce soit pour lutter contre ce chaos qui cherchait désespérément à s'insinuer en lui… Le jeune homme hoqueta faiblement tout en cherchant en vain à chasser ses images de son esprits. Mais il n'y parvenait pas. Le rire de Bellatrix raisonnait en lui avec force sans qu'il puisse l'en empêcher… Il enfouit sa tête dans ses bras en étouffant ses sanglots. Pourquoi est-ce que même ici il était malheureux ?

-Harry ?

Le jeune homme se redressa en sursaut et se hâta d'essuyer les larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues depuis quelques secondes. Il n'avait pas reconnu la voix mais la seule chose dont il était sûr c'était qu'il ne voulait pas être vu ainsi, aussi faible, par qui que ce soit. Des bruits de pas résonnèrent sur les planches de bois, sign,alant que quelqu'un venait à sa rencontre. Le jeune homme détourna légèrement son regard encore embué vers celui qui avançait à sa rencontre et sentit son cœur s'emporter. James s'appuya sur la balustrade à ses côtés et posa son regard sur le lointain, évitant délibérément celui de Harry, comme s'il voulait éviter de mettre le jeune homme mal à l'aise en apercevant le reste de larmes dans ses yeux rougis.

-Je te dérange ? Demanda James d'une voix excessivement rauque.

-Non… je réfléchissais c'est tout…

Un léger silence s'installa entre eux pendant qu'ils regardaient dans la même direction sans s'en rendre compte. Combien de sentiments ses deux cœurs adolescents avaient il en commun ? Beaucoup trop pour de simples amis… Beaucoup trop de sentiments malheureux pour des garçons de seulement seize ans… James passa une mains dans ses cheveux mouillés en déglutissant. Comment devait-il s'y prendre ? Comment devait-il faire pour oublier sa souffrance et continuer à vivre ? Il n'en avait pas la moindre idée. A chaque seconde écoulée, sa douleur battait en lui avec tant d'intensité qu'il doutait pourvoir s'en débarrasser un jour. Mais pourtant… il avait ce désir de continuer à vivre, pour que Sirius et Remus en face de même. Il ne voulait pas leur imposer sa douleur, les forcer à vivre dans le silence uniquement parce que lui le faisait. Et pour cela, il devait faire son deuil…

-Je voulais savoir… comment tu avais fais pour paraître à ce point normal aussi peu de temps après la mort de ton parrain, murmura James en baissant les yeux, la gorge sèche.

-Ce n'est qu'une carapace… dès que je ferme les yeux… dès que je me retrouve seul, je me souviens de la réalité et du fait qu'il n'est plus là pour moi. Mais quand je suis avec les autres… je fais de mon mieux pour faire comme si de rien était. Il y a des moments où c'est difficile, d'autre ou ça paraît presque impossible mais je fais de mon mieux et c'est seulement en jouant ce jeux que je continue à vivre tandis que ma douleur s'amenuise…

James ne dit rien. Il tourna légèrement la tête vers Harry et encra un instant ses yeux dans ceux de ce jeune homme qui lui rappelaient tant quelqu'un (je parle des yeux.) Il poussa un profond soupir en sentant les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Faire son deuil et demander des conseils pour cela revenait à admettre la vérité. Jamais plus il ne les verrait. Ils étaient partis. Pour toujours.

Xoxoxox

Ses pas résonnaient dans le couloir désert comme un son étrange qui finissait presque par l'inquiétée. Voir le collège ainsi ne lui inspirait rien d'autre que de l'appréhension, évoquant en elle une sorte de silence pesant avant une bataille dont on ignore encore le lieu ou le commencement. Elle poussa un léger soupir en se passant une main sur le front le souffle court. Pourquoi était-elle dans une tel état ? Pourquoi se sentait-elle aussi concernée par la mort des parents de James ? Elle ne les connaissait pas. Elle ne les avait même jamais vu, et même si ces derniers temps elle s'était rapprochée du jeune homme à lunettes, ils n'étaient rien de plus que des amis. Alors d'où venait son malaise ? Lily ralentit l'allure dans le couloir qui la menait à la bibliothèque puis fronça légèrement les sourcils. Elle n'avait pas vraiment envie d'y aller. D'ailleurs, elle n'avait aucune envie d'y aller ce jour là. Mais c'était devenu un réflexe pour elle, une chose qu'elle avait fait si souvent ces derniers temps que ses pieds avaient finit par mémoriser le chemin qui la menait jusqu'à la salle emplie de livre. Elle se figea dans le couloir, portant maladroitement une main à sa bouche pour se mordiller l'ongle avec nervosité. Pas cette fois. C'était la réponse qui lui venait à l'esprit à ce moment là. Elle n'irait pas aujourd'hui, parce que subitement elle avait le sentiment d'avoir plus intéressant à faire ailleurs. Lily se retourna lentement puis quitta le couloir de la bibliothèque d'un pas vif, bien décidée à regagner un lieu où élèves et professeurs seraient plus présent. Elle marcha si vite qu'elle eut presque l'impression d'être en pleine course, et bientôt, les sons des discussions dans les escaliers lui indiquèrent qu'elle n'était plus seule. Un sentiment d'intense soulagement s'empara aussitôt d'elle tandis qu'elle croisait quelques élèves de Serdaigle remontant de la grande Salle après un repas expédié. La rouquine descendit rapidement les marches avec grâce, faisant virevolter ses cheveux derrière elle, puis elle arriva dans le hall d'où elle jeta un rapide coup d'œil dans la grande Salle, vérifiant si quelques Gryffondor de sa compagnie s'y trouvaient. Aussitôt son cœur se figea et sans qu'elle comprenne pourquoi il en avait été ainsi, elle pénétra dans la grande Salle, s'approchant au ralenti des Maraudeurs, tous attablés en compagnie d'Etoile. Harry et James étaient assis l'un en face de l'autre discutant sans entrain avec leur compagnons, bien que la seule présence du capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch ait suffit à redonner le sourire aux autres. La jeune fille poussa un léger soupir en s'asseyant face à Etoile (elle même assise à côté de Remus). L'idée qu'elle avait eu un pressentiment lié à ce repas l'attendant en compagnie de tous ses amis lui traversa l'esprit tandis qu'elle se servait en jus de citrouille sans apercevoir le regard étrange que lui lançait Harry.

-Tiens, Lily Jolie arrive enfin, déclara posément Sirius en portant sa fourchette à sa bouche, à croire qu'il ne manquait plus que toi… Tu ne manges pas ?

-Oh… non, je n'avais pas faim mais j'ai soudain eu envie de descendre… répondit la jeune fille en se forçant à sourire. Nihm n'est pas là ?

-Elle mange avec son ami Nigodemus, grogna Sirius sans lui accorder un regard. Cette traîtresse… qu'elle ne m'adresse même plus la parole après ce qu'elle a osé me dire !

Lily eut un léger sourire tandis que Remus levait les yeux au ciel dans un souffle. James lui jeta un faible regard sans laisser apparaître la moindre expression sur son visage. Puis son regard croisa celui de Harry qui semblait étrangement lointain comme si ces mots dit autour de cette table lui procurait un sentiment de mélancolie extrêmement puissant. Lily aussi semblait l'avoir remarqué et il ne fallut pas attendre longtemps avant qu'elle ne pose sa main sur celle de Harry en signe de réconfort. Il lui adressa un léger sourire sous le regard de James. Un regard si intense que la jeune fille finit par se tourner vers lui avant de se souvenir que c'était inconsciemment la pensée de James qui l'avait conduite dans la grande salle.

-Hm… est-ce que je pourrais te parler en privée s'il te plait ?

Ces mots avaient franchi ses lèvres sans qu'elle puisse les retenir et tous les regards des Maraudeurs s'étaient automatiquement tournés vers elle avec des expressions plus où moins étranges. James lui même sembla surpris, cependant il ne se le fit pas répéter deux fois et suivi la jeune fille hors de la grande salle lorsqu'elle se leva sous les regards insistants de Remus, Sirius et Harry. Elle contourna la table des Gryffondor et rejoignit James devant la grande porte le cœur étrangement battant. Beaucoup de regard s'étaient tournés vers eux après qu'ils se soient levés en même temps, et il était évident que les supportrices de James n'appréciaient que très peu l'initiative de la jeune fille. Lily ne fit pas attention aux regards pleins d'animosité tournés vers elle et attrapa la manche de James pour l'entraîner dans les couloirs afin de lui parler plus librement. Elle ne savait même pas ce qu'elle voulait lui dire. Le seule sentiment qui régnait dan son être était de la compassion pour ce jeune homme qui venait de perdre ses parents. Est-ce qu'à sa place elle aurait voulu aller au bal d'Halloween ? Certainement pas… Elle aurait voulu être seule et ce même si elle faisait un détour par la salle de bal. Elle n'aurait sûrement pas voulu qu'on la voit se forçant à rire en compagnie de son cavalier. Alors elle n'y aurait pas été. Mais ce n'était pas ses parents qui étaient morts. C'était ceux de James. Et c'était à lui de prendre une décision. La jeune fille s'arrêta dans le couloir et se tourna vers le jeune homme appuyé contre un mur la tête légèrement baissée et masquée par ses mèches rebelles. Elle n'arrivait même pas à déterminer s'il la regardait ou non. Lily pris une grande inspiration puis encra ses yeux sur le jeune homme avant de murmurer d'une voix douce.

-Je… je voulais te dire… que je comprendrais très bien que tu ne souhaites plus aller au bal d'Halloween… Et si jamais c'est le cas je ne t'en voudrais absolument pas…

-Tu ne veux pas y aller avec moi ? Demanda James d'un ton excessivement rauque sans qu'il tourne les yeux vers elle. Tu as peur d'être mal à l'aise avec un type qui vient de devenir orphelin ? C'est ça ? Tu préfères y aller avec un autre qui rigolera facilement comme un crétin pendant toute la soirée ?

-Non ! Répliqua vivement la jeune fille. C'est juste que… je ne savais pas si toi tu avais toujours le désir d'aller à ce bal…

-Ce bal est une chose que j'attends avec impatience mademoiselle Evans, murmura James en redressant la tête vers la jeune fille le regard lointain. Alors si tu veux toujours être ma cavalière je ne veux pas que tu poses ce genre de question…

-C'est entendu, déclara Lily en se forçant à sourire au jeune homme sans être sûre qu'il percevrait ce sourire.

Mais James écarquilla les yeux. Il sentit son cœur battre plus fort l'espace d'un instant. Soudain il avait l'envie foudroyante que ce bal soit le lendemain soir cela lui aurait permis de pouvoir serrer celle qu'il aimait dans ses bras. Et par cette étreinte, il aurait pu oublier tous les autres sentiments qui lui encombraient le cœur à ce moment là. Maladroitement il tendit une main vers celle qui lui faisait face. Son cœur battait si fort qu'elle aurait pu le sentir, mais il n'en avait que faire… Il l'attrapa par l'épaule et la ramena contre son torse pour la serrer contre lui dans l'espoir de se sentir mieux par la suite. Elle ne lutta pas. Elle ne chercha pas à s'enfuir. Elle restait là, tout contre lui sans dire un mot ou faire le moindre geste. Elle avait la tête appuyée sur le torse du jeune homme et gardait les yeux ouverts sans chercher à retenir ces larmes. Ces larmes qu'elle versait pour lui… Et ils restèrent ainsi, serrés l'un contre l'autre dans ce couloir désert durant de longues minutes, elle pleurant sur son torse, lui refoulant ses pleurs afin qu'ils n'aillent pas souiller la nuque parfaite de celle qu'il aimait. Le seul être qui à ce moment là lui donnait envie de continuer à vivre…

Xoxoxox

-Je suis désolé…

Ces mots avaient éclaté dans la chambre silencieuse avant de lui attirer les regards plus ou moins surpris de ses compagnons de toujours. Ils s'apprêtaient tous à se mettre au lit lorsque James s'étaient redressé sur son matelas pour dire ces mots. Sirius avait ouvert la bouche d'une manière assez grossière tandis que Remus avait froncé les sourcils d'un air dubitatif. Peter, lui s'était contenté de jeter des regards soucieux aux trois garçons qui lui faisaient face. James posa sa tête dans ses mains en poussant un grand soupir sous les regards de ses amis. Puis sentant que le moment était venu d'expliquer le sens de ses paroles, il déclara d'un ton qu'il voulait serein :

-Par ma faute… vous avez été plongé dans la tristesse. A cause de ce que je ressentais ces derniers temps, vous n'avez pu vous comporter normalement parce que vous ressentiez ma peine… Je ne sais pas vraiment ce que vous avez pu ressentir, mais je me doute aisément que vous sentiez obliger de ne pas parler de certaine chose devant moi… Puis… à cause de moi, Remus a passé la dernière pleine lune seule et je ne peux me le pardonner…

-Tu n'es pas coupable James… C'était nous qui nous mettions dans ce genre de sentiments. Nous sentions ta peine mais nous en avions aussi beaucoup… murmura posément Remus. Quand à la dernière pleine lune, ne vous entez pas coupable, j'ai eu au petit matin, une compagne inattendue qui, pardonnez moi, m'a fait bien plus plaisir que vous…

-Si tu parles de Pomfresh je ne vois pas ce qu'elle a de mieux que nous… déclara Sirius en fronçant les sourcils avec mépris.

-Je ne parlais pas de Pomfresh mais d'Etoile… je lui ai avoué mon secret et même si au début j'ai eu peur de la voire partir maintenant j'ai compris que je peux compter sur elle autant que sur vous. C'est elle qui est venue soigner les blessure que je m'étais fait dans le nuit. Elle m'a parlé avec douceur et elle a remonté mon morale qui était alors au plus bas… Et quand je te regarde James, j'ai comme l'impression que tu comprends très bien ce que je veux dire… Parce que c'est ce que Lily a fait pour toi tout à l'heure quand elle t'a emmené hors de la grande salle.

James ne dit rien. Il se contenta d'observer son ami avec ce qui ressemblait vaguement à une esquisse de sourire puis il se laissa retomber sur son matelas le cœur assaillit d'un étrange sentiment. A l'autre bout de la pièce, Remus, Sirius et Peter échangèrent des regards, soulagés de voir que leur ami, même s'il souffrait toujours affreusement faisait de son mieux pour les empêcher de souffrir avec lui. Il suivait les conseil de Harry, et se remettait difficilement à vivre en agissant comme si rien ne s'était passé lorsqu'il se trouvait avec les autres…

**Tadam! vous en avez pensé quoi! n'oubliez pas les commentaires si vous voulez la suite!**


	16. La rage de vaincre

**Bon voilà donc le 16eme chapitre soit le dernier de ma réserve... Autant dire tout de suite que c'est l'un de ceux desquels je suis la plus fière. Tous ceux qui ont lu ce chapitre sur l'autre site où je publie l'on aimé et en particulier la fin dont vous jugerez par vous même... Donc voilà, maintenant il faudra attendre que je termine le 17 pour connaitre la suite...Niark... Les reviews sont les bienvenues!**

**Chapitre 16**

**La rage de vaincre**

Le jeune homme poussa un soupir en levant les yeux au ciel avec perplexité. Au dessus d'eux, un amas de nuages gris reflétant parfaitement le fond de son cœur, s'agglutinait de manière à déverser une colère effroyable sur les téméraires s'avançant sur la pelouse du parc. Il jeta un bref coup d'œil sur sa gauche où Sirius avançait tête baissée, le nez cacher derrière son col dans une attitude agacée. James observa un instant le regard fixe de son meilleur ami, et en y décelant une rage inhabituel, il se décida à reporter son attention sur ce qui attirait tant les yeux de son meilleur ami. Un sourire sans surprise apparut sur le visage de James lorsqu'il reconnu à quelques mètres devant eux la silhouette élancée de Paul Nicodemus, se dirigeant vers le terrain de Quidditch dans la plus grande solitude, comme s'il jugeait que les autres n'étaient pas assez bien pour lui… Sirius lui lança un regard furibond avant de pousser un grognement, rapidement suivit d'un juron que James fit mine de ne pas avoir entendu. Le jeune homme à lunette leva rapidement les yeux au ciel sombre, une lueur d'inquiétude s'allumant en lui. Peut-être n'était-ce pas réellement une bonne idée de s'entraîner au Quidditch par un tel temps ? Cependant, il avait la quasi certitude, que ses joueurs et lui étaient loin d'être suffisamment entraînés pour le match qui les opposerait aux Serpentard le prochain Week-end… Ils n'avaient eu que quelques entraînement jusqu'alors et c'était sans compter sur les exercices passablement pitoyables que le capitaine avait donné à ses joueurs au moment de la mort de ses parents. Maintenant, près d'un mois s'était écoulé depuis le jours tragique où le songe maudit lui était apparu. Et même s'il avait fait de son mieux pour rattraper son retard durant les deux dernières semaines, la cohésion au sein de l'équipe des Gryffondor était loin d'être suffisante par rapport à l'approche du match… James fronça légèrement un sourcil en sentant une goutte de pluie gelée tomber sur son front. C'était le genre de météo qui leur porterait préjudice si le prochain match devait avoir lieu dans de telle condition. Mais il avait la certitude qu'un entraînement fait ainsi leur permettrait justement de rehausser leur niveau, ce qui soit dit en passant ne serait pas de trop !

James passa la porte des vestiaires et posa son balai sur un banc en jetant un coup d'œil à sa montre avec réflexion. Il ne manquait plus que Harry. Sans se poser de question sur l'endroit ou pouvait se trouver le jeune homme, le capitaine de l'équipe se changea et essuya ses lunettes déjà recouverte de quelques gouttelettes d'eau. Dès que Harry entrerait dans le vestiaire, il dispenserait ses derniers conseils et tactiques offensives avant de foncer sur le terrain pour un entraînement qui s'annonçait d'ores et déjà comme excessivement épuisant. Les six Gryffondor présents enfilèrent leurs tenues sans échanger la moindre parole. La tension entre Paul et Sirius était plus que palpable de sorte qu'à son entrée dans le vestiaire, Harry eut réellement l'impression qu'un meurtre allait être commis. Il accorda un faible sourire à James qui le lui rendit, puis enfila sa tenue avec rapidité avant de s'asseoir aux côtés de Sirius qui continuait à observer Paul avec l'air le plus mauvais qui soit. James se leva, se racla la gorge avec nervosité puis déclara calmement :

-Bien…comme vous le savez déjà, c'est l'un de nos derniers entraînements avant le match contre les Serpentard. Or c'est certainement l'équipe la plus dangereuse pour nous et pour la raison que vous connaissez tous, nous ne nous sommes pas assez bien entraînés… Alors je veux que pour nos dernières séances, on soit encore plus dangereux ! Je veux que tout le monde se mette en condition de match et fasse comme si les opposants de l'entraînement étaient de vrai Serpentard c'est clair ? Je veux dire par là qu'il ne faut pas se préserver… Harry et Sirius n'hésitez pas à tirer des cognards « boulet de canon » qui peuvent faire tomber du balai ! Je les ai ensorcelé pour qu'ils ne touchent pas les joueurs comme ça vous pouvez frapper le plus fort et le plus parfaitement possible, juste pour voir si vous seriez bien capable de viser le jour du match… Les Prewett et Nicodemus c'est pareil ! jouez pour vous comme si vous étiez de trois équipes différentes. Votre but est de prendre le souaffle de marquer le plus possible ! J'ai été suffisamment clair ?

Sirius qui avait laissé entendre un léger « dommage » lorsque James avait annoncé que les cognards étaient ensorcelés pour ne pas toucher les joueurs hocha d'un signe de tête tout comme Harry pendant que les poursuiveurs accordaient de brèves affirmations à leur capitaine. Lentement, les joueurs se levèrent et quittèrent les vestiaires balais à la main pour s'élancer au dessus du terrain d'une simple pression du pied sur le sol.

A peine James eu-t-il senti le vent et la pluie s'engouffrer dans ses cheveux en raison de l'altitude qu'il en oublia tout le fond de sa pensée… Comment expliquer le simple fait que pouvait lui procurer le vol sur balai ? C'était impossible et pourtant si excitant… Lorsqu'il volait, rien n'avait plus d'importance. Ni les examens, ni la terreur de plus en plus instaurée par Voldemort, pas plus que la mort de ses parents et le fait qu'il était désormais presque seul. Il s'éleva bien haut au-dessus du terrain et observa durant quelques minutes les progressions de ses joueurs en dessous de lui. Gideon Prewett venait de s'emparer du souaffle et fonçait à toute allure vers les trois anneaux de but tandis que son frère et Nicodemus prenaient des direction opposées pour lui couper la route et récupérer la balle rouge. Nicodemus fonça sous le balai de Gideon, descendit de quelques mètres et se figea un instant pour observer la trajectoire prise par le jeune Gryffondor. Un instant plus tard, il reprenait sa course à toute allure de sorte qu'il fut bientôt sous Gideon. Puis sans prévenir, il remonta en chandelle, coupant la route du jeune homme qui lâcha sa balle sous l'effet de la surprise. Fabian la récupéra et s'éloigna d'une dizaine de mètres vers le centre du terrain pour mieux revenir par la suite. Mais c'était sans compter sur l'excellent niveau de jeu de Nicodemus qui revint au galop et lui arracha la balle avant de frapper de toutes ses forces au centre de l'anneau le plus éloigné de lui… Gideon et Fabian échangèrent des regards passablement agacés tandis que non loin d'eux Sirius laissant de nouveau entendre un râle féroce après avoir envoyé pour la énième fois un cognard sur Nicodemus sans pouvoir le décrocher de son balai… James eut un léger sourire tandis que le cognard revenait vers son envoyeur pour être de nouveau lancé vers Nicodemus sans pouvoir l'atteindre complètement. Si James n'avait pas eu la certitude que Sirius agirait ainsi lors du prochain match mais cette fois-ci à l'encontre de Bellatrix, il aurait certainement suspendu son meilleur ami pour s'assurer qu'il ne vise pas Nicodemus… James poussa un soupir, puis, apercevant une faible lueur dorée à l'autre bout du terrain il compris son heure de jeu venue et fonça en piquer vers l'appel du Vif…

Xoxoxox

James avait plongé sans prévenir. C'était fou ce qu'il pouvait être hypnotisant lorsqu'il se mouvait sur son balai. Il devenait alors la grâce même, c'était indéniable. C'était comme si le seul fait de se trouver à vingt mètres au-dessus du sol lui procurait une force digne du héros, du demi-dieu… Pencher en avant sur son balais, il fendait l'air à toute allure sous le regard subitement figé de ses joueurs. Depuis combien de temps ne l'avaient-ils pas vu aussi combatif ? Si plein de se désir de rattraper le vif ? Trop longtemps pour eux. Son regard se porta sur Harry, perché à quinze mètres du sol la batte posée sur son épaule dans une attitude qui laissait supposer qu'il allait frapper. A cet instant là, son regard fixer sans relâche sur la silhouette penchée de James laissait entrevoir une sorte de respect intense, emprunt d'une autre chose qu'il lui était impossible de comprendre… D'ailleurs qui pouvait bien s'expliquer à ce moment là, la facilité qu'avaient eu Harry et Chris à s'intégrer au petit groupe jusqu'alors intouchable que constituait les Maraudeurs… C'était comme s'ils les avaient séduits à leur entrer dans la salle commune le jour de leur arrivée… Et elle pouvait bien parler d'eux, les Maraudeurs séduits, car elle l'avait été aussi… Dès l'instant où elle l'avait vu, elle avait été charmée. Sans être amoureuse, elle était tombée sous le charme de ce jeune inconnue dont elle ignorait alors jusqu'au nom… Il l'hypnotisait presque autant que James lorsque ce dernier était sur son balai… Lily secoua la tête légèrement et observa le capitaine des Gryffondor tendre le bras pour refermer son poings sur la petite balle dorée, signalant ainsi à ses joueurs qu'ils pouvaient se remettre à jouer. Il stagna un instant au dessus du terrain, le vif en main, puis lentement il desserra les doigts sous le regard de la jeune fille, laissant s'éloigner rapidement la petite balle qui disparue bientôt à sa vue. Il repris de l'altitude pour mieux observer ses joueurs sans un regard dans sa direction. Lily s'appuya très légèrement dans l'embrasure de la porte ouverte du vestiaire, survolant les joueurs du regard avec une admiration non feinte. A côté d'elle, appuyé sur les marches menant aux gradins, Chris l'imitait sans le vouloir son regard toujours fixer sur Harry ou Paul avec pour ce dernier une insistance si puissante qu'elle en devenait presque effrayante…

-Tu jouais au Quidditch toi avant ? Demanda Lily au jeune homme l'arrachant à sa contemplation.

-Non pas vraiment ! répliqua Chris dans un léger sourire. Avant, à part Harry je n'avais aucun ami… les gens me trouvaient bizarre sans que je comprenne pourquoi et ils n'ont jamais envisagé de m'intégrer dans leur équipe ce qui dans le fond ne m'a pas vraiment dérangé…

-Alors tu dois être complètement dépaysé ici ! Tout le monde t'aime bien et Nihm est carrément scotchée à toi ! Remarqua Lily avec un sourire. S'il n'y avait pas Paul on pourrait croire qu'elle t'aime bien…

-Mais en réalité elle me considère comme son petit frère, coupa Chris avec amusement face à cette remarque. Et moi elle me rappelle un peu ma mère ou du moins ce qu'on m'a dit d'elle…

Lily lui accorda un sourire triste avant de reporter son attention sur le terrain pendant que le jeune homme fixait de nouveau son regard sur Paul. Instantanément, ses sourcils se froncèrent tandis qu'il observait toute l'attitude dégagée par le jeune homme. Il était droit et fier, arrogant et s'attirant en même temps tous les regards même si certain d'entre eux étaient tout sauf amicaux… Mais surtout, et ce qui frappait le plus Chris, il avait cette solitude étrange que lui-même avait si bien connu quelques mois plus tôt lorsqu'il était encore à Salem… Comme une barrière invisible et infranchissable qui le distançait des autres… Et cette barrière qu'il voyait ici renvoyait à Chris le sentiment de plus en plus présent qu'il avait son père sous les yeux…

Xoxoxox

L'entraînement était terminé. Les joueurs avaient tous regagner la salle commune des Gryffondor afin de se changer avant le repas du soir, une tenue pleine de boue n'étant pas vraiment appréciée au sein de la grande Salle. Désormais, le ciel plein de nuages gris s'obscurcissait à vue d'œil dans le plafond magique de l'école et sa seule vision aurait découragé quiconque de s'aventurer au dehors. A la table des Gryffondor, les Maraudeurs étaient tranquillement rassemblés, Sirius faisant face à James afin de le détendre par ses interminables blagues ou grimaces. A ce moment là, il avait décidé de voler les cuillères de James et Harry afin de se les mettre sur les yeux et le nez , se créant ainsi un masque pour le moins ridicule. Il forçait alors sa voix à osciller entre ton grave et aigu, se donnant un moment l'allure d'un pirate aveugle, et l'instant d'après celle d'une fillette à la voix grave qui se serait amusée à jouer avec des cuillères… A côté de lui, Harry laissa apparaître un sourire, tout comme James.

Quel bien pouvait-il ressentir à voir son père reprendre peu à peu goût à la vie. Cela lui donnait encore plus envie d'être bien lui même, pour montrer à James que même si la douleur était insupportable, il pouvait réussir à la surmonter. Son regard dévia légèrement sur la gauche où légèrement plus loin étaient assises Etoile, Lily et Nihm, en compagnie de Nicodemus, chose que Sirius n'avait pas manqué de faire remarquer à Remus… Son regard croisa celui de Lily l'espace d'un instant. Ils échangèrent un sourire tandis qu'un sentiment étrange s'emparait du jeune homme. Chaque jour passant lui donnait l'impression qu'elle succombait de plus en plus au charme de son Maraudeurs de père. Elle était de moins en moins distante avec lui, elle lui souriait souvent et plus d'une fois, il l'avait surprise à regarder James à la dérobée… ça le rendait extrêmement heureux. Et pourtant il savait que les choses venaient trop vite… Normalement, Lily ne devait pas accepter de sortir avec James avant la septième année, et là, elle allait l'accompagné au bal d'Halloween… Il savait pourquoi et il espérait juste qu'il n'y aurait pas de changement plus important par la suite. En effet, c'était lui qui avait involontairement entraîné cela, même s'il ne s'en était pas aperçu tout de suite. Lorsque Lily avait été attaquée par Bellatrix et Rodolphus dans le couloir de la bibliothèque, Harry l'avait ressentit. Au fond de lui il avait eut le sentiment que quelque chose de très grave était en train de se passer et l'instant d'après es jambes avait fléchi… Il avait jeté un coup d'œil à James, puis prenant un ton grave il lui avait dit que Lily avait des ennuis… James était parti en courant sans attendre d'en savoir plus… Dans son passé, ce n'était sûrement pas James qui avait sauvé Lily, peut-être quelqu'un d'autre était-il intervenu plus tôt. Mais là, l'intervention inattendu de Harry avait bouleversé le cours du temps. Et Lily et James risquaient bien de s'aimer plus tôt que prévu… (pose téléphone !)

-Harry ! Harry ! Tu es avec nous ? Appela la voix de Sirius le tirant de ses pensées. Tu sais où est Chris ?

Le jeune homme revenu brutalement à lui détacha son regard de Lily sous l'œil observateur de James avant de répondra d'un ton légèrement ensommeillé que son « cousin » était parti à la bibliothèque afin de chercher un livre pour le devoir de métamorphose. Il ne devait plus tarder à revenir… Sirius laissa échapper un grognement, sous entendant qu'il n'avait aucune envie de commencer son devoir. C'est le moment que choisir plusieurs élèves pour apercevoir la présence d'une silhouette inhabituelle dans le grand hall de l'école. Certain élèves écarquillèrent des yeux surpris pendant que d'autre laissaient entendre qu'il s'agissait peut-être d'une parente du professeur McGonagall tant son allure était austère. Comme les autres, les Maraudeurs redressèrent la tête d'un air surpris tout en s'interrogeant du regard. Il ne comprirent pas immédiatement la raison pour laquelle, à quelques mètres d'eux, Nihm était devenue aussi pâle qu'un linge avant de se lever sans bruit d'une démarche lente et apeurée…

Xoxoxox

Ce visage. Que venait-il faire ici ? Pourquoi diable fallait-il qu'elle vienne troubler son bonheur en lui infligeant toute son austérité et sa froideur. Elle n'aurait jamais voulu la voir dans ce lieux qui pour elle signifiait tant de joie de vivre. Tout ce qu'elle ne pouvait avoir au manoir, elle le trouvait ici alors pourquoi par cette simple visite venait-elle lui rappeler que dans deux ans Poudlard serait fini et qu'elle reviendrait sous l'effroyable tutelle de sa génitrice… Nihm déglutit en sentant les regards de Lily, Etoile et Paul fixés sur elle. La Nihm qu'ils avaient toujours connu avait été balayée dans un souffle silencieux par la petite fille apeurée qu'elle était toujours lorsque Mrs. Allbright était dans le secteur. Elle poursuivit lentement son avancée vers sa mère, incapable de réfléchir à ce qu'elle pourrait inventer quand cette dernière commencerait à la blâmer. Son souffle devenait de plus en plus court. Elle était incapable de regarder en face d'elle de peur d'entrevoir le regard froide de la femme au tailleur blanc qui venait de s'introduire dans son Poudlard. Forcée de faire face à sa mère, la jeune fille fini par redresser la tête détaillant brièvement cette femme qui l'avait portée en elle quelques années plus tôt.

Mrs Allbright avait revêtu son tailleur moldu le plus chic. Elle se tenait droite et fière au milieu du hall de l'école, les bras croisé sur sa poitrine et la tête haute. Son visage aussi fin que celui de sa fille était figé dans une expression méprisante et hautaine que sa fille avait longtemps utilisé pour se protéger des autres. Ses cheveux bruns et lisse reposait autour de son visage avec une grâce froide qui laissait entrevoir tout le pouvoir que cette femme pouvait avoir sur ceux de son entourage. Un étau dont Nihm ne devait jamais se libérer… Elle maintint durant quelques secondes ses yeux bleus dans ceux de sa mère puis finalement abaissa son regard tout en murmurant d'une voix faible qu'elle détestait :

-Mère… je suis très surprise de vous voir ici… Tout va bien au moins ?

-Maintenant oui, cingla la femme sans daigner décroiser les bras. Je venais chercher de tes nouvelles puisque tu ne sembles pas disposée à m'en envoyer par toi même…Aurais-tu égaré mes lettres ?

-Non, répondit la jeune fille avec inquiétude, sentant venir les brimades. Mais les sixièmes années ont beaucoup de travail en dehors des cours et je n'ai pas eu le temps d'y répondre voilà tout…

-Menteuse.

C'était fini. Il suffisait qu'un mot soit dit avec cette intonation là pour que la jeune fille comprenne qu'elle n'avait plus l'ombre d'une chance. Mrs Allbright avait dit être venue au château afin d'obtenir des nouvelles de sa fille, mais en réalité, elle connaissait déjà la majeure partie de ce qu'avait vécu Nihm depuis son retour à Poudlard. C'était une mise à l'épreuve, comme d'habitude. Un exercice visant à juger de la sincérité de la jeune fille à son égard. Et Nihm avait eu faux. Elle sentit son cœur raté un battement. Que pouvait-elle vouloir lui faire dire ?

-Figure toi qu'un compte rendu détaillé des cours dispensés aux élèves ainsi que des devoirs donnés arrive chaque jour au ministère. Par conséquent je sais parfaitement que tu aurais largement pu me répondre et me dire par toi même ce que tu apprenais ou… avec qui tu fricotais… (désolée j'aime bien ce mot !)

Mrs Allbright jeta un regard appuyé en direction de Lily et Paul qui de temps à autres leur jetaient de petits coups d'œil nerveux. Nihm ne répondit rien, se contentant de garder les yeux rivés au sol, le cœur battant à tout rompre tant elle appréhendait la suite des évènements.

-Sans compter que j'ai appris par Mrs Pomfresh que tu avais eu quelques problèmes de santé le mois dernier, ce dont bien sur tu n'as pas cru bon de m'informer… Repris Mrs Allbright d'un ton sec. Tu sais pourtant à quel point tout ce qui concerne ta santé est important pour moi !

-Oui mère… mais ce n'était qu'une passade… je ne voulais pas vous inquiétez pour si peu… balbutia Nihm tout en essayant de se faire le plus convaincante possible.

-Une passade ? Répéta sa mère en l'observant intensément. Te moquerais-tu de moi petite sotte ? L'infirmière m'a assurée que tu avais failli mourir et que tu ne serais plus de ce monde sans l'intervention inopinée du fils Black ! Tu n'es vraiment qu'une sale petite menteuse qui ne songe pas à ce que ton père ou moi pouvons ressentir ! C'est à croire que tu te moques de nous en permanence !

-Mais voyons mère… c'est faux !

-Ne me réponds pas !

Elle le va la main déformant l'espace d'un instant les traits de son visage, laissant tombé son masque de porcelaine pour laisser entrevoir à sa fille toute l'étendue de sa fureur. Il n'y eu pas de cri. Dans le hall désert, seul le bruit de sa main sur la joue de Nihm retenti. Le silence s'était fait dans la grande salle et les élèves attirés par ce son que l'on entendait jamais dans le château se tournèrent dans sa direction avec curiosité. Le choc avait été si violent que le visage de la jeune fille avait effectué un quart de cercle vers la droite, déclenchant la montée des larmes dans ses yeux bleus. Elle tremblait. Elle tremblait d'un étonnant mélange de peur et de fureur. Elle était terrorisée fac à cette femme qui avait tant d'emprise sur elle, et en même temps, elle s'en voulait d'être si misérable chaque fois qu'elle se retrouvait face à face. Ses ongles s'encrèrent lentement dans la chair des ses paumes tandis qu'elle faisait de son mieux pour refouler ses larmes, trop fière pour afficher sa faiblesse devant les autres (pose texto). Elle sentait que dans la grande Salle, les Gryffondor la fixaient avec inquiétude et plus particulièrement Lily et Paul. Mais elle ignorait qu'un peu plus loin à cette même table Sirius sentait toute sa rancœur à l'égard de la jeune fille s'envoler d'un coup tant il partageait ses sentiments à l'égard de parents étrangement peu aimants, ou peu être trop protecteur dans le cas de la jeune fille…

-Et regarde toi, repris alors Mrs Allbright en l'attrapant par le poignet pour l'éloigner de la vision des autres. N'as-tu donc jamais appris à t'habiller correctement ! Un chemisier est fait pour être ranger dans une jupe en non pas dépasser de sous un pull ! C'est ridicule ! Voilà que je regrette de ne pas avoir pris sur mon temps plus tôt afin de régler ces détails !

Elle tendit le bras pour réajuster elle même les vêtements de sa fille, mais elle n'avait pas attraper son col que Nihm s'était déjà dégagée de cette insupportable étreinte. Le regard de Mrs Allbright se fit plus intense comme si elle était vexée d'avoir ainsi été repoussée. Nihm baissant les yeux avec horreur après s'être rendue compte de son acte balbutia précipitamment :

-Je… je suis capable de le faire moi-même, mère…

-Comme tu as du le faire tous les jours lorsque je n'étais pas près de toi ? Cingla la femme froide. Je t'interdis de te comporter comme cela à mon égard est-ce clair ! Je suis ta mère et tu dois m'obéir même si cela ne te plais pas !

De nouveau, elle leva la main, prête à l'abattre sur la joue encore rouge de sa fille. Cette dernière, effrayée, voulu reculer d'un pas, mais sa mère la maintenait près d'elle de son autre main, crispée sur le poignet de la jeune fille. Nihm ferma les yeux, prête à sentir la douleur, la honte, sa fierté insultée par les rires lointains des Serpentards mais rien ne vint, et à la place, elle sentit la main de sa mère desserrer son poignet. Elle ouvrit brièvement les yeux, distinguant alors la silhouette élancée d'un jeune homme aux cheveux bruns. Il avait arrêté la main de sa mère dans son élan et la regardait à présent avec une expression étrange à mi chemin entre le dégoût et la rage. Le cœur de Nihm se remit à battre, tambourinant l'appréhension dans sa poitrine. Sa mère pourrait-elle seulement toléré qu'un adolescent l'ait empêchée d'infliger une bonne correction à sa propre fille ? Même si cet adolescent n'était pas n'importe lequel ?

-Je vous interdis de lever ne serait-ce qu'une fois la main sur elle, siffla la voix grave de Chris sans qu'il relâche la main de sa grand mère.

Elle restait figer dans une sorte de terreur intense qu'elle même ne parvenait à gérer. Comment était ce possible ? Comment la simple présence de ce jeune homme face à elle pouvait-elle la mettre dans un tel état de nervosité et d'incompréhension. Il lui avait donné un ordre sans même s'interroger sur son identité. C'était inconcevable, tout simplement inimaginable. Une personne extérieur à la famille ne pouvait en rien se permettre de s'interposer entre elle et sa progéniture. Pourtant ce jeune homme l'avait fait. Mrs Allbright l'observa durant un instant incapable de ciller tant elle était surprise, puis reprenant le contrôle de ses émotions, elle arracha violemment sa main du poignet du jeune homme en lui lançant le regard le plus mauvais dont elle était capable. Elle n'avait pas besoin d'être savante pour savoir que sa chère et tendre fille était cachée derrière le jeune homme respirant plus calmement déjà. La femme d'âge mur se redressa de toute sa hauteur, restant plus petite que son futur petit fils malgré tout, et le jugea du regard d'une manière identique à celle déjà employée envers lui le jour de son départ pour Poudlard, quelques semaines plus tôt pour lui, dans une vingtaine d'année pour elle…

-Pourrais-je savoir à qui j'ai affaire ? Cingla-t-elle en l'observant avec attention comme si un doute c'était emparé d'elle.

-Je suis Chris Brangsburn, répondit sévèrement le jeune homme. Je suis un ami de Nihm et je ne saurai tolérer ce genre de geste, quoi que vous puissiez lui reprocher.

-Je crois que la manière dont je traite ma fille unique ne vous regarde en aucune manière jeune homme ! Répliqua Mrs Allbright en lui lançant un regard hautain. Nihm, va m'attendre plus loin s'il te plait !

La jeune fille échangea un rapide regard avec Chris dont les sourcils s'étaient rejoint en une barre épaisse qui indiquait le haut point de sa réflexion. Devant l'air autoritaire de sa mère, la jeune fille s'éloigna d'un pas rapide de manière à ne plus entendre les paroles qu'échangeaient sa mère et son ami. Elle n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'ils pouvaient se dire mais l'expression afficher sur le visage de sa mère changeait constamment, passant par toutes sortes de mimiques qu'elle était incapable d'interpréter…

Xoxoxox

-Vous savez peut-être jeune homme que Nihm est la descendante de la grande famille Nihm ? déclara Mrs Allbright en le dévisageant toujours avec dédain. Par conséquent, elle doit recevoir la meilleure éducation qui soit en respectant un certains nombre de règles comprenant notamment l'obéissance aux parents ! Par conséquent je ne voudrais plus avoir à vous trouvez sur mon chemin lorsque je parfais son éducation, quelque soit votre avis sur la question ou l'éducation que vous avez reçu !

Chris serra violemment ses poings encrant légèrement ses ongles dans ses paumes. Il ne cligna pas des paupières. Il ne détourna ,pas son regard et ne fit pas demi tour. Ses yeux bleus observèrent durant un instant ceux si sévère de sa grand mère, puis sentant une soudaine bouffée de rage et de vigueur l'envahir, il déclara vivement :

-Pour votre gouverne, madame, j'ai reçu exactement la même éducation que votre fille et si vous étiez légèrement plus ouverte d'esprit pour tous les domaines, vous auriez pu vous apercevoir que mon apparence comme mon attitude ne vous sont pas totalement inconnues.

Le regard de sa grand-mère s'intensifia subitement comme si la crainte qu'elle avait eu quelques secondes plus tôt se trouvait subitement confirmée. Il n'était pas certain que cette phrase implique automatiquement pour elle un renvoi à l'attitude de Nihm, aussi sentit-il apparaître en lui l'espoir qu'elle le comparerait à son père, le confirmant dans sa certitude que Paul était son père. Mrs Allbright recula d'un pas une expression étrange affichée sur son visage, encore beau malgré sa sévérité.

-Qui êtes vous exactement ? Balbutia-t-elle avec une sorte de frayeur apparente.

-Qui pensez vous que je sois ? Répliqua Chris en haussant un sourcil.

-Je… je ne sais pas… vous pourriez être… quelqu'un ayant un lien de parenté avec ma fille… Vous avez les mêmes yeux et cette attitude… je ne serais pas sa mère si je ne pouvais pas la reconnaître…

-Et vous avez raison. Je vais vous révéler quelque chose que le professeur Dumbledore vous expliquera mieux plus tard. Mon véritable nom est Chris Allbright et je viens de 1996 pour rencontrez ma mère car là ,d'où je viens, Nihm sera morte depuis près de quinze ans…

Mrs Allbright poussa un cri d'horreur en portant ses main devant sa bouche. Un part d'elle avait du apercevoir le lien qui les unissait inconsciemment et il n'était pas impossible que le jour où elle apprendrait la vérité, Nihm réagisse de manière identique. Chris poussa un soupir de soulagement tant le fait d'avoir avoué cette vérité lui procurait un bien immense.

-Vous allez partir en Amérique après que maman soit tombée enceinte, elle va mourir lorsque j'aurai un an, des suites de sa maladie. C'est tout ce que je peux vous dire, mais Dumbledore vous confirmera tout. Je vous demanderai juste de ne rien dire à Nihm. Maintenant, vous comprendrez que je n'accepte pas le geste que vous avez eu envers elle…

Le jeune homme se retourna, puis attrapant la main de Nihm au passage, il l'entraîna dans la grande salle sous le regard impuissant et horrifié de Mrs Allbright.

Xoxoxox

Le jeune homme se retourna, puis attrapant la main de Nihm au passage, il l'entraîna dans la grande salle sous le regard impuissant et horrifié de Mrs Allbright.

A la table des Gryffondor les têtes de plusieurs élèves s'étaient relevées avec surprise tandis qu'il regardait approcher Chris, tirant Nihm derrière lui. Cette dernière affichait une expression étrange, mélange d'horreur et de surprise face à ce qui venait d'être réalisé sous ses yeux. Elle n'était pas certaine d'être réellement heureuse de l'intervention inattendue de Chris… En effet s'il l'avait sauvée d'une nouvelle attaque de sa mère cette fois-ci, il l'avait très certainement condamnée à une dispute plus sévère encore lorsque la jeune fille rentrerait chez elle pour le réveillon de Noël… Elle ferma les yeux et poussa une grande inspiration avant de dégager sa main de l'étreinte de Chris. Le jeune homme se retourna, sourcils froncés, et observa un instant le visage de sa future mère.

-Pourquoi es-tu intervenu ? Demanda-t-elle d'un ton plus sévère qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu. Je sais que tu voulais me venir en aide, mais… si tout va bien pour cette fois, elle me grondera mille fois plus quand je la reverrai… Ton geste partait d'une bonne intention mais… il risque de me nuire alors pourquoi es-tu intervenu dans cette histoire ?

-A ta place, je ne m'inquièterais plus de ces broutilles, crois moi, ta mère ne t'en voudras pas après ce que je lui ai dit… Elle sera certainement beaucoup plus indulgente avec toi… répondit Chris tout en affichant un sourire satisfait.

-Qu'est-ce que tu lui as dit ? Répliqua Nihm sans paraître rassurée. Rassure moi tu ne lui as rien raconté d'insensé ! Sinon je n'ose même pas imaginé ce qu'elle me fera endurer!

-Tu le sauras le moment venu… murmura Chris tandis que l'expression de son visage changeait radicalement.

Il accorda un sourire forcé à la jeune fille tout en retournant s'asseoir au côté des Maraudeurs qui s'empressèrent immédiatement de l'assaillir de questions. Nihm l'observa un instant le sourcil froncé avant de se détourner pour regagner sa place au côté de Paul, toujours en compagnie de Lily et Etoile qui l'observaient tous trois d'un air étrange.

Xoxoxox

Le ciel était sombre. Un épais nuage avait élu domicile au-dessus du château et une petite pluie commençait à couler sur le lac troublant ainsi les eaux calmes et lisses. La cime des arbres se courbaient de plus en plus au rythme du vent qui s'insinuait dans les feuillages. Un rafale plus forte que les autres vint lui geler les os, plaquant sa robe avec force sur sa poitrine et ses jambes. Aussitôt, la pluie redoubla d'intensité, dirigée en biais vers les élèves qui avançaient lentement en direction du terrain de Quidditch. Un murmure de désapprobation se souleva autour d'elle tandis qu'elle accélérait l'allure afin de se trouver une place mieux abriter que les autres dans les gradins. Ce n'était vraiment pas les conditions idéales pour un match de Quidditch (oh ! je viens de trouver le déroulement du match alors que j'écrivais au flan ! je suis une folle géniale !) Elle savait pertinemment que l'équipe n'était pas prête. Malgré l'entraînement intensif que James avait infligé à ses joueurs durant la semaine et les conditions de météo déplorables dans lesquelles ils avaient pratiqué, elle avait la certitude que rien ne se déroulerait comme prévu. Bien sur elle pouvait se tromper et il ne pouvait s'agir que d'un mauvais pressentiment qui se verrait contredit à l'issue du match mais… en même temps… La pluie battit de plus en plus fort sur son visage blanc, obligeant Lily à plisser les yeux pour mieux voir ce qui se passait sous son nez. Elle accéléra l'allure, augmenta la taille de ses enjambées et se précipita dans les gradins où les élèves commençaient à affluer en plus grands nombres. Elle avait laissé les autres derrière elle afin de trouver une place plus facilement et d'utiliser son autorité de préfète pour réserver les autres places autour d'elle. Elle monta les marches quatre à quatre tout en lançant de temps à autre un petit coup d'œil en direction de la porte des vestiaires afin de voir si les joueurs étaient ou non en train de se préparer. Elle secoua rapidement la tête, faisant se coller quelques mèches humides sur son visage fin avant d'aller s'abriter contre l'une des tourelles disposées autour du terrain pour les professeurs et les invités de marque. Immédiatement la pluie cessa de lui encombrer la vue et elle eu recourt à un sortilège de réchauffement pour sécher ses vêtements. Autour d'elle, les élèves grelottait en déployant maladroitement de vieux parapluies moldus aux couleurs criardes qui devaient être à la base des pull ou des chaussettes que les élèves avaient cru bon d'utiliser pour appliquer leur cours de métamorphose… La jeune fille eut un léger sourire tandis qu'en bas, deux joueurs de Gryffondor qu'elle fut incapable d'identifier se précipitaient vers les vestiaires pour assister aux dernières recommandations de James. Quoi qu'il ne fut pas impossible que les retardataires aient été James et Sirius… Cela ne l'aurait pas vraiment étonné venant du jeune Potter…

Xoxoxox

-Bien, veuillez m'excuser pour ce léger contretemps mais rien ne vaut un bon petit déjeuner avant un match aussi cruciale ! Déclara Sirius sur le ton de la plaisanterie tandis que Harry et lui se hâtaient à l'intérieur du vestiaire sous le regard mauvais de Nicodemus. Capitaine tu ne parles pas ?

-Tu m'as coupé dans mon élan, Sirius ! Souffla James avec habitude. Je disais donc que le temps ne nous était pas favorable mais que cela ne serait pas trop important normalement. Après les entraînements que nous avons eu cette semaine tout devrait aller pour le mieux, même s'il pleut deux fois plus que les autres jours ! Les Serpentards ne se sont entraînés qu'une fois sous la pluie contrairement à nous, ce qui nous donne un certain avantage. Nos yeux sont habitués à travailler au repérage des différentes balles dans ces conditions et nous avons l'habitude de nous déplacer avec des vêtements imbibés d'eau… Donc… je vous demanderais de rester fair-play et de respecter notre plan d'attaque du mieux que vous pourrez… Je m'occupe du Vif !

Il accorda un sourire légèrement plus nerveux que d'ordinaire aux joueurs puis il attrapa la bouteille de jus de citrouille posée à côté de son balai et en but une gorgée, imité par ses joueurs tandis que le sifflet retentissait dans tout le stade. Il reposa la bouteille et se leva en attrapant son balai. Immédiatement, il se sentit rassuré comme s'il était redevenu complet et par la même invincible à toutes les attaques extérieurs. Il adressa un léger sourire à Harry qui le lui rendit, puis avança devant les autres sur la pelouse boueuse du terrain. Dans les gradins un rugissement de plaisir s'éleva du côté des Gryffondor tandis qu'une marée de parapluie agitait des banderoles rouges et or. James eut un léger sourire avant de reposer son attention sur l'équipe adverse ce qui s'empressa de détruire son sourire. Face à lui, Bellatrix Black, la capitaine de Serpentard affichait un sourire goguenard et hautain dans sa robe verte. Ses cheveux ébène tirés en queue de cheval marquait encore d'avantage le tour de son visage fins faisant ressortir ses yeux sur sa peau blanche. Ses yeux sombres reflets de son âme… Obéissant au professeur, ils s'avancèrent légèrement et se serrèrent la main en échangeant les regards les plus noirs dont ils étaient capables.

-Tu vas mourir Potter, siffla-t-elle en lui accordant un sourire faussement aimable pour berner le professeur. Tu vas tomber de ton balai et plus jamais je n'aurai à me soucier de toi en torturant ta sang de bourbe…

-Tu crois ça langue de vipère, répliqua le jeune homme en se contrôlant du mieux possible. A mon avis c'est toi qui va tomber de ton balai, Sirius est très remonté contre toi ces temps-ci, il n'a pas encore digéré ta remarque de juin dernier…

Achevant de se détruire les doigts, ils s'éloignèrent en continuant à échanger leurs regards les plus mauvais avant de monter sur leurs balais et de frapper le sol du pied au coup de sifflet. Aussitôt la foule se mit à hurler tandis que Rodolphus Lestrange s'emparait du souaffle au nez et à la barbe de Fabian Prewett qui se lança immédiatement à sa poursuite.

Batte en main, Harry s'éleva au dessus du terrain cherchant des yeux le vif d'or tout en guettant le sifflement des cognards de l'oreille. Il aurait probablement cherché plus longtemps si en passant à sa hauteur James ne lui avait pas murmuré :

-Méfie-toi de Bellatrix, elle a l'air d'avoir un mauvais coup en tête…

James n'avait pas fait un mettre en vol que Harry donnait déjà toute la puissance de l'éclair de feu pour s'approcher au plus près d'un cognard. Il frappa vers la silhouette verte la plus proche, sachant pertinemment que le cognard reviendrait. Ce petit intermède de quelques secondes allait lui permettre de repérer Bellatrix. Il avait un compte à régler avec elle. Qu'elle soit responsable ou non de ce qui devait arriver au Sirius de son époque, il allait commencer à se venger ici et maintenant, même si cela devait lui coûter quelques heures de retenue par la suite… Le sifflement du cognard se fit de plus en plus perçant. Harry plissa les yeux jusqu'à ce qu'ils ne forment plus qu'un trait. Il tendis le bras, batte en main, et frappa. De toute la force de son bras, de toute la force de son corps, la batte s'écrasa contre le cognard furibond l'envoyant valsé une douzaine de mètres plus loin, à cinq centimètres du nez de Bellatrix.

-Ouahou ! ça c'était ce que j'appelle du Cognard ! S'écria gaiement le commentateur du match, un certain Kingsley Shacklebolt. C'est la nouvelle recrue de l'équipe de Gryffondor Harry Brangsburn qui vient d'offrir cette merveille au Gryffondor. Ce Cognard a bien faillit arracher le nez de Mademoiselle Black, poursuiveuse et Capitaine des Serpentard ! Tiens elle en a eu tellement peur que Nicodemus rattrape le souaffle. Le petit Nicodemus, ça faisait un bail qu'on ne l'avait plus vu ici ! et pourtant il n'a pas perdu son jeu ! Il est encore meilleur qu'avant ! Regardez moi cette passe magnifique vers Gideon Prewett ! Et il a à peine quitter la balle qu'il remonte en flèche sur le terrain pour qu'on l lui rende et… OUAh ! C'est un dieu du Souaffle ! Nicodemus vient de nous offrir un splendide lancer droit dans l'anneau centrale ! ça fait dix point pour Gryffondor !

Un murmure de mécontentement s'éleva de chez les Serpentard tandis qu'à quelques mètres de Harry, Sirius accordait une grimace boudeuse à Nicodemus. Il poussa l'un de ses habituel grognement avant de frapper dans le cognard que Nott venait de lui renvoyer. La balle noire fonça malencontreusement droit sur Nicodemus qui l'esquiva au dernier moment, alors que Rodolphus était arriver à sa hauteur pour s'emparer du Souaffle. Il n'eut pas le temps d'éviter la balle et se la pris dans le bras gauche laissant échapper un gémissement de douleur tandis que quelques mètres plus haut, Sirius sifflotait le nez tourné vers les nuages, d'un air désabusé… Paul avait repris sa course et venait de marquer le troisième but de Gryffondor, sans se soucier du fait que c'était lui que Sirius avait voulu viser…

Ssssssssssssssssss

Harry laissa un mince sourire se dessiner sur son visage. Il avait l'impression que ce match était pour lui bien plus important que tout ceux qu'il avait joué jusqu'alors dans sa vie (je suis en train d'écrire en écoutant Mr Brightside des Killers, elle est trop bien cette chanson ! elle m'inspire pour un truc qui déchire de trop… Pardon !). Et d'une certaine manière, c'était le match de sa vie, un match comme il ne pourrait jamais en faire par la suite. Il se trouvait aux côtés de James et Sirius, sous les yeux de Remus, Lily et d'autres qui par la suite allait devenir les parents de ses amis de 1996. A son époque il ne pourrait plus jamais jouer avec son père sous le regard de Lily. Il ne pourrait que se souvenir qu'il l'avait fait, une fois, un jour d'automne 1974… Son cœur se serra un instant tandis qu'il se rendait compte de son désir de garder se souvenir en mémoire, même s'il devait en souffrir par la suite. Il poussa une grande inspiration et traversa le terrain à toute allure pour renvoyer à Nott le cognard que ce dernier avait lancé sur Fabian. Un murmure s'éleva du gradin des Serpentard tandis que leur batteur évitait de justesse la balle furibonde avant de la frapper de toute ses forces en direction de Paul. Le jeune poursuiveur était en train de foncer vers les buts adverses le souaffle en main et il ne semblait pas s'être aperçu du tir dont il était l'objet. Du côté des Gryffondor quelques cris retentirent pendant que Kingsley s'égosillait du mieux possible contre les Serpentard.

-C'est scandaleux ! Les batteurs de cette équipe ne semble même pas conscient que leur rôle est également de protéger leurs joueurs ! Ils ne font qu'envoyer les cognards sur les Gryffondor mais vous avez tous été témoins que tout à l'heure personne n'était là lorsque le cognard de Brangsburn est passé à cinq centimètres du nez de mademoiselle Black ! Comparez ça avec les Gryffondor qui protègent leurs joueurs… Regardez donc Sirius Black qui fonce vers Nicodemus pour lui venir en aide ! Si ce n'est pas beau l'entraide !

Harry eut un sourire narquois à cette remarque pendant qu'il posait son regard sur la silhouette de Sirius qui quelques mètres plus bas effectuait un looping afin de dévier le cognard sur Bellatrix tandis que Paul effectuait un nouveau tir parfait. Des acclamations retentirent dans les gradins des Gryffondor des Serdaigle et des Poufsouffle pendant que revenant à la hauteur de son sauveur, Paul laissait entendre :

-Merci Black…

-Pas de quoi ! mais ne va pas croire que j'ai fais ça pour toi ! ç'aurait été très dommage de rater un tel but ! Sans compter que ta petite amie n'aurait certainement pas apprécié que je te laisse te faire fracasser la tête par un cognard !

Le jeune homme accorda à son coéquipier un sourire mauvais avant de s'éloigner de toute la puissance de son balai vers le second cognard qui semblait s'être mis en tête de poursuivre Gideon. Paul lui accorda une grimace et dévia également son balai pour partir à la poursuite du souaffle qui se trouvait alors dans les mains de Bellatrix.

James fronça les sourcils une énième fois. Cela faisait une bonne quinzaines de minutes que le match avait commencé et tout en cherchant le vif, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de lancer de fréquent regard sur le reste du terrain où les balles fusaient en tous sens. Le souaffle était passé à peu près dans toutes les mains et Nicodemus avait réussi à le faire passer quatre fois dans les anneaux de l'équipe de Serpentard. Il avait été très satisfait de l'aide que Sirius avait apporté à Paul lorsqu'un cognard avait foncé sur ce dernier, mais en même temps il avait comme l'étrange impression que ce match était bizarre. Il était comme trop calme au goût du capitaine de Gryffondor, et ce, en dépit de l'inlassable mouvement des balles sur le terrain. James monta encore de quelques mètres au dessus du terrain, jetant un bref coup d'œil à l'attrapeur des Serpentard qui scrutait les alentours sans bouger d'un poil. Peut-être était-il trop nerveux, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que les paroles de Bellatrix n'avaient pas été dites pour rien. Cette vipère ne mâchait pas ses mots et il était fort probable que les Gryffondor doivent s'attendre à quelques mauvais tour de sa part… Il se mordilla légèrement l'intérieur de la joue tout en avançant contre la pluie qui continuait sans cesse à leur fouetter le visage, de plus en plus intensément.

-Et Bellatrix marque le second but de Serpentard ! Cria la voix de Kingsley Shacklebolt dans tout le stade. Le score est donc de quarante à vingt en faveur de Gryffondor ! On a rarement vu un souaffle bouger autant sur ce terrain je peux vous le dire, comme les cognards ! Il ne manque donc plus le vif qui permettrait ainsi à James Potter le capitaine des Gryffondor de nous montrer qu'il n'a rien perdu de son talent !

Un sourire naquit sur les lèvres de ce dernier tandis qu'il plissait les yeux à la recherche de la moindre lueur. En bas, Gideon effectuait une passe à son frère qui évita de justesse le cognard envoyé par Nott avant de passer la balle à Paul qui marqua de nouveau. Le regard de James passa alors sur Sirius qui à l'autre bout du terrain semblait pousser un nouveau grognement d'agacement. Il en aurait très certainement rit si ça n'avait pas été le moment choisi par le Vif pour faire son apparition. Il jeta un coup d'œil à l'attrapeur adverse qui regardait dans la direction la plus opposée qui soit et sentant une joie immense s'emparer de lui, il se pencha sur le manche de son balai pour s'octroyer un meilleur angle de descente vers le vif. Il commença sa descente, se préparant mentalement à tendre le bras pour attraper le vif. Mais quelque chose l'arrêta…

Alors qu'il se penchait ainsi, il sentit un picotement étrange devant ses yeux et tout ce qui l'entourait disparu de son champ de vision durant quelques secondes. Un étau étrange se noua autour de sa tête l'obligeant presque à lâcher le manche de son balai pour porter ses mains à son crâne et apaiser sa souffrance. Lorsqu'il fut de nouveau en mesure de distinguer ce qui l'entourait, le vif n'était plus là et il avait la très nette impression que son état n'allait pas en s'arrangeant. Il laissa entendre une sorte de gémissement tout en se concentrant du mieux possible, afin de rester un minimum en équilibre. Seulement, c'était sans compter sur la douleur qui commençait lentement à s'insinuer dans ses entrailles le pliant presque de douleur. C'était venu si discrètement qu'il était fort improbable que quiconque autour de lui se soit rendu compte de quoi que ce soit. Pourtant moins d'une minute plus tard, Harry arrivait à sa hauteur les sourcils froncés avec inquiétude.

-James quelque chose ne va pas ? Demanda le jeune homme tout en surveillant le terrain du coin de l'œil.

-Je … je sais pas… c'est venu d'un coup…. C'est tout juste si j'arrive à tenir… Mais on ne peut pas annuler le match !

-Tu veux rire ! Tu ne peux pas risquer de tomber uniquement pour un match ! Si tu es malade on va le dire à Dumbledore et il marquera une pause ! Répliqua Harry avec sérieux.

-Sauf que… je me demande si ça ne serait pas un coup de Bellatrix… balbutia James en se forçant à ouvrir les yeux avec difficulté. Ça ne ressemble à aucun symptôme que je connaisse…(je suis en train de faire un bête de blocage… j'ai l'impression que c'est nul et ça ne me donne pas envie d'écrire mais bon…)

-Bien… murmura Harry en affichant une expression étrange sur son visage, une expression que James fut incapable de déchiffrer. Reste ici jusqu'à temps de voir le vif. Quand tu le repère, fait moi signe en criant « derrière toi », je viendrais te chercher pour te guider jusqu'au Vif afin d'éviter que tu tombes !

-C'est un bon plan, marmonna James en sentant une nouvelle crampe l'envahir. Mais c'est risqué…

-Il suffit d'avoir confiance en moi et en mon balai ! Répliqua Harry en souriant avec malice avant de s'en retourner sur le terrain de Quidditch où les autres joueurs les observaient étrangement.

James regarda faiblement le balai de Harry s'éloigner pour aller frapper le cognard le plus proche, puis il reporta son attention sur le reste du terrain en vérifiant que l'attrapeur des Serpentard n'avait toujours pas bougé.

-Ah ! Voilà Brangsburn qui réintègre brillamment le jeu avec un cognard envoyé droit sur Bellatrix ! On dirait bien qu'il a une dent contre elle le petit batteur ! Bien sur on ne sait pas ce qui s'est dit entre le capitaine et lui, mais ce qui est sur c'est qu'il n'y a toujours pas de vif en vue pour les attrapeurs ! Et Nicodemus met son cinquième but ce qui fait soixante-dix points en faveur de Gryffondor contre trente chez les Serpentard qui ont pourtant passé plus de temps en entraînements ! Et Nicodemus reprend le souaffle ! Ma parole ce type est déchaîné aujourd'hui !

Un murmure enthousiasme s'éleva dans la foule de Gryffondor pendant que Bellatrix et Rodolphus faisaient de leur mieux pour arracher la balle des mains du jeune homme, sans succès. Paul fit une passe à Gideon qui passa à son frère et on assista à un retour du Souaffle dans les anneaux de Serpentard… James observait la scène avec concentration depuis son post en haut du terrain. Malgré le fait que ses crampes étaient de plus en plus intenses ou qu'il commença à se sentir nauséeux, il réussit parfaitement à hurler le signal quand il repéra le Vif. Harry se détacha du jeu après avoir envoyé un cognard sur le second attrapeur, puis il monta en chandelle vers James et attrapa le bout du balai de son père en repérant également le Vif d'Or qui voletait quelques mètres plus bas non loin des buts de Gryffondor. Harry mis toute la puissance cachée de l'éclair de feu afin de piquer en compagnie de James avant que l'autre attrapeur ne revienne à la charge. Dans les gradins, un murmure de surprise s'installait, sans que quiconque ne comprenne pourquoi Harry tirait le balai de James derrière lui, ce dernier affichant une étrange pâleur sur son visage.

-Cramponne-toi ! s'écria Harry tout en sentant avec plaisir, le vent s'engouffrer dans sa cape durant cette descente pour le moins inhabituelle.

James obéit bien qu'il eu envie de tout lâcher et de se laisser tomber. Une petite voix au fond de lui, lui murmurait que même s'il parvenait à attraper le vif à temps, il ne serait jamais suffisamment conscient pour assister à la fête donnée après le match. Et la petite balle dorée lui paraissait encore si loin… Il dodelina de la tête à plusieurs reprises et sentit ses doigts se desserrer de plus en plus du manche de son balai. Il avait tellement mal qu'il était fort probable qu'il n'aurait rien senti si on lui avait envoyé un cognard en plein ventre… Harry lui cria quelque chose mais il fut quasiment incapable de comprendre ce dont il s'agissait. Il fronça bêtement un sourcil tout en cherchant en vain le sens que pouvait avoir les paroles de son compagnon. Puis soudain, il sentit la main de Harry se poser sur la sienne et la bouger pour la lui refermer sur le Vif d'Or. Mais il ne put rien ressentir. Rien d'autre que cette crampe plus puissante que les autres qui lui déchira l'abdomen au moment ou Kingsley annonçait que le match était fini. Inconsciemment, il lâcha le manche de son balai pour se cramponner le ventre. Il bascula, incapable de se retenir, rendu raide par la souffrance. Et il tomba de son balai.

Harry écarquilla les yeux et se pencha en avant pour attraper James par le bout de sa cape. S'il tombait maintenant, il risquait une chute de sept mètres ce qui serait inconsidéré vu l'état dans lequel James semblait se trouver. Autour d'eux des cris de frayeur retentissaient, les élèves comprenant subitement pourquoi c'était Harry qui avait aidé James à attraper le Vif. Mais le poids de son père au bout de son bras faisait pencher dangereusement Harry en avant et il dut amorcé une descente en catastrophe afin de préserver le plus longtemps possible James de la chute…Des cris retentirent de toutes parts. Le sol se rapprocha inexorablement d'eux de sorte que Harry distinguait de mieux en mieux la boue dans laquelle ils allaient être forcés d'atterrir. Au bout de sa cape, James eut une nouvelle crampe qui le fit se raidire de nouveau, si brusquement que sa cape se déchira, le faisant tomber sur le sol…

Xoxoxox

La foule poussa un hurlement de terreur quasi unanime. Sur son balais, penché en avant le bras droit tendu, Harry regardait le corps inanimé de James. Il n'entendait plus rien, ne sentait plus rien. C'était comme si on l'avait stupéfixé et qu'il ne se rendait plus compte de ce qui se passait autour de lui. Pourtant ses yeux ne bougeaient pas du corps de son futur père, étendu sur l'épaisse couche de boue occasionnée par la pluie qui continuait à tomber autour d'eux. Est-ce que c'était sa faute ? Est-ce qu'il était responsable de ce qui se produisait sous ses yeux impuissants ? Peut-être que s'il avait été prévenir les professeurs de l'état de James ils auraient interrompu le match sans donner aucune des deux équipes vainqueurs… Peut-être que s'il s'était lui-même occupé de Bellatrix elle n'aurait pas mis ses plans à exécution… Le jeune homme déglutit faiblement en voyant Sirius foncer en piquer vers le corps inerte de son meilleur ami. Autour de lui les autres joueurs de Gryffondor, Nicodemus inclus, se précipitait vers le terrain pour voir comment se portait leur capitaine. Dans les gradins, les élèves se bousculaient les uns les autres pour se presser vers le terrain et mieux observer l'état de James. Certain Serpentard émettaient d'affreux petits sourires, comme s'ils étaient on ne peut plus satisfait du sort qui venait de s'abattre sur James.

Le regarde de Harry croisa celui de Bellatrix. Un sentiment de haine des plus puissants s'empara de lui sans qu'il puisse le contrôler. Elle et son petit sourire satisfait. Elle et se regard dédaigneux qu'elle posait sur son père et sur tous les autres. Elle et se regard qu'elle devait arborer près de vingt ans plus tard face au corps de Sirius passant à travers le voile. Ce regard… Harry n'en pu plus. Il sentit ses mains se raidirent autour du manche de son balais, comme s'il s'agissait du coup de la capitaine des Serpentard. Il voulait se venger. Se venger de ce qu'elle avait infligé à Sirius, à Lily, aux Londubat, à Neville… et maintenant à James. C'était forcément elle. Il se pencha légèrement sur son balai, puis sans prévenir, il fonça vers l'endroit du terrain où la serpentard venait de se poser sous les regards admiratifs de ses camarades. Il la voyait de plus en plus distinctement et la vision que lui renvoyait la jeune fille encore vierge de tout meurtre était de plus en plus hideuse comme si le seul fait de s'approcher d'elle lui donnait un aspect identique à l'intérieur de sa personne aux yeux de Harry… Il posa pied à terre et laissa tomber son balai derrière lui, plongeant sa main dans la poche de sa robe avec un impératif besoin d'assouvir sa vengeance. Celle là, la sienne, et toute celle qui de près ou loin avait un lien avec Bellatrix Black… Marchant d'un pas rapide, il s'approcha de la jeune fille brune et sans prévenir lui planta le bout de sa baguette dans le coup tout en tremblant de tous ses membres en raison de la fureur qui s'étaient emparée de lui. Les élèves autour de lui se retournèrent avec surprise en lui jetant des regards menaçants. Quand aux autres, la petite bande de Serpentard qu'il devait croisé à plusieurs reprise dans les rangs de Voldemort, ils avaient tous amorcé des mouvements des poignets vers leurs poches pour attraper leurs baguettes et venir en aide à leur capitaine.

-On ne bouge pas ! S'écria Harry avec fureur tout en tenant Bellatrix par le coup et brandissant sa baguette vers eux. Vous savez très bien que c'est à cause de cette gourgandine qu'un joueur honnête est étendu sur le sol ! Vous savez tous très bien qu'elle a mis du poison dans la boisson que tous les joueurs de Quidditch boivent avant un match ! Et moi je sais tout ça ! De la même manière que je sais très bien que vos parents sont d'ores et déjà adepte de celui qu'on appelle Voldemort ! Je me fiche de vous ! Tous ce que je veux c'est lui faire subir quelque chose qui vengera James !

-Arrête ton cinéma ! Grogna Bellatrix en tentant de se défaire de l'étreinte du jeune homme. N'importe qui pourrait baratiner ce genre de chose avec un minimum d'information ! Je ne sais pas ce que je t'ai fait, mais si tu ne veux pas d'ennuis, lâche-moi immédiatement !

-Si je ne veux pas d'ennuis ? Répliqua Harry en sentant son cœur battre à tout rompre. Mais je n'aurais pas d'ennuis moi ! D'ailleurs laisse moi voir ton avant bras deux secondes !

Joignant le geste à la parole, il remonta violemment la manche de la jeune fille sur un bras frêle et blanc tout ce qu'il y avait de banal lorsque l'on enlevait la tête de mort verte grossièrement dessinée…

-Que d'étonnement ! Marmonna Harry en poussant brutalement Bellatrix sur le sol. J'ai une conscience et parce que je ne voudrais pas attirer le mal sur ma famille je ne te ferai rien de trop endommageant… Cependant, je pense que rien ne te ferai plus de bien que ceci… _Furonculose_ !

Des éclats de rires retentirent chez les Poufsouffle et les Serdaigle lorsque de petits boutons rouges commencèrent à apparaître sur le visage blanc de Bellatrix. Les Serpentard poussèrent des cris et lancèrent des menaces et des injures pendant que Harry contemplait son œuvre avec satisfaction. Ce ne fut qu'un cri légèrement plus loin qui le tira de sa contemplation…

Xoxoxox

Elle le contemplait la gorge nouée par l'inquiétude. Sa chute avait été tellement impressionnante qu'elle n'avait pu s'empêcher de penser le pire durant tout le temps où elle s 'était dirigée vers lui, entraînée par la foule. Mais maintenant, elle n'était plus capable de rien. C'était comme si tout son corps était tétanisé, ressentant presque la douleur que lui avait pu ressentir. Elle ne se l'expliquait pas. Elle ne pouvait rien comprendre à cela. Et elle restait là, à le regarder sans bouger tout en refoulant ses sanglots avec les plus grandes difficultés qui soient… Le visage pâle de James la faisait trembler involontairement comme si elle avait peur qu'après tout ce temps passer à se chamailler puis soudain à s'apprécier elle allait finalement le perdre sans pouvoir rien faire pour lui venir en aide. Sa gorge se fit de plus en plus serrée. Elle cligna des yeux à plusieurs reprises pour tenter de concentrer son attention sur un point et ainsi, éviter de se mettre à pleurer… Mais elle en était incapable. Sa main tâtonna jusqu'à celle immobile de James, tandis qu'elle avançait vers son corps immobile dans la boue qui recouvrait le terrain de Quidditch. Elle attrapa le membre froid du jeune homme et serra sa main dans la sienne en sentant venir les larmes. Elle ne pouvait plus lutter…

-James… hoqueta-t-elle avec difficulté. James… réponds s'il te plait… Dis moi que tu nous entends… que tu es avec nous…

Il ne réagit pas. Son corps restait étrangement immobile tan,dis qu'autour d'eux presque tous les élèves de l'école continuaient à s'ameuter tout en échangeant quelques suggestions plus inquiétantes les unes que les autres. De l'autre côté du capitaine, Sirius haletait étrangement, comme s'il venait de parcourir la plus grande distance qui soit au pas de course. Son regard habituellement si rieur était soudain devenu sombre et ne cessait de survoler le corps de son meilleur ami en quête d'un signe ne serait-ce que minime qui lui aurait permis d'avoir la certitude que James ne courrait aucun danger imminent… Mais le jeune homme aux cheveux noirs ne bougeait pas du tout. Aucun de ses cils ne tremblaient. On ne distinguait aucun autre mouvement sur son corps que celui effectué avec une lenteur extrême par sa cage thoracique. Son regard croisa celui vert émeraude de la jeune fille qui lui faisait face. Un instant ses sourcils se froncèrent tandis qu'il apercevait ses yeux larmoyants ainsi que ses mains, serrant celle de James contre son cœur. Elle tremblait et faisait de son mieux pour ne pas paraître trop inquiète. Cependant les larmes qui commençaient à couler sur son beau visage trahissaient tout son état d'esprit…

-Ça va aller Lily… murmura-t-il difficilement. Tu vas voir, Dumbledore va arriver et tout va s'arranger…

Elle pinça ses lèvres en lui lançant le regard le plus inquiet dont elle était capable. Visiblement, elle n'accordait pas toute sa confiance aux paroles de Sirius et ce ne fut que lorsque les élèves qui les entouraient s'espacèrent pour laisser entrer Dumbledore dans leur cercle, qu'une lueur d'Espoir apparut sur son joli visage. Elle se redressa légèrement sans pour autant lâcher la main de James, puis posa ses deux émeraudes sur le visage inquiet du vieux directeur.

Il se pencha en avant sur le corps toujours inerte du capitaine des Gryffondor puis lui tapota doucement le visage comme si ce simple geste avait pu avoir ne serait-ce qu'un effet minime sur l'inconscient. Mais il ne se passa rien. Le regard bleu du directeur, caché par ses lunettes en demi-lune, se fit plus intense durant quelques secondes, puis il se pencha sur le visage de James et approcha sa joue du nez du jeune homme, comme s'il cherchait à sentir sa respiration. Cependant, il se redressa brusquement les sourcils froncés et demanda à Sirius d'un ton inquiet :

-Auriez vous remarqué quelque chose d'anormal peut de temps avant le match ? Dans vos vestiaires par exemple ?

Sirius sembla paniquer l'espace d'un instant tandis qu'il cherchait visiblement à se remémorer quelque chose qui aurait été inhabituelle avant leur entrée sur le terrain. Cependant, étant arrivé en retard, il n'avait rien pu remarquer d'autre que le jus de citrouille que James avait bu comme les autres joueurs.

-Mais cette boisson était-elle dans une carafe commune ou bien dans des bouteilles individuelles étiquetées à vos noms respectifs ? Renchérit Dumbledore en arquant de plus en plus ses sourcils blancs.

-Ce sont les bouteilles d'entraînement, nous les avons depuis nos entrées respectives dans l'équipe, chacun dispose de sa bouteille… pourquoi ? qu'y a-t-il professeur ?

-Et bien… à en juger par le souffle glacé de James Potter, et l'odeur acre qui se dégage de sa bouche, il est évident qu'il a été empoisonné par l'une des potions que vous avez préparé jusqu'ici avec le professeur Nectarius…Quelqu'un a probablement voulu empêcher votre équipe de gagner… ou alors il s'agit d'une vengeance…

Le regard de Dumbledore se posa intensément sur Sirius, comme s'il cherchait à lui rappeler quelque chose dont il avait connaissance. Lily posa ses yeux sur le visage ridés du directeur, cherchant dans ce regard bienveillant un signe. Mais elle ne devait pas le trouver. A la place, elle se redressa puis encrant son regard dans celui de Sirius, elle balbutia :

-Ta cousine… James m'a sauvée d'elle il y a quelques semaines et on a tous vu qu'elle lui avait parlé au début du match !

L'effet de cette déclaration fut immédiat. Pendant que Lily continuait à serrer la main de James contre son cœur, Sirius s'était relevé d'un bond et poussa un cri qui fit frémir jusqu'à Remus, il se rua vers le petit groupe de Serpentard situé à l'autre bout du terrain. Mais il n'y eut pas besoin de l'intervention de Dumbledore pour le calmer. Il se figea de lui-même en apercevant le visage couvert de furoncle de la capitaine de Serpentard, allongée par terre face à Harry qui pointait encore sa baguette d'un air menaçant. Le jeune homme lui lança un mince regard puis déclara d'un ton anormalement sec :

-Tu es prévenue Bellatrix, ne t'approche plus des Maraudeurs ou de leurs amis, sinon tu auras affaire à moi… et ce sera bien pire que tout ce que tu peux imaginer…

Sur ce, Harry se détourna, et attrapant Sirius par la manche de sa robe, il avança d'un pas vif vers Dumbledore qui l'observait d'un air bienveillant tout en faisant apparaître un brancard afin de transporter James toujours inconscient à l'infirmerie…

**Tadadaaamm... alors qu'en pensez vous? surtout lâchez les commentaires s'il vous plait ça fait toujours plaisir!**


	17. Le temps des citrouilles

**Tdadammm! Me revoilà avec le chapitre 17 quui est le plus longs jusque là... un peu d'action, des révélations (sous un certain angle) et une fin... naaannn vous verrez bien mais k'aimerais beaucoup avoir plus de commentaire que la dernière fois... parce que je fais de mon mieux pour boucler le chapitre rapidement et... je crois que j'ai eu trois ou quatre commentaires... Sniff...**

**Chapitre 17 **

**Le temps des citrouilles**

Il n'y avait pas le moindre bruit dans la salle. Pourtant le soleil était déjà haut dans le ciel, et les rares rayons arrivant à passer la barrière de nuages venait se poser de temps à autres sur les meubles qui l'entouraient. Il tourna la tête vers la porte, guettant la moindre petite arrivée, espérant que quelqu'un viendrait le voir. Attendant un visage en particulier, un visage qu'il n'avait pas encore vu jusqu'alors… Il poussa un soupir en se redressant faiblement sur son matelas. Autour de lui, tous les lits étaient vides de sorte qu'il s'ennuyait passablement durant les heures de cours, hormis lorsqu'un autre élève passait à l'infirmerie pour un rhume, une chute dans les escalier causée par Peeves, ou encore une violente poussée d'acné. Mais à ce moment là, il se sentait envahi par un ennui intense que seul une visite aurait pu combler. Une dernière visite avant sa sortie de l'infirmerie. James poussa un soupir en songeant avec douleur au discours qu'aurait pu lui faire son père s'il avait été encore en vie. Un sentiment étrange s'empara alors de lui. Il ne pouvait pas se l'expliquer. Il avait parfois l'impression si forte que ses parents surgiraient dans la pièce, qu'il n'était pas encore certain qu'ils l'aient réellement quitté. Pourtant il avait vu leur cercueil. Ils étaient partis.

James poussa un soupir en rejetant sa tête en arrière sur son oreiller. Cela faisait près d'une semaine qu'il se trouvait à l'infirmerie. D'après le professeur Dumbledore, il aurait pu sortir beaucoup plus rapidement de l'infirmerie s'il n'avait pas été allergique à l'un des ingrédient de la potion qui l'avait empoisonné. C'était la poudre de strangulot qui l'avait fait s'évanouir lors de sa dernière crampe, avant de le faire tomber de son balai puis se fracturer le bras en touchant le sol… Lorsqu'il s'était réveillé le lendemain, Sirius lui avait expliqué que Harry s'était aussitôt rué sur Bellatrix et lui avait lancé un sortilège de furonculose si puissant que malgré l'antidote donné par Mrs. Pomfresh, sa chère cousine gardait d'affreuses marques rouges sur sa jolie figure. Cependant, sa culpabilité n'ayant pas été prouvée, elle n'avait écopé que de quelques heures de retenues, diminuées par le fait que Harry s'était déjà partiellement occupé de son cas. Depuis, James était resté à l'infirmerie, passant ses journée à ne rien faire en attendant les visites de ses amis ainsi que le moment où Mrs. Pomfresh le laisserait enfin sortir. Il reporta son attention sur la porte tandis que l'agitation des élèves dans le couloir lui indiquait que les cours de la matinée venait de s'achever. Il se redressa encore davantage en se passant une main dans les cheveux avec l'espoir de voir arriver Lily Evans. Cependant, lorsque la porte de l'infirmerie s'ouvrit, ce ne fut pas la rousse qui entra, mais Sirius, accompagné de Harry.

-Alors Cornedrue, comment te portes-tu aujourd'hui ? S'enquit Sirius en attrapant une chaise qu'il plaça au chevet du malade tandis que Harry contournait le lit pour s'installer de l'autre côté.

-Disons simplement que je suis très heureux de vous voir arriver chers amis ! Répondit le concerné en affichant un sourire. Qu'y a-t-il de nouveau depuis hier ?

-Et bien, en résumer, Peter a écopé d'une retenue après avoir renverser tout son chaudron sur la robe de Nectarius ; Nihm m'a envoyé son verre de jus de citrouille en pleine face après que je lui ai fait remarqué que je n'avais pas envoyé de cognard dans la tête de son cher Nicodemus ; Dumbledore nous a annoncé que nous aurions le droit d'aller à Près-au-Lard demain, afin de nous trouver nos costumes pour le bal et pour finir, Harry nous a révélé qu'il avait un véritable don en matière de défenses contre les forces du mal puisqu'il a obtenu un O au dernier devoir que nous avions fait et que le professeur vient de lui donner un nouveau O lorsque ce fou a réussi à faire apparaître un Patronus du premier coup !

James tourna la tête vers Harry d'un air surpris faisant apparaître une couleur légèrement rosé sur le visage du jeune homme. Il observa un instant la forme si particulière de ses yeux puis lui accorda un sourire ravi tout en attrapant la dragée que lui tendait son futur fils. Enfin, il se tourna légèrement vers la porte avant d'ajouter d'un air attristé :

-Et… Evans, elle ne vous a pas parlé de moi de toute la semaine ?

-Tu veux rire ou quoi ? Tu ne te souviens pas que dimanche je t'ai expliqué qu'elle avait passé toute la journée du samedi à tes côtés, tout comme celle du dimanche jusqu'au moment de ton réveil ! Remarque… tu n'étais pas très réveillé quand je te l'ai expliqué… Tout ça pour dire qu'à mon avis… il y a strangulot sous pierre ! Débita Sirius à toute allure sans apercevoir le léger sourire de Harry. Selon moi, Evans est amoureuse de toi et elle avait peur de venir et de t'avouer ses sentiments, c'est pour cela qu'elle a préféré nous assaillir de questions dès qu'elle nous voyait sortir de l'infirmerie !

-Patmol, avec toi toutes les filles sont amoureuses ! Répliqua James en fronçant légèrement un sourcil.

-Mais fais moi confiance, James, intervint Harry. S'il y a une chose que je sais, c'est qu'au pire tu sortiras avec elle en septième année !

Sirius et le concerné tournèrent vivement la tête vers le jeune homme qui affichait un sourire légèrement amusé, puis voyant qu'il ne semblait pas disposé à leur dire quoi que ce soit de plus, ils abandonnèrent l'idée en voyant arriver Mrs Pomfresh qui leur annonça enfin que James pouvait être ramené aux dortoirs de Gryffondor.

Xoxoxox

Dans leurs chambres, les filles de Gryffondor de Sixième année étaient tranquillement installées, occupées à discuter de leur journée du lendemain, lorsque ensemble elles se rendraient à Près-au-Lard pour choisir leurs robes de bal. Bien évidemment elles avaient déjà quelques idées et avaient ainsi fait le pari de trouver des robes assorties le plus possible avec l'une des caractéristique de leurs physiques. Ainsi, Lily devait trouver une robe verte émeraude, comme ses yeux, tandis que Nihm chercherait une robe bleu clair et Etoile une robe dorée, identique à la couleur de ses cheveux. Alice, qui allaient les accompagner pour faire ses emplettes, voulait, elle trouver une robe bleue ou argentée, ces deux couleurs étant celles de ses yeux…

-Donc pour résumer tout ce qui va se passer dimanche soir, déclara posément Alice, Etoile va au bal avec Remus Lupin ; Nihm y va avec Paul Nicodemus bien que j'aurais parié que tu te laisserai tenter par Black et toi Lily, chose infiniment surprenante, tu y vas avec James Potter ! En toute honnêteté, je pense que l'on entendra plus d'un cri lorsque la porte s'ouvrira pour vous laisser entrer tous les deux !

La jeune fille accorda un léger clin d'œil à la rousse avant d'attraper sa brosse pour s'amuser à coiffer les cheveux d'Etoile. Lily ne dit rien mais elle ne put s'empêcher d'imaginer la scène. Elle se voyait entrer dans la grande Salle au bras de James. Tous les regards seraient braqués sur eux avec des expressions étranges, reflets des élèves, incapables de comprendre que la Gryffondor haïssant le plus James Potter ait finalement accepté de se rentre au bal avec lui… Elle secoua la tête en se mordillant légèrement la lèvre inférieur sous le regard amusé de Nihm qui écrivait quelques mots sur un parchemin déjà bien rempli afin de conclure son devoir de métamorphose. Lily ne fit pas attention à cette expression sur le visage de sa meilleure amie, pas plus qu'à tout ce qui l'entourait. Quelques mois plus tôt, elle avait haït James plus que tout au monde sur la pelouse du parc, l'insultant malgré qu'il ait voulu la venger de l'insulte que lui avait faite Rogue. Cependant, ce serait au bras de James qu'elle se trouverait le soir du bal d'Halloween. Et s'il y avait bien une chose dont elle était certaine, c'était que cela ne la dérangeait en rien… au contraire…

La jeune fille secoua la tête, faisant voler ses cheveux autour de son visage fin avec cette grâce et cette beauté qui avait fait tomber James sous son charme. Elle se redressa en attrapant le livre qu'elle devait ramener à la bibliothèque puis se leva et quitta la chambre sous les éclats de rire de ses comparses. Elle descendit l'escalier sans prêter attention aux voix qui lui parvenaient de la salle commune. Des murmures enjoués, des commentaires vifs, plein de joie… Elle pressa le pas, imaginant que toute cette agitation n'était due qu'à l'approche du bal. Mais lorsqu'elle voulut traverser la salle commune, son sang ne fit qu'un tour. Elle se figea au bas des marches, observant le cœur serré la silhouette mince qui se dessinait devant le portrait de la grosse dame. Un sentimen,t de chaleur intense lui envahi la poitrine tandis qu'elle ne parvenait à empêcher ses jambes d'avancer vers lui. Elle se fraya un chemin entre tous ses camarades avides de remercier James pour la victoire qu'il leur avait accordé avant de tomber de son balai. Une euphorie étrange s'était emparée des Gryffondor face au courage dont avait su faire preuve leur capitaine malgré la terreur qu'il avait ressenti lors du match. Ils étaient si nombreux à s'ameuter autour de lui dans ce mélange de cris et de couleur, qu'elle n'était pas certaine de pouvoir l'atteindre, de pouvoir lui dire qu'elle avait eu peur pour lui… Et dans le fond, elle n'était pas certaine de vouloir lui dire. L'espace d'un instant, elle observa le visage joyeux du capitaine de Gryffondor, puis ayant comme l'impression que ce qu'elle avait à lui dire ne cadrait pas avec les paroles des autres, elle évita l'attroupement tête baissée, le cœur plus serré que ce qu'elle aurait pu admettre. Elle avança d'un pas vif et passa le portrait de la grosse dame, sans être vue de James, bien qu'il n'ait eu de cesse de chercher une tignasse rousse dans la foule…

Elle respira un grand coup. Le couloir semblait si calme, si désert après qu'elle ait fait face à l'effervescence de la salle commune. Elle avait l'impression d'être sortir de la réalité et ce sentiment au fond de son cœur l'encourageait dans ce sens. Elle resta de marbre durant quelques secondes, ne s'éloignant même pas du portrait de la grosse dame qui commençait à s'agacer de la voir rester planter là. Elle poussa un grand soupir puis avança de quelques petits pas avec l'espoir qu'elle ne ferait aucune mauvaise rencontre. Pourquoi soudain avait-elle le cœur si lourd ? si fatigué, sans comprendre pourquoi… Il y eut un bruit derrière elle qui la fit se figer. Elle ne se retourna pas, attendant d'entendre une voix, une voix qui, peut-être lui remonterait le moral…

-Lily ?

Pas de Evans. Ce n'était pas lui… Et pourtant, bien que ce ne fut pas la voix qu'elle espérait entendre, elle ne put s'empêcher de ressentir une sorte de soulagement. Cette voix, emprunte de maturité, elle la connaissait depuis peu. Et pourtant, chaque fois qu'elle l'entendait, c'était comme si tout devenait plus clair, comme si subitement elle réussissait à trouver des buts à sa vies, des réponses à ses questions. Lentement, elle se retourna vers le visage calme et bienveillant de celui qui devait devenir son fils dans les années à venir…

-Harry ? Balbutia la jeune fille en arquant un sourcil. Tu ne restes pas avec James ? tout le monde est avec lui pourtant…

-Je te retourne la question, répliqua le concerné en s'avançant de quelques pas vers elle. Tu sais, je t'ai vue quitter la salle commune en ayant évité d'être aperçue par James. Alors je me suis posé des questions… En plus, j'ai bien peur que certaines personnes de cette école soient prêtes à tout pour se venger de ce qui s'est passé lors du match de Quidditch…

Il avait parlé d'un air calme bien que son regard ait été emprunt d'une lueur féroce que Lily savait destinée à Bellatrix. Bien sur, elle partageait entièrement l'opinion du jeune homme et il n'avait eu besoin que d'un bref coup d'œil vers la jeune fille pour s'en apercevoir. Dans le fond, elle était bien contente qu'il soit sorti à sa suite. Il n'était pas invincible certes, mais elle avait la certitude que Bellatrix ne chercherait en rien à s'attaquer à lui. En effet, depuis le match de Quidditch, beaucoup d'élèves racontaient à qui voulait l'entendre que Harry était dangereux en sortilèges, et c'était sans compter sur le fait qu'il venait d'obtenir deux Optimal en défenses contre les forces du mal… Lily accorda un sourire au garçon avant de déclarer d'un ton doux :

-Alors, il va mieux n'est-ce pas ?

-Oui… il nous attendait de pied ferme lorsque nous sommes arrivées à l'infirmerie ! Je crois qu'il commençait à se lasser de l'unique compagnie de Mrs. Pomfresh !

Lily laissa échapper un léger éclat de rire qui lui attira un sourire de Harry. Il aimait la voire comme ça. Son sourire si éclatant, si plein de cette tendresse qu'il ne devait jamais connaître… Inconsciemment, son regard ce fit plus triste tandis que son sourire s'effaçait, chassé par le souvenir des spectres qu'il avait vu sortir de la baguette de Voldemort deux ans plus tôt. Il poussa un soupir en secouant la tête pour se remettre de ces idées. A côté de lui, Lily l'observa d'un air étrange en se mordillant légèrement la lèvre inférieur.

-Harry ? Pourquoi as-tu l'air si triste tout à coup ?

-Ce… ce n'est pas important… je t'expliquerai le moment venu, répondit-il sans la regarder, comme s'il avait la certitude que lui dire un seul mot entraînerait une déferlante d'explications qui conduirait au final à un retour prématuré dans son époque.

Lily hocha la tête visiblement peu convaincue. Elle aurait aimé qu'il lui accorde plus de confiance, qu'il lui raconte chacun de ses déboires. Qu'il lui explique pourquoi certaines paroles, certains actes pouvaient le plonger dans une sorte de tristesse extrême plus importante que ce qu'elle avait jamais vu… Elle ravala difficilement sa salive en cherchant un sujet de conversation qui ne risquerait pas de mettre le jeune homme mal à l'aise.

-Tu vas au bal avec qui ? Demanda-t-elle soudain avec un entrain visible.

-Oh… personne, sauf si tu considères que Chris est une cavalière sympathique !

Lily laissa de nouveau éclater ce rire qu'il aimait temps. Les deux garçons avaient convenu ensemble qu'ils refuseraient toutes les invitations qu'ils étaient susceptibles de recevoir. En effet, il aurait suffit que leur cavalières tombent amoureuses pour entraîner des changements dans leur époques, comme l'absence de tel ou tel mariage, nuisant à la vie de certain de leur camarade de 1996…

-Sérieusement tu n'as reçu aucune invitation ? Demanda Lily avec une expression semblable à de la surprise.

-Bah… si ! Mais je tiens à être très fidèle à ma petite amie qui est restée à Salem… Je sais que notre séjour ici ne restera qu'un séjour et quand je rentrerai chez moi, j'espère pouvoir la retrouver avec autant de facilité que celle qu'on eut Nicodemus et Nihm…

Lily laissa apparaître une légère grimace sur son visage, comme si elle n'était pas vraiment certaine que les concernés aient réellement eu des facilités à reprendre leur relation là où ils l'avaient laissée… Leur conversation dévia rapidement vers les préparatifs du bal auxquels Harry participerait le lendemain plutôt que d'aller à Près-au-Lard, faisant songer au jeune homme que même si Lily avait des sentiments pour James plus forts que ce qu'elle voulait bien avouer, elle réussirait aisément à dévier la conversation pour se sortir de pétrin…

Xoxoxox

Le ciel gris surplombait les têtes des élèves qui avançaient par petits groupes sur le chemin de Près-au-Lard. Des murmures enthousiasmes s'élevaient de la foule, suivis d'éclats de rire et de sourires. Les jeunes filles avançaient plus rapidement que le reste des élèves, impatiente de pouvoir se rendre dans les boutiques afin de trouver les derniers détails de leurs tenues de bal. Il était hautement visible qu'elle attendaient cet événement avec bien plus d'impatience que les garçons… quelques exceptions mis à part… En effet, dans le petit groupe de Gryffondor, s'avançant vers le village sorcier, un sourire disparu de chez James avait fait sa réapparition, faisant naître sur les figures de ses amis des expressions joyeuses, les Maraudeurs étant ravis de retrouver le James qu'ils avaient toujours connu. Le garçon avançait d'un pas vif, criant presque sa hâte de se trouver avec Lily à son bras le lendemain soir. Lorsqu'ils avaient abandonné Harry dans la grande Salle pour que ce dernier aide aux préparatifs de décoration, il avait semblé aux autres que James lui en voulait un peu d'avoir parlé seul à seul avec Lily la veille au soir, lors de son retour à la tour des Gryffondor. Cependant, le binoclard n'avait pu s'empêcher d'afficher une expression enchantée sur son visage quand Harry lui avait rappelé qu'il avait déjà une petite amie et qu'il avait la certitude que Lily était plus attachée à James que ce qu'elle voulait bien avouer. Sirius s'était même amusé à plaisanter sur le fait, que James faisait exprès de chercher Harry sur ce point là, afin de s'entendre dire par la suite que Lily et lui finirai ensemble… James avait fait mine de ne rien entendre tandis qu Remus et Chris échangeaient un coup d'œil amusés sous le regard de Peter qui s'était empressé de demander à James si Sirius disait la vérité. Maintenant, ils étaient, là, sous le ciel passablement sombre de Près-au-Lard, regardant les vitrines des boutiques à la recherche du moindre petit plus qui aurait rendu leur costume plus attrayant que celui du voisin.

Peter se figea devant la façade de chez Honeydukes, regardant les bonbons spécial Halloween avec envie tandis que Sirius suggérait à James de lui faire une farce en lui tendant l'une des fameuses dragées surprise de Bertie Crochue au goût le plus immondes qui soit. Ils ne firent pas immédiatement attention au fait que non loin d'eux une silhouette qui n'aurait pas du se trouver parmi les élèves les observait d'un air mauvais, entouré d'autres qui ne semblaient pas avoir d'intentions très honorables envers les célèbres Maraudeurs…

Xoxoxox

Il quitta la fenêtre du regard en terminant d'accrocher la banderole ensorcelée au bout de laquelle se balançaient de fausses chauves-souris incroyablement réelles. Le travail était plus rapide que ce qu'il aurait cru et il commençait à songer qu'il pourrait très certainement rejoindre les autres à Près-au-Lard une fois son travail fini. La grande Salle était déjà éclairée d'une multitude de petites bougies malgré l'heure peu avancée de l'après-midi. La pénombre qui régnait à l'extérieur en raison du mauvais temps plongeait le château tout entier dans une sorte d'ambiance étrange digne de plus d'un film d'épouvante. Un sourire se dessina sur le visage d'Harry. Combien d'Halloween identique avait-il passé en compagnie de Ron et d'Hermione ? Et même s'ils s'amusaient toujours énormément de ces moments passés avec ses meilleurs amis, il savait qu'aucun d'eux ne pourrait égaler la soirée qu'il vivrait le lendemain. Son regard se baissa légèrement et du haut de l'escabeau, il put apercevoir Amos Diggory échangeant quelques mots avec une élève de Septième année ressemblant étrangement à Anna Abot… Il poussa un bref soupir et descendit de son perchoir avec un sentiment étrange au creux du ventre. Il aurait été incapable de dire s'il s'agissait d'un mauvais pressentiment ou non, cependant il avait l'impression que cette soirée d'Halloween resterait inoubliable de bien des manières…

-Harry ? Demanda soudain une voix, le sortant de sa réflexion.

Le jeune homme se détourna rapidement, faisant ainsi face au visage déjà ridé du professeur Dumbledore. Le directeur lui accorda un sourire bienveillant sous les regards intrigués de quelques élèves aidant aux préparatifs de la grande Salle. Dumbledore s'en soucia peu et attrapant une dragée dans un paquet de bonbons que l'on avait laissé là, il demanda d'un ton chaleureux :

-Pourrais-tu m'accorder un instant et monter dans mon bureau ?

Harry fronça légèrement les sourcils, mais il obtempéra. Après tout qui était-il pour avoir tenu tête au plus grand sorcier de tout les temps. Chaque fois qu'il y repensait, l'attitude qu'il avait eu à la fin de sa cinquième année face à Dumbledore le répugnait au plus haut point. Il avança d'un pas léger, suivant le vieux directeur hors de la grande Salle sans savoir ce que le vieil homme pouvait bien avoir à lui dire. Evidemment, il se doutait que la discussion qu'ils auraient dans le bureau de Dumbledore aurait un lien avec sa présence en 1974, cependant il n'était pas impossible qu'il fasse erreur et que le directeur veuille uniquement lui parler de son attitude face à Bellatrix Black quelques jours plus tôt. Ils poursuivirent leur avancée vers le bureau du directeur sans échanger la moindre parole, comme si un malaise étrange et surnaturel s'était introduit entre eux.

Xoxoxox

-Tiens Pete ! Goûtes donc ça ! Déclara gaiement Sirius tout en tendant une dragée à la couleur plus que douteuse à Peter qui continuait à saliver devant la vitrine d'Honeydukes.

Le jeune homme grassouillet se retourna et attrapa le bonbon sans voir le piège ni les sourires narquois que lui lançaient James, Sirius et Chris sous l'œil réprobateur de Remus. Il enfouit la dragée dans sa bouche et la mâcha durant quelques secondes avant de la recracher sur le sol avec dégoût, le visage aussi blanc que si on l'avait forcé à avaler plusieurs kilos du plat qu'il haïssait le plus. Sirius éclata immédiatement d'un rire claironnant tandis que James se penchait vers le petit rondouillard pour lui tapoter le dos tout en demandant :

-Alors ? sur quel parfum es-tu tombé ?

-Je préfère ne pas le dire… hoqueta Peter en se plaquant une main sur la bouche, presque au bord de la nausée.

Le rire de Sirius redoubla d'intensité, tant et si bien, qu'il fut presque obligé de se cramponner à Remus(impassible) pour ne pas tomber. Mais ce rire, si gai, si contagieux et emprunt d'un bonheur qui n'avait pas d'égale à ce moment là, ne devait pas continuer. Une voix brisa sa joie. Une voix fit cesser son rire, faisant se tourner les têtes des Maraudeurs avec des expressions de haine visibles…

-Ainsi donc, vous êtes si lâches que vous vous attaquer les uns les autres ? Constata une voix traînante et froide qu'aucun des garçon n'eut de mal à reconnaître, pas même Chris.

Ils s'observèrent un instant. Se jaugeant les uns les autres avec ces regards que peu de gens avaient envie de voir un jour posés sur eux. Ces regards qui traduisaient l'approche imminente d'une attaque, d'un coup, aussi fourbe soit-il… Face aux Maraudeurs, Lucius Malefoy et quelques Serpentard de sixième ou septième années les observaient d'un air mauvais et agressif. Sirius se figea, se dressant comme un chien prêt au combat tandis qu'à ses côtés James en faisait de même affichant sur son visage une expression qu'il voulait tout aussi haineuse que celle de Malefoy.

-Je suis déçu de ne pas voir celui qui a agressé ma future belle sœur, remarqua Lucius avec une expression de suffisance extrême tandis que les sourcils de Sirius s'arquaient de manière surprenante.

-Pardon ? mais j'ai comme qui dirait un peu de mal à comprendre le sens de ce que tu viens de dire !

-Pourtant tu as très bien compris, Black, répliqua Lucius. Dès la fin de ses études, Narcissa aura l'immense honneur de devenir ma femme et de rejoindre la noble famille des Malefoy.

-Tu parles d'un honneur ! Grogna Sirius d'un air mauvais pendant que James continuait à observer les autres Serpentard. Plutôt épouser un scarabée bousier !

Les quelques élèves qui commençaient déjà à s'arrêter autour du petit groupe en formation laissèrent échapper des éclats de rire à l'entente de cette remarque, faisant naître sur le visage de Malefoy une expression mauvaise, pleine d'une colère intense qu'on lui avait rarement vu. Il s'avança de quelques pas vers Sirius, jouant d'un mouvement d'épaules dans l'espoir d'intimider son adversaire. Tentative vaine.

-A ta place je ne rigolerais pas trop, Black, tu ne sais pas ce qui se passe autour de nous… Tu ne sais pas qui sera bientôt au pouvoir. Mais moi je le sais, et je sais aussi qu'à ce moment là les traîtres à leurs sang de ton genre paieront pour ce qu'ils infligent aux nobles familles, telle que la mienne !

Sirius laissa échapper un ricanement agacé, à mis chemin entre le rire forcé et le grognement. Son regard avec perdu tout l'éclat guilleret qu'il affichait quelques instants plus tôt. Désormais, il était devenu étrangement sombre et il ne faisait aucun doutes que si Harry s'était trouvé avec eux à ce moment là, il aurait pu reconnaître plus facilement le regard de son futur parrain… Le jeune homme se redressa de toute sa hauteur et avança d'un pas en direction de Malefoy, prêt à l'affronter si jamais il devait en venir jusque là.

-Ah ouais ? Et tu crois que ton prophète n'a que ça à faire de s'occuper des traîtres à leur sang ? S'il veut le pouvoir, il doit sûrement s'occuper de choses plus importantes qu'un élève de Poudlard qui n'est même pas encore en Septième année !

-Mais tu as raison, Black, pour l'instant, il est très occupé à se débarrasser de tout les Aurors les plus importants du ministère…

Il avait achevé sa phrase en lançant un regard appuyé en direction de James. Mais le bruns n'avait pas bougé. Il en était incapable ou alors il se refusait toute tentative de mouvement vers Malefoy. S'il avait bougé à ce moment là, il l'aurait tué. Il n'aurait pas hésité. Cet abruti était venu là pour ça. Il avait voulu voir le petit orphelin Potter, provoquer son meilleur ami afin de lancer cette remarque acerbe. Il voulait le provoquer, le pousser à bout dans l'espoir de le voir attaquer et alors, de se défendre et de le mettre en pièce. Mais James était plus fort. Il pouvait lutter, se préserver pour un affrontement qui en vaudrait la peine, un affrontement avec l'assassin en personne. Il ne bougeait pas, face à la figure blonde et haineuse d'un ennemi qu'il devait léguer à son fils. Il ne bougerait pas…

-Fermes-là Malefoy ! Cingla alors une voix qui le sortit de l'étrange transe dans laquelle il s'était plongée, une transe iden,tique à celle de Harry dans le Poudlard express quelques mois plus tôt.

Elle était sortie de la foule ameutée autour des élèves des deux maisons, n'hésitant pas une seule seconde à pointer sa baguette dans la nuque blanche du blondinet. Son bras tendu comme un arc ne tremblait pas. Elle affichait cette fierté froide et terrifiante que Chris connaissait si bien, cette fierté qu'elle détestait tant lorsqu'elle la voyait chez sa mère… Son apparition, si soudaine soit-elle fit battre leurs cœurs. Celui de Chris, dont l'intervention de sa jeune mère, empli tout l'être d'une intense fierté ; celui de Remus qui se mit à craindre le pire pour cette jeune fille capable de paraître si fragile lorsqu'elle se retrouvait face à sa génitrice ; celui de James qui ne voulait pas qu'elle se mette en danger pour des histoires qui ne concernait que lui ; ceux de Sirius et Paul… L'un surpris de la voire intervenir alors qu'ils étaient en froid depuis déjà plusieurs semaines, l'autre craignant pour la sécurité de celle qu'il aimait… Malefoy se retourna avec méfiance, visiblement inquiet du sort qui pourrait sortir de la baguette de la jeune fille si jamais elle décidait de lui faire payer ses paroles.

-Tiens tiens… Nihm Allbright ! je me disais aussi que j'avais déjà entendu cette voix et ce charmant vocabulaire quelque part ! Grogna le jeune homme en lui lançant un regard noir. Et je vois que tu ressembles de plus en plus à ta chère maman…

La remarque ne fut pas vraiment du goût de la jeune fille qui enfonça un peu plus sa baguette dans le coup de Malefoy, faisant réagir quelques uns des Serpentard qui se trouvaient dans son dos. Mais ils n'avaient pas fait un pas que Chris leur lançait déjà des sorts d'immobilité, bien décidé à observer sa mère sous cette facette qu'il ne lui connaissait pas…

-Toi non plus tu n'as pas vraiment changé ! Cingla la jeune fille en détachant le plus possible ces mots. Tu es toujours plein d'une fierté que tu ne devrais pas avoir et de cette haine des autres qui te causeras du torts je peux te le jurer !

-Et qu'est-ce que tu comptes me faire ? Me tuer ? tu finirais à Azkaban avant même que mon corps soit refroidi !

-Peut-être mais il faut avouer que c'est… affreusement tentant ! Répliqua Nihm en affichant sur son visage son sourire le plus sadique.

Face à elle, Malefoy blêmit encore d'avantage de sorte qu'il eut à peine le temps de se rendre compte que la jeune fille lui avait jeté un sortilège de Jambes en cotons. Elle fit bouger sa baguette entre ses doigts fins avant de la ranger dans les poches de sa robe en affichant un léger sourire.

-Maintenant qu'il n'y a plus rien à voir si vous voulez bien circuler ! Déclara-t-elle gaiement tandis qu'à ses pieds, baignant dans la boue, Malefoy gesticulait en tendant de se souvenir de la formule d'annulation du sort. Mais il ne devait pas la trouver par lui même, car à peine Nihm s'était-elle éloignée de quelques pas sans avoir réclamer son du, que James s'avançait vers Malefoy d'un air menaçant pour lui décocher dans la mâchoire le coup de poings le plus violent qu'il eu jamais donné de toute sa vie. Malefoy, passablement sonné, se retrouva étendu dans la boue, agonisant sans qu'aucun des Serpentard qui l'entouraient puissent bouger pour l'aider, tous ayant été réduits à l'impuissance par de magnifiques sortilèges d'immobilité…

Xoxoxox

Harry était debout les yeux fixés sur le ciel sombre qu'il distinguait par la fenêtre du bureau de Dumbledore… Depuis qu'ils étaient entrées dans la pièce circulaire qui tenait lieux de bureau au vieux directeur, aucun d'eux n'avait parlé. Ils étaient restés tout deux enfermés dans ce mutisme insupportable, attendant que l'autre soit le premier à parler. Et cette attitude chez Dumbledore, agaçait Harry au plus haut point. Dumbledore était un adulte responsable ! C'était à lui de prendre l'initiative de parler ! Alors pourquoi restait-il là à ne rien faire ? Regardant par dessus ses verres en demi-lune, les doigts croisés sous son menton. Le jeune homme pouvait sentir le regard du vieux directeur posé sur lui, mais il n'avait aucune envie d'y faire face. Il ne voulait pas qu'on le regarde comme s'il était encore un enfant. Si Dumbledore avait quelque chose à lui dire, il n'avait qu'à parler tout de suite, exposant de lui même ce qui l'inquiétait ou le rendait perplexe. Ce n'était pas à Harry de le faire…

Dehors, la pluie commençait à tomber, déposant de nouvelles gouttelettes dans toutes ses flaques pré-existantes. Quelques élèves abrités sous des capuchons ou sous des parapluies aussi noirs que leurs capes se hâtaient vers les grilles du château afin d'y trouver refuge avant que la pluie ne leur glace les os. Harry les observa sourcils froncés. Qui étaient-ils ? A une autre époque, dans une situation identique, il n'aurait eu que faire de ces adolescents, camarades de classe ou non. Mais là, c'était différent. Il connaissait l'avenir qui attendait tous ces jeunes sans connaître leurs identités, à quelques exceptions près. Et il les regardait évoluer sans pouvoir faire quoi que ce soit pour empêcher le sombre futur qui les attendait… Le jeune homme poussa un soupir, cherchant à reconnaître une silhouette, une attitude, dans l'amas de capes noires qui revenaient vers le château à vive allure. Mais il en fut incapable. Derrière lui, un raclement de chaise retentit, lui indiquant que Dumbledore venait de se lever pour très certainement, le rejoindre à la contemplation de la fenêtre.

-Tu sais Harry, ce n'est pas aussi facile pour moi que ce que tu pourrais croire, commença lentement le directeur à la barbe blanche. J'ai l'essentiel des souvenirs de celui que tu connais, mais à cette époque, je ne cautionne pas vraiment ses actes, ni ne peux les comprendre. De la même manière que si j'ai certain souvenirs te concernant, je n'ai pas vraiment l'impression de te connaître… S'il y a des choses pou lesquelles tu me tient responsable à ton époque, je te prie d'en faire abstraction ici…

Harry redressa légèrement la tête vers le vieux directeur, observant ses yeux bleus et bienveillants. Il avait raison. Il ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir… D'ailleurs, si son souvenir était exact, Dumbledore, celui de son époque, lui avait fait remarquer que la rancœur qu'il ressentait par moment à son égard était uniquement due à celle que Voldemort ressentait… Et si à ce moment là, Harry n'avait aucune raison d'en vouloir au vieux directeur, il était fort probable que ce soit plutôt un reflet des sentiments de Voldemort qui le hante à ce moment là… Le jeune homme hocha la tête, faisant de son mieux pour se contrôler. Le Dumbledore de cette époque n'était pour rien dans les actes de son futur.

-Si j'ai demandé à te parler Harry, c'est que j'aimerai savoir si Chris et toi avez réfléchi à ce que vous ferez lorsque viendra le moment de votre retour en 1996. Voulez-vous garder le souvenir de ce séjour à l'époque de vos parents ou préférer vous l'oublier ?

-Je… je crois que nous avons encore besoin de réfléchir professeur, répondit calmement Harry. Il y a des moments que l'on aimerait se souvenir toujours, mais… il y en a d'autre qui sont un peu plus difficiles à supporter.

Dumbledore hocha la tête d'un air grave comme s'il comprenait parfaitement la souffrance que pouvaient ressentir les deux garçons par moment. Puis comme s'il n'avait pas parlé de ça, il pointa son doigt vers la grille de Poudlard, désignant une silhouette à l'allure vive, suivie de deux autres, se hâtant vers le hall du château. Un léger sourire se dessina sur son visage tandis qu'il déclarait :

-C'est étrange, je sais que le Dumbledore que tu connais s'était demandé pourquoi cette jeune fille marchait aussi rapidement, mais moi je le sais déjà… Le temps aura changé pour moi quoi qu'il advienne…

Il posa son regard sur Harry, observant l'attitude du jeune homme face à cette silhouette féminine qu'il cherchait à identifier, sans succès.

-Il s'agit de Nihm, la mère de Chris, suivit de ta mère et d'Etoile… Elles viennent de croiser Lucius Malefoy dans les rues de Près-au-Lard alors que celui-ci voulait venger sa futur belle-sœur de l'affront qui lui a été fait en s'attaquant aux Maraudeurs. Nihm est intervenue au moment même ou Lucius faisait une remarque sur la mort de tes grands-parents… Mais ce dont ces jeunes gens ne se soucient pas c'est de la présence de Lucius à Près-au-Lard… Pourtant… il ne devrait y être en aucun cas. Il aurait fallut que je sache tout cela la première fois…

Harry fronça les sourcils tout en tournant brusquement la tête vers le directeur. Pourquoi avait-il soudain tant de tristesse et d'amertume dans la voix ? Que savait-il que Harry ignorait ? Que voulait-il insinuer en mentionnant tout ces faits ? Le jeune homme regarda intensément son mentor mais il ne trouva aucune réponse dans le regard que Dumbledore laissait posé sur le parc de l'école. C'était comme s'il avait mentionné ces faits sans s'en rendre compte, des faits qui avaient peut-être une plus grande importance que ce que l'on pouvait croire…

-Professeur, finit par balbutier le jeune homme. Que voulez-vous dire par là ? Est-ce que tout ça signifie que Lucius Malefoy se trouvait à Près-au-Lard pour une raison particulière ?

-Assis-toi Harry s'il te plait…

Xoxoxox

Elle avançait dans le couloir à vive allure, sa cape trempée collant à ses jambes et la restreignant dans ses mouvements. Le sac dans lequel se trouvait tout le nécessaire à sa tenue de bal lui griffait les mollets sans qu'elle puisse l'en empêcher. Mais ce n'était pas ce qui l'agaçait à ce moment là. Elle avançait bien décider à aller faire un rapport à la plus haute autorité qui soit dans ce château. Mais d'abord elle allait se débarrasser de tout son fatras. Derrière elle, elle pouvait entendre les appels de Lily et Etoile qui semblait juger que rapporter tout ce qui avait eu lieu à Près-au-Lard à un adulte attirerait également des ennuis à Sirius et James qui avaient plus ou moins répondu aux attaques de Malefoy. D'ailleurs ils n'étaient pas les seuls puisqu'elle même s'était mêlée de l'affaire en entendant les propos qu'avait sous entendu Malefoy à l'égard des Parents de James… Comment pouvait-on être cruel à ce point ? ça lui paraissait tellement invraisemblable ! Elle secoua la tête faisant bouger ses cheveux humides, qui vinrent se coller sur la peau blanche de son visage. Elle pénétra dans la Salle commune des Gryffondor puis sans attendre quiconque se rua dans son dortoirs où elle balança toutes ses affaires sur son lit avant d'enfiler des vêtements secs. Lily et Etoile n'étaient pas encore arrivées qu'elle ressortait déjà de la salle commune pour prendre le chemin du bureau de McGonagall, espérant que cette dernière accepterait de la conduire chez Dumbledore. Elle arpenta les couloirs du château à vive allure, se dirigeant avec habitude vers la salle de cours du professeur de Métamorphose. Cette femme n'était arrivée que quelques années plus tôt à Poudlard, mais elle s'était immédiatement appropriée un grand respect de la part de ses élèves, et les Gryffondor l'avaient tous pris en grande admiration. Elle avait ce don incroyable de capter leur attention durant tous ses cours, quelques énergumènes mis à part… Nihm ralenti l'allure en arrivant devant la porte de la salle de classe. Son cœur battait rapidement, au rythme de l'appréhension qu'elle ressentait. Elle devait parler à Dumbledore et elle le savait, mais en même temps, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que son attitude pourrait paraître puérile aux yeux des deux professeurs. D'ailleurs, qu'allait-elle leur dire ? Sa main, s'arrêta à quelques centimètres de la porte, tandis qu'elle se retrouvait plongée dans une intense réflexion. Lucius Malefoy avait attaqué verbalement Sirius et James, poussant la violence de ses mots jusqu'à faire référence à la mort récente des parents de James… Mais il n'était plus élève à l'école…

La porte de la salle de classe s'ouvrit faisant rater une pulsation à son cœur. Le professeur McGonagall l'observa un instant tout en arquant un sourcil d'une manière sévère. Elle encra son regard dans celui de la jeune fille de manière à la faire douter de son choix, mais reprenant confiance, la Gryffondor murmura d'une petite voix mal assurée :

-Professeur, je… j'aimerai parlé au professeur Dumbledore…

-Et pourquoi ça ? Répliqua Minerva McGonagall.

-Et bien… il y a eu un petit problème à Près-au-Lard…

Le regard de McGonagall se fit plus intense encore tandis qu'elle jetait un coup d'œil à la jeune fille par dessus ses lunettes. Puis elle ferma la porte de sa salle de cours avant de s'en aller d'un pas vif vers le bureau du directeur, Nihm Allbright sur les talons.

Xoxoxox

Harry observait le visage de Dumbledore avec inquiétude. Il n'aimait pas ça. Il n'était pas ce silence pesant qui s'était installé dans la pièce lorsque le vieux directeur lui avait demandé de s'asseoir. Cela le rendait nerveux comme s'il savait dores et déjà que ce que Dumbledore lui dirait était tout sauf une bonne nouvelle. Le vieux directeur contourna son bureau le regard sombre puis vint s'asseoir face à Harry, posant ses yeux bleus sur le jeune homme qui se sentit subitement oppressé, comme s'il connaissait déjà l'importance de ce que lui dirait Dumbledore… Il se mordilla la lèvre inférieur en soutenant le regard du professeur avec nervosité.

-Bien, murmura Dumbledore. Tu dois te douter que ce que je vais te dire concerne la vision que j'ai du futur grâce aux souvenir de celui que tu connais. Hors… celui que tu côtoies dans vingt ans sait pertinemment que dans les jours à venir, un important changement va être marqué dans notre histoire. La mort de tes grand-parents a amorcé ce changement mais ce qui surviendra bientôt va tout entraîner et nous plonger réellement dans ce que l'on pourrait appeler l'air terrible. Je ne peux pas changer cela. Je dois me contenter d'observer une seconde fois car si j'empêchais certaine chose… cela pourrait avoir quelques conséquences que je ne souhaite en rien sur les gens de ton époque… Je sais que c'est quelque chose de particulièrement difficile pour toi que d'écouter ça tout en sachant que tu ne pourras pas agir, mais nous ne devons pas changer ce qui doit survenir…

-Professeur vous insinuer que quelque chose pouvant entraîner des morts va se produire ? Demanda Harry en sentant sa gorge se serrer étrangement.

-Je n'ai pas dit ça, Harry, mais il est certain, que des vies seront marquées à jamais, et ce en grand nombre…

Harry observa un instant son mentor sans comprendre pourquoi il ne voulait pas lui en dire plus sur ce qu'ils devaient voir se réaliser très bientôt. Il fronça les sourcils s'apprêtant à poser une question qui, il l'espérait obtiendrait de meilleur réponse, quand on frappa à la porte du bureau, le coupant dans son élan… La porte s'ouvrit et McGonagall entra suivie de près par Nihm qui semblait quelque peu mal à l'aise face à ce qu'elle avait l'intention de dire… Elle lui jeta un bref coup d'œil, passablement surpris, avant de s'avancer vers Dumbledore sous le regard de McGonagall.

-Professeur… je… je reviens de Près-au-Lard… et… ça peut paraître bête mais je voulais vous avertir que Lucius Malefoy s'y trouvait et qu'il a fait tout son possible pour que Sirius Black et James Potter sortent de leurs gonds. Il a même poussé l'attaque jusqu'à mentionner la morts des parents de James…

-Vous avez bien fait de m'avertir de ceci, Miss Allbright, déclara Dumbledore sous l'œil attentif de Harry. A vrai dire il est fort probable que Mr Malefoy ait voulu venger sa futur belle-sœur en la personne de Bellatrix Black… Je me doutais bien que nous devrions faire face à de tels actes après le match de la semaine passée. Vous pouvez être assurée que je ferai ce qu'il convient sur la personne de Miss Black car il est plus que probable qu'elle soit l'instigatrice de tout ceci… Maintenant jeunes gens, si vous voulez bien regagner vos salle commune pour la préparation de la fête, j'ai quelques choses à régler avec votre professeur…

McGonagall parut surprise mais elle ne dit rien, se contentant d'observer Harry se lever pour rejoindre Nihm près de la porte. Puis tous deux quittèrent la salle après avoir salué leurs professeurs, se demandant par la suite de quoi pouvait bien parler les deux adultes à l'approche d'Halloween.

Xoxoxox

James poussa un grand soupir. Il avait l'impression de ne plus être lui même. Où était donc passer celui qu'il était quelques mois plus tôt, à l'époque des BUSEs ? C'était comme si toute sa vie, toute son existence avait laissé place à une autre, incroyablement différente. Le fils unique de parents aimants était devenu orphelin. Le garçon rieur qui perdait son temps à faire des blagues plus sottes les unes que les autres était devenu taciturne, riant toujours de manière forcée… Celle qui avait été durant plusieurs années le soleil qui illuminait ses jours sans qu'il puisse s'en approcher était soudain devenue son amie, une confidente qui avait su trouver les mots, les gestes lorsqu'il croyait que tout était perdu. Et cette même personne qu'il pensait ne pouvoir jamais avoir à ses côtés étaient soudain là, à côté de lui, le regardant avec ce sourire si doux qui le faisait rêver. James lui rendit faiblement son sourire. Il aurait tellement aimé pouvoir parler de ça à ses parents. Il aurait tant voulu pouvoir leur témoigner son affection, tout ce qu'il ressentait et qu'il ne pourrait plus jamais leur dire…

-Elle te va très bien, déclara-t-il posément tandis que Lily tournait vers lui son magnifique regard.

Elle lui accorda un sourire. Elle était si belle. Son regard vert émeraude était en accord parfait avec la robe qu'elle portait. Une robe longue dont le bustier était noué dans le dos à l'aide d'un corsage fin. Cela lui donnait le port le plus altier qu'il eu vu jusqu'alors. Ses cheveux roux avait été ondulés pour l'occasion, reposant joliment sur ses épaules et lui accordant un air de princesse. Il détailla plus attentivement son visage. Cette lueur dans son regard lorsqu'il la regardait lui donnait quelque chose de plus, quelque chose qu'elle n'avait jamais eu avant, du moins à sa connaissance. Il se sentait parfaitement idiot à la contempler ainsi, mais il ne pouvait faire autrement. C'était comme si par le seul fait d'exister elle captait toute son attention…

-Tiens regarde, ce n'est pas Sirius là-bas ? Demanda-t-elle gaiement le tirant de sa rêverie.

James redressa la tête et plongea son regard sur le bras fin que la jeune fille pointait sur son meilleur ami. « Fichtre Sirius ! » Songea-t-il malgré lui. A cet instant, rien n'avait plus d'importance qu'elle et le fait qu'ils se rendaient au bal ensemble. Il aurait voulu qu'ils soient perpétuellement seuls sur terre, mais c'était impossible… Le jeune homme au cheveux noirs se força à sourire tandis que Sirius avançait vers eux d'un bon pas, ayant à son bras Corellia Reibère de Serdaigle. La jeune fille semblait ravie de se trouver en une aussi bonne compagnie et il était évident à en juger par sa tenue qu'elle avait tout mis en œuvre pour capter l'attention de son cavalier pendant cette soirée. Elle avait des yeux sombres en amandes ainsi que de longs cheveux châtains, très lisses qui tombaient sur sa poitrine. Sa robe bleu nuit dégageait des épaules fines et halée qui en faisait certainement l'une des plus jolies filles de tout Poudlard, digne de son cavalier… Elle accorda un sourire à Lily et James qui le lui rendirent pendant que Sirius déclarait gaiement :

-Alors ? Où sont les autres ? Parce que si nous voulons des places côtes à côtes il va falloir se dépêcher d'entrer dans la grande Salle et foncer vers les tables !

-Eh bien mon cher Sirius si tu faisais plus attention à ceux qui t'entourent tu aurais pu remarquer que je suis juste derrière toi ! Déclara calmement la voix de Remus tandis qu'Etoile accordait un clin d'œil à ses deux camarades féminines.

-Mumus vieille branche je commençais à m'inquiéter ! Ricana Sirius tout en lançant un bref regard à sa compagne. Je crois que vous connaissez tous Corellia.

Les autres acquiescèrent de bref signes de tête tandis que les portes de la Grande Salle s'ouvraient enfin sur un décor somptueux. Le plafond magique laissait entrevoir un ciel étoilé ainsi qu'un nuage étrange que l'on identifiait facilement comme étant la Voie Lactée. Une multitudes de chandelles noires et oranges dansaient dans l'air, éclairant les cheveux des élèves d'une multitudes de reflets étranges. Les banderoles livraient toutes certains secrets, quelques unes adressant des commentaires aux élèves tandis que d'autres gesticulaient comme des chauves souris en cage… Ils restèrent quelques instants émerveillés avant de s'avancer vers l'une des petites tables circulaires disposées pour l'occasion.

-Près de la fenêtre ? Demanda Sirius d'un ton enjoué. Qu'on puisse admirer la lune !

Cette remarque fit se froncer les sourcils de Remus tandis qu'à côté de lui, Etoile levait les yeux aux ciels comme si elle s'était attendue à quelque chose de ce type. Ils installèrent tous ensemble, Sirius continuant à attendre l'arriver de leurs autres camarades bien qu'il su pertinemment que le seul cavalier de Harry serait Chris et inversement. Situation qu'il trouvait particulièrement risible. Bientôt, ils furent rejoint par les faux cousins ainsi que Peter qui n'avait pas trouvé de cavalière. Mais quand Nihm et Paul entrèrent dans la grande Salle, ils se dirigèrent à l'autre bout de la pièce optant pour une table partagée avec le reste des membres de l'équipe de Quidditch.

-Et bien ! on dirait qu'elle fait encore la tête ! Remarqua Peter avec une pointe d'amusement dans la voix.

-Ah ton avis, il se serait passer quoi si Nihm s'était ramenée à notre table avec Nicodemus ? Répliqua Remus en fronçant les sourcils comme s'il lui paraissait évident que son camarade ne disposait que d'un degré de jugeote minime.

Sirius éclata de rire. Cependant ce rire avait tout de quelque chose de forcé, comme s'il regrettait soudain de n'avoir pas pu se défouler sur Nicodemus durant le repas… Mais il ne fit aucun commentaire, se contentant d'adresser un sourire à sa cavalière, tandis que de la musique commençait à résonner dans la salle pour les couples qui auraient préféré entamé la soirée par une danse plutôt que par un repas. James tourna légèrement la tête vers Lily, sans apercevoir le coup d'œil que leur lançait Harry. Il détailla une nouvelle fois la figure de la jeune fille, cherchant une infime parcelle qui ne lui aurait pas plu. Mais il ne trouva rien. Elle était parfaite, en tout point parfaite… Elle détourna légèrement la tête vers lui, puis, apercevant l'expression de son visage, demanda :

-Quoi ? tu veux danser ?

-Heu… pourquoi pas ! Répondit James, pris au dépourvu.

Il se leva et attrapa la main de Lily pour l'aider à se lever. Il ne prêta ni attention aux petits coup d'œil échangés par ses meilleurs amis dans son dos, ni aux chuchotement qui retentirent lorsqu'ils eurent fait quelques pas. Il ne voyait plus rien. Plus rien d'autre qu'elle et le visage qu'elle lui offrait. Ce regard dont il était tombée amoureux. Ce visage qui l'avait fait succombé lorsqu'il avait voulu faire une mauvaise blague à Nihm deux ans plus tôt… Il passa ses mains autour de la taille de la jeune fille, son cœur tambourinant dans sa poitrine sans qu'il puisse le contrôler. Il n'avait d'yeux que pour elle, à cet instant, comme tout les autres que compterait sa vie. Elle était son unique source d'amour désormais…

-James… je voulais te dire merci, une fois encore de m'avoir sauvé de Bellatrix ce jour là, déclara calmement la jeune fille, coupant court à sa réflexion. Dieu sait ce qu'elle m'aurait fait si tu n'étais pas intervenu !

-C'est normal voyons ! Répliqua le jeune homme, si perdu dans son regard qu'il n'avait même pas fait attention au fait que pour la première fois elle l'avait appelé par son prénom.. Tout le monde aurait fait ça pour toi, voyons !

-Je ne pense pas… alors merci…

Il lui accorda un bref sourire, puis posant son doigts sur les lèvres de la jeune fille pour la faire taire, il murmura à son oreille :

-Non… merci à toi… de m'avoir donné envie de continuer à vivre…

Elle ne dit rien, pas un mot. Elle soutint un instant son regard avant de poser sa tête sur l'épaule du jeune homme, se serrant inconsciemment contre lui. Il ne chercha pas à parler, se contentant de resserrer son étreinte autour du frêle corps de cette jeune fille pour qui il aurait pu donner jusqu'à sa propre vie…

Xoxoxox

-Eh bien… qui aurait pu croire que nous pourrions voir ça de notre vivant ! Ricana Sirius les yeux posés sur le couple qui dansait non loin d'eux. James et Lily, dans les bras l'un de l'autre alors qu'il y a même pas six mois elle lui avait hurlé qu'elle ne sortirait pas avec lui, même s'il était la dernière créature vivant sur terre !

Il éclata de nouveau d'un rire léger au souvenir de cet événement. Oui, ça paraissait impossible aux yeux des adolescents de 1974, mais pour Harry, cela n'avait rien d'étonnant. La seule chose qui l'étonnait était que ce rapprochement ait eu lieu un an plus tôt que prévu. Il afficha un léger sourire en observant ses futurs parents, serrer l'un contre l'autre comme s'ils étaient seuls sur terre. C'était incroyablement particulier… Sirius attrapa la main de Corellia et se leva, traînant la jeune fille vers la piste pour être rapidement suivis de Remus et Etoile. Harry les observa un instant, survolant la piste de danse du regard. Et il compris rapidement ce qui se passait. A l'autre bout de la salle, Paul et Nihm s'étaient levé, et il semblait évidant que Sirius avait dans l'optique d'agacer son cher Nicodemus… Chris avait froncé les sourcils comme s'il avait également senti venir le coup et ils étaient désormais tout deux penchés sur la table pour mieux observer ce qui se passerait dans la foule d'élèves situés sur la piste de danse. Les couples tournoyaient lentement au rythme des musiques enchaînées par l'orchestre, discutant gaiement, ou sombrant désespérément dans les yeux de l'autre… Dumbledore se leva avec amusement puis déclara :

-Pour le bien de tous, je suggèrerai que vous échangiez vos partenaires avec le couple le plus proche de vous !

Un murmure étrange s'éleva sur la piste tandis qu'autour quelques ricanement s'élevait en voyant les couples devant se former. Mais au bout de quelques secondes, les élèves obéirent sans vraiment savoir pourquoi. Ainsi, Lily se retrouva dans les bras de Remus tandis que James accueillait Etoile dans les siens sans grand enchantement. Non loin d'eux, Sirius et Nihm dansaient, en faisant de leur mieux pour ne pas se regarder, comme si un simple contact visuel aurait pu déclencher la plus grande guerre qui soit…

-Ecoute Allbright… je déteste autant que toi lorsque nous sommes en froid et il n'y a rien de plus bête que cette raison là… commença lentement Sirius. Alors s'il n'y a que ça que je puisse faire, je te demande d'accepter mes excuses pour tout ce que je t'ai dit…

Nihm tourna son visage vers lui, levant la tête pour mieux observer le regard de séducteur qu'il avait posé sur elle. Elle savait qu'elle ne pouvait pas lutter contre ça. Elle avait déjà eu suffisamment de mal à ne pas rire lorsqu'il disait des âneries… Voir Sirius s'excuser ainsi, c'était invraisemblable et en même temps c'est ce qu'elle attendait depuis longtemps déjà.

-C'est bon, tu es pardonné, déclara-t-elle tout en faisant de son mieux pour afficher un ton froid. Mais n'en profite pas pour autant !

-Oh non je te jure que je vais être sage comme une image ! Répliqua gaiement Sirius tout en la soulevant du sol par la taille sous le regard mauvais de Nicodemus quelques pas plus loin. Je voulais te remercier pour toue les assiettes que je me suis pris en pleine tête récemment et aussi pour ne pas être partie en courrant quand tu as vu que j'étais le cavalier le plus proche !

Elle éclata de rire. Un rire léger et doux qu'il adorait entendre, bien qu'elle est fait de son mieux pour ne pas lui offrir cette joie ces dernier temps. Il échangèrent un regard complice sous l'œil de deux adolescents amusés, un peu plus loin, puis ils continuèrent à danser tout en riant gaiement de tout un tas de choses qui n'auraient plus d'importance dans peu de temps…

Xoxoxox

Harry survola la salle du regard. Il y avait tant de joie sur les visages de cette foule adolescente. S'ils avaient beau savoir que l'époque dans laquelle ils vivaient n'étaient pas la meilleure, ils semblaient ne pas se rendre compte du danger qui les entouraient. Ils continuaient à danser en riant pour des choses futiles. Des choses qui ne l'aurait en rien fait rire s'il avait été dans son époque. Son regard s'arrêta un instant sur le visage pâle de Severus Rogue. Le jeune homme aux cheveux gras était installé à une table ronde, entouré de quelques camarades de sa maison, bien qu'il fut visible qu'aucune jeune fille ne l'accompagnait. Il avait le regard terne comme si aucune joie n'habitait son quotidien. Cette expression sur le visage de son futur professeur de potions rendit Harry mal à l'aise, comme s'il s'en voulait pour ce que son père et Sirius pouvaient lui infliger de temps à autres… Mais en même temps… Ceux qui entouraient Severus Rogue à ce moment là, ceux qui semblaient lui servir d'amis, n'étaient autres qu'un parfait petit lot de futur Mangemorts à l'instar de Bellatrix Black et Rodolphus Lestrange… Peut-être ne méritait-il pas sa confiance ou sa pitié…

Le jeune homme à lunettes poussa un soupir durant quelques secondes tandis que quelques couples regagnaient leurs tables pour manger tant que les mets étaient encore chauds. Face à lui, Sirius s'était laissé tomber sur sa chaise sans faire vraiment attention à sa cavalière (dont soit dit en passant, le sourire s'estompait peu à peu) bien trop occupé à commenter le fait que Rogue n'ait pas de cavalière pour le bal. Peter ricanait bêtement à l'entente de ces propos tandis que James était trop absorbé par la contemplation de Lily pour comprendre quoi que ce soit. Ce fut Remus qui l'arrêta dans son monologue sur le physique désavantageux de Rogue :

-Tu ne crois pas que le moment serait peut-être venu de cesser ces enfantillages ? Demanda le jeune Lycanthrope en jetant un coup d'œil mauvais à son meilleur ami. Si tu continues comme ça un jour ça te jouera des tours ! Rogue se vengera et à ce moment là je crains le pire pour toi !

-Peuhhh ! Souffla Sirius d'un air passablement suffisant. Si tu crois seulement que ce vers de terre me fait peur tu te trompes ! J'ai des notes meilleures que les siennes dans toutes les matières ! Les gens m'apprécient, contrairement à lui et je sais que j'ai des amis sur lesquels je pourrais compter en cas de besoin !

Harry se força à sourire tandis que Remus levait les yeux au ciel sans avouer qu'il avait été touché par les paroles du jeune homme. Il n'avait pas vraiment tort. Ils étaient des amis, les meilleurs qui soient, pour quelques années encore… Le regard en amande du soit disant Harry Brangsburn survola les visages de ceux qui l'entouraient, s'arrêtant finalement sur les joues roses et potelées d'un jeune homme aux cheveux pailles sans éclats. Queudver. Un ami qui devait le trahir quelques années plus tard le faisant envoyer à Azkaban pour un crime qu'il n'aurait pas commis. Treize années de vie, volées… Il poussa un soupir et détourna la tête.

-J'ai une question, déclara soudain Remus en fronçant les sourcils. Que comptez-vous faire lorsque vous aurez fini vos études à Poudlard ? Parce que… pour ma part j'ai beaucoup de mal à choisir…

Harry observa un instant le visage du jeune homme, décelant dans le ton de sa voix comme dans son regard une expression anormale qui lui indiquait qu'il se mentait à lui même… Remus savait déjà que sa vie serait difficile à cause de sa lycanthropie. Un léger silence s'installa autour de la table, chacun des occupants étant soudain plongé dans une réflexion intense, à la recherche d'une voie qui lui aurait paru meilleure que les autres. Ce fut Etoile qui brisa le silence.

-J'hésite encore beaucoup mais j'aimerai devenir Médicomage afin de pouvoir aider les autres d'une certaine manière ! C'est un travail utile et tout le monde en a besoin !

-C'est certain, murmura Remus en l'observant d'une manière étrange. Et toi Lily ?

-Oh… je ne sais pas… il y a beaucoup de chose que j'aimerai faire dans ma vie mais je n'arrive pas trop à me décider… Travailler pour le ministère m'intéresserait cependant beaucoup !

-ça ne m'étonne pas de toi ! Ricana Sirius en jetant un bref regard à la jeune fille. Moi je me vois bien joueur de Quidditch professionnel dans une équipe qui serait opposée à celle de Nicodemus comme ça je pourrait lui en mettre plein la tête et…

-Sirius ! Coupa Remus en lui jetant un regard noir devant tant de violence verbale. Nous savons que tu ne l'aimes pas ! Mais ce n'est pas nécessaire de nous faire un exposé ! Et toi Harry ?

Le jeune homme arqua les sourcils, surpris par la question. Il avait été si sage face aux paroles des jeunes gens qu'il était devenu plus spectateur qu'acteur de cette scène. Il redressa la tête dévisageant ceux qui l'entourait, puis s'humectant la bouche avec maladresse, il balbutia :

-Disons que… j'aimerai beaucoup devenir auror… C'est le seul métier que j'ai jamais eu envie de faire jusque là et je sais que chez moi quelqu'un fera tout pour m'aider à réaliser ce souhait…

-Eh bien il faudrait que tu songes à me présenter cette personne, déclara posément James en détachant enfin son regard du visage de Lily. Je veux faire honneur à mon père en faisant le même métier que lui. C'est la seule issue que j'ai pour le venger…

Personne ne parla. Personne ne posa de question. Un silence épais, presque palpable était tombée sur la table ronde de ces élèves de Gryffondor. La violence dans le son de la voix du capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch avait quelque chose d'inquiétant, leur procurant un sentiment nouveau, comme s'ils n'avaient aucunement besoin de don de double vue pour savoir qu'il disait vrai, et qu'il ferait tout son possible pour exécuter cette promesse. Harry posa son regard sur le visage si figé de son père. C'était fou ce qu'ils pouvaient se ressembler. Finalement, peut-être que le Sirius de son époque n'avait pas tort d'attendre de lui des réactions identiques à celles de James. Ils avaient la même passion, le même désir d'avenir et ce même amour désespéré de leurs amis. Un amour qui leur donnait leur puissance… James cligna des paupières et tourna légèrement la tête dans sa direction en fronçant les sourcils. Leur regards se croisèrent les faisant brièvement sourire. Et malgré le fait que Harry n'eut pas son physique habituel, il sentit au fond de son cœur que quelque chose dans ses yeux intriguait James chaque fois que leurs regards se croisaient…

Dans la salle, quelque couples s'étaient de nouveau levés pour s'éloigner sur la piste de danse en valsant. Des regards envieux se posaient de temps à autres sur eux tandis que ça et là, des éclats de rire retentissaient. Ignorance et inconscience de la jeunesse… Le cœur de Harry se serra étrangement et il détourna les yeux de ses figures joyeuses qui l'entouraient, préférant s'intéresser aux visage qui serait encore présent à son époque, soient ceux des professeurs. A leur table, même si les visages s'efforçaient de paraître sereins et détendus il était évident que quelque chose les inquiétait. Harry fronça les sourcils, encrant toute son attention sur le regard bleu azur du vieux directeur. Ses doigts croisés sous son menton trahissait une inquiétude que le jeune homme lui avait vu quelque fois dans les situations les plus désespérées. Et il savait que cela avait un rapport avec l'événement que le professeur avait mentionné. Il en avait même très certainement parlé au professeur McGonagall après que Nihm et lui aient quitté le bureau la veille… Mais il était incapable de se souvenir quel aurait pu être cet événement. Très certainement ne lui en avait-on jamais parlé à son époque.

Il poussa un soupir et stoppa sa réflexion en voyant Nihm approcher de leur table dans sa robe bleue azur (). Elle accorda un léger sourire à la petite assemblée avant de déclarer gaiement :

-Mon cavalier semble trop occupé à parler Quidditch pour m'accorder une danse alors…

-Personne n'est parfait ! Ricana Sirius en la coupant dans son élan avant de porter ses bras à son visage comme pour se protéger.

-Et donc, repris la jeune fille. J'aurais voulu, si ça ne te dérange pas, que tu m'accorde une danse, Chris…

Le jeune homme accorda un bref regard à Harry comme pour lui demander son approbation tandis que Sirius laissait entendre un « ouhou ! » passablement amusé. Nihm leva les yeux au ciel et attrapa la main que lui tendait Chris pour l'entraîner sur la piste. Il les regarda valser pendant un instant avant que Remus ne remarque, un sourcil légèrement froncé :

-Vous ne trouvez pas qu'ils formeraient un beau couple ces deux là?

-Bah disons que ça serait forcément mieux qu'avec Nigodemus ! Déclara vivement Sirius sous le regard amusé de ses camarades.

-Et moi je ne pense pas, coupa Harry. Ce n'est pas une ressemblance physique qui fera d'eux un joli couple… En plus… il a trop le caractère quel aimerait trouvé chez un frère ou un fils pour tomber amoureuse de lui…

-Harry a parlé ! Murmura James avec un mince sourire tandis que les Maraudeurs et Lily échangeaient un coup d'œil, tous sachant parfaitement ce que sous-entendait cette petite phrase.

Le jeune homme lui même fut tenté de sourire. Après tout, ils étaient tous persuadés que Harry pouvait lire l'avenir et donc qu'il parlait de la relation des deux jeunes gens en connaissance de cause… Mais après tout, s'il y avait bien une chose dont il était certain, c'était que Chris était le fils de Nihm… La musique qui s'élevait dans la grande salle ralentit soudain, le son diminuant jusqu'à s'arrêter totalement, plongeant les élèves dans une incompréhension légère tandis qu'à la table des professeurs, Dumbledore se levait avec un mince sourire avant de déclarer :

-Chers élèves, je crois que le moment est venue pour vous de regagner vos cavaliers et cavalières avant de vous rendre sur la pelouse du parc pour assister au son et lumière donné ce soir en l'occasion de la fête des morts !

Un murmure enthousiasme s'éleva de la foule tandis que les élèves se levaient dans un raclement de chaise assez impressionnant. Les couples avançaient d'un pas vifs vers le hall afin de pouvoir avoir les meilleures places sur la pelouse. Nihm s'était éloignée vers Nicodemus, abandonnant Chris à Harry avec un large sourire. Sirius tenait encore Corellia par la main bien qu'il fut évidant que la jeune fille regrettait un peu d'avoir eu l'air si transparente aux yeux du jeune homme. James et Lily, eux, sans parler, sans oser l'avouer semblaient ne plus avoir aucune envie de se séparer ce soir là, et pourtant ils en seraient contraint à un moment ou un autre… Sur la pelouse de parc, leurs ombres donnaient des allures étranges aux jeunes gens rassemblées. Ils étaient si heureux. Pour quelques moments encore… La pétarade commença. Une fusée s'éleva dans le ciel étoilé à grande vitesse, avant d'exploser parmi les étoiles en prenant la forme d'un sphinx qui parcourut les yeux pendant quelques minutes. Une autre suivi créant dans le ciel des soleils et d'autres étoiles merveilleuses avant de retomber telle une pluie d'étoile filante sur les élèves émerveillés. Une musique douce commença à s'élever autour d'eux sans qu'aucun ne parvienne à en retrouver l'origine et un faisceau de lumière à la base de la lisière de la forêt illumina la nuit de rayons vert puis dorés, prenant toutes les couleurs des quatre maisons de Poudlard. Des murmures émerveillés s'élevèrent de nouveaux tandis qu'une multitude de fusées s'élevaient dans le ciel pour dessiner les cènes de la vie quotidienne à Poudlard. C'était incroyable, de ces moments qu'on ne voulait pas oublier. De ces moments qu'ils ne pourraient pas oublier…

Nihm frissonna, resserrant son châle sur ses épaules. A côté d'elle, Paul retira sa veste et la posa sur elle la faisant sourire. Ils échangèrent un regard et se sourire avant de reporter leur attention sur la leçon de potions qui se dessinait dans le ciel sous cette musique légère. Les faisceaux de lumière illuminaient encore la forêt, faisant ressortir des ombres inquiétantes qui leur auraient fait pousser des cris de terreur si les professeurs n'avaient pas été là. A la base des fusées incessantes, un brouillard épais commençait à se former, plongeant le parc dans une atmosphère intense et oppressante. Elle frissonna de nouveau. Une main se glissa dans la sienne en l faisant sursauter. Elle se tourna vers lui et sourit. Il lui rendit son sourire tout en lui accordant ce regard incroyable. Un regard empreint de joie et d'amour. Elle ne pourrait oublier ce moment. Resserrant à la fois la veste sur ses épaules et la main qu'il lui tenait elle reporta son regard sur les brumes montantes qu'avaient occasionné toutes les fusées déjà lancées. Quelqu'un bouscula Paul lui arrachant un cri offusqué tandis que la personne avançait vers le devant de la foule. Non loin d'eux, Chris s'écria :

-Harry ! attends ! Tu t'inquiètes pour rien !

Mais il était trop tard. James suivait son futur fils vers le devant de la foule tandis que plissant les yeux, tout le monde commençait à apercevoir les ombres qui se dessinaient dans le brouillard à la base des arbres. Un cri retenti et une lumière rouge du à une baguette s'éleva dans le ciel de Poudlard écartant les expressions enjouées des visages adolescents.

-Allez vous en ! Hurla soudain la voix de Harry. Retournez au château ! Ce sont les Mangemorts !

**Voilà... Suspense! alors si vous voulez vous plaindre de la fin ou quoi que ce soit lachez des coms s'il vous plait!**


	18. Perdus dans le brouillard

**Bon je sais que j'ai mis bcp bcp de temps à venir poster cette suite mais... j'ai vraiment souffert du syndrome de la page blanche pendant ce chapitre au point que j'ai décidé de mettre fin à la fic plus tôt que prévu... Bref ceci est l'un des dernier chapitre et le 19 a été fini hier soir (certaines personnes ayant lu le début du 19 m'ont dit que c'était l'un des meilleur!)**

**Chapitre 18 **

**Perdus dans le brouillard**

-Allez vous en ! Hurla soudain la voix de Harry. Retournez au château ! Ce sont les Mangemorts !

Un murmure étrange s'éleva de la foule. Nihm sentit la main se défaire de la sienne tandis que Paul l'attrapait par les épaules pour l'éloigner vers le château. Etait-il possible que ce soit la réalité ? Etait-il possible que des Mangemorts aient réellement pénétré l'enceinte du château ? Non… elle ne pouvait y croire ! Cette soirée ne pouvait pas terminer comme ça ! Et pourtant… comme les autres elle avait vu l'expression de Dumbledore ce soir là. Comme les autres elle avait entendu le cri désespéré de Harry. Paul lui attrapa la main, la tirant vers le château en essayant de lutter contre le ballottement incessant de la foule autour d'eux. Des cris s'élevaient de toute part. Elle ne parvenait plus qu'à distinguer un mélange confus de couleur et d'Ombre tandis qu'elle faisait tout son possible pour suivre le chemin que lui traçait Paul. Elle retourna la tête, espérant voir la silhouette de Chris se dessiner dans son sillage, mais elle ne le vit pas. Son cœur rata un battement. Où étaient-ils tous ? Où donc se trouvaient les Maraudeurs et leurs cavalières… Lily, Etoile… Ses yeux commencèrent à la picoter tandis qu'elle battait des paupières à plusieurs reprises en espérant chasser les larmes qui venaient dores et déjà encombrer sa vue.

-Dépêchez-vous ! Hurla de nouveau la voix de Harry. Rentrez dans vos dortoirs !

Elle amorça un nouveau coup d'œil en arrière mais ne parvint pas à le voir. Sa voix semblait plus lointaine que la première fois. Etait-ce parce qu'il était resté sur place, ou bien parce que l'agitation autour d'eux l'empêchait de l'entendre distinctement. Elle était tétanisée. Si Paul ne lui avait pas tenue la main, elle se serait effondrée sur le sol, morte de peur, sans pouvoir avancer, sans pouvoir lutter pour sa survie. Une main se glissa dans celle que Paul ne tenait pas. Elle tourna la tête avec surprise et aperçu le visage figé de Chris à ses côtés. Un intense soulagement s'insinua en elle tandis que le garçon accélérait l'allure passant devant elle pour aider Paul à se frayer plus facilement un passage dans la foule. Leurs pieds foulèrent les marches menant au hall leur faisant espérer que bientôt ils pourraient se déplacer plus librement et ainsi regagner la Salle commune avec plus de facilité.

-Chris ? Hoqueta la jeune fille en resserrant sa main autour de celle de son futur fils. Où sont les autres ? Harry ? James ?

-Ils vont nous suivre… ne t'inquiètes pas…

Il avait répondu ça vivement, comme si la réponse était évidente. Mais le son de sa voix la fit frémir. Il n'avait pas l'air convaincu des paroles qu'ils avançaient. C'était comme s'il ne voulait pas l'inquiéter alors qu'il savait que les deux garçons ne les suivaient pas. Il jeta un bref coup d'œil en arrière, son visage figé par l'horreur de la situation survolant avec intensité les figures qui les suivaient, à la recherche d'une autre qu'il ne trouvait pas… Puis s'apercevant que le chemin commençait à se dégager, il repris son chemin, aidant Paul à entraîner Nihm derrière eux vers la salle commune des Gryffondor.

Le hall était bondé. Des élèves hurlaient de tout côté, cherchant à suivre leurs camarades dans le chemins tracé vers leurs salles communes respectives. Les Serpentards, dans un ameutement à la fois bruyant et affreusement sereins descendaient en direction des cachots, tandis que les Poufsouffle suivaient le chemin des cuisines dans un rang ordonné et craintif. A côté des portes du hall, le professeur McGonagall regardait passer ses élèves avec le visage le plus sombre qu'on lui eu jamais vu. Elle avait peur, cela se voyait dans ses yeux. Chris détourna la tête cherchant à se souvenir d'un quelconque raccourcit qui leur aurait évité la cohue. Au moment où Paul allait les entraîner vers les escaliers bondés qu'empruntait la plus grande majorité des Serdaigle et Gryffondor, Chris pris les devant et les entraîna d'un pas vif dans un couloir adjacent au bout duquel il connaissait l'existence d'une tapisserie qui leur permettrait un accès plus rapide à d'autres escaliers que les élèves n'empruntaient quasiment jamais.

-Tu es sûr de ce que tu fais Brangsburn ? Demanda Paul tandis que tous trois se mettaient à courir du plus vite possible. Parce que c'est certain que… ces Mangemorts chercheront à entrer dans le château ! Et je n'aimerait pas tomber nez à nez avec eux !

Chris ne répondit pas. L'expression de son visage c'était aggraver encore d'avantage sans que Nihm ou Paul aient pu s'en apercevoir. Un visage. Un souvenir. Une histoire… Son cœur rata une pulsation tandis qu'il se figeait dans le couloir et se retournait vers le hall forçant involontairement Nihm et Paul à s'arrêter. Une fenêtre près d'eux leur laissa brièvement distinguer le brouillard qui continuait à s'étendre autour du château. Nihm poussa un léger gémissements en attrapant la main de Chris avec nervosité.

-Viens… dépêche toi… murmura-t-elle les yeux larmoyants, faisant de son mieux pour couvrir les cris qui continuaient à retentir partout dans le château et plus particulièrement dans le hall.

-Attends… Ils vont arriver… Ils doivent arriver…

Elle encra son regard sur le visage fermé du jeune homme puis l'imita cherchant à voir ce qu'il attendait. Il le savait. Comment avait-il pu oublier ça ? Comment avait-il pu faire abstraction d'une chose aussi importante ! C'était pourtant si évident ! Poudlard avait renforcé son système de défense uniquement après un événement terrible, survenu un soir d'Halloween à l'époque où sa mère y était étudiante… C'était ce soir là. C'était maintenant. La plus grande attaque qu'eu jamais essuyé le vieux château… Des silhouettes se dégagèrent de l'amas confus qui se trouvaient encore dans le hall. Elles s'avancèrent dans le couloir d'un pas vif, faisant résonner un échos inquiétant tout autour d'eux. Bientôt, ils reconnurent les couleurs de ces vêtements, identifiant ainsi Remus, Peter, Etoile, Lily et Sirius. Ils avaient les visages rouges et en sueurs, essoufflés par le combat qu'ils avaient mené dans la foule. Lily se jeta dans les bras de Nihm en laissant échapper un cri puis se redressant elle observa les deux silhouettes qui accompagnaient son amie. Le regard émeraude de Lily scintilla étrangement tandis qu'elle ouvrait la bouche avec horreur, réalisant soudain que deux personnes manquaient à l'appel.

-Ils ne sont pas avec vous ? Balbutia-t-elle, incrédule. Ils ne sont pas avec vous ?

-Harry et James étaient derrière… Remarqua Chris le visage plus fermé encore. Mais il ne faut pas s'inquiéter pour eux. Ils vont revenir. Ils vont nous rejoindre ! L'essentiel c'est de monter ce mettre à l'abri dans la tour !

-Comment peux-tu dire ça ! s'écria Lily en ouvrant des yeux horrifiés. Harry est ton cousin ! Je ne peux pas partir comme ça !

Elle amorça un mouvant pour faire demi tour et retourner dans le hall, mais Sirius l'anticipa et l'attrapa par la taille pour la retenir. Le regard du jeune homme était affreusement sombre, comme s'il n'avait jamais eu de choix plus dur à faire. Cependant, il parvint à la bloquer contre lui, la forçant à avancer vers la tapisserie qui leur permettrait de regagner la tour.

-JAMES ! Hurla désespérément Lily sans réussir à refouler ses larmes. HARRY !

Elle ne parvenait pas à se défaire de l'étreinte de Sirius. Elle aurait voulu s'enfuir. Courir loin d'eux, regagner le hall et trouver les deux garçons. S'assurer qu'ils allaient bien qu'ils étaient toujours vivants… Elle poussa un nouveau cri, tentant de mordre et griffer Sirius pour qu'il se décide à la lâcher. Mais il n'en fit rien. Il ne la laisserait pas partir. Elle le frappa furieusement le ralentissant vers la porte tandis que les cris dans le hall commençaient à s'estomper. Chris avait ouvert le passage, laissant disparaître, Nihm, Pau et Etoile à l'intérieur. Remus attrapa le visa de Lily dans ses mains t la forçant à le regarder il murmura d'un ton qu'il voulait rassurant :

-Lily, souviens-toi de ce dont Harry et Chris sont capables ! S'il te dit que Harry et James ne courent aucun danger il a raison ! Ecoute le et tu ne leur en attireras pas en les forçant à venir à ton secours !

Elle secoua la tête furieusement, continuant à verser toutes les larmes de son corps, à se débattre, griffant et mordant Sirius. Ils passèrent la tapisserie en tentant toujours de la retenir à grande difficultés et rejoignirent les escaliers quasiment déserts dont Chris avait parlé. Des cris, de plus en plus faible résonnaient dans les couloirs et les salles qui les entouraient. Leurs pas résonnaient tout autour d'eux sans qu'ils puissent l'en empêcher, leurs faisant craindre que les Mangemorts ne les repèrent. Car Chris l'avait affirmé. Les Mangemorts avaient pénétré l'intérieur même du château.

Xoxoxox

-Cours !

Il faisait de son mieux pour suivre le jeune homme, obéissant au moindre de ses ordres comme s'il était aveugle. Il confiait délibérément sa vie à Harry. Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais c'était ainsi. Il avait la certitude que de rester à côté de lui le maintiendrait en vie. C'était peut-être stupide, pourtant il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. Aurait-il seulement fait attention aux silhouettes sombres se dessinant dans le brouillard si Harry n'avait pas paru subitement inquiet ? Aurait-il pu avertir les autres du danger ? Non… s'ils avaient su permettre aux autres de prendre la fuite, c'était grâce à Harry, uniquement à Harry… Son souffle se faisait de plus en plus court tandis qu'il faisait de son mieux pour suivre la cadence imposée par le jeune homme. Où avait-il pu acquérir un tel instinct de survie ? Il n'en savait rien et dans le fond cela avait peu d'importance. Devant lui, Harry se retourna légèrement, les sourcils froncés comme s'il voyait dores et déjà une menace sue James préférait ignorer. Le jeune homme ralentit l'allure permettant à celui qui devait devenir son père de le dépasser dans sa course. Il envoya sa baguette par dessus son épaule et lança un puissant « stupefix » qui résonna dans tout le couloir, tout comme le bruit mate d'un corps tombé à terre.

-Ne t'arrêtes pas ! Continues à courir ! Hurla Harry en redoublant l'allure.

Il obéit. Il ne pouvait faire que ça de toute façon. C'était sa seule issue. Le seul moyen qu'ils avaient de se mettre en sécurité dans la salle commune, si jamais cette pièce était plus sécurisée que les autres… De temps à autres un cris d'horreur retentissait tandis que des bruits de casse continuaient à les poursuivre, faisant battre leurs cœurs à tout rompre. Ils avaient commencé par suivre le mouvement, montant comme les autres les escaliers jusqu'au premier étage. Puis pousser par l'inconscience et la curiosité, ils s'étaient arrêtés observant l'attitude des professeurs restés derrière eux tandis que d'autres élèves courraient vers les seconds escaliers dans l'espoir de dissoudre la foule et avoir ainsi une meilleure avancée. Et ils avaient vu. Les silhouettes sombres et encapuchonnées des Mangemorts s'étaient introduites à l'intérieur même de l'école, d'abord repoussées par les professeurs et Dumbledore, me nant l'assaut. Puis il y en avait eu d'autre. Des dizaines de Mangemorts s'insinuant comme de la vermine dans tous Poudlard. Il ne fallait pas rester sur place. Ils avaient repris leur course, avançant du plus vite possible vers les escaliers, évitant les sorts qu'un Mangemort échappé, leur avait lancé. Ils semblaient presque tirés d'affaires.

-Ne te retourne pas ! S'écria Harry tandis que le bruit d'un sort sifflait derrière lui.

Son cœur battait de plus en plus fort. Il avait l'impression qu'il n'y arriverait pas, que son cœur le lâcherait avant qu'il ait pu arriver dans la tour, avant qu'il ait pu se mettre en sécurité. Ils étaient poursuivis. Et sans Harry, peut-être ne serait-il plus en vie. Le courage dont il avait toujours été si fier, lui semblait soudain ridicule face à celui dont le jeune homme faisait preuve. Et pourtant il en était capable. Seulement, l'imprévu, lui faisait peur, le privant de tous ses moyens. Un cris dans les étages supérieurs lui redonna envie de se battre, de montrer que lui aussi pouvait lutter. Plongeant sa main, dans la poche de son pantalon, il attrapa sa baguette et la serra fermement dans son poing avant de lancer un puissant « Immobilus », qui figea un second Mangemort dans le couloir. Harry se força à lui sourire tandis qu'ils arrivaient enfin aux pieds des marches, ils les gravirent en toutes hâte tandis que des cris de rage semblaient se rapprocher d'eux. Ils redoublèrent d'effort, grimpant les marches quatre à quatre avec l'espoir que l'escalier ne se déciderait pas à leur faire de mauvaise blague. Un souffle rauque se fit sentir derrière eux pendant qu'un troisième Mangemort se mettait à leur poursuite, lançant des stupéfix et autres sortilèges à tout va. James se pencha en avant sous l'ordre de Harry qui s'empressa alors de lancer un sortilège de désarmement qui déstabilisa le Mangemort au point de le faire chuter d'une jolie façon dans les escaliers. S'ils ne parvenaient pas à rejoindre la salle commune le plus rapidement possible, tout pourrait être perdu…

Les larmes coulaient désespérément le long de ses joues rougies par les pleurs. Elle était incapable de lutter. Incapable de faire quoi que ce soit contre cette puissance qui la traînait vers la salle commune des Gryffondor. Elle avait cessé de se battre. Derrière eux, quelques étages plus bas, le son des sorts avaient retentit, chassant définitivement le souvenir de ce qui avait été un bon début de soirée. C'était comme si rien n'avait jamais eut lieu. Rien d'autre que cette interminable course contre la montre dans le dédale des couloirs. Son cœur battait de plus en plus fort à mesure qu'elle voyait se dessiner devant son regard flou, le portrait de la grosse Dame gardienne de la tour des Gryffondor. James et Harry les attendraient-ils derrière cette porte ? Est-ce qu'ils leur sauteraient dans les bras, soulagés de voir tout le monde sains et saufs ? Elle aurait tant aimé pouvoir en être sûre ! Malheureusement elle ne les avait plus revus depuis leur course effrénée sur la pelouse du parc. Ils étaient restés en arrière malgré les appels qu'elle leur avait lancé. Si Harry n'avait pas eu ce soudain courage, il était fort probable que James ne l'aurait pas fait. Mais l'acte du jeune Brangsburn avait poussé son cavalier à agir en héros, préférant rester à l'arrière, s'assurer que tout le monde serait rentré dans le château avant de regagner la Salle Commune… Et s'ils avaient été emmenés dans la foule contre leur grés ? Et s'ils s'étaient heurtés aux attaquants qui avaient réussi à pénétrer l'enceinte magique de Poudlard ? Que pourrait-elle faire à ce moment là ? Le tableau pivota, laissant s'engouffrer à l'intérieur les sept adolescents. Sirius lui serait encore la main, si fort qu'elle en avait des engourdissements. Le portrait se referma derrière elle dans un claquement sourd, comme si même les portraits avaient pris conscience de l'importance de leur mission. Restés de marbre jusqu'au bout, ne laisser passer que les élèves retardataires. C'était une question de vie ou de mort…

Le regard émeraude de Lily survola la salle commune, tandis qu'un nœud étrange se formait dans son cœur. Elle cherchait ces visages. Elle cherchait ces regards. Mais rien. Dans la foule d'élèves qui l'entouraient. Dans cet ameutement effondré par l'ampleur de la catastrophe, elle ne parvenait pas à reconnaître leurs visages. Son cœur battait sans qu'elle puisse le contrôler. Ils n'étaient pas là. Harry et James n'avaient pas regagné la salle commune.

A côté d'elle, Sirius penché en avant tentait vainement de reprendre son souffle tandis que Chris cherchait Harry du regard avec autant d'inquiétude que Lily. C'était comme s'il avait conscience de quelque chose. Une chose que les autres ne pouvaient pas savoir. Lily fit un tour sur elle-même cherchant quelqu'un qui aurait pu lui dire où se trouvaient les deux garçons la dernière fois qu'ils avaient été aperçus. Le tableau pivota à nouveau avant de se refermer dans un claquement plus sourd encore, laissant Alice et Franck s'effondrer sur le sol aussi pâle l'un que l'autre. Lily se précipita vers eux, et aidant la jeune fille à se lever, elle s'écria la gorge plus nouée qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu :

-Avez-vous vu James et Harry ! Est-ce que vous savez où ils se trouvent !

Le son de sa voix était désespéré. C'était comme si le seul fait de savoir que les deux garçons se portaient bien, aurait pu la calmer, la détendre un temps soit peu… Mais ce n'était pas les nouvelles qu'elle devait obtenir. Pas tout de suite.

-Ils étaient derrière nous… haleta Frank Londubat en appuyant sur son poing de côté. Harry n'arrêtait pas de se retourner pour envoyer des sorts sur les Mangemorts qui nous poursuivaient… On les as perdus de vus dans les escaliers… Je crois qu'ils se sont arrêtés pour s'occuper d'un Mangemort qui voulait nous suivre jusqu'à la tour…

Le cœur de Lily rata une pulsation. Ils n'étaient que deux jeunes sorciers, venant tout juste de passer leurs BUSEs. Que pouvaient-ils faire face à des Mangemorts ? S'en sortir en vie semblait impossible. Elle sentit ses jambes fléchir sous son poids. Elle ne se sentait plus capable de rien. Si jamais ils ne revenaient pas… Que ferait-elle à ce moment là ? Elle ne pouvait pas laisser les choses se passer ainsi. Les yeux larmoyants, elle se redressa et s'avança vers le portrait clos de la grosse Dame. Elle tenta de l'ouvrir. Lança un sort. S'égosilla contre la propriétaire du tableau. Tambourina de toute la force de ses poings. Mais rien, la porte restait abominablement close, sans lui donner la moindre chance de sortir et d'aller les retrouver. Elle colla son front à ola palissade le souffle court, secouée de sanglots qu'elle ne contrôlait pas, qu'elle ne comprenait pas…

-Lily… murmura Nihm en s'approchant vers son amie. Ils vont revenir. Ils vont forcément revenir. Chris l'a dit et Harry l'aurait pressenti si quelque chose de grave pouvait leur arriver…

-Ce n'est pas vrai…. Hoqueta la jeune fille en reniflant. Harry ne peut pas voir ce qui concerne ses amis ! Il nous l'a toujours dit !

-Mais il peut voir ce qui concerne le Mangemort qui les suivait ou le château ! Tu dois lui faire confiance, à lui et à Chris !

Mais elle n'avait pas achevé sa phrase que la voix de Sirius retentissait dans toutes la Salle.

-ECARTEZ-VOUS DE LA PORTE !

Elles firent un écart aussi vite que possible à l'instant ou le portrait pivotait laissant apparaître Harry et James qui rentrèrent si vite dans la salle qu'ils trébuchèrent légèrement. Le cri de Lily surpassa tout le reste tandis qu'elle se jetait sur un James à la lèvre fendu et l'arcade sourcilière saignant légèrement. Versant un flot de larmes que le brun ne se serait jamais attendu à voir dans les yeux de sa belle elle se serra contre lui, incapable d'articuler le moindre mot. A quelques mètres, Harry reprenait difficilement son souffle, Chris essayant de lui dire quelque chose qui de toute évidence l'inquiétait énormément. Ses gestes étaient brutaux et maladroits comme si une nervosité inhabituelle s'était emparée de lui, le rendant différent de celui qu'il était en temps normal.

-Harry… Il faut que je te dise quelque chose sur cette soirée… J'en ai entendu parler avant…

Le concerné releva brusquement la tête, encrant ses yeux dans ceux de Chris avec inquiétude. C'était l'événement terrible dont Dumbledore lui avait parlé la veille. Chris en avait également entendu parlé, mais pas lui. Hors il était évident que c'était le genre de chose qu'Hermione aurait su lui expliquer en détails, paraphrasant l'Histoire de Poudlard à grand renfort de commentaires. Il ouvrit la bouche, fronça les sourcils et tenta d'articuler une question. Mais il ne devait pas y arriver…

Cette douleur. L'impression affreuse d'avoir le front marqué au fer rouge. Il pouvait presque sentir la cicatrice se dessiner sur son front, plus présente que jamais, plus douloureuse encore que ce qu'il avait ressenti lors du tournois des trois sorciers. Il plaqua une main sur son front en poussant un cri qui se perdit dans le trouble qui régnait dans la Salle commune. Il était aveuglé, le front scindé par cette douleur atroce. Il essayait d'ouvrir les yeux, peut-être même étaient-ils ouvert, mais il ne voyait rien. La douleur était toujours aussi intense même si le fait qu'il commence à s'y habituer lui permettait de recouvrer un minimum ses sens. Il se laissa tomber sur le sol, épuisé par cette lutte que lui infligeait l'autre. Car il en était certain. Malgré le fait qu'à cette époque là, seul lui dispose du lien du à la cicatrice, il pouvait sentir Voldemort. Et il était bien plus que probable que celui-ci vienne à l'instant d'entrer dans le château…

-Harry ? ça va ? Demanda Chris avec inquiétude en se penchant ers le jeune homme.

-Non… répondit ce dernier. Je crois…. Je crois que Voldemort… est ici…

Le visage de Chris se figea étrangement comme s'il voyait ses pires craintes se confirmer. Il exerça une légère pression sur l'épaule de Harry puis se penchant vers lui avec l'attitude de quelqu'un ayant des confidence à faire il murmura :

-Ma nourrice m'a expliqué il y a longtemps ce qu'il s'est passé le soir d'Halloween 1974… Elle se sentait très concerné par le fait que Sa nièce est morte à ce moment là… Cette nuit… des gens vont mourir Harry. Mais surtout… James va ressortir… Quand les autres élèves vont apprendre que Voldemort est dans le château… il va vouloir se venger… Il va sortir de la tour, se mettre en danger, sans savoir que ses amis vont le suivre. C'est un miracle s'ils ont survécu dans notre passé Harry… Beaucoup d'autres sont morts cette nuit là…

Les paroles du jeune homme résonnèrent aux oreilles de Harry sans qu'il parvienne à faire quoi que ce soit pour les ralentir. Pour les ralentir et mieux les analyser. Que pouvait-il faire contre ça ? D'un moment à l'autre, James se lèverait et se détacherait de Lily pour aller affronter l'assassin de ses parents. C'était inévitable. Il avait trop de rage en lui pour lutter. Il avait un trop fort désir de vengeance… Harry redressa la tête, toujours encerclée par un étau au niveau de sa cicatrice. Il ne pouvait rien faire pour l'en empêcher. Et il devrait le suivre. Il devrait le suivre et pour une fois rester spectateur. Cette fois-ci, Voldemort ne serait pas son combat… Son regard croisa celui toujours inquiet de Chris. Visiblement le jeune homme aurait préféré que Harry décide de les empêcher de partir dans les couloirs, mais un tel acte, s'il épargnait toutes souffrances à leurs parents à ce moment là pouvait très bien entraîner certaines conséquence plus dramatiques encore. Ils devaient respecter le passé, leur passé.

Harry le savait et il avait comme l'étrange pressentiment que cette soirée était celle qui avait fait démarrer l'engrenage de la prophétie… « il naîtra de ceux qui l'ont par trois fois défié » La première était ce soir. Il en avait la certitude…

Harry hocha brièvement la tête comme pour montrer à Chris qu'il avait compris tout le sens de ses paroles. Il plissa légèrement les yeux, cherchant tant bien que mal à repousser sa douleur. Son cœur battait de plus en plus vite. Il n'aurait pas du avoir peur. Sa seule présence dans ce lieux montrait bien qu'il n'arriverait rien à ses parents ce soir là. Pourtant, un sentiment étrange lui compressait la poitrine. Serait-il seulement capable de regarder Voldemort sans agir ? C'était son adversaire. Ils étaient liés d'une manière ou d'une autre et si Voldemort n'en avait pas encore conscience, Harry lui ne pouvait pas l'oublier. Il poussa un léger soupir et s'appuya sur ses genoux pour se redresser. Chris l'aida, le visage toujours crispé dans ce que Harry devinait être une terreur intense. Autour d'eux, la salle commune continuait à vivre au rythme des cris des élèves, des sanglots, des chocs. Il suffisait qu'on s'aperçoive de l'absence d'un Gryffondor pour que la salle soit parcourue d'un vent étrange et puissant. Un vent de frayeur que nul ne pouvait canaliser.

Il était plus proche que jamais. Le souffle de Harry se faisait de plus en plus oppressé comme si sa possession par Voldemort à la fin de l'année précédente l'avait rendu encore plus sensible à son approche. Il voyait de plus en plus trouble et avait le sentiment que ses jambes n'auraient pu le supporter totalement sans l'aide de Chris. Les deux garçons s'arrêtèrent arrivés à la hauteur de Lily, James et les autres. Un silence étrange régnaient autour d'eux comme autour des autres Gryffondor. Pour quelques minutes encore. James jeta un mince regard à Harry, observant le malaise du jeune homme avec suspicion. Puis, sans en tenir réellement compte, il murmura :

-Je voulais te remercier Harry… Je ne suis pas certain que j'aurais pu faire ça sans ton aide… Je ne sais pas où tu as trouvé un tel instinct de survie, mais je crois qu'il m'a sauvé la vie ce soir…

Harry ne parvint pas à sourire. Même un sourire forcé était devenu impossible. Il tenta de dire quelque chose mes les mots moururent dans sa gorge bien avant d'avoir franchi ses lèvres. Son instinct de survie ? C'était d'une certaine manière à eux qu'il le devait. En affrontant Voldemort une première fois ce soir, ils signaient involontairement leur présence dans la prophétie. Par cette signature, ils allaient imposer sans le vouloir des choses que leur fils devait affronter à un âge où l'on imagine même pas pouvoir mourir… Harry cligna des paupières à plusieurs reprise puis baissa légèrement la tête posant volontairement son regard sur le sol. Et il se figea.

La carte du maraudeur était étalée sur le parquet de la salle commune des Gryffondor, dévoilant à qui voulait la voir les noms de tous ceux présent dans le château à ce moment là. Son cœur rata une pulsation tandis que Chris se raidissait à côté de lui, comprenant visiblement ce que la carte allait engendrer. La lèvre inférieur tremblant avec nervosité, Harry tenta de suggérer de cacher la carte avant qu'elle ne déclenche un vent de panique au sein des élèves mais il ne put pas. C'était une phrase de celle qu'on ne devait jamais achever. Une douleur intense lui avait de nouveau scinder le front en deux, si forte qu'elle lui arracha un cri de douleur tandis qu'il se penchait en avant, incapable de se raccrocher à Chris pour ne pas tomber. Il ne voyait plus rien, n'entendait rien d'autre que ce bourdonnement sourd qui lui martyrisait les tympans. Si quelqu'un cherchait à le redresser, il ne pouvait pas le sentir. C'était comme si tous son corps était soudain tombé dans un océan de douleur, comme si les flammes d'un feu géant léchait chaque part de son corps, bien décider à ne laisser de lui qu'une plaie fumante. Il ne supportait plus cette douleur. Il n'entendait pas les cris d'inquiétude des élèves autour de lui. Il était comme prisonnier de son corps et de cette douleur intense qui lui tordait les entrailles. Un choc. Une sensation dans sa main lui donna l'impression qu'il se tenait éloigné du sol grâce à l force de son bras. Mais il n'en était pas certain. Il ne savait même pas comment se trouvait ses membres par rapport au reste de son corps. Son autre bras était-il ramené vers son front dans l'espoir de calmer sa douleur par une simple pression ? Il ne pouvait pas le savoir. Il ne pouvait pas le sentir. Il n'y avait rien d'autre que lui, la douleur et cet engourdissement étrange dans tout son corps…

Puis, soudain, elle s'estompa, presque aussi simplement qu'elle était venue, la douleur diminua lui permettant au moins de recouvrer l'usage de ses sens. Il était étendu par terre, le corps entier encore traverser de reste de convulsion étrange qu'il n'avait pas réellement senti. Et cette sensation sur sa main, la seule qui ait réussi à passer la barrière de souffrance était celle de Lily, qui les larmes aux yeux avait prié pour le voir revenir à lui. Le regard de sa mère fut la première chose qu'il vit. Un regard intense, plein de soulagement à l'idée qu'il était hors de danger. Autour de lui tous les regards le dévisageaient avec intensité, même James et Sirius doutant soudain de lui. Ils ne pouvaient pas comprendre, ils ne pouvaient pas savoir… Ce fut Chris qui brisa le silence. Se penchant sur Harry le visage blafard, il murmura :

-Il est arrivé ? C'est ça Harry ?

Il n'eut pas besoin de voir la carte pour hocher la tête. Cette douleur était la signature du mage noir. Il venait d'entrer dans le château, il venait de passer la porte du grand hall, c'était certain. Doutant des paroles qu'ils venaient d'entendre, Sirius avait attrapé la carte, cherchant des yeux un autre point qui n'aurait pas du y figurer. Son regard bleu nuit survola durant quelques secondes les couloirs représentés sur la carte, jusqu'à se figer dans une expression étrange, incapable de faire quoi que ce soit d'autre que d'écarquiller les yeux avec horreur. Face à lui, James fronça les sourcils cherchant à comprendre ce qui pouvait bien faire réagir Sirius ainsi quelques secondes après que Harry soit entré dans une transe comme il n'en avait jamais vu. Il amorça un mouvement pour attraper la carte, mais Sirius recula, son visage ne formant plus qu'un masque d'angoisse. Harry n'eut pas besoin de le voir pour comprendre que James avait utilisé un sortilège d'attraction pour attirer la carte à lui. Un silence étrangement pesant était tombé sur toute la salle commune. Comme si tous les élèves avaient soudain pris conscience que quelques chose de véritablement anormal était apparu aux yeux des Maraudeurs.

Un bruissement d'étoffe parvint aux oreilles de Harry. Il détourna légèrement la tête, se forçant à se redresser pour voir son père. Son cœur se serra étrangement tandis qu'il apercevait sur le visage de James une expression qu'il connaissait affreusement bien. Si ressemblants… Cette expression il l'avait vu pour la dernière fois sur son visage, après la mort de Sirius, alors qu'il aurait tout donner pour se venger de Bellatrix… James avait vu le point sur la carte. Et il allait foncer à sa rencontre. Contre lui, Lily se raidit subitement, elle-même observant avec inquiétude la férocité sur le visage de James. Qu'allait-il faire ? Elle ne le savait pas. Qu'avait-il vu ? Elle n'en savait rien non plus. Mais elle avait la certitude que cela ne présageait rien de bon. Et elle se retrouva renforcée dans cette idée, lorsque James, se levant d'un bond partit en courant vers le portrait de la grosse dame, bien décidé à retrouver l'assassin de ses parents et à le tuer. Espoir fou. Lily poussa un cri en sentant les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Il ne se retourna pas. Le portrait se referma sur un espace vide. La grosse Dame n'avait même pas cherché à l'empêcher de passer.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Murmura Nihm avec difficulté. Pourquoi Harry est comme ça… et pourquoi James est parti ?

-Il a juré de le tuer… balbutia Sirius les yeux exorbités. Il a juré qu'il vengerait ses parents…

De nouveau, Harry sentit Lily se raidirent étrangement contre lui. Il imaginait bien ses yeux verts se figer avec horreur face à cette annonce. Il se redressa difficilement, et, prenant appuis sur le bras que lui tendait Chris, se mit debout sous le regard livide de Lily. Il allait y aller lui aussi. Il ne pouvait pas rester là sans rien faire. Même si cette fois il était certain que le moindre acte influencerait le cours de l'histoire, il ne pouvait pas rester dans la salle commune à attendre le moment où son père reviendrait. Il amorça un pas en direction de la porte et sentit rapidement Sirius et Lily le rejoindre, aussi nerveux l'un que l'autre, mais étrangement déterminés. Il se planta devant, le portrait et attendit de le voir s'ouvrir, le cœur battant à tout rompre tandis qu'une fouleur lancinante continuait à le parcourir.

Xoxoxox

Il court. Tête baissée, il ne voit que ses jambes bondissant sur le sol du plus vite possible. Il ne sait pas pourquoi il le fait. Il ne sait même pas s'il sera capable d'agir lorsqu'il se retrouvera face à ce monstre qui a tué ses parents. C'est à cause de lui qu'il sont morts. C'est la seule chose qui lui revient en mémoire. Pour lui faire payer ça il est prêt à tout. Peu importe les conséquences. Il n'y a que cette volonté intense de vengeance qui brûle en lui. Ses pieds martèlent le sol dans un vacarme intense qui, et il le sait, peu attirer l'ennemi à lui. D'ailleurs c'est ce qu'il souhaite. Etre repéré. Etre conduit droit à Voldemort. Et à ce moment là, il le tuera.

James accéléra l'allure. Il ne se reconnaissait plus. C'était comme si un autre avait pris possession de son corps. C'était comme si quelqu'un d'autre guidait chacun de ses actes. Le forçant à choisir un chemin plutôt qu'un autre. Il espérait juste que cette intuition folle à laquelle il se fiait aveuglément ne lui serait pas fatale. Le décor des couloirs autour de lui défilait si vite qu'il était incapable de voir si même les portraits avaient pris la fuite. Il n'y avait plus que lui et ce silence affreusement lourd, lorsque l'on retirait le rythme de sa course, rebondissant dans le couloir en échos étrange. Il passa dans une fenêtre et constata avec un sentiment étrange au creux du ventre, que tout le château semblait enveloppé dans un brouillard comme on en avait rarement vu. Le genre de brouillard qui n'avait rien de naturelle et faisait parti de l'attaque. Il dévala l'escalier, incapable de ralentir sa course un seul instant. Il ne savait pas si les autres l'avaient suivi ou non. Cela lui importait peu. C'était son combat pas le leur. C'était à lui de venger Adrian et Karelle, à personne d'autre. Il tourna dans le couloir le plus proche, courrant toujours en direction du hall d'entrée du château. Puis il se figea. Dans le couloir, là où aurait du se trouver foule de tableaux, tout avait disparu, enseveli sous ce brouillard opaque qu'il avait déjà vu à l'extérieur…

Reprenant sa respiration, James continua d'avancer, sortant sa baguette de sa robe afin de faire sortir une brise qui, il l'espérait, réussirait à dissoudre un tant soit peu la masse opaque qui lui faisait face. Mais rien ne se produisit. Il n'avait pas le choix. Gardant sa baguette droit devant lui, il avança dans l'épaisse brume, le cœur battant de plus en plus fort, incapable de savoir ce qui l'attendrait au bout. Un cri perça le silence, le faisant sursauter violemment. Mais il ne s'arrêta pas. Il poursuivit son chemin, le bras toujours tendu devant lui. Un peu plus loin, un rire aliéné retentit. Un rire qui lui glaça le sang. C'était la première fois qu'il l'entendait, et à cet instant précis, il eut le sentiment que ce ne serait pas la dernière. Son cœur battit plus fort encore. Le rire était tout proche, son propriétaire pouvait se trouver à quelques mètres de James. Mais dans le brouillard opaque qui l'entourait, il ne pouvait rien discerner. Absolument rien.

-Alors c'est toi le dernier espoir de la lignée Potter ? Je m'attendais à plus impressionnant ! Ce sera d'une facilité effrayante !

A l'instant même ou le sort fusa, James se jeta à terre, bien décidé à ne pas mourir sans combattre. Il était peut-être le dernier espoir de sa lignée, et pour cette raison il ferait tout son possible pour vaincre, cette créature immonde que l'on nommait Voldemort. Il se redressa rapidement le cœur battant, puis resserrant sa poigne sur sa baguette, il lança un sort de désarmement qui n'eut pas plus d'effet qu'une brise.

-C'est bien ce que je disais… ce sera un jeu d'enfant que de t'envoyer rejoindre tes parents chéris ! Cingla la voix sifflante du mage noir.

James sentit ses membres se raidirent, son sang ne faire qu'un tour. Non content de les lui avoir arraché, Voldemort continuait à insulter leur mémoire. Le jeune Potter serra les dents et sans plus attendre, il lança un sortilège doloris qui retentit dans tout le couloir, tant il avait de fureur dans la voix. Un instant il cru avoir réussi à toucher sa cible. Mais rapidement, un ricanement dans son dos le fit prendre conscience du contraire.

-On ne peut pas jouer à ça lorsqu'on a ton âge ! Déclara posément la voix sifflante. Endoloris !

James tomba à genoux sur le sol. Il n'avait jamais eu aussi mal de toute sa vie. C'était comme si une onde d'énergie s'était déversée en lui. Mais pas le genre d'ondes pouvant être bénéfique. Celle ci était mauvaise, dispensant une douleur qu'il n'avait jamais pu imaginer. C'était comme si son corps n'était plus réellement le sien, comme si on l'avait détaché de son âme. Il était certain de hurler, mais ses cris aussi forts soient-ils ne parvenaient pas à étouffer le rire assassin de son bourreau… Voldemort abaissa sa baguette dans un dernier ricanement, regardant avec amusement le corps de James s'effondrer sur le dallage du sol, encore secouer de soubresauts.

Il avait l'impression qu'il ne s'en remettrait pas. Ses muscles encore tétanisés par la décharge ne semblaient plus en mesure de répondre aux commandes de son cerveau. Il cligna des paupières à plusieurs reprises, tenta de s'appuyer sur ses bras pour se redresser, mais il en fut incapable. Et puis il y avait cette peur qui continuait à le ronger. S'il se relevait, Voldemort réitérerait son acte, c'était certain. Et lui, il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir résister. Il resserra son poing, encrant quasiment ses ongles dans la chaire de sa main. Il avait le droit d'avoir peur, mais en rien celui d'abandonner sa promesse.

L'image de Karelle lui revint en mémoire. L'espace d'un instant, le sourire étincelant de celle qui avait bercé son enfance, se fixa sous ses paupières closes. Ce visage qu'on lui avait ravi, qu'il ne pourrait plus jamais voir autrement que sur des photos animées lui redonna l'envie de se battre. Il devait le faire pour elle et pour son père. Mettre tout en œuvre pour qu'il soit le seul à connaître cette souffrance qu'était la perte de ses parents. Il ne la souhaitait à personne. Et pour que personne ne connaisse ça, il était prêt à se battre. James serra les dents et dans un effort qui lui paru des plus intenses, il se redressa à bout de bras, tandis que la brume autour de lui masquait encore la silhouette du sorcier assassin.

-Tiens ! on dirait que tu tiens bon ! C'est étonnant… tes parents ont été si faciles à faire disparaître que je n'attendais rien de leur progéniture ! Mais tu ne seras qu'un pion en plus abattu sur l'échiquier de mon ascension !

James s'appuya contre le mur du couloir pour se relever totalement. Ses yeux survolaient l'étendue de brume avec nervosité. Il ne savait pas vraiment où regarder et seule la voix sifflante s'élevant de temps à autres lui permettait d'étudier la position de son adversaire. Il ferma les yeux un instant resserrant sa prise sur sa baguette. Son cœur tambourinait de plus en plus fort dans sa poitrine, mais en raison de la rage qu'il ressentait il ne parvenait pas à se calmer. Un bruit de pas lent retentit non loin de lui, lui faisant ouvrir les yeux avec sursaut. Mais la brume était toujours là plus présente que jamais, et il ne du qu'à son ouie le fait d'être toujours vivant après le sort que lança Voldemort à ce moment là. Se baissant à l'instant même où le mage noir laissait les mots interdits franchir ses lèvres, il pu voir l'éclair de lumière verte traverser l'air à quelques centimètres de sa tête.

Son cœur battait à tout rompre. Il se sentait oppressé, incapable de comprendre pourquoi Voldemort perdait son temps avec lui. Incapable de comprendre pourquoi aucun professeur n'était parti à sa recherche. Et s'il mourrait ce soir… il n'aurait pas pu dire explicitement à Lily ce qu'il ressentait pour elle. L'image de la rousse le fit se redresser fièrement. Il ne voulait pas mourir ainsi. Il ne voulait pas mourir un soir d'Halloween. C'eut été trop bête…

-Avant de me tuer, ayez au moins le courage de me dire pourquoi vous avez tué mes parents ! Déclara-t-il avec un calme qui l'étonna lui même tandis qu'il cherchait un sort pouvant atteindre un tant soit peu le sorcier qui lui faisait face.

-Tu veux savoir pourquoi j'ai fait ça ? Répéta la voix sifflante de Voldemort. Sache, jeune Potter qu'en général je ne réponds jamais aux questions surtout quand elles sont posées par un être aussi insignifiant que toi… Cependant je te dois peut-être ça avant de t'ôter la vie…

James senti son cœur se serrer avec frayeur tandis que face à lui, une silhouette sombre se dessinait dans la brume. Elle se rapprochait inexorablement dessinant la stature haute d'un homme maigre. Il recula d'un pas le souffle court. Il ne put y échapper. Sortant de la brume magique qu'il avait créer, Lord Voldemort venait d'apparaître pour la première fois aux yeux de ce jeune homme tout juste sorti de l'enfance. Et cet être cauchemardesque ne put qu'arracher un cri de terreur au garçon, lorsqu'il souleva le capuchon masquant son visage, laissant apparaître à la vue de James, ses deux yeux rouges, si semblables aux braises de l'enfer. Lui, la créature au visage de Serpent…

Xoxoxox

A côté de lui, Lily avait frémi, lâchant son bras pour plaquer une main sur sa bouche avec horreur. Harry n'eut pas besoin de tourner la tête pour savoir que Sirius était devenu livide, incapable de détacher son regard de celui qui se trouvait face à James. Ils s'étaient arrêtés dans le couloir en entendant le mage noir dire à James qu'il était insignifiant et qu'il le tuerait après lui avoir donné une explication. C'était tellement stupide… Voldemort traitant James d'être insignifiant ! Il ignorait encore à quel point il avait tort ! Ce jeune homme si vulnérable avait un rôle majeur dans leurs destinés. Lui, Harry, le savait, et d'une certaine manière, il en était fier.

Il resserra sa main sur celle de Lily tandis qu'une douleur lancinante continuait à maintenir sa tête dans un étaux. Durant le chemin, la douleur s'était atténué, et il avait fini par trouver deux raisons à cela. A cette époque, Voldemort était plus puissant que jamais, il le savait, et son arrivée dans Poudlard l'avait assailli plus fortement que toute les fois précédentes. D'autre part, il n'était pas impossible que le sort qu'il lui avait infligé au ministère ait laissé une trace invisible qui cependant le rendait vulnérable à son ennemi.

Lily respirait fortement, sans ce soucier de la main qui serrait la sienne. Elle gardait les yeux rivés sur James et la silhouette penchée sur lui. Que pouvait-il ressentir à ce moment là ? Face à celui qui avait tué ses parents… Elle ne pouvait pas rester ainsi à attendre que les choses se passent, mais elle n'était pas non plus certaine de pouvoir agir…

La voix sifflante de Voldemort, leur parvenait aux oreilles tandis que la brume continuait à se dissiper sous l'influence du contre sort lancé par Harry. Il ne les avait pas encore remarqué. C'était certainement mieux ainsi. Seule Lily, devait entrer en jeu. Sirius et lui devait rester témoin, et mieux valait pour lui que Voldemort ne le remarque pas. Qui pouvait savoir ce qui adviendrait si le mage noir percevait l'étrangeté du jeune homme accroupi dans la brume…

-La raison pour laquelle j'ai tué tes parents est la plus simple qui soit ! Vois-tu, j'ai besoin d'espion au sein du ministère de la magie, et qui est plus informé au ministère que les Aurors ou les langues de Plomb ! Personne ! Aussi ai-je tenté de convaincre ton idiot de père de se rallier à ma cause ! Mais monsieur Potter n'a rien voulu entendre ! Il est resté sourd à mes offres bien que prometteuses ! Mais il en savait désormais trop et c'était intolérable ! En traître à son sang qu'il était, il se serait empressé d'aller prévenir les autres agents du ministère de mes desseins, ce que je ne pouvais tolérer… C'est la raison pour laquelle je suis intervenu, déchiquetant leurs corps afin de leur faire expier leur faute…

-TAISEZ-VOUS !

Il ne pouvait plus le supporter. Ces paroles infâmes, telles des couteaux trop aiguisés le rendaient fou de douleur. Comment pouvait-on prendre tant de plaisir à torturer les gens ainsi, que ce soit, moralement ou physiquement. Le jeune homme, avait plaqué ses main sur ses oreilles, fermant les yeux derrière ses lunettes. Il aurait voulu se trouver à des kilomètres de cette créature. Il aurait voulu ne jamais lui avoir fait face. Mais c'était désormais trop tard.

-Tu devrais savoir ce que tu désires ! Cingla Voldemort en se redressant de toute sa hauteur au-dessus de sa proie. Tu voulais connaître la vérité mais lorsque tu la tiens, tu la refuse avec fougue ! Seul les faibles agissent ainsi ! Alors tu es bien comme ton père !

-MON PERE ETAIT TOUT SAUF FAIBLE! Hurla James avec conviction, se ressaisissant du mieux possible. Le faible c'est vous qui osez vous attaquer à un enfant ! Qui osez arracher des parents à leurs fils juste parce qu'ils sont contre vous ! Je vous ferai payer pour ça ! Ici où ailleurs, ça n'a pas d'importance mais je vous jure que je ne vous laisserai jamais en paix !

L'espace d'un instant, James s'était senti puissant. Il avait eu l'impression que ses paroles avaient été reçues et comprises par Voldemort. Mais il se trompait. Le mage noir le regarda avec intensité de longues secondes, la baguette brandie sur le jeune homme, ses yeux flamboyant d'une lueur intense.

-C'est si pitoyable… Il n'y a pas d'amour dans ce monde… tu le comprendras tôt ou tard ! A moins que je ne t'en laisse pas le temps ! Endoloris !

Son corps fut de nouveau traversé par l'onde maléfique. Il poussa un cri tandis que ses jambes se dérobait sous son poids. Il ne fit pas attention aux cris qui avaient retenti derrière lui, pas plus qu'au sortilège qui siffla à son oreille, fonçant sur Voldemort. Et la douleur cessa, ne laissant plus qu'un engourdissement intense dans tous ses membres. Il rouvrit les yeux faiblement, cherchant du regard la raison pour laquelle la douleur avait cessé. Voldemort les regardait, une expression étrange sur le visage. Il avait lâché sa baguette. Et c'était à cause d'elle. A cause de Lily Evans, une fille de moldue, une horrible petite sang de bourbe. Elle lui avait lancé un sort et il avait baissé sa garde…

Lily s'agenouilla aux côtés de James, les yeux plus larmoyants qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu. Elle posa une main sur son épaule et l'aida à se redresser, lui fourrant sa baguette dans la main d'un geste vif. Il n'avait pas besoin de croiser son regard pour savoir qu'elle voulait partir au plus vite, mais au fond, il ne pouvait s'y résoudre. Il ne pouvait pas partir sans avoir vengé ses parents. Sans l'avoir tenté.

-C'est la pire erreur de ta vie petite… Siffla Voldemort en posant son regard haineux sur Lily. Jamais une sang de bourbe ne se permettra de me lancer un sort sans en payer les conséquences !

Voldemort leva sa baguette vers Lily. Elle s'était raidit aux côtés de James, incapable de faire quoi que ce soit, attendant que le sort les frappent. James l'attrapa par le bras et la poussa derrière lui, prêt à lancer une formule de protection si jamais Voldemort venait à lancer un sort contre eux. Il ne connaissait quasiment pas de sort d'attaque et leurs seules chances de survies résidaient dans l'intervention inespérée d'un professeur… Mais ils étaient perdus dans ce couloir, désespérément seuls. Voldemort la baguette toujours pointée sur eux commença à remuer les lèvres. James cria un « protego » retentissant suivi d'un stupefix qui ne devait pas être le seul à heurter Voldemort à ce moment là…

Xoxoxox

Il l'avait vu reculer. Le sort avait eu ne serait ce qu'un minimum d'effet sur lord Voldemort. Peut-être était-ce du au fait que c'était lui qui l'avait lancé ! Il ne savait pas et il ne voulait pas savoir. L'essentiel à cet instant là était de courir le plus vite possible jusqu'au hall où les professeurs devaient encore se trouver luttant contre les Mangemorts sans savoir que quelques couloirs plus loin Voldemort en personne s'attaquait à des élèves. S'attaquait à ses parents.

Harry accéléra l'allure, bien décidé à mettre fin aux souffrances de Lily et James le plus tôt possible. Les voir dans cette position de faiblesse lui était insupportable. Il ne voulait pas avoir un aperçu de ce que ces parents vivraient quelques soirées d'halloween plus tard…

Et pourquoi Dumbledore n'agissait-il pas ? Il savait. Il le lui avait dit le jour même dans son bureau. Quelque chose de terrible pour l'école devait arriver cette nuit là. Mais il n'avait pas voulu intervenir pour changer le cours du temps. C'était son choix. Peut-être celui d'un homme plein de sagesse. Mais si sage qu'il fut, Harry ne pouvait s'empêcher de remettre cet acte en question, estimant que l'intervention du directeur de Poudlard serait l'unique chose qui puisse repousser Voldemort, l'unique chose qui viendrait en aide à James et Lily.

Il dévala l'escalier à toute allure, sautant les trois dernier marche avec une agilité des plus surprenante. Au loin, des cris lui parvenaient de plus en plus forts tandis que de régulier bruit de casse se laissaient entendre. Le bout du couloir. Il agrandit sa foulée, avançant vers le hall d'entrée comme si rien ne pouvait l'arrêter. Les noms des sorts commençaient à résonner clairement dans le couloirs tandis que des éclairs de couleurs apparaissaient dans le couloir.

Un pincement étrange s'empara de son cœur alors que l'idée que Dumbledore refuserait d'intervenir dans le cours du temps lui traversait l'esprit. Si le directeur n'était pas intervenu auprès de ses parents la première fois, cela pouvait signifier qu'ils s'en étaient sortis tous seul et qu'ils devraient le refaire cette fois ci… Harry écarta cette idée de son esprit avec frayeur et se hâta vers le hall d'entrée, bien décidé à venir en aide à ses parents de quelque manière que ce soit. Puis il se figea au sommet des escaliers descendant vers le hall. Des silhouettes étaient étendues ça et là sur le sol tandis que d'autres restant fièrement debout continuaient à s'affronter lançant des stupefix d'un côté, des doloris de l'autre…

Son regard parcouru les visages à toutes allures, cherchant le nez aquilin et la barbe argentée de Dumbledore. Il poussa un léger cri en évitant de justesse un stupefix lancé par un Mangemort et aperçu alors la silhouette de Dumbledore, penchée sur celle du professeur de défenses contre les forces du mal. « Un de moins » songea-t-il vivement avant de crier du plus fort qu'il put :

-Professeur Dumbledore ! Venez vite des élèves sont coincés dans un couloir avec Voldemort !

Un peu plus loin, un Mangemort poussa un cri rauque avant de pointer sa baguette sur Harry, arrêté juste à temps par le professeur McGonagall. Dumbledore s'était relevé en vitesse et gravissait la marche à grand pas tout en lançant des sorts aux Mangemorts qui s'étaient jetés à sa poursuite. Harry ne put s'empêcher d'être surpris par la vivacité de ses mouvement. A peine était-il arrivé à sa hauteur qu'il avança en courant dans le couloir, visiblement guidé par le souvenir qu'il avait de cet événement.

-Je ne m'attendais pas trop à ta venue Harry ! Evidement c'est à moi d'intervenir auprès de tes parents mais lors de la première version de cet Halloween, c'était Sirius qui était venu quérir mon aide ! Je pensais qu'il en serait de même cette fois ci !

-Je ne lui en ai pas vraiment laissé le temps ! haleta Harry tandis qu'il entrait de nouveau dans le brouillard qui se trouvait dans les couloirs proches de Voldemort.

Dumbledore ralentit l'allure et s'approcha à pas lente du couloir d'où venait le brouillard, sa baguette tendue devant lui et les sourcils plissés sur son front d'une manière surprenante. Harry juste derrière lui, reconnu rapidement la silhouette de James étendue sur le sol, une profonde entaille apparaissant à travers sa chemise déchirée. Lily assise à côté de lui avait le poignet étrangement tordu et un hématome commençait à se former sur son front. Les yeux inondés de larmes elle n'osait plus quitter le corps de James des yeux, de peur qu'il ne soit plus conscient lorsqu'elle les reporterait sur lui.

-Vas les rejoindre Harry, et écartes les d'ici pendant que je m'occupe de Voldemort. Il ne devrait pas y en avoir pour longtemps !

Harry acquiesça d'un signe de tête et se glissa contre le mur, avançant vers James et Lily à quatre pattes pendant que Dumbledore se faisait entendre volontairement par un toussotement qui rappela légèrement à Harry celui d'Ombrage. Il ne chercha pas à observer l'expression de Voldemort lorsqu'il se détourna de ses parents. La seule chose qui lui importait c'était eux. S'assurer qu'ils allaient bien, que les blessures n'étaient que superficielles. Le rire de Voldemort répondit aux paroles de Dumbledore tandis que Harry se précipitait sur un James au teint extrêmement pale sur lequel Lily continuait de pleurer. Cependant le visage de la jeune fille sembla parcouru d'une onde d'espoir quand elle l'aperçu…

-Tout va bien Papa ! On va sortir de là ! Dumbledore va tout régler !

Sans accorder la moindre attention au mot qui avait franchi ses lèvres, Harry attrapa James par un bras et le souleva légèrement du sol, espérant que le jeune homme pourrait marcher un minimum, afin qu'ils puissent s'éloigner de l'endroit où Dumbledore et Voldemort s'apprêtaient à combattre. Lily attrapa son autre bras et l'aida à se redresser, incapable d'articuler le moindre mot, même après ce que Harry venait de dire…

Un bruit de casse particulièrement puissant retentit derrière eux rapidement suivit d'une onde de lumière bleutée lancée par l'un des deux sorciers qui se battaient derrière eux. Dumbledore avait l'avantage dans le combat, du fait de sa connaissance des évènements… c'était pour cela que le duel ne durerait pas. Voldemort tenu en échec se hâterait de récupérer ses sbires et de quitter le château en y laissant un souvenir sanglant du plus horrible Halloween jamais vu. Mais ce n'était pas encore pour maintenant.

Harry posa James sur le sol au pieds de Sirius dont le visage toujours blafard fut traverser d'une expression d'horreur en apercevant la marque sur le torse de son ami. Mais ce dernier ne lui laissa pas le temps de dire quoi que ce soit. Posant maladroitement sa main sur le poignet de Harry, il le resserra puis balbutia d'un air hébété :

-Co…comment m'as-tu appelé ? A l'instant… tu ne m'as pas appelé James !

-Je ne vois-pas ce que tu veux dire ! Répliqua Harry en fronçant un sourcil, trop inquiet de la situation pour se souvenir de ce que l'agitation avait pu lui faire dire.

-Il t'a appelé « papa », murmura Lily les sourcils légèrement froncés tandis qu'elle essayait de calmer ses pleures.

Elle ne remarqua pas immédiatement l'expression apparut sur le visage de Harry. Tout comme elle ne vit pas immédiatement l'horreur du regard que porta Sirius à Harry, ni la panique dans celui de James. Seul le cri suraigu de Lord Voldemort lui fit tourner la tête et apercevoir ce qui avait tant marqué les visages des deux garçons. A cet instant, elle aussi poussa un cri…

**Et voilà.. je viens de relire le com de melody Evans qui disait ne pas aimer lorsque les suites mettent 4 mois à venir... c'est un peu le cas! Mais bon dès que j'aurais eu quelques review je vous mets le 19 puisqu'il est fini!Alors lachez des coms!**


	19. Instants perdus

**Après avoir reçu pas mal de review pour le chapitre précédent, chose qui m'a fait extrêmement plaisir (merci beaucouuuup!) je me décide enfin à braver la tempête d'accès à internet (oui ça bug tout le temps chez moi!) et je vous apporte enfin l'avant dernier chapitre de ma fic qui est pour moi l'un des meilleur... Maintenant c'est à vous de me dire ce que vous en pensez! Allors j'attends vos reviews! Faites péter le compteur lool**

**Chapitre 19**

**Instants perdus**

Ce visage. Comment expliquer qu'il soit apparut là, dans le brouillard, identique en tout point à celui de l'autre. Comment expliquer que le seul fait d'avoir répété ses mots ait fait revenir ce visage qu'il avait chasser pour pouvoir être à leurs côtés. Il avait compris tout de suite. Dès le moment où Lily avait parlé il avait compris que tout allait s'achever. Tout finirait ce soir, leur voyage, le temps de la joie, la vie avec leurs parents. Une lumière s'éteignait sur sa vie au milieu de ce couloir brumeux tandis que Dumbledore venait de repousser Voldemort, réussissant à lui faire quitter le château…

Harry poussa un soupir rauque, incapable de soutenir ne serait-ce que l'un des trois regard posé sur lui. Il ne pouvait pas leur faire face. Il était incapable de voir la peur et l'incompréhension briller dans leur yeux. Et il savait que ce serait l'unique chose qu'il y trouverait. Il avait eu le temps de l'apercevoir dans le regard de James. Cette lueur de frayeur que son père avait laissé apparaître en voyant s'effacer les traits de Harry Brangsburn, remplacés par les siens, ceux de James Potter, les traits qu'il devait léguer à son fils Harry James Potter.

-Je crois que tu sais ce que tout cela signifie Harry, déclara la voix légèrement essoufflée de Dumbledore tandis qu'il s'approchait des quatre adolescents d'un pas lent et contraint. Le moment est venu de repartir. Chris doit se demander ce qui vous arrive… vous feriez bien d'aller les rejoindre lui et Nihm… et à ce moment là, vous vous en irez comme vous êtes venus. Je te fais confiance pour ne rien dire Harry… Rien qui pourrait nuire à l'avenir que tu connais…

Le jeune homme hocha légèrement la tête, la gorge serrée. Il s'était passé tellement de chose ! En une soirée il avait ressentit de la peur, de la haine, de la douleur et voilà que maintenant, tout cela avait laissé place à un océan de tristesse et de désespoir. Il ne voulait pas partir si tôt. Il ne s'y était pas préparé. Il ne se sentait pas près à les abandonner déjà après seulement deux mois passé en leur compagnie. Et en même temps… c'était trop tard maintenant. Il ne pouvait plus revenir en arrière. Ils avaient vu son vrai visage. Le masque était tombé, éjecté par cet appel involontaire de son cœur pour son père. Un mot qu'il aurait tant aimé pouvoir dire chaque jour de sa vie. Un mot qui en raison de cet affrontement ce soir là, ne pourrait jamais franchir ses lèvres. Fermant les yeux, Harry déglutit, incapable de regarder James pendant que Dumbledore utilisait un sortilège pour refermer ses blessures.

Xoxoxox

Il pouvait sentir leurs regards posés sur lui, chacun attendant qu'ils s'expliquent. Peut-être craignaient-ils d'être déçus ? Qu'est-ce que se serrait quand il leur annoncerait qu'il était leur fils ? comment réagiraient-ils en apprenant qu'ils devaient mourir ? Il ne voulait pas se poser trop de question avant de leur annoncer. Les choses allaient déjà être suffisamment dure, il ne voulait pas les aggraver encore plus. Poussant un soupir, Harry s'approcha du portrait de la grosse dame prêt à lancer le mot de passe, lorsque sans prévenir, elle pivota sur ses gonds laissant apparaître le visage de Chris :

-James ! tout va bien ! Vous vous en êtes sortis sans prob…

Mais sa phrase était morte dans sa gorge. Dans son empressement de connaître ce qui s'était passé hors de la tour, il s'était arrêté aux cheveux en batailles d'un noir de geais… Puis son regard avait croisé les yeux d'un vert émeraude qu'il n'avait qu'eu peu l'occasion de connaître. Ce regard si anéanti qui l'avait tant marqué quelques mois plus tôt, dans le Poudlard express, alors qu'il allait à Poudlard pour la première fois. Le sourire qui avait accueilli le retour de James se dissipa lentement tandis que les yeux bleus de Chris passaient sur les visages de James, Sirius et Lily avec une expression étrange.

-Harry… pourquoi est-ce que…

-C'est fini Chris… nous repartons ce soir. Il nous faut dire adieu.

Le jeune homme fut incapable d'articuler le moindre mot. Son regard devint soudain étrangement vide tandis qu'il laissait entrer les quatre adolescents dans la salle commune où ils furent accueillis par une multitude de cris et de questions. Mais ils ne répondirent pas. Ignorant tous les appels, ils suivirent Harry et Chris dans leur dortoir, attrapant Remus, Etoile et Nihm au passage. Ce ne fut que lorsque la porte se referma sur eux dans le dortoir, que ces trois derniers comprirent que quelque chose n'allait pas. Que faisait là ce garçon si identique à James ? Et pourquoi avait-il le regard de Lily ?

Pendant une durée qui leur parut interminable, personne ne prononça mot, chacun observant son voisin avec une expression étrange, à mis chemin entre la suspicion et la curiosité. Ce fut Remus qui coupa le silence.

-Qui êtes vous ? Et pourquoi est-ce que tu ressemble autant à James ?

-Bien…Je suis Harry Potter.

-Et moi Chris Allbright. Le fils de Nihm.

-Le fils de James et Lily. Nous sommes venus ici grâce au Dumbledore de notre époque parce que nous n'avons pas connu nos parents et qu'il a estimé qu'après la mort de l'une des rares personne qui me restait, ce voyage pourrait me servire de thérapie…

Harry déglutit en observant les visages qui l'entouraient. Aucun d'eux ne semblait parfaitement croire à son histoire mais en même temps ils ne pouvaient pas totalement la refuser. Après tout, malgré cette nouvelle, le sentiment de confiance qui s'emparait d'eux en présence de Harry restait plus fort que tout…Il poussa un soupir puis murmura faiblement :

-Je sais que ça doit vus paraître impensable, mais c'est la stricte vérité… J'ai été élevé par mon oncle et ma tante, la sœur de Lily, après que Voldemort vous ait tué, un soir d'Halloween 1981. Pendant des années ils m'ont caché ma véritable nature puis j'ai reçu ma lettre de Poudlard. J'ai rencontré Dumbledore et Hagrid qui m'ont dit la vérité sur vous… En troisième année, j'ai fait la connaissance de Remus et Sirius, mon parrain, enfermé pendant treize ans à Azkaban pour un crime qu'il n'a pas commis… Et Voldemort est revenu…

-Tu es en train de nous dire que tout ça doit nous arriver… dans le futur ? Balbutia faiblement Sirius tandis que les paroles de Harry parvenait difficilement jusqu'à ses oreilles.

Le jeune homme acquiesça faiblement d'un signe de tête. Incapable de soutenir les regards de ceux qui ne seraient plus présents dans sa vie d'ici quelques minutes. Non loin de lui, le visage de Chris avait pris une étrange teinte blafarde qu'il était incapable de masquer. De temps à autre son regard se levait vers celui figé de Nihm, sans que celle-ci semble l'apercevoir.

-C'est impossible ! Vous ne pouvez pas prouver ce que vous avancez ! Vous nous jouez un mauvais tour où je ne sais quoi ! S'écria Lily en secouant fermement la tête le regard brillant.

-Je suis désolé, murmura Harry en encrant ses yeux dans ceux de sa mère. J'aurais aimé n'avoir jamais à faire cela… J'aurais aimé que jamais Dumbledore n'ait à me proposer ce voyage…

Lentement Harry se dirigea vers sa table de chevet et en sorti l'album photo que Hagrid lui avait offert lors de sa première année d'études à Poudlard. Il le regarda un instant puis le tendit à James les mains tremblante avant de déclarer :

-Ce sont les seules choses que j'ai de vous… Je vous le laisse… De toute façon… il me reviendra d'une manière où d'une autre lorsque Chris et moi nous aurons rejoint notre époque.

Il marqua un silence, attendant que James dise quelque chose, observe une photo et réalise qu'il avait bien son fils sous les yeux. Et James bougea. Ses mains se posèrent sur la couverture de cuir du vieil album et en tournèrent la première page, laissant apparaître la photo du mariage de James et Lily… de son mariage. Sa lèvre inférieur trembla légèrement tandis qu'à côté de lui, Lily laissait entendre un petit cri de surprise. Cela semblait si irréel… et pourtant. James, respira difficilement, cherchant les mots qui auraient pu traduire sa pensée, exprimer ce qu'il ressentait à soudain comprendre le sens de toutes ses choses que Harry avait pu lui dire jusque là. Toutes se choses qui le mettait en confiance. Ces mots toujours si justes, même dans des situations telles que la mort de ses parents… la mort des grand parents de Harry…

-Je… Tout ça… c'est la vérité ? Hoqueta-t-il finalement. Tu veux dire que nous allons vraiment mourir, tous autant que nous sommes ? Et qu'est-ce qu'on peut faire pour empêcher ça ? Si vous êtes venus ici c'est bien pour changer le cours du temps non ? Nous permettre d'éviter ça ? Sinon ça n'a aucun sens !

Sa voix était tremblante. Pleine d'incompréhension et de cette envie si vive de ne pas connaître le sort qu'on lui avait annoncé. Il ne pouvait pas lui rester que quelques années à vivre ! C'était impossible ! Même si sa vie était avec Lily, il n'en voulait pas puisqu'ils auraient à souffrir. Elle souffrirait, et lui aussi fort soit-il il ne pourrait pas la sauver.

Le regard de Harry s'assombrit étrangement tandis qu'il jetait un bref coup d'œil à Chris, toujours appuyé contre le mur, incapable de regarder en face de lui.

-Je suis désolé. Nous ne pouvons rien vous dire d'autre que de faire attention à vous… et à ceux qui vous entourent tant que vous le pouvez encore. Sirius… Ne fait pas n'importe quoi lorsque le moment sera venu… Penses à mes parents et à moi…

Il marqua une pause, imaginant que cette petite phrase n'aurait jamais l'effet attendu sur la vie qu'il avait connu. Son regard se porta sur le visage larmoyant de Lily. Il fit un pas vers elle et posa une main sur son visage, essuyant une larme sur sa joue pâle. Son cœur se serra avec intensité. Il ne la verrait plus. Dans quelques minutes, tout serait fini. Seul le souvenir de ce visage illuminerait sa vie. Il sentit sa gorge se nouer douloureusement tandis que ses lèvres s'entrouvraient pour laisser entendre :

-Je ne te remercierai jamais assez pour tout ce que tu as fait pour moi… Tu m'as donné la vie et tu m'as permis de la garder. Je vous serais éternellement reconnaissant quoi que vous fassiez. Quelque soit le choix que vous ferez maintenant que vous savez quel sort vous attend… Si vous fuyez je vous remercierait de m'avoir permis de vous garder. Si vous luttez, je ne pourrais qu'être fier d'être le fils de ceux qui part leur sacrifice, m'ont permis de débarrasser le monde de Lord Voldemort pendant treize années…

Sa voix s'était brisée dans sa gorge tandis qu'autour de lui un silence pesant s'était élevé. Puis sans qu'il puisse lutter, il se laissa tomber dans les bras de Lily, la serrant contre lui, respirant son parfum, profitant pour la dernière fois de sa vie, de l'étreinte de sa mère, du battement de son cœur contre le sien. Un cœur plein d'amour, amour auquel il devait tout. Il reprenant sa respiration il se détacha faiblement de sa mère pour observer le regard étrange qu'elle lui lançait. Les émeraudes de leurs yeux se mêlèrent et elle comprit enfin ce qui l'avait tant perturbée dans le regard de Harry Brangsburn… La forme de ses yeux et la couleur chocolat de ceux de James. Le mélange parfait. Seule signature des véritables origines du jeune homme.

-Et… Chris… Balbutia Nihm en se tournant vers le jeune homme d'un pas chancelant. Tu vas partir toi aussi…

Le jeune homme redressa faiblement la tête, encrant son regard dans celui de sa mère. Pour lui aussi l'époque Brangsburn avait pris fin. Il se sentait plus Allbright que jamais, le digne petit-fils de sa grand-mère… ce garçon malheureux cacher derrière la carapace de mépris que toute la famille avait connu… Il observa un instant son visage, puis tenta en vain de sourire. Il aurait aimé lui faire comprendre qu'il ne souffrait plus, qu'il avait fini par accepté son absence, mais s'eu été se mentir. Elle lui avait toujours manqué, depuis le jour où elle l'avait abandonné, sans prévenir, une nuit d'hiver… Il ravala faiblement sa salive avant de murmurer :

-Je pars avec Harry… Mais je n'oublierai jamais ce que nous avons vécu ici… tu m'as fait prendre conscience de choses que j'ignorais… de chose que l'on avait falsifié pour que je ne cherche pas de réponse… Maintenant je sais que mon père ne t'as jamais laissée seule… Je sais que la seule coupable… c'est ta mère… C'est pour cal que je lui en veux tellement. Elle va te faire tomber malade… Tout ce que je souhaiterai… C'est que cette fois tu luttes pour moi…

Une lueur passa dans le regard de Nihm et sans prévenir elle se jeta dans les bras de son fils qui la serra contre lui sans parvenir à retenir ses larmes. Il se fichait royalement du regard que les autres pouvait porter sur lui. Il n'avait que faire de l'identité de son père. Il ne pouvait même plus en vouloir à sa grand-mère… Tout était fini. Et par cette fin il pouvait enfin dire à sa mère combien elle comptait pour lui, combien il avait aimé son souvenir, un souvenir encré dans une petite boite à musique…

-Je t'aime maman… Je t'aimerai toujours…

Il se décala légèrement d'elle, observant ses yeux rougis par les pleurs qu'elle ne réussissait plus à étouffer. Elle l'aimait aussi. C'était plus évident encore que tout ce qu'il avait pu imaginer auparavant. Cet élan vers lui le lui prouvait maintes fois plus que le reste…

Derrière lui, Harry étreignait encore ses parents , incapable de mettre un terme aux adieux, incapable de s'avouer vaincu, incapable de les laisser filer entre ses doigts comme de l'eau claire… Mais la porte du dortoir s'ouvrit, laissant apparaître Dumbledore qui une petite sphère dans la main, venait réclamer le départ des deux garçons, leur retour vers l'époque qui était la leur…

Brièvement, les deux garçons étreignirent ces êtres qu'ils avaient côtoyé pendant deux mois, des personnes devenus des amis à leurs yeux, mais des amis qu'ils ne reverraient pas. Ces derniers toujours choqués par ce qu'ils venaient d'apprendre, n'eurent pas le temps d'agir. Ils n'eurent pas le temps de chercher à les retenir que déjà, le Temporel les avait happé vers leur époque, là où se trouvaient leurs vies et ce qu'ils restaient des autres…

Xoxoxox

Lentement, son regard se posa sur les meubles qui l'entouraient, ces meubles qu'il avait désormais connu en deux époques différentes. L'impeccable bureau d'Albus Dumbledore lui faisait face, affichant tout le pouvoir dont jouissait le vieux directeur. Mais il n'était pas là. Un sentiment étrange s'insinua dans chaque parcelle du corps de Harry, comme si le seul fait d'être revenu à l 'époque qui était la sienne pouvait avoir une influence considérable sur le cours du temps. Se pouvait-il qu'il ait dit une chose qui aurait engendré la mort prématurée de Dumbledore ? Nerveusement, son regard se porta sur Chris dont le visage pâle était tourné vers le sol, incapable de dire quoi que ce soit après cette séparation si inattendue, qui avait eu lieu quelques minutes plus tôt dans leur mémoire. Harry toussota légèrement s'attirant les regards agacés des anciens directeurs, tandis que le professeur Dippet se redressait lentement dans son fauteuil pour déclarer d'une voix pâteuse :

-Vous revoilà déjà Potter ? C'est la raison pour laquelle nous nous éveillons tous lentement ? Albus ? Albus montrez vous donc, voyons !

Harry sentit sa respiration s'accélérer. Il avait presque oublié ce que Hermione lui avait dit quand il l'avait rencontrée, une nuit dans ses échos. L'utilisation du Temporel conduisait toujours à un sommeil forcé de ceux qui ne faisaient pas le voyage, afin d'éviter qu'ils ne se rendent compte des changements pouvant survenir dans le cours du temps. Dans les tableaux situés tout autour d'eux, un agacement général commençait à s'installer comme si l'absence de Dumbledore dans la pièce pouvait signifier le pire. A côté de lui, Chris se redressa, fronçant les sourcils comme il le faisait toujours dans certaines situations.

-Tu penses que cela voudrait dire qu'il… qu'il n'est plus là ?

Harry hocha la tête dans une négation convaincue. Une part de lui savait que Dumbledore était forcément là, quelque part autour d'eux. Ils n'avaient rien dit à leurs parents qui puissent remettre en question la vie du vieux directeur. Seulement, il n'était peut-être pas en mesure de revenir aussi vite du sommeil que les personnages des tableaux.

Un grognement rauque leur parvint de la pièce voisine au bureau de Dumbledore. Les deux garçons échangèrent un regard soulagés tandis que le bruit d'une étoffe que l'on tente de défroisser se faisait entendre. Bientôt, Dumbledore fit son apparition dans la pièce, le regard aussi éveillé qu'après son combat avec Lord Voldemort, pour ce qui leur paraissait avoir eu lieux quelques minutes plus tôt. Il les observa un instant, un mélange étrange de malice et de tristesse dans ses yeux bleus.

-Je suis heureux de vous revoir, jeunes gens. Comment avez vous trouvé votre voyage ? Demanda-t-il en faisant le tour de son bureau pour s'asseoir dans son fauteuil, le regard posé avec intérêt sur ses interlocuteurs.

-C'était merveilleux, répondit Harry dans un murmure. Nous ne pouvons que regretter qu'il se soit si vite achevé. Et dans une situation aussi critique…

-Il est vrai que l'évènement dont vous avez été les témoins est assez regrettable. C'est la seule attaque qu'eu jamais essuyé Poudlard. Et elle est à l'origine de bien des choses… La malédiction qui s'abat contre les professeurs défenses contre les forces du mal par exemple, ou encore le fait que les gens appellent Lord Voldemort « vous savez qui »… Ce sont les jeunes gens de la génération de vos parents qui ont instauré ces appellations après les événement dont vous avez été témoins…Quoi qu'il en soit, je suppose que vous avez du apprendre bien des choses sur vos parents respectifs, non ?

-A vrai dire, je n'ai pas eu l'occasion d'apprendre qui était mon père, répondit Chris en affichant une expression d'indifférence des plus crédibles. Je sais juste qu'il n'a pas abandonné ma mère comme ma grand-mère avait pu me le dire.

-Et c'est déjà une chose importante Chris, répliqua Dumbledore en lui accordant un sourire doux. Croyez moi, vous saurez tout très bientôt. Je vous demanderai juste de ne pas trop en vouloir à votre grand-mère. Tous ses actes ont été guidés par un amour violent et fou à l'égard de votre mère. Un amour qu'elle a toujours été incapable d'exprimer correctement.

-Professeur, intervint Harry le cœur battant à tout rompre. Je voudrais savoir… est-ce que le cours du temps a été changé ? Est-ce que ce que nous avons dit à nos parents avant notre départ à eu une incidence sur ce présent ?

Le regard de Dumbledore changea légèrement, comme s'il n'avait même pas réfléchi à la question. Pourtant, il se leva et le sourcil froncé, s'avança vers la porte de son bureau. Il posa sa main sur la poignée avant de déclarer d'une voix étrange.

-Si des changements doivent survenir, nous n'en prendrons conscience qu'après avoir quitté la salle qui abrite le Temporel. Il se peut que la modification de vos souvenirs soit douloureuse, nous verrons bien ce qui adviendra lorsque vous quitterez la pièce…

Sa main se referma sur la poignée et la porte s'ouvrit lentement. D'un même pas incroyablement nerveux ils avancèrent vers la porte du bureau de Dumbledore, le cœur noué à l'idée qu'ils aient pu changer le cours du temps, en bien… ou en mal. Le son de leurs pas dans les escaliers en colimaçons se répercuta tout autour d'eux en un écho étrange marque que des choses allaient se produire, quelle qu'elles soient. Harry poussa un soupir puis fit un pas en avant, dépassant la gargouille qui masquait l'entrée du bureau de Dumbledore. Aussitôt, son souffle se figea et une douleur intense lui traversa le crâne tandis que ses genoux heurtait le sol dans un bruit mat, identique à celui émis par Chris à un mètre de lui.

Le cours du temps avait changé.

Xoxoxox

Le soleil baignait de ses faibles rayons leurs corps somnolents. Côte à côte dans ce grand lit froid où ils savouraient le bonheur d'être ensemble. Un bonheur qu'ils ne pouvaient connaître que très rarement depuis la fin de leurs études. Le jeune homme se redressa sur un coude, posant ses yeux sur sa compagne, seul être à avoir jamais réellement compté pour lui. Son regard devint plus doux tandis qu'il déposait son visage dans le creux formé par la nuque de la jeune femme. Elle se retourna légèrement vers lui, les yeux brillants d'une sorte d'inquiétude intense. Combien d'autres étaient dans le même état de peur permanente ? Cette époque dont on leur avait dit qu'elle viendrait ; cette époque dont ils avaient craint l'arrivée, était là désormais, les plongeant dans des temps sombres qu'ils ne supportaient pas.

Il passa son bras autour du corps de sa bien aimée pendant qu'elle encrait son regard dans le sien. Ce regard dont il était tombé amoureux. Ce regard pour lequel il aurait tout fait. Elle baissa légèrement les paupières, cligna des yeux puis reporta son attention sur lui avec quelque chose de nouveau dans le regard. Une tristesse palpable qu'elle n'aurait pu masquer, même avec tous les efforts du monde.

-J'ai peur, murmura-t-elle.

-Peur de quoi ?

-Peur de ce qui doit nous arriver… On sait tous les deux que je vais mourir… On sait que notre relation n'aboutira jamais à rien d'autre que de la souffrance. Parce que lorsque je vais mourir, il n'y aura plus personne pour toi. Tu seras seul…

-Non… c'est faux… à un moment il y aura Harry. Il réintègrera ma vie d'une manière différente mais tout aussi apaisante. Et je suis certain, qu'il sera une nouvelle source d'espoir pour moi…

-Je ne veux pas te perdre, et je ne veux pas que tu souffres… murmura-t-elle en se serrant contre lui, les larmes ruisselants contre ses joues sans qu'elle puisse les en empêcher.

-Et je ferais tout mon possible pour te garder à mes côtés, acheva-t-il en l'encerclant dans une étreinte qu'il voulait rassurante.

Leurs destins à tous étaient écris. Il y avaient ceux qui devaient mourir et les quelques rares auxquels la vie avait donné le droit de survivre durant un court moment. Avant de les faire mourir à leur tour lorsque la Guerre battrait son plein.

Xoxoxox

La chambre était vide. Tous les cartons dans lesquels elle avait rangé ses affaires pou le déménagement avait disparu. Ils avaient du être rétrécit et mis dans un grand sac à main afin de ne pas déranger lorsqu'ils prendraient le portoloin. Il y eu un léger « poc » dans la chambre vide. Puis elle s'effondra sur le sol, le visage ruisselant de larmes. C'était fini. Tout était fini ! Elle était partie ! Elle l'avait abandonné dans leur repère, transplanant durant une brève étreinte, sans qu'il puisse s'y être préparé, incapable de lui dire adieu. Incapable de lui dire qu'elle était enceinte, et que ce petit bout qui deviendrait le Chris qu'ils avaient connu quelques années plus tôt était son fils…

Elle était partie comme ça, comme une lâche. Sans un mot. Sans une explication. Et elle n'y pouvait rien. Pourquoi ? Parce que c'était la volonté de sa mère et qu'elle ne pouvait pas lutter. Même en songeant à son fils à naître, elle ne pouvait se défaire de ce lien qui la maintenait prisonnière. Elle avait tout tenté pour rester. Elle lui avait menti sur l'identité de son petit ami, persuadée que le nom de Remus Lupin ne gênerait pas sa mère. Elle s'était trompée. Mrs Allbright avait mené son enquête sur le pseudo petit ami de sa fille, et découvrant la seconde nature de Remus, elle avait pris peur, décidant en hâte de lui faire quitter l'Angleterre pour la séparer de celui qu'elle pensait être Remus le loup-garou… Elle avait forcé sa fille à le quitter.

Dans un mouvement mécanique, Nihm se redressa, les larmes coulant toujours abondamment sur ses joues rougies par les pleures. Un petit objet ovale tomba sur le parquet de la chambre dans un bruit sourd. Elle le regarda et senti son cœur se serrer douloureusement tandis qu'elle reconnaissait la petite boite à musique qu'il lui avait offert à Poudlard, l'année de leurs ASPIC. Luttant contre les cris de sa mère, elle se pencha sur le sol et attrapa le petit boîtier du bout des doigts. Elle savait qu'elle devait le garder. Pour que le jour où la vie s'échapperait d'elle, une part de son amour pour son fils reste encrée dans la boite. Lui redonnant espoir lorsqu'il viendrait à en manquer. Lui donnant envie de continuer à vivre. Pour elle, et pour lui.

Lentement elle descendit les marches qui devaient la mener au salon où l'attendait sa mère. Elle savait qu'elle ne reverrait jamais cette maison. Qu'elle survive ou non, elle n'y mettrait plus jamais les pieds, c'était une chose courue d'avance, comme le fait qu'elle venait de quitter le père de son enfant et que quelque soient les voies qu'ils emprunteraient par la suite, ils ne se reverraient plus jamais. Tout comme il ne rencontrerait jamais celui qui devait être son fils. Laissant échapper un léger sanglot, elle jeta un dernier regard vers l'étage où s'était trouvée sa chambre, puis avança vers le portoloin autour duquel se trouvaient ses parents et Sonia, la domestique. Dans un geste des plus contraint, elle posa son doigt sur la vieille coupe qui devait lui faire quitter l'Angleterre, puis sentit une légère secousse au niveau de son nombril alors que son cœur se déchirait pour toujours…

Xoxoxox

Pop. La nuit était totalement tombée désormais. C'était le surlendemain de la pleine Lune. Des nuages épais masquaient le rayonnement des quelques rares étoiles qui avaient cherché à illuminer la nuit. Le silence dans la rue était intense, pas un souffle, pas un murmure, même le vent semblait s'être tu. Ce fut à ce moment que retentit le second bruit. Pop. Le jeune homme jeta un rapide coup d'œil autour de lui, s'assurant que personne ne les avait suivi, puis il se pencha en toute hâte sur son compagnon affaibli. Les dernières nuits avaient été éprouvantes. James n'avait pas pu venir, envoyé en mission avec d'autres aurors par Alastor Maugrey. Peter attrapé la fièvre de sorte qu'il était incapable de faire ne serait-ce que le sort le plus simple. Il n'y avait plus que lui. Sirius attrapa Remus par le bras et le redressa, le faisant s'appuyer sur lui tandis qu'ils avançaient vers l'une des maison au bout de la rue. Masquée par l'épaisse demeure voisine, ils ne la virent pas immédiatement. Ils ne firent pas attention, trop occupés à avancer d'un pas vif, les yeux rivés sur le sol pour ne pas trébucher.

Remus s'arrêta un instant, passant son bras sur une côte encore douloureuse. Sa lycanthropie lui permettait de pressentir certaine chose. Il n'en devenait que plus énervé durant ses transformations… Cela avait été logique que Sirius et lui se battent cette nuit-là. Ils ne s'en voulaient pas. Le jeune homme aux cheveux clairs redressa légèrement la tête vers le ciel étoilé, cherchant durant quelques secondes la lueur qui l'aurait fait frémir deux nuits plus tôt. Son regard se figea. Ses entrailles se glacèrent.

-Remus ? Appela Sirius en l'observant avec inquiétude. Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

Puis, comme si une idée lui avait traversé l'esprit, il tourna brusquement la tête vers ce qui avait figé son meilleur ami. Derrière le toit de l'épaisse demeure, une lueur verte émeraude brillait dans le ciel, une lueur qu'ils devaient reconnaître aussitôt.

-Non… murmura Remus les yeux exorbités, tandis qu'il amorçait un pas en direction de sa maison, le cœur battant à tout rompre. Non… ce… ce n'est pas possible…

Derrière lui, Sirius s'était figé, incapable de faire le moindre geste, le moindre pas. Son regard restait encré sur la lueur dégagée par la tête de mort, le serpent sortant de sa gueule. Il ne voyait pas Remus tituber vers la maison, le regard livide.

Le jeune loup-garou trébucha. Il était arrivé devant le pavillon à la barrière blanche. Sur le chemin de graviers qui menait à la porte, de grosses empreintes de pas avaient été laissées, tandis que la porte de chêne n'était retenue que par l'un de ses gond, détruite en partie par un sortilège. Il avança comme un robot, sans savoir s'il faisait un mauvais rêve ou si la marque des ténèbres se trouvait réellement au-dessus de son toit. Puis un éclair de lucidité passa dans son regard et il hurla :

-ETOILE !

Pas de réponse. Rien d'autre que l'écho de sa voix dans la maison vide de vie. Il tituba à l'intérieur, ses yeux s'emplissant de larmes de panique et de douleur. Elle ne pouvait pas être partie… Elle ne pouvait pas l'avoir abandonné… Il regarda autour de lui sans savoir quoi faire. La maison était dévastée. Les meubles du salon comme ceux des autres pièces étaient détruits. Des sortilèges avaient du fuser de toutes parts. Son cœur se serra douloureusement tandis qu'il apercevait du sang sur le sol. C'était trop tard et il le savait. Son regard s'attarda un instant sur les décombres tout autour puis il se sentit vaciller. Elle était là. Il se rattrapa aux restes de la table à côté de laquelle il se trouvait puis sentit sa gorge se serre comme jamais auparavant. Une nausée étrange lui souleva le cœur. Il s'approcha d'elle à pas de loup, incapable de retenir les larmes qui emplissait son visage.

Ses genoux heurtèrent le sol dans un bruit sourd. Etendue sur le sol, ses cheveux blonds reposants autour de son visage rendu pâle par la mort, Etoile était immobile. Une mince traînée de sang s'écoulait de son front laissant supposer qu'elle avait du se cogner la tête avant que les Mangemorts ne se décide à l'achever. Ils avaient tenté de la torturer. Parce qu'elle appartenait à l'ordre, parce qu'elle était la fiancée d'un loup-garou… Lentement, il attrapa les frêles épaules de la jeune femme et la ramena contre lui. C'était fini, tout était fini. Etoile était morte. Celle qui l'avait aimé sans avoir peur de son secret, de sa véritable nature était morte. Il sentait encore le peu de chaleur qu'avait autrefois eu son petit corps et l'expression sur son doux visage pouvait laisser croire qu'elle était endormie. Mais cette fois-ci, elle ne se réveillerait pas…

-Excuse-moi… hoqueta-t-il. Si nous n'avions pas été ensemble… il ne s'en serait pas pris à toi… Ils n'auraient pas voulu se venger, d'une erreur de la nature telle que moi… A cause de ça… je t'ai laissée toute seule cette nuit… Etoile… Pourquoi tu es partie ? Pourquoi tu me laisses tout seul comme ça ? Est-ce que c'est parce que tu pensais ton heure venue ? Et moi dans tout ça… Qu'est-ce que je vais faire sans toi ? A quoi je me raccroche pour survivre ?

Il posa son menton sur la tête de la jeune femme serrée contre sa poitrine. Elle était morte. Le laissant là, seul sur le carrelage froid de leur maison. Seul avec son désespoir. Remus leva la tête vers le plafond ses larmes coulant sur ses joues sans qu'il ait la capacité de les retenir. Il était détruit. Totalement détruit. Lentement sa bouche s'ouvrit et une longue et douloureuse plainte s'éleva de sa bouche. Lunard était en éveil cette nuit-là, partageant toute la souffrance et la peine que ressentait Remus à cet instant là…

Peter n'était pas présent ce soir là. Du moins… il ne l'était plus.

Xoxoxox

Elle passa une main sur son front brûlant de fièvre et toussa. Un goût de sang dans sa bouche lui donna envie de vomir. Elle poussa un gémissement de douleur avant de se laisser retomber sur l'oreiller. C'était la fin. Elle l'avait attendu chaque jour depuis la naissance de son fils. Ce moment où elle devrait le quitter. Elle avait tenté de lutter. Se raccrochant au désir de vivre avec lui, et d'un jour réussir à fuir pour regagner l'Angleterre… et le retrouver. Mais elle avait échoué.

Le sortilège lancé par sa mère pour la maintenir contre son grés dans le manoir familiale, ce sortilège interdit par la société, l'obligeait à garder le lit, la rendant plus faible de jour en jour, réveillant cette vieille maladie qui avait failli lui coûter la vie quelques années plus tôt. L'imperium ne faisait qu'encourager l'arrivée de sa mort, elle le savait. Et elle n'avait plus la force de lutter.

-Sonia ! Appela-t-elle faiblement tout en gémissant de nouveau.

La Domestique entra dans la pièce le regard sombre. Elle avait été témoin d'une partie de la vie de la jeune femme, une vie dont peu aurait voulu. Ce soir elle devait être témoin de sa mort. C'était couru d'avance.

-Vous désirez quelque chose mademoiselle ?

Nihm Allbright hocha la tête avec difficulté. Son souffle se faisait de plus en plus saccadé comme si chaque parcelle de vie et de bonheur s'éloignaient, la plongeant dans une horreur qui lui serait fatale.

-Je voudrais… ma boite à musique… un parchemin… et une plume… s'il vous plait…

-Bien mademoiselle, répondit simplement Sonia en posant un regard triste sur la jeune femme.

Elle s'éloigna quelques secondes et revint les objets demandés par sa jeune maîtresse dans les mains. Lui donnant ce qu'elle avait demandé, elle s'éloigna vers la porte, bien décidée à annoncer à la maîtresse de maison que sa fille unique ne verrait peut-être pas le lever du jour.

Nihm poussa un soupir tout en appuyant lentement sa plume sur le parchemin, comme si ce simple geste était le plus dur qui soit.

« _Mon amour,_

_Je sais que tu ne m'as pas connu. Je sais que les seuls choses qui te lie à moi sont cette boite à musique et la photo qui s'y trouve. Je sais aussi qu'à l'instant où j'écris ces mots, je suis sur le point de mourir et toutes mes pensées convergent vers toi._

_Je me sens fatiguée. Fatiguée de lutter contre le sort que ma mère m'a lancée pour m'empêcher de regagner l'Angleterre et retrouver ton père. Elle m'a privée de toutes les forces qui me restait en pensant agir avec amour. Elle se trompait lourdement mais je ne lui en veux pas. Comme je suppose que tu ne m'en voudras pas de t'avoir quitté lorsque tu apprendras tout cela._

_Je me souviens de ton visage comme si je l'avais sous les yeux en ce moment même. Je ne saurais exprimer en quelques phrases tout ce que j'ai pu ressentir en apprenant que Chris Brangsburn était en réalité mon fils. Peut-être ces mots n'ont-ils aucun sens pour toi… Je ne sais pas de quoi sera fait le futur, mais je veux que tu saches, que depuis ta naissance, tu as été le seul bonheur de mes jours. Le simple fait de te voir dormir contre mon cœur me redonnait le sourire. Sentir ton souffle contre ma peau était la chose la plus apaisante que je connaisse. Mais ce soir tour va s'achever et j'en suis consciente._

_Je n'ai plus la force de me lever. Le simple fait de tenir cette plume pour te transmettre ces quelques paroles est d'une difficulté atroce pour moi. Je n'ai même pas pu me rendre jusqu'à la chambre où ma mère t'as installé aujourd'hui. Et je sais ce que cela signifie, comme ma mère a du le sentir aussi. Elle est taciturne, elle ne parle à personne et a déjà revêtu des vêtements noirs. Elle aura peut-être même organiser mes funérailles avant ma mort… Mais si c'est le cas je ne veux pas le savoir._

_Tout ce que je veux te dire aujourd'hui… c'est que mon amour pour toi m'a permis de vivre une année de plus. Sans toi la maladie m'aurait emporté bien plus tôt, mais tu étais là. Tu m'as donné le courage de continuer à vivre. Tu m'as fait espérer que nous pourrions changer l'avenir. Peut-être que cet espoir était totalement fou mais j'ai voulu y croire. Tout comme j'espère que tu pourras retrouver ton père le jour où vous regagnerez l'Angleterre._

_Il était tout pour moi. Il avait été présent à chaque moment de ma vie. Il m'a certes causé quelques peines en m'abonnant mais à son retour j'étais la plus heureuse qui soit… Je regrette que tu ne portes pas son nom. Cela t'aurais permis de le retrouver plus facilement. Peut-être même que lui serait venu à ta rencontre. Mais après tout, ce ne doit pas être très compliqué de retrouver un jeune homme prénommé… »_

Une quinte de toux abominable lui déchira la gorge alors qu'elle écrivait ces quelques mots. Elle se hâta d'achever sa lettre à son fils et déboîtant la boite à musique, y cacha le morceau de parchemin. La plume glissa à terre alors qu'elle se mettait à tousser plus violemment encore. Des bruits de pas précipités lui parvinrent du rez-de-chaussée comme si sa mère et Sonia avaient compris que la fin était désormais là. Elles entrèrent dans la chambre à toute vitesse et Mrs Allbright s'installa aux côtés de sa fille, écartant les cheveux qui lui couvraient le front d'un geste de la main.

-Je crois… haleta la jeune fille le regard vitreux. Que le moment est venu… de nous dire adieu…

Sa mère étouffa un sanglot tandis que dans la pièce voisine les pleures d'un bébé se faisaient entendre. Le petit Chris s'était réveillé à l'instant même où sa mère avait fermé les yeux pour toujours, abandonnant le monde et l'enfant qu'elle avait tant aimé à toutes les époques de sa vie.

Xoxoxox

La maison était silencieuse. Imposante durant encore quelques instants. Assis côté à côté ils attendaient. Ils attendaient dans les bras l'un de l'autre, leurs fils serré contre eux. Ils ne pouvaient qu'attendre sans bouger. C'était ainsi que ça devait se passer. Pour sauver leur enfant, pour le protéger un temps soit peu de Voldemort, ils allaient donner leurs vies, l'un après l'autre. La grande horloge du salon Potter sonna 10h30.

James se détacha légèrement de sa femme, se levant pour dégourdir ses jambes, le cœur plus serré que jamais. Il s'approcha de la fenêtre du salon à pas lent et en souleva le rideau pour poser une dernière fois son regard sur ce qui entourait la maison dans laquelle il avait grandi. Il se souvenait de chaque moment qu'il y avait passé. De sa petite enfance jusqu'aux derniers mois, lorsqu'ils étaient revenus avec Lily et Harry après avoir appris par Dumbledore qu'un traître se trouvait dans leur entourage. Il ne pouvait plus être aussi heureux qu'avant. Désormais, sa vie n'était plus qu'une répétition infinie de jours identiques. Mais tout cela prendrait fin le soir même. Il le savait. Son regard noisette s'attarda un instant sur la faible silhouette d'un petit moldu déguisé en fantôme qui passa en courrant devant la vieille maison à l'air austère. Un sourire triste naquit sur ses lèvres. Qu'il semblait loin le temps où Sirius, Remus, Peter et lui semaient la panique dans les couloirs de Poudlard par des soirs d'Halloween identique à celui-ci. Son cœur rata un battement. Qu'il semblait loin également le soir d'Halloween où Harry Brangsburn était devenu leur fils, ce soir où il avait trouvé si ridicule l'idée de mourir une nuit d'Halloween. Quelle ironie…

Poussant un soupir il se détourna de la fenêtre, sachant pertinemment que quoi qu'il arrive personne d'autre que Voldemort ne viendrait les voir ce soir là. Combien de fois avaient-ils repensé à ce que leur avait dit Harry avant son départ ? Combien de fois s'étaient-ils disputés sur ce qui serait le mieux pour leur fils ? Et combien de fois enfin, avait-elle fini éplorée dans les bras de James, effondrée à l'idée qu'elle ne verrait jamais Harry âgé de seize ans en temps, que mère. Il leur avait demandé de choisir. Il n'avait pas cherché à les influencer. Ils avaient du tout faire par eux même, jusqu'au jour où Dumbledore était venu en personne les avertir de l'existence de la prophétie. Tout avait alors semblé beaucoup plus clair.

Ils avaient déjà affronté par trois fois Voldemort, ils étaient liés à lui. Il ne pouvaient pas lutter et même s'ils cherchaient à le faire, cela ne ferait qu'entraîner une fuite sans fin dans un monde où le mal n'aurait pas été mis en échec comme là d'où venaient Harry et Chris. Alors ils avaient décidé de mourir. Mourir pour lui, pour qu'il n'ait pas à connaître une enfance sous le signe de l'Ombre, une enfance pleine de danger. Lily écarta faiblement une larme de ses joues avant de déposer un baiser sur le front du petit Harry endormi contre sa poitrine.

Remus et Sirius n'avaient jamais répété à quiconque le fait que Lily et James devraient quitter le monde des vivants ce soir là. Pour les convaincre de garder le silence, les jeunes gens avaient été forcés de leur mentir, disant à Sirius ce qu'il voulait entendre, qu'ils ne seraient pas à Godric's Hollow le soir où Voldemort devait les tuer. Sirius les avait cru sans hésiter. Mais pas Remus, ils avaient pu le voir sur son visage. Il y avait eu dans les yeux du jeune lycanthrope cette lueur de tristesse intense qui ne le quittait plus depuis la mort d'Etoile. Et cette lueur avait été plus intense encore. Au moment de leur départ la dernière fois où Sirius et lui avaient rendu visite aux Potter, James avait pu sentir dans l'étreinte de son ami qu'il avait parfaitement conscience qu'elle était la dernière qu'ils partageraient. Et il avait garder le secret. Pour que Sirius ne souffre pas, pour ne pas trahir leur confiance… Fidèle jusqu'au bout, comme ils l'avaient toujours été du temps des Maraudeurs.

La porte du hall d'entrée s'ouvrit dans un bruit sourd. Lily, son fils toujours serré contre sa poitrine, partit se cacher à l'étage sans jeter un regard en arrière. Elle savait qu'elle le rejoindrait dans les minutes à venir. C'était ainsi que tout devait se passer. Harry pleurait contre son cœur. Elle ne pouvait pas le calmer. Dans le salon un bruit sourd retentit suivi d'un rire glaciale qui figea son sang. Ses larmes coulaient sur ses joues sans qu'elle puisse les retenir. James… James était tombé. Il était mort. Les laissant tous les deux, seuls face au monstre assassin. Incapable de lutter contre ses larmes, elle posa Harry dans son berceau, contemplant une dernière fois le visage de son fils. Elle lui accorda un dernier sourire avant de se retourner prête à donner sa vie pour le sauver. La porte de la petite chambre s'ouvrit, laissant entrer Lord Voldemort. Elle ne trembla pas en apercevant l'horrible visage de serpent qui avait tant hanté ses nuits après une horrible soirée d'Halloween quelques années plus tôt. Elle resta droite devant le petit berceau, aussi fière qu'elle le pouvait.

-Vous n'aurez pas mon fils ! Murmura-t-elle. Vous aurez ma vie mais jamais celle de mon fils !

-Pousse toi espèce d'idiote !

-Jamais !

La baguette de Lord Voldemort se leva faisant briller la chambre d'une lumière verte intense, presque aveuglante. Lily tomba sur le sol devant le berceau de son fils. Elle n'avait pas eu d'autre souffrance que l'idée qu'il puisse faire du mal à son enfant. Cela devait suffire. Voldemort se tourna vers le bébé puis lança le sort qui devait lui être fatal. La lumière fusa puis le sort se retourna contre lui, illuminant toute la maison d'une terrible lumière pendant que le cri du bébé et celui du monstre assassin retentissaient à l'unisson.

Xoxoxox

Il y avait du bruit tout autour. Le bruit de quelqu'un qui cherche un trésor. Et le trésor en question c'était lui. Lui, Harry, unique survivant au milieu des décombres. De grosse mains le saisirent et le calèrent contre un torse chaleureux. Mais ce n'était pas ce qu'il voulait. Ce visage barbu n'était pas celui de son père. Et il ne sentait pas le parfum de sa mère autour de lui. Or c'était eux qu'il voulait. C'était ces deux êtres que réclamaient les cris du petit garçon. Derrière eux une pétarade infernale retentie faisant hurler le bébé. Des bruits de pas précipités retentirent dans sa direction et il pu enfin apercevoir un visage ami. Celui de Sirius. Même si à ce moment là, seul le désarroi se lisait sur sa figure. Le rendant méconnaissable.

-James… Lily… c'est impossible ! Ils ne peuvent pas être… ils avaient dit… JAMES ! LILY !

Celui qui le portait suivit le trajet de Sirius d'un mouvement circulaire. Le jeune homme s'était précipité dans les décombres, soulevant morceaux de poutres et meubles effondrés dans l'espoir de retrouver l'un de ses ami vivant. Ils lui avaient dit qu'ils partiraient. Il les avait cru… Ils ne pouvaient pas lui avoir fait ça ! Ils ne pouvaient pas l'avoir abandonné ! Mais il n'y avait pas d'espoir et il aurait du le savoir. Soudain, il se figea, avant de reprendre brusquement sa course en direction de ce qui avait été le salon Potter. Il tomba à genoux et écarta une planche du corps de son meilleur ami.

-Non… c'est pas possible… James ! James ! Réveille toi ! Tu ne peux pas me faire ça ! Pense à ton fils ! Pense à Lily ! Tu n'as pas le droit de partir ! Pense à moi Bordel ! James…

Il avait cessé de remuer le corps de Cornedrue. Ses épaules étaient secouées de sanglots incontrôlés puis il s'effondra sur le corps inerte et sans vie de son meilleur ami, de celui qu'il considérait comme son frère. James était parti, et sur le beau visage de l'ancien Maraudeur, il ne restait plus que cette grimace de tristesse, détruit à l'idée de ne pouvoir protéger sa femme, de ne pas voir grandir son fils… Sirius se laissait aller aux larmes sur le torse de James. Incapable de se souvenir de ce que Harry Brangsburn lui avait dit en 1974. Il n'y avait plus que lui, le corps sans vie de James, sa peine et sa rage…

-Sirius… murmura la voix de Hagrid. Il faut partir… les gentes dames vont arriver et ils faut amener Harry à Dumbledore…

-Il les a tué Hagrid… coupa alors la voix de Sirius, beaucoup plus rauque et défaite que ce qu'elle aurait du être. C'est lui qui les a tué… C'est pour ça que…

Le regard de Sirius se figea. Il venait de tout comprendre. Comme si tout ce qu'il n'avait pas été en mesure d'assimiler au cours des années précédentes, parce qu'il était trop jeune et trop naïf pour admettre la vérité, lui était soudain jeté à la figure en même temps que cette horrible maturité que l'on acquiert que par la mort d'être cher. Il étouffa un sanglot de colère mêlé de douleur tut en serrant ses poings jusqu'à encrer profondément ses ongles dans la paume de sa main.

-C'est Peter… murmura-t-il. C'est Peter qui les a trahi… C'est pour ça que Harry ne lui a jamais adressé la parole en 1974… il savait tout ça et… JE VAIS LE TUER ! JE LUI VAIS LUI FAIRE PAYER LE FAIT DE M'AVOIR PRIS MES MEILLEURS AMIS ET D'AVOIR ENLEVER DES PARENTS A LEUR ENFANT ! JE LUI FERAIS AUSSI PAYER LA MORT D'ETOILE ! IL N'AVAIT PAS LE DROIT !

-Calme toi Sirius ! Tu ne peux pas faire ça ! Pense à Harry et à la promesse que tu as faite à James et Lily ! Coupa Sirius en attrapant le poignet du jeune homme, l'obligeant sans difficultés à observer l'épaisse cicatrice qui barrait encore son avant-bras. Tu leur as promis de prendre soin de leur fils ! Vous avez fait un pacte de sang pour que tu puisse élever Harry avec la même protection qu'il aurait eu en vivant sous le même toit que sa tante ! Tu ne peux pas tout gâcher et l'obliger à vivre chez des personnes qui le détesterait uniquement pour assouvir une vengeance de quelques instants avant treize année de prison à Azkaban pour rien ! Laisse Dumbledore s'occuper de ça !

Sirius leva lentement les yeux vers Hagrid, le regard plus larmoyant que jamais. Il avait raison. Il venait de perdre l'une de ses rares attaches à la réalité, il ne pouvait pas infliger ça à Harry. Il ne pouvait pas rompre sa promesse… Incapable de lutter, il se laissa tomber à genoux aux pieds de Hagrid, totalement effondré.

-Je veux qu'il meurt… je veux qu'il paye pour ce qu'il leur a fait…

Xoxoxox

Le regard du jeune homme s'était figé sur le couloir du train. Un garçon parlait avec un homme au visage pâle et aux cheveux châtains grisonnant prématurément par endroit. Le garçon lui, avait des cheveux noirs particulièrement désordonnés à l'arrière de son crâne. Il portait des lunettes rondes sur son nez et avait des traits relativement fins. Il n'était pas très grand et était relativement mince ce qui lui donnait un style gringalet. Chris Allbright fronça un sourcil, ce gars n'était tout de même pas accompagné de son père ? Il n'était pas assez riche pour se payer un garde du corps qui l'emmènerait jusqu'à Poudlard quand même ?

-Tu n'es pas d'ici toi, déclara posément une voix féminine tirant le jeune homme de ses pensées.

-Non, je ne suis pas d'ici, répondit-il en observant les boucles d'oreilles en forme de radis de la jeune fille.

-Tu t'appelles comment ? Demanda le garçon au visage rond tandis que l'adulte du couloir faisait entrer le gringalet binoclard dans le compartiment.

-Chris, Chris Allbright et toi ?

-Je suis Neville Londubat et elle c'est Luna Lovegood. Elle est à Serdaigle et moi à Gryffondor. Tu sais dans quelle maison tu vas être ?

-Je serai à Gryffondor, répondit Chris tandis que le garçon aux cheveux noirs se laissait tomber sur la banquette contre la fenêtre en poussant un soupir interminable.

Son visage exprimait un profond agacement, et les grandes cernes qui semblait être apparu récemment sous ses yeux traduisaient une fatigue et des préoccupations que nul ne pouvait imaginer. Malgré tout, ses yeux d'un vert émeraude restaient allumés d'une lueur étrange comme un élan de rage et de haine destiné contre plusieurs personnes plus ou moins responsables de tout le malheur qu'il semblait ressentir… Il ne fit pas attention à Chris, et, une main posée contre son front pour calmer la douleur que lui causait sa tête, il encra son regard émeraude dans le décors qui défilait de l'autre côté de la fenêtre.

-Hey ! Harry ! S'enquit Neville. Regarde, il y a un nouvel élève à Gryffondor ! Oh faite Chris, en quelle année tu es ?

-Sixième année, répondit le garçon le regard fixé sur celui dont il pensait deviner l'identité.

-C'est super, tu vas être avec nous ! Poursuivit Neville en tentant de détendre la lourde atmosphère qui régnait dans le compartiment.

Chris accorda un faible sourire à Neville. Il se laissa tomber sur la banquette face à Harry qui gardait les yeux rivés sur la fenêtre. Jamais il n'avait vu un mélange aussi confus de sentiment chez une seule et même personne. Dans un seul regard de ce garçon de seize ans, on pouvait trouver plus de sentiments que dans les regards de personnes aillant le double voir le triple de son âge. Toute cette haine dans son regard le rendait surprenant, presque effrayant, tant et si bien que Chris fut tenter de détourner les yeux, mais il ne le fit pas. Trop fier. Le regard de Harry cilla un bref instant, comme s'il s'était soudain aperçu que depuis quelques minutes une personne ne l'avait pas quitté des yeux. Il détourna légèrement la tête de la vitre puis jeta un minime coup d'œil à ce garçon qu'il ne connaissait pas et qui le regardait aussi intensément. Neville lui lança un regard nerveux qui semblait le supplier de ne pas poser trop de questions. Il préféra oublier temporairement celui qu'il n'arrivait pas à s'empêcher de vouloir qualifier de binoclard.

-Les profs sont sévères ici ?

-Et bien McGonagall qui est notre directrice est assez stricte et très exigeante avec ses élèves, mais si tu travailles bien et que tu es sérieux pendant ses cours, tout devrait bien se passer. Par contre, le directeur des Serpentard… Rogue… lui il est vraiment horrible, il déteste tous ceux qui n'appartiennent pas à sa maison et en particulier les Gryffondor…

Harry poussa un bref soupir en secouant la tête avec agacement. Une grimace de dédain s'était formée sur ces lèvres fines, mais il ne fit aucun autre commentaire. Il était évident que quelque chose l'avait contrarié avant sa montée dans le train, une chose qui lui avait coupé toute envie de parler pour le moment.

-Ce nom me dit quelque chose… murmura Chris en levant les yeux au ciel. Je crois qu'il était à l'école en même temps que ma mère. Il y a eu pas mal d'histoire à cause de lui… Ma mère avait le don de s'attirer des ennuis et d'après ce que j'ai appris tout à l'heure c'était un garçon assez connu à l'époque qui l'entraînait à faire des choses qui mettaient ma grand mère en rogne…

Harry lui jeta un bref coup d'œil. Peut-être qu'il lui aurait demandé d'être un peu plus explicite s'il n'avait pas été aussi énervé à ce moment là. Pourquoi donc avait-il fallu que cet idiot de Malefoy mette de l'huile sur le feu au moment à ce moment là ? Il savait que sans l'intervention inopinée de Remus il serait sorti de ses gonds. Les évènements de la fin de l'année n'étaient pas encore sorti de sa tête et il ne pouvait s'empêcher de voir le mal partout où il allait, même dans la phrase la plus simple qui soit. Sans perdre plus de temps, il reporta son attention sur la fenêtre. Il ne fit pas vraiment attention au fait que le nouvel élève avait dit que sa mère avait eu des problème avec Rogue car elle s'était faite entraînée par un garçon connu à son époque…

-Tiens tiens tiens ! Potter, Granger, Weasley x2, Londubat et Lovegood ! Que du beau monde à ce que je vois !

Ron Hermione et Ginny étaient revenus depuis peu de temps dans le compartiment lorsque la voix détestable de Drago Malefoy parvint de nouveau aux oreilles de Harry. Le jeune homme se leva d'un bond, le point serrer sur sa baguette sous le regard perçant de Chris. Sans attendre une seconde de plus, Harry pointa sa baguette droit sur Malefoy le faisant légèrement pâlir, cependant la présence de ses deux gorilles à ces côtés sembla lui redonner du courage lui faisant déclarer d'un air narquois :

-On dirait bien que j'ai touché juste tout à l'heure en te demandant si tu avais passé de bonnes vacances ! Peut-être que le fait de vivre chez les Weasley ne t'as pas vraiment plu c'est ça ?

-La ferme Malefoy ! S'écria Ron en se redressant avec rage.

-Et moi je te conseille de foutre le camp immédiatement, cingla la voix de Chris derrière Ron.

Malefoy et ce dernier se retournèrent d'un même mouvement. Le blond fronça un sourcil en comprenant qu'il ne s'était pas aperçu de la présence d'un nouvel élève dans le compartiment. Ils se dévisagèrent longuement, puis Malefoy déclara :

-Je ne sais pas qui tu es le nouveau, mais à mon avis tu choisis mal tes amis, c'est dommage pour toi…

-Je t'ai dit de foutre le camp, coupa Chris en pointant sa baguette entre les yeux de Malefoy de manière identique à celle de Harry. Je ne sais rien des relations que vous entretenez ou n'entretenez pas. Tout ce que je sais c'est que tu n'es qu'un sale rejeton de Mangemort et qu'en temps qu'Allbright qui se respecte je te hais plus que n'importe qui d'autre. Alors si tu ne veux pas que j'amoche ta jolie petite face de rat, obéis et dégage immédiatement !

Harry avait sursauté devant l'intervention du jeune homme. Il dégageait la même prestance. La même aura. Exactement comme lorsqu'il était en colère… Ron et Hermione gardaient également les yeux fixés sur Chris, imités de Ginny et Neville. Quand à Luna, elle faisait semblant de continuer à lire son dernier exemplaire du _Chicaneur_. Malefoy semblait hors de lui, cependant l'insistance du dernier Allbright à manifester sa haine à son égard finit par le faire reculer jusqu'à ce qu'il sorte du compartiment. Malefoy lança un juron, siffla qu'ils règleraient ça à Poudlard et s'excusa à peine lorsqu'il heurta l'un des deux seuls adultes masculins présent dans le train. L'homme fronça les sourcils et avança d'un pas vifs vers le compartiment duquel le blond venait de sortir. Chris s'était rassit et avait rangé sa baguette. Harry le dévisageait, comme s'il s'apercevait enfin qu'un garçon partageait son compartiment.

-Harry ? Tout va bien ? Demanda la voix douce d'un adulte, les faisant tous sursauter.

-Oui, pas de quoi s'inquiéter professeur, répliqua calmement le garçon.

-Il ne s'est rien passé ? Demanda Remus Lupin d'un ton peu convaincu. Je viens de voir sortir M. Malefoy pourtant…

-Si vous aviez vu ça ! S'écria gaiement Ron. Chris l'a remis à sa place comme personne ! tout ça alors qu'il vient à peine d'arriver ! C'était du beau boulot !

-Chris ? Répéta Lupin en haussant un sourcil, le regard subitement en alerte alors que ses yeux passait d'un visage à l'autre, visiblement à la recherche d'une personne qu'il avait vu pour la première fois près de vingt ans plus tôt.

-Et en plus c'est un Allbright ! Ajouta Hermione avec un large sourire. Professeur vous savez que l'un de ces ancêtre était directeur à Poudlard !

Remus s'était lentement retourné vers Chris, reconnaissant le visage de ce jeune homme qui avait partagé sa vie pendant deux mois de longues années auparavant. Un jeune homme qu'il avait pu voir mourant, courageux, soucieux sans jamais comprendre toutes les causes de ses tourments. Maintenant tout paraissait évident. L'espace d'un instant, Harry sembla comprendre la raison de ce regard mais les mots qui franchirent les lèvres de Remus le dévièrent légèrement de la vérité.

-Vous ne lui ressemblez pas réellement par votre physique, mais c'est pour moi une évidence que vous êtes bien son fils…

Le cœur du garçon rata une pulsation tandis qu'il ouvrait la bouche, incapable de produire le moindre sons face à cette annonce à laquelle il ne s'était absolument pas attendu.

-Je suis navré de ce qui lui est arrivé… Je l'ai bien connue. Elle était l'une de mes plus proche amie. Nihm Allbright était la meilleure amie de ta mère, Harry.

Harry fronça les sourcils en jetant un nouveau regard à Remus. Est-ce que tout ça pouvait signifier que l'histoire que lui avait si souvent compter Sirius lorsqu'il était petit était la réalité ? Se pouvait-il réellement qu'une parcelle de lui et une autre de Chris aient fait le voyage dans le passé que lui avait raconté son parrain. Ce voyage qui lui avait permis de lui éviter son enfance chez son oncle et sa tante ?

Chris baissa les yeux. Il ne s'était pas attendu à ça. Il ne s'était pas préparé psychologiquement à rencontrer quelqu'un qui aurait connu sa mère. Un élan de rancœur s'éleva à l'égard de sa grand-mère. Il s'en était douté. Au fond il l'avait toujours su… Elle avait tué sa propre fille… Elle l'avait détruit en la forçant à quitter son pays et ses amis. Et son crétin de père n'avait rien arrangé.

-Et… tu as quel âge ? Demanda Remus avec un air profondément triste.

-Seize ans bien tassés… je suis né en Janvier…

Le regard de Remus se fit encore plus intense l'espace d'un instant. Il leur accorda un faible sourire qui traduisait l'effervescence de ses souvenirs à cet instant là puis quitta le compartiment après avoir suggéré aux deux garçons de se rendre dans le bureau de Dumbledore après le repas.

Xoxoxox

La douleur. L'impression d'avoir la tête cerclée de feu. L'impression qu'on ne pourra plus jamais agir comme avant. Harry poussa un grognement de douleur et roula sur le dos le souffle court. Son corps souffrait d'une manière intense mais ça lui était égale. Il se souvenait de tout, absolument tout ce qu'il avait vécu ses deux derniers mois. Mais il y avait quelque chose en plus. Ou en moins, cela dépendait du point de vue. Il se redressa faiblement, les bras encore engourdis par la douleur, puis posa son regard sur le couloir tout autour de lui. Sur le sol, à moins d'un mètre de lui, Chris se relevait avec difficulté, une main porter à son front et le regard étrangement vague. Il se cramponna difficilement à une armure pour ne pas tomber puis observa Harry d'un air interrogateur.

-Il y a des choses qui ont changé pour toi ? Moi… j'ai l'impression que ce n'était que des détails… Des choses sans la moindre importance…

Harry ne répondit pas immédiatement. Se relevant avec une énergie subite, il avança dans le couloir en faisant impasse de tout ce que son corps pouvait lui crier. Il entendait le pas hésitant de Chris derrière lui. Peut-être que le jeune homme n'avait rien vu de changer dans sa vie, mais pour lui, tout serait différent, tout était déjà différent. Son cœur commença à battre beaucoup plus vite tandis que tout reprenait sa place dans son esprit. Il voyait son enfance à ses côtés. Il voyait des moments de vie heureux, des moments dont il avait rêvé lors de sa première existence, des moments qu'il avait pu vivre grâce à la deuxième. Il traversa un couloir, reconnaissant celui où ils s'étaient trouvés quelques heures plus tôt en compagnie de James et Lily, dans un Poudlard précédent. Son cœur battait la chamade. Il revoyait le sort lancé par Bellatrix, ce sort qui dans une autre vie avait fait passer Sirius à travers le voile. Mais cette fois là, Sirius s'était trouvé en bas de l'estrade. Il n'était pas passé au travers. Il n'était pas mort. Ou peut-être ne l'était-il pas encore. Mais à ses yeux c'était l'essentiel. Sirius était toujours vivant, en soin constants dans l'infirmerie de Poudlard. Il allait pouvoir de nouveau lui parler, voir son visage, l'entendre parler de James avec cet enthousiasme qu'il avait toujours eu. Il allait enfin pouvoir comprendre ses histoires qui avaient bercé sa seconde enfance et en parler avec lui… Sans plus attendre, il poussa la porte de l'infirmerie s'attirant un regard offusqué de Mrs Pomfresh tandis que Ron assis au pied du lit de Sirius laissait échappé un gloussement amusé.

-Ah ! Harry ! Je me demandais justement où tu étais !

Cette voix. Ce regard, ce clin d'œil significatif comme il savait si bien les faire. Le jeune homme se figea au milieu de la pièce, Chris le percutant de plein fouet lorsqu'il entra à sa suite. Dans le lit d'infirmerie, Sirius souriait aux deux jeunes gens, savourant le plaisir de les revoir tels qu'il les avait connu en 1974. Son visage était marqué d'une épaisse cicatrice du au choc qu'avait subi sa tête en heurtant le sol après le sort de Bellatrix. Il était encore alité après se deux mois passer dans l'infirmerie de Poudlard. Tous les soins de Mrs Pomfresh lui avaient éviter la mort mais il s'en était fallu de très peu. Sans plus attendre, Harry se rua sur son parrain et le serra dans ses bras tandis que ce dernier lançait à Chris d'un air amusé :

-Je suis heureux de te revoir Chris ! C'est bizarre mais vu comme ça, tu ressembles beaucoup plus à ta mère que lors de notre première rencontre !

Ron haussa un sourcils surpris. Hermione accorda un sourire entendu à Harry. Remus échangea un coup d'œil avec Sirius. Chris sentit quelque chose dans la poche de sa veste lui frôler la main. La photo de sa mère s'était-elle détachée de la boite à musique ?

Xoxoxox

Assis sur les marches menant au hall d'entrée, les cheveux virevoltant autour de son visage sous la force du vent, Chris achevait la lecture de la lettre les mains tremblantes. Il était sorti de l'infirmerie en sentant ce grattement dans sa poche. Il ne voulait pas que Sirius et Remus voient la boite à musique. Le souvenir que tous deux gardaient de Nihm était le meilleur. Il ne fallait pas qu'il soit remplacé par cette image d'une jeune femme malade, son fils dans les bras. Son cœur se serrait à chaque ligne qu'il lisait et il savait que le plus fort était à venir. Poussant un soupir, il écarta une larme du coin de son œil, luttant de son mieux pour finir sa lecture avant de fondre en larme.

_«…Je ne sais pas si tu t'en étais rendu compte lors de ton voyage à mon époque. Peut-être avais-tu eu quelques doutes. Ce que je sais c'est que tu ne semblait pas vraiment apprécier Paul. Au début ça m'amusait beaucoup. Je ne savais pas encore que tu étais en réalité mon fils et je n'arrivais pas à comprendre toute l'attirance que tu m'inspirais. Je savais que c'était une sorte d'amour, mais c'était si étrange que j'étais incapable de me l'expliquer. Je me suis même parfois demander si je n'étais pas tombée amoureuse de toi durant ces deux mois que tu avais passé à mes côtés. Par la suite, j'ai compris que c'était surtout l'amour fusionnel qui liait une mère à son fils._

_Quoi qu'il en soit, Paul et toi sembliez extrêmement proche. Vous aviez cette même manière de rester distants, discrets sur vos sentiments et en même temps infiniment protecteurs. Après ton départ, j'ai longtemps pensé qu'il était ton père. Mais chaque fois que cette idée m'effleurait l'esprit, chaque fois que je m'imaginais vivre avec lui, chaque fois que je cherchais d'autres ressemblances entre vous, je ressentais un malaise étrange qui a fini par me faire comprendre que je faisais fausse route. Même en admettant que tu aies souffert d'un complexe d'Œdipe surdimensionné quelque chose n'allait pas. Tu ne l'aimais pas et dans le fond, je ne l'aimais pas non plus. Il n'était pas pour nous._

_Après avoir revu en songes chacune de nos discussions, j'ai fini par comprendre que ce j'avais d'abord pris pour une ressemblance de caractère entre vous deux, n'était autre en réalité qu'une carapace que tu t'étais construite pour te protéger des autres, une carapace que ma chère Maman a très certainement encouragé. Je ne sais pas ce qui se serait passé si je lui avais dit la vérité. Est-ce que les choses auraient été différentes si je lui avais fait plus confiance ? Est-ce que nous vivrions avec lui si je n'avais pas menti à ma mère en me persuadant qu'elle accepterait plus le nom de Remus Lupin que celui de ton père ? Je ne sais pas et maintenant je ne veux pas savoir. Je ne veux pas de regret pour les dernières minutes qui me restent à vivre._

_Lorsque tu rentreras en Angleterre, et je sais que cela doit arriver un jour, cherches le, retrouves le et donne lui cette lettre, je suis sûre qu'il comprendra. Il ne peut que comprendre. Il a toujours été comme ça, c'est dans sa nature d'accepter les choses ou les êtres tels qu'ils sont. Il te reconnaîtra comme son fils et à ce moment là, il n'aura de cesse que de chercher à rattraper le temps perdu. C'est comme ça que Sirius a toujours été. C'est comme ça que j'ai toujours connu ton père et que je l'ai aimé… »_

**Il parait que les deux morceaux de la lettre sont très bien écris et qu'il font pleurer.. vous en pensez quoi? J'attends vos avis**


End file.
